<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire Lord's Honor by SONeill13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675332">The Fire Lord's Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONeill13/pseuds/SONeill13'>SONeill13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Pregnancy, Redemption, Reunions, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONeill13/pseuds/SONeill13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang's reluctance to take Ozai's life has lasting consequences for the friends he leaves behind. Lovers, Zuko and Katara must flee the capital and make their way back to Ba Sing Se and their friends. With the future of the world hanging in the balance, the gaang must regroup to survive and Zuko must decide what he's willing to sacrifice to protect the new Avatar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this fic on my FFN and Wattpad accounts from January 2019 to spring of 2020. It was my first piece of creative writing since my high school creative writing class more than a decade ago. </p>
<p>I wanted to read this story, it didn't exist, so I wrote it. It was so much fun to work on this. While writing, I experienced several personal tragedies and this fic and my many awesome commenters got me through. I hope that all new readers on this platform enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Comments are always the brightest part of my morning. Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>This is the first non research paper thing I have written since high school creative writing and I am so excited to share it with you. I obviously own nothing, the world of the Avatar and all characters there in belong to Nickelodeon/Viacom, just playing in their sandbox.<br/>I have finagled with the timeline a bit, spreading out the original year long journey to last at least two. By the story’s start, Katara is 16, Zuko and Sokka are 18, Aang is almost 14, Toph is 14 as well. There will be what is considered by today's standards, underage intimacy and teen pregnancy. <br/>This will be cannon up to the Southern Raiders episode with the exception of all Mai/Zuko plot. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sat unmoving on Appa’s head as they flew toward the Capital, at once terrified and resigned. This fight with Azula, his only sister, had been raging for nearly their whole lives; the impending battle merely a destined grand finale with ultimate stakes. He was fighting for his throne, for his birthright, for his people. Still, in spite of their shared, miserable history, Zuko hated fighting his sister and honestly just wanted it to be over. Squinting into the rapidly darkening sky, he could just make out the faint glimmer of light from the Caldera and surrounding city at the edge of the horizon. They would have to stop for the night soon he supposed, not reaching his home until the next afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recently, the concept had left him feeling conflicted. Ever since he’d been banished returning to the palace and his old life had been his all consuming goal. It was what had driven him to pursue Aang so desperately and what had still tugged at him just hard enough in the crystal caverns beneath Ba Sing Se. For the last several months though, home had been Katara. Every time he was with her, every late night conversation, every kiss, every passionate embrace stirred in him feelings of happiness and peace he hadn’t known since he was a boy. Maybe it was reckless to have allowed it, to have opened himself up to her so completely, Zuko didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t intended to care so much for the waterbender, it had crept up on him in the months they stayed at Ember Island. After she had faced Yon Ra and finally let go of her anger towards Zuko, he realized they actually got on quite well.  Instead of scowling every time she saw him, she gave him easy smiles and friendly conversation. Two weeks after their “field trip” and days of blush tinged smiles and poor attempts at flirtation on his part that he was sure even Sokka had picked up on, Katara cornered him. Fisting his tunic one afternoon in the kitchen of the beach house, she had kissed him soundly. It hadn't taken him long to overcome his shock and kiss her back. The next day they had volunteered to stay back and do the laundry while everyone else went to the beach for a swim. He still wasn’t sure how they had actually gotten any of the clothes clean, kissing her against the washroom wall had been quite distracting. The next night she had snuck into his room. Neither one of them had slept much that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never discussed what it was they were doing together. The future was uncertain and taking what happiness they could while it lasted seemed like the right thing to do. So they spent as much time together as their days would allow. They would volunteer to partner up for the menial tasks they all took turns at, sneaking in a kiss here or an affectionate touch there when they thought they were alone, and nearly every night they would lose themselves in each other. Wrapped in her legs, it was easy to forget the battles that loomed closer every morning. He could remember the exact moment when he had realized how attached he had grown. The first time she had stayed all night instead of sneaking back to her own room, Zuko had woken to a mess of wild hair and soft brown skin. As he kissed her awake, he wondered at the thought of waking up to her every morning for the rest of his life and he knew that he was falling for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A splash of water to the back of his head snapped him out of his reverie and he shouted at his attacker. He glared at her as she spoke. At least she had the decency to look remorseful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, Zuko!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing heavily and shaking out his now wet hair he turned back towards the horizon as she came up to sit beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I kind of have a lot on my mind.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bending the water out of his hair she put a hand on his shoulder in quiet support. “So do I, you know.” She sighed as well before going on. “I was just thinking that we should stop for the night soon. Appa is probably tired and you should rest too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already having come to the same conclusion and wanting to make camp before the sun set fully, he aimed Appa for the nearest clearing. Sliding off the bison, Zuko built them a fire while Katara laid out their bed rolls side by side and dug around in their packs for something to eat. After the fire was sorted, he sat back on his haunches and watched Katara. She was tense, he could tell, and a deep frown marred her face. He knew that she had even more to lose tomorrow than he did and all things considered, she was keeping it together rather well. Katara was the strong one after all, the lynchpin that had been holding their little group together through the last few stressful months. He promised himself that he’d be there for her if she finally allowed herself to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the jerky and bread that she handed him and moved to sit beside her. For several minutes they ate in silence, the only sound the crackling of the fire, before Katara stilled. Noticing her sudden heavy breathing from the corner of his eye, Zuko reached out and took one of her hands in his. At his touch she let out a choked sob and met his gaze, her eyes wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be ok, Katara. So will Sokka and the others. We have to believe that, worrying about it won’t help them and it will only distract us tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, still… I can’t not worry. We have everything to lose, I have everything to lose.” She wiped a stray tear with the back of her free hand. “What if Aang doesn't come back? What if he fails? I am terrified for him as well as Sokka, Suki and Toph. I have no idea where my father is. And you, Zuko,” She brought her hand up to cup the scarred side of his face as more tears slid free. “I’m scared I might lose you too.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “I could lose everyone I love tomorrow and I don’t know how I could survive it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened when she seemed to include him among the people she loved. Setting aside his food he wrapped her in his arms and drew her into his lap. She straddled his waist and settled her cheek against his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin. He wasn’t sure if she had meant to declare her feelings for him, so he didn’t mention it as he tried to assuage her of her worry if only long enough to get some rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, I don’t think we need to worry about Sokka. He’s capable all on his own, but with the greatest earthbender probably ever, and the leader of the Kyoshi warriors by his side?  He’ll be fine.” Pausing, he thought about his own biggest fear. “I know Aang will show up to defeat my father, I have to believe that.” Pulling back so he could look in her shining blue eyes he continued. “And I know that I am going to be ok tomorrow because I have you. There’s no one I’d rather face this with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him softly before she responded. “You may not use confusing tea metaphors, but sometimes you can be as wise as your uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, he thanked her for such high praise before he kissed her again. When she pulled back, she looked unsure, picking at the collar of his tunic instead of meeting his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, I know we haven’t actually defined what it is we are doing here… or discussed the future at all. It hasn’t ever felt tangible what with the war and all of our planning and fighting. What I am trying to say is, well I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow, I…” She paused and finally  looked into his eyes for a long moment before she finished. “I love you, Zuko. I love you and..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut her off as his lips crashed into hers. She loved him. If he died tomorrow, he would die happy. That was something he never thought he’d do. Though now, more than ever, he desperately wanted to live. His hands cupped her face and he pulled back just long enough to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a wide, happy smile before kissing him back in earnest. His hands carded through her long hair, catching on the wind blown curls as they slid down her back to draw her into his lap. Soft, breathy gasps became drawn out moans of pleasure, and Zuko found himself taking his time. Skin on skin, he wanted to memorize everything about this moment, about her. The smooth expanse of her taut stomach, a small scar on her wrist from a recent spar, the firmness of her breasts and the sweet lilt in her voice when she whispered his name...he would treasure all of it. Unlike every other time before, as Katara's long legs wound around his hips, her lips on his, nothing could dislodge the sudden and painful thought that this might be their last night together. Seeing his own emotions reflected back in her tear rimmed eyes, Zuko resolved to ensure she knew just how much he loved her. When she at last came again, her cry rent the still night air, his own voice joining hers moments later as he followed her over the edge, filling her with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loathe to separate himself from her as she was from him, they clung to one another for several minutes in the silence that followed. Eventually though, he rolled onto his back, pulling her to his chest. Covering them with one of the discarded blankets, Zuko savored the feel of her sweat slicked skin against his as he stared up at the night sky. Katara was so still for so long that he thought she had fallen asleep until she whispered something he had to strain to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka is going to be ok, we are going to take care of Azula, and Aang is going to defeat the Fire Lord. We’re all going to be ok. Whatever comes after, we’ll face together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing her forehead and holding her just a little bit tighter, he murmured into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed him tighter and he could feel her tears and her smile against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Zuko was awake with the sun as usual. He looked down at the naked waterbender in his arms and prayed that Agni, and even the moon and water spirits that she honored would keep her safe. Zuko was intimately familiar with just how dangerous his sister was and they were meant to face her together. He knew how powerful Katara was too though as he remembered their trip to the Southern Raiders. Katara's bending had been  beyond impressive, and then what she had done to their captain… Truly her power was amazing and he knew she could normally handle herself just fine, even against his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today though, he could feel his inner fire roar with more power than he’d ever felt already and the comet had only just breached the horizon. It would be at least 3 hours flight before they reached his sister and by then it would be high in the sky. Even though he hadn’t told her so last night, he too was terrified he’d lose everyone he loved. He wouldn’t say he “loved” Aang or Sokka or the rest, but he truly cared about them. After all he had never had any honest friends before and they were certainly that. Of course there was his uncle too. Katara though, Zuko was not sure if he could face a world without her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stirred in his arms and their eyes met, both relaying the fear they felt in that moment. They reached for one another, sharing one last searing kiss, one last embrace. Then they rose and dressed in silence; packing up their things and climbing Appa, they flew towards the capital and a waiting Azula.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over. Ozai, the mighty Phoenix king, had been defeated by a mere 13 year old boy and now he crouched at a painful angle between bent up slabs of stone. Avatar Aang stood before him, eyes and tattoos glowing, and he waited for the killing blow. The fury he felt as he waited for death began to ebb as the blow he expected never came. Instead, he watched as his enemy came out of the Avatar state and turned away from him, hesitating. For a long moment, Ozai stared slack jawed at the boys back in confusion. What was he doing? Snapping his mouth closed, he resolved to use the Avatar’s poor judgment to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone expects me to kill you Ozai, but I'm not like you. I know how evil you are but even your life is sacred." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the Avatar still facing away from him, Ozai exulted in the lingering feel of the comet’s power and gathered his remaining strength. Just as Aang turned again to finish whatever it was he wanted to say, Ozai let his fire erupt all around him, destroying his earthen prison. Avatar Aang was thrown back and shocked just long enough for Ozai to strike. One last lightning blast and it would be over. The Avatar may have been incapable of killing his enemy, but Ozai had no such compunction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang remembered falling. The falling and the last lingering thought. "I failed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he was aware of was the odd sensation that his body had no weight. He felt like the air he’d so effortlessly bent as long as he could remember, existing and yet still somehow, not. Opening his eyes and looking around he realized at once that he was in the Spirit world, though not any part that he recognized.  A thick fog hung around him like a shroud, almost completely obscuring the landscape. Panic began to set in as he whirled to his left, unable to see anything in the unending fog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I? I think there’s been a mistake, I’m not supposed to be here! I need to get back…” He drew up with a gasp as he turned around again and nearly smacked into a sad looking Avatar Roku. Leaning around the older version of himself, Aang could see an endless line of his past incarnations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this, Roku?Where are we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are dead Aang. The Avatar is, you are, we are about to be reincarnated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Aang could respond, an annoyed looking Kyoshi leaned down so that her face was near his. “I told you Aang, enemies must be crushed! If you had listened to me and struck down Ozai without hesitation you wouldn’t be here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roku held up a hand for her silence as thoughts of his friends whirled frantically in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I can't be dead, my friends need me. Katara… How will they be able to defeat the Fire Lord without me? What is going to happen to them now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cold and powerful voice filled the space and made him jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Such arrogance!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly before him loomed a great spirit. She was many times taller than any man, and her head bore many faces that all seemed to speak at once. A long branch like arm reached out toward Aang as the spirit spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surely this Fire Lord is no god, no immortal spirit?” Aang hesitantly shook his head. “Then surely the great and powerful Avatar is not the only human with the ability to defeat him. Do you have such little faith in your allies to believe they would fall before him as well? </span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>have won great victories this day, it was only you that failed after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s not it, I just..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silence! Your life is over now Avatar Aang. Cast your earthly worries and pains aside. Now you must be born again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wanted to cry, he wanted to scream at the horrible spirit. It wasn’t fair. He had worked too hard to end up here. Opening his mouth to argue, the looming spirit again cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I am the Mother of Faces and I shall make you a new face.” She paused for a moment as if in thought before her many mouths turned up in a self satisfied grin. “Yes Avatar Aang, a new face, different from any you have worn before. With you, the ancient cycle of the Avatar is disrupted. The air nomads no longer walk the earth, the Southern Water tribe to whom this honor rightfully belongs is nearly decimated and their Northern brothers have isolated themselves from the world and at present would not do your next incarnation justice. It is also likely that they will face persecution from the Fire Nation for the same reasons your own people were massacred. No, I think not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand. Doesn't the next Avatar have to be from the Water tribe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tradition would rule it so yes, but I have chosen to take this chance to unite the humans. When this war finally ends there will be much lingering strife. The last waterbender of the Southern water tribe, and a Prince from the Fire Nation. A better match I could not have asked for. The next Avatar will be of two nations, a beacon of the unity that is to come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang's panic grew the longer this mother of faces talked. Katara, she was talking about Katara, and...Zuko! What was happening? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in love with Katara. They were supposed to be together after everything weren't they? Had Zuko… had he hurt her? As quickly as the thought occurred to him he discarded it, Zuko had too much honor to ever hurt anyone that way. That left only a consensual relationship. How long had this been going on? While she had never actually said so, Aang was sure that Katara felt the same way as he did. He was stunned. How oblivious had he been to miss something going on in front of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're talking about Katara and Zuko aren't you.  What is going on, Mother of Faces? I thought.. I thought that Katara and I.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember what I have said Avatar Aang. Your life with all of its concerns is over. You must let go. Regarding your friends however, you need not trouble yourself. They are quite happy together. Now, enough of this, it is time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara secured Azula and raced back to Zuko’s side. He couldn’t be dead. Especially not when the only reason he’d been struck down at all was because he had taken a lightning bolt meant for her. No, she couldn’t let him die for her. He was too important, he was supposed to become the Fire Lord and restore honor to his nation. That aside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantic, she covered her hands in water and put everything she had into healing the destroyed flesh, tears falling unchecked down her face. After what felt like a lifetime but could only have been minutes, he cracked open his good eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Katara… am I, are we dead?" She shook her head, laughing through tears as he tried to inspect his chest. "Thank you, for saving my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Idiot!" She peppered his face with gentle kisses. "I should be thanking you. But, don't you ever do that again! I was so afraid I'd lost you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain but managed to give her a half hearted smile anyway. She kissed him again and, once she was sure he was ok, stood to look around for anyone to help her move him. Apparently Azula, in her paranoia, had banished nearly everyone from the palace. A lone fire sage that had stayed after the coronation had been interrupted to witness the Agni Kai, came to her aid right away. Between the two of them, bearing nearly all of his weight for him, they managed to get Zuko to what had once been his rooms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was settled in the over large bed, Katara sat beside him and bade him rest. He would live, but his injury was still grave. She didn't think he would be back to his usual strength for possibly weeks, even with her help. Watching him as he slept, she allowed herself to wallow in the guilt that had plagued her since he had leapt in front of that La forsaken lightning. If she had only stayed out of the way, maybe Azula wouldn’t have seen her.  What if she hadn’t been able to save him? What then? General Iroh would be forced to take up a mantle he hadn’t wanted and she would be alone. Even if her brother and father made it out of today alive, Katara was certain she would carry the ache of his loss for the rest of her life. She placed a hand over his heart and felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest and thanked Tui and La that that hadn’t been the outcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down to take his hand in hers, she held it to her cheek and wondered how long it would be until they had news from the others. Sozin’s Comet had reached its zenith during their fight with Azula; she hoped that Aang had found whatever he needed on his last minute journey and met Ozai in battle. Sokka, Suki and Toph had planned to intercept the Fire Lord’s air fleet all on their own. Though, with her brother’s quick thinking, Toph’s new found metal bending and Suki’s deadly skills, she thought they might be ok. As long as Ozai was taken care of, she had little doubt that General Iroh and the rest of the White Lotus would have no trouble taking back Ba Sing Se. Outnumbered though they were, the small contingent of the Fire Nation army would be no match for so many experienced masters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking that perhaps she should rest too, Katara got up and crossed to the other side of the bed. She climbed across the large space until she lay next to her Prince. Resting her head beside his on the pillow, she clutched his hand in both of hers  and closed her eyes, willing herself to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A soft knock at the door sometime later woke her from a fitful sleep when a young maid that must have somehow avoided Azula’s ire with her dinner. Finding her body stiff, she gingerly rolled off of the bed and returned to the chair next to Zuko. After thanking the girl, Katara could only stare blankly at the bowl of rice. Despite having hardly eaten the night before, her worry for her friends and family was souring her appetite. Sighing in resignation she attempted a few bites before groaning and setting it aside. Now fully awake and anxious, she reached for the basin of water beside the bed to recheck Zuko's injury. He was asleep still and stable so there was nothing more she could do for him just then. Trying desperately to distract herself from the guilt and the worry and noting the late hour by the low position of the sun through a large window, she decided to check on Appa. They had set him down in the courtyard and he had moved off once the battle had begun. He was probably hungry too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wandering through the palace, Katara wondered what it would be like to grow up here. Eerily silent now without any of the usual servants and nobles that no doubt normally filled the empty corridors, she imagined it was likely a structured and formal place to live, nothing at all like her own childhood had been. It was hard to imagine children running about such a sumptuous home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered too what Zuko’s mother had been like, trying to recall what little he had shared with her after they had faced Yon Ra. Ursa, his mother, had been loving and done everything she could to shield him from his father, until she had disappeared. Katara hoped for his sake that one day soon he would find her. Thinking about Zuko’s childhood made her wonder what kind of a father he would be. Suddenly she was picturing an older Zuko teaching a tanned skinned little boy with golden eyes basic firebending stances and she blushed. Where had that come from? Shaking her head to clear it she looked around, trying to remember where she was even going in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now definitely lost, she cursed Azula again that day. If only she hadn’t banished everyone for a traitor there may have been someone to show her back to the courtyard, or better yet to tell her exactly where the huge Bison was. Eventually she found the maid that had brought her the food and she showed her to the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smiled when she spotted Appa at last, resting against a wall and facing away from her. He must have come back after the fire had stopped. She walked up to him, calling out as she approached. He did not respond to his name, so supposing he was asleep she walked around to scratch behind his ear. It was then that she finally realized something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appa, Appa! Are you ok?” Still he did not stir and to her horror his flesh was stiff and much cooler than it should be beneath his fur. Appa was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand dropped to her side and she screamed. No. No, no, no! Appa couldn’t be dead, for him to die so suddenly and on today of all days? The sky bison was spirit bound with Aang...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard foot falls in the courtyard behind her, the few remaining servants drawn by her screams no doubt. Wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to breathe she felt arms come around her as she swayed and fell to her knees. Her head swam as she tried to understand the new reality that lay cold and lifeless in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N A word on conception, just in case anyone is confused. Conception does not happen instantly. It can take anywhere from a few hours, up to approximately 5 days. Sperm can live in the fallopian tubes for this long and if ovulation occurs during this time.. I set the actual sex scene the night before, so it clearly takes some time. While a simultaneous love scene/reincarnation would have been more dramatic, it wouldn’t make sense. I don’t see a barely functioning Zuko getting up to that and I can’t see Katara forcing the issue while he is clearly so weak. Also, scientifically it didn’t really work. Thank you again to my fabulous Beta’s for helping sort this out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N <br/>This chapter introduces an OC. Also, in the show it is known that Appa often flies at the speed of plot. Like Zuko and Katara making it all the way to the Fire Nation capital from BSS in one night. Ya no, sorry. I have travel times more realistic however I still have magically plot speed messenger hawks. It would be a pain in the butt to add days for them to fly all over so please ignore this glaring silliness. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui had been a Fire Sage for the last 50 years. Since Sozin, most of his brethren had forsaken their vows to honor and aid the Avatar and Agni in favor of serving the Fire Lord. While Yun Sui had never taken this path because he still believed that one day the Avatar would return, he had taken a second oath. He was secretly pledged to the Order of the White Lotus. After witnessing Prince Zuko defeat his sister, he had hoped that a just and good man would finally take up the mantle of Fire Lord and put a stop to this never ending war. With the news he carried now however, the future had never seemed so uncertain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was from the White Lotus that his news had come. General Iroh and the rest of the order had retaken Ba Sing Se, and all of their other allies had met with success as well. All except the Avatar. Now, scroll in hand, Yun Sui was hurrying with this information as fast as his arthritic knees would allow. He had to inform Master Katara at once. She would have to take the Prince and flee before Fire Lord Ozai could return with his navy to lick his wounds and plan his next move. Thinking of  what their fates would be if they were caught now spurred him on through the long maze of lacquered halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the raving Princess. She had finally lost all sense of reality and needed help; more than that she needed to stay out of her father’s clutches. Ozai would only damage her further. Yun Sui would personally see that Princess Azula was taken to the care facility on Ember Island under a false name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared the courtyard where she had been defeated, he suddenly heard screaming. Rounding the corner he was surprised to find master Katara. She was standing next to the Sky Bison letting out a high pitched and mournful wail. Momentarily forgetting his mission he raced to the distraught waterbender's side, reaching her just in time to catch her as she collapsed. He tried her name several times before she seemed to come back to herself enough to see him. Her face was a mask of panic and she clung to his arms, begging him to tell her she was wrong and that the Avatar was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he steeled himself to tell her the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Master Katara. I am not sure how you could know so already, but I have received word from General Iroh’s forces. The Avatar was killed by Fire Lord Ozai. It seems your brother, Sokka was near enough to witness the end of the fight. I am afraid..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her brother's name, Katara gasped, holding up a hand to interrupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is alive? He is ok? Where is he now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui handed her the now slightly crushed scroll he had received not 20 minutes ago. Ripping it from his hands she unrolled it and scanned it quickly; tears forming and falling as she read. Once she was finished she squeezed her eyes shut, taking several shaky breaths as she willed away the panic. When she opened her eyes again they were full and red rimmed but determined. Scrubbing her hands across her face and standing, she tucked the missive into her belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of the Capital, out of the Fire Nation. How long do you think we have until the Fire Lord returns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncharacteristically unsure of himself, Yun Sui thought for a moment. From what he could gather thanks to Sokka’s information, the Fire Lord had likely been gravely injured himself, only just beating the Avatar to the kill. His air fleet had been destroyed as well, meaning he would have to return with his navy. It could take as little as two days to sail all the way to the Capital from the Western coast of the Earth Kingdom if they pushed the ships. It might be enough, but with the Prince in such a poor state, it may take longer than that to even get off the main island. He told her so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, then looked at the sky bison. Following her gaze, Yun Sui now saw the great beast was dead. Drawing in a sharp breath, he wondered what could have possibly killed it in the short hours since Prince Zuko and Master Katara had arrived?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question, I knew Aang was… I knew what had happened before you came because Appa was dead. The two were spirit bound.” Her voice broke at this but she ploughed on anyway, moving closer to the animal’s side and leaning into his fur as she spoke. “Two losses. He may have been an animal, but he was like family.” Fresh tears escaped as she turned back to Yun Sui with a brief, tremulous smile. “Without Appa we have no easy way out. On his saddle, Zuko could have traveled today. It would have only taken a week to fly to Ba Sing Se the long way around to avoid any Fire Nation ships and colonies. What will we do now? There is no way he could walk, or even ride. It will take us nearly two months to reach Ba Sing Se by any normal means, longer if we are delayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Sage felt every one of his 70 years as he continued her course of thinking. “Worse, you will have to travel through the Fire Nation, and likely many colonies since you won't be able to fly over them and you would both be too easily recognized to safely travel by ship. You will need to draw as little attention to yourselves as possible. Come, perhaps it is best if we finish this conversation with Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, giving the Bison one last pet before following him. “Appa, the bison, would you cremate him once we leave? I… I don’t want the Fire Lord to get his hands on his body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Master Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they returned to Prince Zuko’s room he was awake, trying in vain to sit himself up. Master Katara ran to his side to assist him. He must have noticed the sadness and anxiety on her face because he reached an unsteady hand to her face as he questioned her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, what is it? Has something happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat beside him on the bed and leaned into his touch, holding his hand to her cheek with her own. It was clear to Yun Sui that she didn’t want to burden him with this news, knowing how it would be received. Instead of telling him outright, she handed him the scroll, folding her hands on her lap and hanging her head as she waited for his reaction. As he read it, his brow furrowed and Yun Sui noticed the flames in all the lanterns in the room flickered and grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father... defeated the Avatar. Aang is dead?” He let the scroll fall to the bed as he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. “No! Dammit Aang! He couldn’t get over his hesitation to kill my father, I knew he wouldn’t and it got him killed!” Reaching for Master Katara, the Prince gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes in agonizing question. “What now Katara? What are we supposed to do without the Avatar? Will this never end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his face in her hands and doing her best not to cry again herself, Master Katara reminded him of the good news the letter had contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother lives and so does your Uncle. Right now we need to focus on getting out of the city before your father returns. We should head for Ba Sing Se, though it will take nearly two months since we can’t just fly there this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko looked confused at this, clearly not fully comprehending the connection between the Avatar and the sky bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa is dead too Zuko. He and Aang were spirit bound. We have to find another way to travel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko swore and winced, pressing his hand to his chest. Master Katara gently helped him lay back again so she could see to his injury and Yun Sui decided now was as good a time as any to offer his help. Stepping forward, he addressed his would-be monarch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, if I may offer my aid in this matter. I believe you will have as little as two days to get as far away as possible. I would recommend heading south and island hopping your way to the Earth Kingdom. It would make it more difficult to track you and will also allow you to circumvent the large bulk of the navy. For now, I shall have some supplies made ready and perhaps an unassuming cart or wagon and dragon moose can be procured. It is lucky your sister saw fit to banish nearly everyone in her paranoia. All the fewer people to know where you have gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to notice him for the first time, Prince Zuko narrowed his good eye and put a hand on Master Katara’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? I thought all the fire sages were sworn to do the Fire Lord's bidding? Why should we trust you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering his head and placing a hand across his heart, he responded. “My name is Yun Sui, your highness. It is true that nearly all of my fellows serve only the Fire Lord, I however have never faltered in my service to the Avatar. I would see this war ended Prince Zuko with you on the throne.  As to trusting me...” He pulled a small pouch from his robes and tossed it to the Prince. Upended, a small pai sho tile fell into prince Zuko’s hand. When he recognized the design, he scoffed and muttered something about old men before handing it to Master Katara. It was the white lotus. He watched Yun Sui for several moments before apparently deciding to trust him and nodding, bid him do as he had suggested. Before dismissing the old fire sage, Prince Zuko asked after his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will personally see to her care. There is a facility on Ember Island for those who suffer from diseases of the mind. We will travel together, in disguise, I think. Perhaps she will be my raving niece.” Seeing the sudden concern on the prince's face he hurried on. “Do not worry, your highness, I am capable of keeping her properly restrained. Now, I must see to these arrangements. I will send Ming, the maid who has been seeing to you, when everything is ready for you to leave.  If I do not see you again before you depart, may Agni bless you both and see you safely to Ba Sing Se.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to leave, he stopped when he remembered one last thing. “If I may, there is one last bit of information I must share. It is regarding your mother. She was not killed all those years ago, but banished. She lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko’s momentarily hopeful look fell. “I know this already. My father told me as much before I left on the day of the eclipse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you say Prince Zuko. Did he also disclose her possible location?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, do you know where my mother is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slowly before answering, remembering how it had been himself that had been charged with escorting the former Fire Lady out of the city. “She went home, to her native village of Hira’a. It is located on a small island directly east of Roku’s island. Perhaps you may chance a visit on your way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked thoughtful as Prince Zuko nodded. Recognizing his dismissal, Yun Sui left. As he stalked off to find Ming, he puzzled at the interactions between his Prince and the Water Tribe woman. They did not touch one another as friends but as lovers. An interesting development to be sure. How would the nation react to a water tribe Fire Lady, he wondered. No doubt there would be grumblings from the ranking Lords and officials when the new Fire Lord snubbed their own daughters. A small smile played across his face at the idea but he quickly dismissed the thoughts in favor of focusing on his current tasks. He had much to do after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka needed to run faster. He was slow and awkward thanks to his broken leg and Suki and Toph were on either side helping him as they hobbled along the shore towards their eel hound. They had to get away. Ozai and his remaining troops would be upon them any minute and that was not a fight they could win. As they clambered up the animals back, he finally allowed himself to process what had just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They had been able to see Aang and Ozai from the airships. The power Ozai had thanks to the comet and Aang wielding all four elements at once, watching them fight had been terrifying. It looked as if it might finally be over and they had all paused to watch Aang deal the final blow. Only he never did. His moment of hesitation was enough for the fire lord to kill him instead. Sokka had been worried about this exact thing. He knew that Aang's desire to end this fight without killing could have devastating consequences. He had never been more horrified to have been right. Watching Aang fall had been a slow motion nightmare that Toph had to rouse them from, "Come on guys, we have to get out of here!" Once the airship they were on got close enough to the ground, she had bent up a ramp of earth for them to jump  onto. Now it was her turn to drag them along behind.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka ignored the pain as he flung his broken leg over the back of the eel hound. Hoisting Suki and Toph up behind him, he took one last look at the high stone peaks where he’d last seen his friend. Gritting his teeth against the sting in his eyes, Sokka turned and drove the eel hound back towards the White Lotus camp. He prayed that General Iroh and the others had been more successful. If Ba Sing Se had been retaken they would at least have somewhere safe to return to. Sokka thought about his sister and Zuko and their plans to confront Azula. As the sun set and the comet sank below the horizon, he begged Yue to keep her safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driving the beast as fast as it would go, it took only half the day to make it back to their camp. Master Pakku greeted them, walking up as Suki helped Sokka and Toph off the animals back. The old man wore a triumphant grin and it was obvious that he had instantly assumed their return meant they had met with success as well. Sokka might have felt guilty for having to share such devastating news if he wasn’t so upset already.  Coming around the side of the eel hound and taking in their grim faces, Pakku stopped in his tracks. His grin fell as he looked back and forth between them in confusion before finally speaking to Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the matter? You three live so I assume your mission was successful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Sokka let out a shaky sigh and limped up to Pakku, sagging as the older man braced his shoulders. He blinked back tears as he looked his new grandfather in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He fell, Aang fell. The Avatar is dead." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all he could choke out before his voice broke and he finally gave into the grief. Hanging his head and fisting his hands, he groaned and tried to will away the tears but they came anyway. It didn’t matter that he was a man or a warrior. He had just watched his friend die. Not only had Aang died but in that moment, Sokka felt that he had taken all hope of an end to the war with him. What would they do now that Aang was dead? How could they possibly defeat the powerful Fire Lord without the strength of the Avatar? Taking several deep breaths to calm the sobs, he let Pakku help him to sit and relayed quickly to the older man what had happened since they had left. They had been able to incapacitate every ship in the Fire Lord’s new air fleet, and even though he’d beaten Aang, Ozai had been injured and forced to retreat with the remains of his navy. Hopefully it would take them a few days to make it back to the capital, giving Katara time to get out. Thinking of his sister again, he gasped sharply in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Spirits! Katara!” His head shot up and he stared wide eyed at the old waterbender. “She is with Zuko in the Fire Nation capital right now. They need to be warned, they need to get out of there before Ozai returns with his navy. Even without the comet there is no way they could hope to escape alive. If Aang is, well then Appa is too.” He growled and shook his head in frustration and tried to stand. “They will have to travel so much slower. What if it’s not enough and they are captured?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph came up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit again before he could climb back on the eel hound to warn his sister himself. "If Sparky defeated his crazy sister they are probably waiting to hear from us. Calm down Sokka, freaking out isn't going to help anyone right now and you’ll just hurt yourself more. They took out that deranged wanna be fire lord, I know they did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku put up a hand to stem the hysterics, " This is disturbing news indeed.  Aang was key to our plans and a dear friend to you, but we are not helpless without him. We were able to retake Ba Sing Se and you three dealt the Fire Lord a mighty blow in destroying all of his airships. For now we must retreat to the city to regroup and plan our next move. I will send our swiftest hawk to alert Prince Zuko and Katara to the danger, Sokka. Stay here, I will send someone to help set your leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relenting, Sokka watched the old man stalk off in search of a messenger hawk. Suki came and knelt at his side, running a hand gently up his thigh as she inspected the damaged leg. It was not a bad break; the skin had not been punctured and he was handling the pain fairly well, though as the adrenaline wore off that would likely change. He did not have long to wait before he was gritting his teeth as the soldier Pakku had sent was forcing the bones in his leg back into place. Behind him, Toph and Suki both cringed as he cried out at the sudden sharp pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his leg was set and bound and he had been given something for the pain, Sokka leaned forward. Holding his head in his hands, he could not stop thinking about his sister. Toph flopped down beside him on the ground and seemed to read his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara is going to be ok Sokka. I know you don’t like to think about it and you refuse to believe us but, ole Sparky’s got it bad for your sister. There’s no way he’d let her get hurt if he could help it. Not that she can’t take care of herself. You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up from his hands with a wry smile and seeming to appreciate her attempt at levity under such a crushing amount of doubt and grief, he rose to the bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you two say, my baby sister has not been sneaking around with the junior Fire Lord. Your feet,” he said to Toph before turning to Suki, “and your ‘womanly instincts’ are both wrong. I like the guy and all, but there’s no way I’d miss that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki chuckled softly before bringing up the painful-to-watch flirtation and constant shared chore duty. He simply ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are just really good friends now that they got to go on a field trip together too. Just like Zuko and me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed at his self imposed ignorance before lapsing back into tense and contemplative silence. Eventually Master Pakku came back, having sent his message. They would stay at the camp only long enough to hear back before heading to Ba Sing Se. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara and Zuko were making good time. Barely an hour after Yun Sui left them,  Ming had arrived to help them get out of the palace. She had ended up traveling with them until they were safely outside the caldera. Apparently she didn’t want to be the only servant around when the Fire Lord returned. It would have been suspicious if she didn’t know where Zuko had gone or anything about his sister. Not wanting to take her chances, she had decided to flee the city as well. Katara couldn’t blame her. Ming was hopeful she would be able to get her job back eventually once the Fire Lord returned in case she could be of any use relaying information. They thanked her for her help and her loyalty, and headed on to the coast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they parted ways, it was well past dark but Katara didn’t want to stop so close to the city. Zuko was as comfortable as was possible, tucked away in the simple carriage so she felt no need to stop. She didn’t know where Yun Sui had found it, it had obviously seen better days. However shabby it was, it provided as comfortable a ride as could be had and was certainly forgettable. Their clothes had been exchanged for shabby and unremarkable as well. Wrapped in a tattered red cloak, Katara drove the dragon moose on through the night. It was nearly dark again the next day before Zuko had woken up and convinced her to stop. A drawn out argument over the necessity of their haste, and whether or not she would in fact be of use to them if she collapsed from exhaustion had them finding a place to stay for the night in the next village. It had taken Zuko questioning how well she’d be able to fight in her current state that had finally won him the argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, after nearly two full days of resting, Zuko was at last walking for short stretches by himself. It had been another minor argument to remind her that she needed to eat too. She still had no appetite from all the worrying and stress. Not that he was any better, hardly picking at his own food as he brooded over his father’s fate and what it meant. He pointed out that he had done nothing but rest the last two days while she had pushed herself to her limit to get them this far. Upon realizing how relying on her to such detriment to her own health must have been bothering him, Katara begrudgingly relented and ate everything . He was right anyway, she hadn’t eaten more than a few mouthfuls of food in three days and she’d be damned if she was going to survive a battle with Azula only to now die of self imposed starvation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, as she lay staring up at the ceiling of their cramped room beside a restless Zuko, she finally allowed herself to feel everything she’d been holding back. Her breathing hitched and came in gasps as her mind reeled at the loss of her friend. For no matter how awkward things had gotten as his interest in her became more obvious, Aang had been that. Two years together since they’d found him in the iceberg, she loved him like another brother and his loss left a painful emptiness in her chest. Katara couldn’t stop herself from imagining all the ways he might have died, if it was painful or quick. Fat tears rolled down the sides of her face and into her hair, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she wondered what they were going to do. How could they ever hope to bring an end to a hundred years of war </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aang. The Avatar was the great balance bringer. Without him to stem the hatred and violence that had raged for the last century, everything they’d done and lost until now was in vain. As she wept and shook from her grief, she didn't notice that Zuko had woken until she was in his arms. He offered her no empty words of comfort, only holding her to his chest as she cried until she had nothing left. She buried her tear-dampened face in the front of his shirt and thought over and over again of her loved ones that still lived as she fell into a fitful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a small, dimly lit room next to his private chambers, Fire Lord Ozai sat cross legged taking slow measured breaths. From the outside he appeared calm, but the small candles in front of him that flickered erratically in time with his breathing belied his inner turmoil. It had been a week since the comet. A week since nearly every one of his plans had fallen to pieces around him; his airships were all destroyed, his traitor son was in the wind and had apparently murdered his sister before he disappeared, and Ba Sing Se had been lost to him thanks to his odious brother and his grandfather brigade. The only thing that had gone right for Ozai that day was his own defeat of the Avatar. It had been a close thing but in the end his experience and his ruthlessness had been enough to overcome the powerful child. Glaring out from hard black eyes at the small flames before him, Ozai snarled in frustration. If only he had taken on the task of hunting the Avatar himself two years ago when the child had first been sighted. Trusting his pathetic excuse for a son with such an important thing had been folly. Sending his unstable daughter after him as well had not proved a wiser choice. No, if he had sought out the Avatar two years ago before he had mastered the elements and gathered confederates, perhaps all of these unfortunate setbacks could have been avoided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was all they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozai would not allow his recent failures to keep him from achieving his ultimate goal. He merely needed to recalculate. Letting out a cleansing breath, he attempted to organize his mind. There were three things that needed dealing with first before he could refocus on his larger plans to finally bring the world under his control. First, he needed to find his errant son and the water tribe bitch that had helped him murder Azula. Theoretically, this shouldn’t have been too difficult as they had been spotted entering the city on the dead Avatar’s obscene sky bison. Unfortunately it turned out that no one had seen the beast since they landed in the palace. Ozai had thought they may have fled at night to avoid drawing attention, but they had yet to be seen a week later. No sightings, no shed bison hair, nothing. Surely, even if they had taken less obvious means of travel, a ship or ferry, they would have been found. It wasn’t as if the massive animal would be easy to hide. He would not give up though, soldiers were searching everywhere for the pair and he was still confident it was only a matter of time. In the meantime, every day they were not found gave Ozai more time to think about what their fate would be once he had them. He would execute the water peasant of course, but Zuko… Ozai thought that he deserved something much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fantasising about killing Zuko reminded him of the second and most pressing of all his problems. Now, thanks to Zuko, he found himself without an heir. Even as a boy Ozai had known that Zuko was unfit to rule, but until now it had never mattered. He had Azula after all and she was every bit as vicious and clever as Ozai with the potential to be just as powerful. It had mattered little to him that she occasionally showed signs of having an addled mind. Now that she was dead though, he decided that maybe it wasn’t such a loss after all. Upon returning to the palace he had been disappointed to learn that not only was she lost to him, but before her death she had apparently given into her paranoia and had a complete mental break. Zuko was weak of body and will and his daughter had gone insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a whole day he had pondered their fate and wondered what could have caused such dysfunction. Their mother had been the granddaughter of the last Avatar after all but then, perhaps that had been it all along. Roku had been weak willed too. Refusing to aid Sozen in his war because of some moral nonsense. Just like his son. Yes, it had to have been the mother. She hadn’t even been a bender. He would have to start over, of course. This time he would choose a bride that would be loyal to him unlike Ursa, and strong physically as well. Relying on family stock had failed him once, perhaps he should take his new wife from among his most loyal female soldiers. Just now courtly manners and society meant nothing, not when the future of his nation was at stake. He would sire a new heir. One that could be more perfectly bent to his will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he thought about his progeny, his emotions grew turbulent and the small flames before him grew erratically until they caught the Fire Nation flag that hung above them. His eyes snapped open at this disturbance but he did not move to extinguish the fire at once. Watching his nation's banner burn and disintegrate, he was reminded of his other looming threat. There would be a new Avatar. This time born to the water tribes, the Northern one most likely as all of the men from the south had been causing his navy problems for the last four years, far from their wives. Truly though this was not the most pressing of his concerns. Certainly it would be easier to kill an infant than a fully realized Avatar but he had time. Besides, if he waited long enough for the new Avatar to at least be recognized, he wouldn’t have to waste the men and time trying to wipe out the Northern water tribe. Not that he couldn’t do it. Fire melted ice after all. Controlling the small fire, Ozai stood and headed off in search of a messenger. This last problem certainly bore more thought. For now though, he had a new wife to find and a son to murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a week since the Comet. A week since he had led the White Lotus to retake Ba Sing Se and a week since Avatar Aang’s death. Iroh knew that if Zuko and Katara had gotten out of the Capital ahead of his brother, it would take around a week for them to reach Ba Sing Se and he grew more restless with each passing day. Sitting in his tea shop with Master Piandao discussing how they should move forward, he tugged at the collar of his white mourning robes and drained his teacup. It would be impossible to focus on any of their many pressing concerns until he’d had word from his nephew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sure he will be alright Iroh. Pour yourself another cup of tea. So much worry will not bring them here any faster"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh chuckled softly and did just that, inhaling the calming jasmine scent from his fresh cup. "I know this old friend but he is my nephew, my only family. I will worry for his safety until he is with me again.” He hoped that Master Pakku and the others had received word back from the Capital and were nearly back to the city. Once he knew for sure that Zuko and Miss Katara had been warned and escaped, he thought he might be able to at least sleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I only wish I knew how my brother is taking his losses. Pakku said in his letter that he is now missing an airship fleet as well as the Earth Kingdom capital. I wonder what my nephew has done with his sister.” He stood from the table and crossed to look out the window. “I am certain, I know in my bones that he is alive and Azula defeated.” He paused and looked down into his tea cup, swirling the dregs thoughtfully. “I am certain he will not have left her there to be further polluted by my brother. If she still lives.” Frowning deeply and looking back out at the city below, he let out a weary sigh and turned back to Piandao. “Once he realizes that he is without an heir he will hunt Zuko down, both out of vengeance and to make sure he is no longer a threat to his crown. I will feel better once my nephew and miss Katara are within the city walls."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you are right about your brother's reactions. Perhaps not. Without his airships, and having lost so many men it will take him time to be able to mount another large scale attack, and this time he will not have the power of Sozin's comet to aid him.” Piandao stroked his beard and considered. “I wonder what he will do about the new Avatar. Your grandfather wiped out the air nomads in an attempt to destroy an Avatar that would have only just been born to those people. Do you think Ozai will turn his eye to the water tribes? Even without the comet, a sustained attack against the North Pole would be devastating, surely. I wonder if Chief Arnook will abandon his home for the safety we can provide here or if he believes they can defend their own city. The South Pole was once nearly as large and well defended as the North I’m told, yet they were overcome and their benders stolen away. Perhaps Pakku will know better what his chief will decide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. It is truly a tragedy that Aang was defeated. For more reason than one. I do believe that at some point my brother will follow in our grandfather's footsteps, the only question is when. At least since we know the day the most recent Avatar was defeated, perhaps we will be able to locate the new incarnation much earlier than usual in order to protect them. Especially if the water tribes do seek refuge here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piandao joined Iroh at the window, watching the sun set over the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean Iroh? Do you know how to locate the new Avatar? There may have been more than one birth in the last week, how would you know which baby was the Avatar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From everything I have read, the death of one Avatar usually precedes the conception of the next rather than the birth. This is not as easy to determine, usually taking away ten months from the birthday of one Avatar is approximately the death date of the last. As one life ends, another begins, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If this is true, we would simply need to take a tally of any water tribe women who fell pregnant at the right time. It will take weeks for anyone to even learn they are pregnant however. We will ask Pakku to send word to Arnook to ask the healers to keep tally but for now I guess that is all we can do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps. I wonder…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door interrupted any further musing as a servant shuffled into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Iroh, Master Pakku and their young friends had arrived at last. They are waiting at the palace to see you.” Iroh nearly forgot to set down his tea cup as he rushed to meet them, so eager for the news they carried. He prayed Agni it was good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I know that in cannon, it is inferred that the new incarnation of the Avatar is BORN just after the previous dies. This never made sense to me. I don’t believe a person’s soul enters their body as they are born and before that they are nothing but an empty shell. It just doesn’t sit with me, also having it the other way wouldn’t work with my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>While Katara and Zuko had made great time escaping the main island, only taking four days to reach the far eastern coast, their pace slowed significantly after that. For a start, their dragon moose had absolutely refused to board the ferry. So to avoid causing a scene and drawing unnecessary attention to themselves they had left it and the cart behind. This meant they had to continue on foot and Zuko was still too weak to push too hard. His continued incapacity however, did not stop him from indeed overtaxing himself and causing them three days delay in a village on the far side of the island from Fire Fountain city. They had reached Fire Fountain city after a full day of walking and ferry riding, but upon learning of her history in the town Zuko had insisted that he was ok to continue on to the next town. Getting herself recaptured by the local authorities who still had her wanted poster up after her daring escape with Toph several months before would risk their being turned over to Ozai. Unfortunately for Zuko, this decision had meant several hours walk at their pace and by the time they reached the small inn he could hardly stand. Since the small village was relatively isolated, Katara felt safe enough to mandate a period of convalescence. After three nights she deemed him wholly well enough to carry on; it had absolutely nothing to do with his increasing surliness over her constant mothering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s testy demeanor did not improve the closer they got to his mother's hometown. There was only one small island separating them from Hira’a now and Katara could tell he was increasingly anxious. Nine days after Sozin’s comet, the search for the traitor prince and his waterbending accomplice was in full effect. Thankfully the town they had stayed the three days in had no real military presence as it was a small fishing community not unlike the floating village she had saved from the pollution. This island however had a military outpost in its only town so they opted to camp in the woods to avoid any sightings. It was there, sitting next to a small fire while she redressed his chest wound, that Katara finally decided to ask Zuko what he meant to do about his mother. The longer they stayed in the fire nation the more dangerous it became, but she could not deny Zuko the chance to reunite with his mother. He was thoughtful for a few moments after she asked. When he finally spoke he caught her eye before quickly looking away as if ashamed to admit to this desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that we need to get out of the Fire Nation as quickly as possible, but Hira’a </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>on our way. Maybe we could at least ask around?” He watched her hands as she inspected his chest and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m not even sure what I’d do if I found her. What would I even say? ‘Hey mom, Zuko here. How have you been?’ Besides, it’s probably too dangerous to stick around long anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished with her work and he lay back on the bedroll and stared at the sky as he thought about his mother more. Katara watched him, his brow furrowed and his eyes far away, and was suddenly filled with jealousy and irritation. If her own mother was alive and in the next town over there was no way she’d even have to think about it. Who cared if the Fire Lord was using nearly every man he could spare to track them down. This was his mother they were talking about. He had the chance to reunite with her after years of believing she was dead. She told him as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being an idiot. Of course we will go to Hira’a and look for your mother. Did you think I, of all people, would want to deny you this? We don’t need to stay long, maybe if we find her there she can come to Ba Sing Se with us. It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her oddly for a moment, as if he was carefully considering what to say before he sighed and tugged her down beside him. Katara made herself comfortable next to him as he spoke against her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I just worry about what would happen if we're seen. I’m not going to be as useful in a fight right now as I normally would be, and you are an amazing warrior Katara but how many soldiers do you think you could hold off at once?” He kissed the side of her head before going on. “I don’t want to lose you. Every night I dream about fighting Azula. Only in my dreams I’m not fast enough, and she kills you. I’m not afraid of my father anymore and I’m not afraid of Azula, but I am afraid of that.” Katara held him tighter and kissed his shoulder at the admission. “All that aside, I do want to find my mother. I guess if you’re ok taking the risk and there doesn't seem to be many soldiers around, we should stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara leaned up and kissed his cheek and bid him goodnight. Tomorrow they’d cross the ferry to the next island and be in Hira’a before dinner. As she fell asleep she wondered vaguely if Ursa would like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a megear breakfast the next morning, the pair set off to board the ferry. They hadn’t been in the town long when Zuko noticed they were being followed. A pair of soldiers having a poor go at stealth were tailing them down the main street towards the docks. Katara was inspecting the wares at one of the merchant stalls along the road when he took her hand and tugged her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what was that for? I was gonna buy…” Taking a look at his frown and noticing the tense set of his jaw she sped up and asked what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re being followed. No! Don’t look, just keep walking like normal.” He felt her grip his hand tighter as she frowned and looked straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zuko led them through the crowded streets, thanking Agni that it was apparently market day. Slipping between a pair of hippo cows and a rather large produce cart, he chanced a look behind him. Their would-be captors were looking around as though they’d lost them. Releasing a breath, they hurried to the docks. Luck seemed to be in their favor as the ferry was nearly ready to be off, Katara and Zuko making it on board just as they cast off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There happened to be a small Fire Nation military ship docked next to the ferry that Zuko eyed nervously as they paid their fare and found a space to sit. Searching along the docks, he spotted the two soldiers that had been following them. Apparently they had guessed their intentions and were causing a commotion on the other ship. Zuko cursed and tugged his hood down further around his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we shook them but it looks like we may have to make a run for it when we get to the next island. If we can lose them, maybe we should take a boat directly to the Earth Kingdom." At her raised brow, he shrugged. " I know we’ve avoided it until now in case someone recognized us in such close quarters but we may have to risk it. Every soldier in the islands will be on high alert now that they’ve seen us. So much for island hopping." He cast another wary glance at the other vessel. "Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had been watching the soldiers run around the military ship as he spoke but she looked up at him when he swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be dangerous being confined with the same people for so long, but you might be right. No matter what we do now there will be a risk.” She looked down at her hands and sighed. “Now that we’ve been noticed, there’s no way we can hang around in Hira’a. I’m so sorry Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand. “I have survived this long without her. I know she wouldn’t want me to risk whatever my father undoubtedly has planned for me if we’re caught just for her. I know where she might be, we'll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we will.” she said and rested her head against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked back to see the ship now following close behind and wondered when it would be safe to return to his country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately the ferry was not built for speed and the military ship kept up easily, docking at the same time. Looking at the few other boats docked beside them, Katara realized if they did want to travel that way they’d likely need to get right back on the ferry and head back to the larger port. They could slip off now and stay somewhere out of sight while the soldiers searched the ferry and reboard once they’d moved on to search the village. After explaining her plan to Zuko they decided to blend into the crowd, small though it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been enough. They’d been easily spotted. Five soldiers had seen them and were attempting to box them in. Deciding it was too late to try to hide, Katara and Zuko ran for the woods. They were close by and looked dense. Once they and their pursuers were out of sight and were no longer at risk of drawing the attention of the rest of the search party, Katara drew the water from her pouch and spun in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forming a water whip, she beat back the closest soldier before ripping the water from the plants around her to freeze the man to a tree. He hadn’t even had a chance to use the sword he’d been wielding she had moved so quickly. The others were not so slow. Zuko blocked the first attacks, returning with his own fire and engaging another soldier. Even weakened Zuko was a master bender and thankfully not helpless. Not worried for Zuko, Katara fought off the three remaining soldiers at once. She felt oddly unbalanced by a rush of overwhelming power almost like a full moon. Not allowing her thoughts to linger on where the awesome maelstrom had come from, she focused it on her enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight did not last long. Holding each man in water pulled from the trees and grass, Katara froze two of them in place. Only the third soldier was a bender and he broke free long enough to hit her. His strike to her ribs with a flaming kick knocked her to her knees. She clutched her side, wincing in pain but her distraction did not last. Meeting his wide eyed gaze, a fury of power blew him back against a tree knocking him unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko finished his own fight as she inspected the injury. It was painful but the scarring would be minimal once she healed it. Wrapping her hands in water, she closed her eyes and concentrated her energy. She winced as the skin knit itself together. It was strange to heal herself. As Zuko came and knelt beside her, her eyes snapped open. Something was off. Her chakra felt… different somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are  you alright? You handled those three soldiers at once like they were untrained kids!” She let out a short, pained laugh that drew his attention to her side. “That looked like a bad burn.” He wore a concerned look on his face even as his breathing came in ragged gasps from his own exertion. Katara realized that the face she was probably making just then wasn’t helping. She blinked rapidly and pushed all thoughts of questionable chakra out of her head as she brought her hands away from her side. Even though the soldiers were frozen to trees or unconscious they couldn’t linger, she could worry about whatever it was later. Zuko brought his hand to her side, brushing his fingers where the burn had been. Since she had healed it immediately there was hardly even a scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright Zuko, it wasn’t bad.” She brought her own hand up to his face, quickly inspecting him for injury before she stood. Dusting off her pants she smiled reassuringly at him before taking his hand and heading back the way they’d come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When they crept out of the woods and saw that the search party had seemed to move on to the village. They boarded the ferry without notice. Once they were back on the other island, they found passage on a small passenger ship headed for Wailtail Island. As they stood on the deck of the small boat watching the sun set behind them, Katara wondered about the irregularity she’d noticed in her chakra and the immense power she had felt. That she still felt humming beneath her skin. She remembered how Aang would meditate, focusing on his chakra. He had tried to teach her but they hadn’t had the time to dedicate to it. Thinking about Aang made her eyes well up and her chest ache. Leaning against the rail, she wiped at her eyes and reached out for Zuko. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Katara prayed they’d find a way to finish what Aang had started. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka made his way down the perfectly landscaped street in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se towards the oversized manor he and his friends had been staying at for the last three weeks. He had just come from the Jasmine Dragon and a frustrating meeting with General Iroh and Master Pakku. There had been news from their spies in the Fire Nation colonies. Katara and Zuko had narrowly escaped capture after they’d been recognized on one of the larger Islands five days ago but no one knew where they were now. The soldiers that had been in pursuit had lost track of them almost immediately, as tended to happen when one was left frozen to a tree. Despite this lack of information, Master Pakku seemed annoyingly optimistic. When he’d told Sokka not to worry because they were both powerful benders and if they weren’t captured it meant they were fine, he had nearly thrown his boomerang at him. At least the General seemed almost as worried as he was. If they were in fact alright, Sokka thought they'd likely abandon the island hopping in favor of a more direct route. A ship to the Earth Kingdom coast maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Pakku, it turned out, had more than one reason to be positive. There had been word from his father and the rest of the tribe. Apparently Hakoda had decided to make for the South Pole after leaving the Western air temple months ago. Apparently he wanted to be there on the off chance things turned out as they had so they could leave their unprotected home as soon as possible if necessary. As of two days ago, his father and the rest of the Southern tribe had made it to the Earth Kingdom and were making their way North. He had sent word once they had reached Kyoshi island. Master Pakku was eager to see Gran gran again and Sokka felt only slightly better knowing where his father was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the update on his sister and father, they’d shared information regarding the naval blockade around the north pole. Apparently General Iroh had been correct in his assumptions about his brother's priorities. A handful of Fire Nation ships had been spotted heading north through the wide rivers dividing the Earth Kingdom. It was estimated they’d reach the blockade in a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing an uncharacteristic frown and glaring at the ground as he walked along the stone street, Sokka knew he could not stay in Ba Sing Se a day longer. Not when his sister was as good as missing, and his father and people would be marching near Fire Nation occupied territory soon. Sitting around all day in their ostentatious lodgings while his family was in danger was driving him crazy and he knew he wasn’t the only one that felt like climbing the walls. Toph had been grumpy and quiet in turn. She spent most of her time either trying to teach a few earthbenders how to manipulate metal or arguing with Suki. Suki apparently turned rather salty herself when both bored and worried, not that he really blamed her. If they weren't fighting they were taking their frustration out in other ways. All around Sokka had had just about enough of both of them and with feeling so helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stomped up the front steps and banged open the front door, he wasn’t sure if he should include them in his new plan or not. Surely traveling so far alone wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t know if he wanted to put up with the girls anymore. Without other guys around he felt well, outnumbered; though it was Katara’s absence that was felt most keenly. He never thought he would miss her bossy mothering. If he was honest with himself, even though Aang was the Avatar, it was really Katara that had held their little group together. Knowing the war was far from over, they needed her; both for the mothering he missed and her amazing bending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up his mind, he headed for his room, gathering up the things he thought he might need. If he guessed their pace correctly, his father would be in Omashu in two weeks. If he traveled by eel hound the whole way, except when he’d need to take the ferry into Half Moon Bay, he could maybe meet them there. Unrolling a map he tried to guess his sister's possible location. If they were still heading to the Earth Kingdom, they’d likely make a stop in Omashu as well. It was on the way and still under Earth Kingdom authority. Yue knew when they’d make it there though. He sighed and stuffed the map into his pack. Turning to dig through his clothing, he didn’t notice the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere Snoozles? If you are, take me with you! I don’t even care where. I can’t take anymore of your fan twirling girlfriend and her crusty attitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned to look at Toph and noticed that although she sounded like her normal snarky self, she wore a frown of her own. Watching her for a moment, Sokka crossed his arm and smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re all a little on edge. You’re certainly not innocent of fight picking and irritating attitudes.” She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head menacingly in his direction. Sokka put up his hands in supplication. “Hey I’m just sayin’, I know I haven’t been overly pleasant either. Anyways, yes I am leaving. I just met with General Iroh, he’s heard from my father. He and the rest of our tribe should be in Omashu in two weeks and I want to try and meet them there. I think Katara and Zuko might stop there too, though who knows when. That being said...If I let you come, Suki will want to come too. I had kinda planned on sneaking off alone. I don’t suppose I’m gonna get away with that now am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rubbed anxiously at the back of his head as Toph flopped back onto his bed and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds? You’re a smart guy Sokka, but traveling alone through contested territory is just asking to get captured by the Fire Nation. You know you need me.” She rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin on her folded hands, shooting him a smug grin. He rolled his eyes at her and remembering she wouldn’t see the gesture, waved his hands at her in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can't hear you flapping your hands at me like a grumpy turtleduck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his hand down his face, he relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess we’ll need to find Suki then, she’ll want to come too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed Toph’s sour expression at that as he bent to tie up his pack. She stood from the bed and stretched her arms before heading for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I can’t promise a change of scenery will make her any less annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes again as she left and hoped desperately that he wouldn’t regret taking them with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Sokka’s surprise and delight, getting out of the city and having a goal to focus on had done wonders for all three of them. Suki had taken mere minutes to pack her things once Sokka had found her. Apparently she was just as desperate to leave as he was. She was also anxious to hear news from her home and hoped Hokada had been able to speak with her family. Sokka found it hard to be irritable when he was so focused on finding his family, and Toph enjoyed traveling on the ground. It only took them a day to get to the ferry port and once again thanks to Toph’s family, they were able to get passage easily. It would take them two days to reach Half Moon Bay on the slow ferry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later the evening after boarding, the three friends sat together along the stern, legs dangling over the edge between the rails. Watching the water trail behind them, Sokka thought of his sister. He wondered where she was and if she was alright. He even worried about Zuko. Ever since they’d gone off to rescue his father and Suki from prison, the two had formed a fast friendship. Sokka wondered if Suki and Toph were right about how he felt about his sister. He wasn’t so blind as to miss the awkward flirtation and silly smiles they had only for each other. Yes, he thought that Zuko must indeed care very much for his sister. He guessed that was alright. As to the other nonsense Toph said she’d “seen” and Suki guessed, well he refused to think about that too much. Anyway, Sokka wasn’t fool enough to try to tell his sister what to do, if she wanted Zuko she could have him. He laughed out loud at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Zuko’” Sokka whispered to himself, not meaning it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that Sokka?” Suki poked him in the arm, drawing him back into the moment. He ran a hand through his loose hair and turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing. Just worrying about my sister and the Jerk bender. I hope we run into them somewhere along the way. I know Katara can take care of herself, but she’s still my little sister and after Aang… well, I will just feel a whole lot better when I know for sure she’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph let out a dramatic sigh, drawing his attention. Her head was cocked so her hair was out of her face for once and her pale eyes shone in the moonlight. It was easy to forget sometimes that she wasn’t the 12 year old little girl they had met in Gaoling, but 14 and actually really pretty now that he thought about it. That was an unsettling thought, he wondered what she’d say if he told her. She’d probably hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d say it, but I miss your bossypants sister... Sparky too. You know…” She stopped herself and Sokka noticed she had tears building in her eyes that she quickly swatted at. He knew she disliked making emotional displays. “I miss Momo. Stupid leamer, what happened to him anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never did have a chance to go back and recover Aang's… Well I bet he is still around there somewhere. He wasn’t spirit bound the way Appa was. Poor guy, we should go back and look for him!” Suki was suddenly choking back tears too. Sokka lay a hand on each of their knees as he let a few tears of his own go. They hadn’t been able to go back for Aang’s body. As far as they knew it was crumpled and broken at the bottom of the mountain he’d fallen from. If they could, after they’d met up with his father, he wanted to go back to Wulong Forest. Aang deserved that much. Maybe Momo would be there too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip from the Fire Nation to the colonies on Whaletail Island had taken three days. It had been cramped and uncomfortable on the small fishing barge, but no one had said anything if they’d recognized Zuko. Katara had grown increasingly agitated. This she thought odd as they had been at sea and completely surrounded by her element. She blamed it on the stress of their situation. That, and she had continued to feel the full moon like pull of the water all around her. The unbalanced feeling she’d had when they had fought in the woods hadn't abated. With there being next to no privacy on the crowded boat, she had not had an opportunity to even try to meditate and bending was out of the question. This strange surge in power was likely connected to the disruption she'd noticed in her chakra, not that she had any idea what that meant. Being so close to the water and with the extra power she felt, not being able to bend openly chaffed. When they had finally landed, she had practically dragged Zuko away from the small Fire Nation settlement to find some privacy in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They found a clearing next to a small river of clear, cold water and Katara wasted no time stripping down to her bindings and diving in. Zuko had balked at the temperature but it hadn’t bothered her. Standing in the middle of the river, water up to her waste, she brought an impressive amount of it up and around herself. Zuko had had to rush back from the edge to avoid being soaked. Nearly the whole flow of water flew up from the river bed. Bending it this way and that, Katara basked in the feeling. It took her several tries to fully control the water around her, the power surge leaving her feeling a little green around the gills. She noticed Zuko watching her from the clearing with an awestruck look on his face. After tiring herself thoroughly, Katara left the water to join Zuko by the fire after bending her bindings and hair dry. Whaletail island was much farther south than the Fire Nation but she could hardly call it cold. Still, she pulled an extra blanket from their packs after she’d dressed again and sat down next to Zuko, leaning into his natural warmth as he wrapped his arm around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how, but sometimes I forget how powerful a bender you are. You had that whole river bending to your will. I’m sure I have mentioned it before, but I am glad we are on the same side. Knowing what I do, I’d hate to face you in an honest fight again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly and pulled back, tracing a finger over his cheek. “Afraid of the water tribe peasant now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breathy laugh before turning to kiss her hand. “I just have a healthy respect for your skill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable quiet fell between them for several minutes as they stared into the fire. With her head on his chest and his hands running through her hair, her thoughts eventually turned to her home. Katara missed her family of course but she also missed the rest of her people. It had been two years since she’d left with Aang and her brother. She hoped the women and children they had left behind were well. Since the failed attack on the day of the eclipse she had no idea where their warriors were, and she hadn't seen her father since they had fled the western air temple. Her heart ached for her people and Katara hoped she’d be able to see them soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if Zuko felt homesick too. He didn't have a deep connection to his family and his people in the same way she did. Although her father was chief their tribe was small and close knit, everyone was family. The Fire nation was so different, never mind the isolation of the royal family. She looked up at him and for the second time wondered what it would be like to grow up that way. He missed his displaced mother she knew, and he wouldn’t care so much about restoring his country's honor if he didn’t love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara allowed herself to think about the future for a moment then. She loved Zuko… deeply. What would happen though if, when, they were successful in defeating Ozai once and for all? Would they still be able to be together when he took his rightful place as Fire Lord? They would have to talk about it someday but that victory seemed so far off she decided not to worry about it. There was enough to worry about just now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days and another boat trip later, Zuko and Katara found themselves outside the city of Chin. Katara groaned at the sight of the city gates and Zuko wondered what bad memories she had of this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came here before on our way to find an earthbending master for Aang… The people here had a long standing hatred for Avatar Kyoshi due to a misunderstanding that translated into a hatred for the avatar in general." Zuko shot her an incredulous look and she shrugged. "We were able to change their minds eventually, but overall it was an unpleasant experience. I hope they won't recognize me. I know we’re out of Fire Nation territory, but I still don’t want word of our location circulating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko quietly agreed with her. His father was likely to send mercenaries after them no matter where they went. As he followed her towards an inn, he began to wonder if maybe she’d be better off without him. While Katara was certainly wanted by the Fire Nation too, Zuko was sure that she would be safer if she wasn’t traveling with the easily recognized, disgraced prince. He had, in fact, been thinking this since their narrow escape five days ago but had yet to say anything to her. Then again, even though he thought it was the obvious right thing to do he wasn’t sure he could actually bring himself to do it. Zuko loved Katara so much that sometimes it scared him. He’d never thought he would be allowed to be this happy; until now all of his attempts at a better future had blown up in his face. Looking back he thought maybe it had been the spirit's way of leading him to his true path. Thinking of leaving her now though, even if it wasn’t forever, he was too selfish to part with her. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and decided to shelve the problem for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the town, Zuko noted the townspeople seemed agitated. Surely they couldn’t have recognized them already? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anything seem off to you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked around, taking in the suspicious looks and whispered conversations around market stalls and produce carts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what has the people here so tense. Do you think the Fire Lord has been spreading propaganda about Aang’s death? I heard a few people mention a rumor back in the market we were spotted in. I didn’t think much of it then because well, I was sufficiently distracted, but now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave her a somber look and a slow nod. He knew his father would be spreading that news everywhere he could, counting on rumor to spread it beyond the Fire Nation borders. It could be a crippling blow to Earth Kingdom morale. They’d finally had hope again after so long only to have it ripped away just as suddenly. Though, that surely couldn’t be the only thing in a town that had for so long hated the Avatar. As they stepped into the inn, they had their answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two older men and a middle aged woman were sitting around a small table talking with their heads together. All chatter had ceased when they noticed Zuko and Katara. Three heads swiveling in their direction, glaring appraisingly before turning back to carry on in hushed voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway like I was saying, did you see the way those people looked? Such a strange group!” The oldest man gestured with his hands as if to emphasize his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said the woman. “There were at least two Earth Kingdom folks but the rest were definitely foreign. With their dark skin I would have thought them Water Tribe, but they were dressed in such a motley of colors and not the blues and furs you associate with the ice dwellers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two men spoke up. “I wonder if they are refugees. You remember what Lee from the colonies said. The Fire Lord claims he killed the Avatar on the day of the comet. It’s all anyone is talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was holding his breath as he strained to listen and he noticed that Katara had gone completely still. They needed to start moving again before they drew more attention to themselves. He gently nudged Katara in the direction of the innkeep as they continued to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would a dead Avatar mean the Southern Water Tribe would suddenly need to become Earth Kingdom refugees?” This was the oldest man again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a disdainful look in his direction, the woman responded. “Because the next Avatar will be born from the water tribes you old dolt. The Fire Lord will eventually turn his attention to the poles, decimating them like his grandfather destroyed the air nomads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having reached the desk where the owner of the inn sat, Katara was tense; her hands fisted and her shoulders rigid, her face tight and pale. Zuko did the talking for her and pulled Katara along by the hand as they followed the short man down the hall. Once they were alone in their room Katara let out a soft sob. He made to gather her in his arms but stopped short at the expression of cold fury on her face. Her breath came out in chilled clouds and he noticed, glancing over her, that the condensation on the small window had turned to ice. Holding his hands out in front of her he tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes for a moment, she let out a breath before meeting his gaze and speaking through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what that woman said true? Do you think your father will really try to wipe my people out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew he would. Had he not been stopped on the day of the comet he would have killed thousands as he made his way through the Earth Kingdom. Ozai was ruthless and he told her so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the strangers they were talking about were your people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands, taking a moment to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? I don’t know how the women, children and elderly that were left could have already learned of what has happened. Or how they would have made it here. My father and his warriors took all the ships large enough to make it this far when they left five years ago and who knows what happened to those after the day of the Eclipse.” She stood and started pacing. “Who else could it be though? By the description they must be Water Tribe, it just doesn't make sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko crossed to her, bringing her wringing hands to his chest. “Whoever they are it’s at least worth checking out. If you want, we could wander around the town and see what we can find out. Maybe they are still close by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Now on top of all of their other immediate problems, she had to worry about her people being wiped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. It’s late now though. First thing tomorrow we’ll head out and see what we can learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, if these people aren’t from your home, maybe it would be a good idea to head there instead to warn them. I know my father, if he hasn’t already sent a fleet there to destroy them he will soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes hardened with resolve and she nodded before reaching up to kiss him goodnight. As they lay in bed, wrapped around one another, Zuko hoped they’d be able to save her people from his father’s wrath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had found it difficult to sleep. Memories of black snow and images of her home burned to the ground keeping her awake. Eventually she had gotten up to spare Zuko her tossing and gone over to the small window. Sitting in the wide sill, she thought about her family. She knew it was unlikely that they were among the strangers but Zuko had been right about at least checking. Resting her chin on her knees, she had eventually drifted off as the morning drew near. When she woke some time later, she was much warmer than she should have been considering where she’d fallen asleep. Opening her eyes she felt Zuko standing beside her, gently running his hands through her hair as he stared unseeing out the window. He looked down at her when she stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, trouble sleeping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as she stood and stretched, offering him a weak smile. Feeling more anxious then she wanted to admit to, Katara wordlessly grabbed her discarded clothes and went about dressing herself. Zuko pulled his own clothes and once they were both dressed, he nodded towards the door and they made their way down to the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were quite a few people out already and they blended in easily with the morning crowd. Near a stall selling what smelled like breakfast, a group of women milled about talking and eating. Katara wandered over to stand near them while Zuko ordered them something to eat. Luck, it would seem, was on their side; the ladies topic of choice happened to be the dark skinned strangers they were looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, they were water tribe. No, I don’t see why it matters that they weren't wearing blue. If they are refugees they’d be wanting to blend in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I overheard one of them talking and it sounds like they’re headed to Ba Sing Se. I don’t know why they’d want to go all the way there. It's been overrun with Fire Nation for months.” another woman exclaimed, shaking her head and taking a sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear Fei! Do you never bother to read the news postings? There was a messenger hawk in Gaoling from the city five days ago. Ba Sing Se was liberated on the day of the comet! Apparently the great Dragon of the West has turned traitor just like his nephew and went and kicked his brothers men right out on their ears. I heard it was just a bunch of old men!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that! Old men.” The second woman threw her head back in a forced laugh. “It doesn’t matter. If those strangers are Water Tribe, the war will be over by the time they get there. It takes ages to get to Ba Sing Se from here on foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko handed Katara her Jook and a moon peach as they moved to sit at one of the tables set up around the food stall. This was turning out to be easier than he’d thought. Katara took a bite of her food and leaned over to question the woman nearest her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear. Did you say there was a group of people headed for Ba SIng Se? We are headed there ourselves but it would be much safer to travel in a larger group. Do you perhaps know where they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gave Zuko a shrewd look before answering Katara in the affirmative. Apparently it was a rather large group and they had made camp in the nearby woods. She thought the few that had ventured into town had mentioned finally moving on that morning. They would be taking the western route around the Si Wong Desert but would likely still be close by. Katara thanked the woman and turned back to Zuko with a hopeful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After hearing what those ladies were saying I’m pretty confident these strangers are your people. I have no idea how they could have found out what happened and made it here so fast but there aren’t many other people that would fit the description.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right. Come on, let's go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t linger in the town any longer than it took to gather their belongings and pay the inn-keep. As they followed the road North towards Omashu, Katara gripped Zuko’s hand tightly but spoke very little. He knew she was nervous and he hoped for her sake these refugees were the family and friends she’d left behind two years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two hours of walking, they finally caught up to them. The road was fairly choked with people walking in groups and talking boisterously. There were men and women and children, almost all with the same dark skin and brown hair Katara had. Zuko heard a sharp intake of breath next to him and as he turned to look down at her, her hands covered her mouth and tears leaked from her eyes. Suddenly she was gone from his side and running toward an elderly woman walking with someone Zuko recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gran Gran! Dad!” Katara sobbed against her grandmother's shoulder as her father wrapped his arms around them both. Zuko watched their reunion awkwardly, not sure what he should do. He was relieved they had found her family, but seeing them again reminded him of the last time he’d seen most of them. When he’d invaded with his miniature ship and threatened them to hand over the Avatar. Zuko was certain they would not take kindly to him or his new relationship with the chief’s daughter. Never mind what the chief himself would think. As he looked around, he noticed there were men here too, not just the women and children who they had expected. When he and Sokka had rescued Hakoda from Boiling rock, the rest of their men were still in unknown prisons, yet here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! I missed you so much.” She wept as she hugged him fiercely. “So much has happened since we were separated. How did you get everyone here so fast and how are all of our warriors here too? I have so many questions, but oh I am so glad to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda wiped her tears as he pulled away. He caught Zuko’s eye as he looked around for the rest of their usual group and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you do daughter, I have some for you as well. First, where is your brother? I see you travel only with the Fire prince, please tell me Sokka is well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked back at Zuko, finally remembering he was there. Zuko gave a small wave as he approached cautiously, unease growing as the surrounding water tribe members noticed him at last. She reached out and slid her arm around him as he did his best to appear confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka is alive last we heard. He made it back to Master Pakku and the rest of the White Lotus and is in Ba Sing Se. Before the day of the comet, we split up. I went with Zuko to the Capital to face his sister, and Sokka stayed behind to aid Aang however they could. Apparently he, Toph and Suki, destroyed the whole of the Fire Lord’s air fleet.” Hakoda grinned proudly at this. “Zuko and I were successful as well, though he was badly injured. We had to flee when we learned what had happened to Aang.” Her voice broke here and Zuko finally brought his own arm around her shoulders as she took a steadying breath. “We have been on the run ever since, heading toward Ba Sing Se ourselves. In the last town, Chin, there were rumors of dark skinned strangers heading north so we decided to find out who they were. Here we are.” She smiled sadly up at Hakoda, waiting for him to respond. He took in how they held one another, frowning again before turning to address the people glowering at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko is a friend to us, he helped my son rescue me from the Fire Nation prison and taught the Avatar firebending.” A sidelong glance in their direction and he continued so only they could hear. “Though I am not sure about the nature of his relationship with my daughter.” He laughed and clapped him on the back. Katara wasn’t laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her chin and looked her father in the eyes. “I am an adult by our tribe's laws, but we can talk about Zuko and I  later dad. I want to know what happened to you. Where did you go after we were separated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded.“You are right Katara, I am sorry.” He eyed Zuko thoughtfully again before he gestured for them to continue walking and he started in on where he had been the last few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we left you in the Air Temple, we made our way back to the Earth Kingdom. We eventually found the abbey where Bato convalesced again and left Teo there, he didn’t like the idea of traveling all the way to the South Pole. Haru wanted to find where the Fire Nation had taken his father, and I figured it would be the same place they were keeping my warriors and The Duke’s big friend. It took a few weeks and some sneaking around but we eventually found out they were being held in a low security prison in one of the Fire Nation colonies. A well laid plan and help from some of the local earthbenders was all it took. Of course we had to book it out of there, dodging Fire Nation troops until we were safely back in the earth kingdom. I realized at some point that if things didn’t go our way on the day of the comet, as they ultimately didn’t, it would be wise to have our people ready to evacuate. We were able to uh, procure enough boats to make it home and have room for our families. Haru and a few of the earth benders who’d joined us stayed behind on Whaletail Island to keep an ear out and still be close. As soon as he heard what had happened from some of the soldiers there, he sent word. We met up with him and your other friends on Kyoshi Island a few days later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was impressed. Breaking so many men from even a low security prison would have been a huge risk. It must have been close enough to free Earth Kingdom territory. So many men would be easy to follow. Come to think of it, this group was at least two hundred strong. It would be easy for word of a large group of suspected water tribe people to get back to his father’s men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief Hakoda,” He was hesitant to criticize but he knew his father too well. “Have you considered spreading out now that you're on the mainland? My father will surely send soldiers after you when word of your travels reaches him. A group this large is hardly inconspicuous.” Still holding onto Katara, he unclenched his free hand as Hakoda smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Tonight will be our last night together before we split into several groups. We are all wearing earth colors and the only benders with us are earthbenders. Hopefully we will all be able to make it to Omashu and eventually Ba Sing Se safely. Just more groups of weary refugees, blending in with the many others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko spent the rest of the day walking next to Katara as she visited with her Gran gran and the other women from her tribe. After Hakoda’s announcement that morning regarding his status as friend, Zuko was tolerated rather well. Katara was asked by almost every woman they met about their relationship. One rather forward older woman inquired as to his virility and whether or not he ought to ask Hakoda to marry her before she fell pregnant. Zuko could feel the blush burning up his neck, but Katara had only laughed the inappropriate questions off. Apparently this kind of openness was normal for them. After several hours of visiting and chatting and uncomfortable questions, they found themselves more or less alone. Even though it had been awkward, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what the old woman had said. He had already decided he wanted to marry Katara, but he always thought it would happen after he’d taken back his home. Now though, after thinking about it all day he was having trouble thinking of a reason to wait. Who knew how long it would be before they had a chance to take care of his father. It could be years. They were both adults by anyone's laws, why shouldn’t they get married now? What would Hakoda say he wondered. He didn’t know anything about Southern Tribe betrothal traditions, but what the women had said made him think it would be good to find out first. Feeling a headache coming on he pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara... are water tribe women usually so, uh, open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him and laughed. “Usually yes. I’m sorry if it was uncomfortable for you. I guess our cultures are really different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya..” He couldn’t tell her outright he wanted to marry her, not yet, not here. “In the Fire Nation, marriages are usually arranged by your parents. I’m guessing it's not like that for you?” He ran a hand through his hair and tried his best to look casual when she narrowed her eyes on him for a moment before smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes they are. In the north that is the way of things. We are a little more relaxed, but regardless, when the woman is of age the man has to ask her father for permission. He has to prove to him that he can provide for her. Life on the South Pole is harsh and at times dangerous. Everyone has to work together to survive and hunting is usually men’s work. Sometimes women hunt, like when all the warriors were away fighting the war, but we typically have other jobs that are just as important to the survival of our families. So, when a man wants to marry a woman, he has to present her father with proof of his abilities. Sometimes they hunt together, sometimes he just brings something back. He also has to have his own igloo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. Zuko had never successfully hunted anything, well nothing animal anyway. He definitely didn’t have an igloo though he didn’t intend to live in the south pole. At least not permanently and not until after the war anyway. What would pass for shelter now? He had a tent but he doubted that would be good enough. Would Hakoda even let Katara marry someone that wasn’t from their tribe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he hadn’t heard Katara speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! Thinking about that awfully hard huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, sorry.” He could feel his ears burning as he tried to recover with a poor attempt at smug, “So what if I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s jaw dropped for a moment before she smiled and took his hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then don’t let me stop you. I wouldn’t worry too much about an igloo in the Earth kingdom and I’m sure Sokka could teach you how to hunt when we see him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at her joke and coy smile but was inwardly pleased by her response. Maybe he’d have a chance to speak to her more later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N The song that Katara sings is something like Long Way Home by an Inuit artist Sainkho on her album Naked Spirit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night the tribe celebrated. It was the last time they would all be together for some months and everyone had been happy to have Katara with them again. Zuko had attended a fair number of royal parties at the Fire Nation palace but they were nothing like this. In a clearing in the forest, a large bonfire was built and three wild hogs roasted over its flames. The atmosphere was joyful and inviting, setting Zuko at ease as he sat watching Katara visit with her Gran gran across the fire. Everyone seemed to be in overly good spirits to Zuko considering they had been forced to leave their home; laughing and telling stories about their lives back on the pole and talking about their hopes for the future. A few of the women he’d seen Katara talk to earlier that day waved at him with guarded smiles as they passed him, always whispering to themselves as they did so. He wondered what they thought of him and his now obvious relationship with Katara. The last time he had seen them he was invading their home as their enemy. Now he was romantically involved with their chief's daughter. He hoped they would be able to forgive him like her father had and accept him in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As the sun began to set, Chief Hakoda and someone that looked to Zuko like a priestess or shaman, stood next to the fire. Speaking in what he assumed was the traditional Water Tribe language, they asked for blessings from the spirits for their tribe and their journey. The woman looked ancient and had a mystical air about her that made his hair stand on end. He was certain she was no ordinary priestess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the blessings the hogs were carved and food passed around. Katara came and found him with two large leaves full of meat and sat with him to eat. She was smiling and looked the most relaxed he thought he’d ever seen her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been so long since we’ve all been together that I forgot how this feels. I don’t think I even realized how much I missed everyone.” Holding a piece of the meat up in front of her face before taking a bite she added, “I miss Sokka, he’d love this too.” Zuko laughed to himself, that boomerang weirdo did love his meat. He said so and she laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they finished eating, he noticed that a few people were gathering around the fire. Two men sat together with round frame drums and a third had an upright string instrument of some kind. Zuko watched curiously as they began to play a heavy rhythmic beat that he could feel in his bones. The man playing the stringed instrument opened his mouth as if to sing but the sounds that came out were strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he doing? Is he... is he singing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara laughed as she stood, bending to tug him up after her as she explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's called throat singing. He is using the muscles in his throat,  mouth and tongue to make those sounds. It's particular to the water tribes so it's not surprising you’ve never heard of it before. This song happens to be a particular favorite of mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him as she headed for the people now dancing and joined them. Her hands moved about her in practiced motions in time with the others as she too began to sing, her voice a high and melodic contrast to the others who sang the odd breathy rhythm. There weren’t many true words to the song so much as drawn out syllables. Any actual words were in the same language the old woman had used before. Zuko was impressed to find that Katara had a lovely voice, whatever she was singing.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood watching, stiff backed and arms crossed, as more and more people gathered to join in the dance. As Katara watched him, he prayed to Agni she wouldn’t make him dance too. He was Fire Nation. Fire Nation didn’t dance. His prayers however, went unanswered. Spellbound by the way Katara swayed in time to the music, he didn’t notice what she was trying to do until it was too late. She traced her fingers all the way down his arms until she had hold of his wrists and pulled him towards the dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Katara! I can’t, I don’t dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he tried to back away she tightened her grip on him and placed his hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Sparky, don’t be so uptight. Dancing is fun.” At his continued hesitance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled back again, he looked into her face and noticed the desire in her hooded gaze. He groaned in frustration but relented, allowing her to show him the motions as they moved about with her people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moon rose high and the music and dancing carried on into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had no idea how late it was by the time they finally slipped away. Their blood still rushed from the dancing as she pulled him into a scorching kiss as she half dragged him back to the rows of tents . He hadn’t been sure if she would sleep with him anymore now that they traveled with her family, but it seemed like she planned to, if her haste to undress him was any indication. Not yet a month old, his injury ached from all of the dancing. He knew more strenuous activity wouldn’t help but just then, he couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After, as they lay naked and tangled together in the close darkness of their tent, Zuko wondered absently what his father would think if he could see him then. Wound around his Water Tribe peasant women and sleeping in a tent. What would he say if he knew his son had decided to do whatever it took to convince Chief Hakoda to let him marry her? He snorted softly in amusement as he drifted off. No, Ozai would certainly not approve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara woke before dawn, the restless feeling that had been plaguing her the past few days still affecting her sleep. A strong arm was draped around her waist and she tugged it closer as she burrowed back into the warmth of Zuko’s bare chest. He would be awake soon she knew but she was too anxious to lie there any longer. Rolling to face him she ran a finger across his temple, brushing his hair from his eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up as she continued to stroke his cheek and she knew he was awake. She reached up to lay a chaste kiss on his lips but it quickly heated as he slid his arm up her back, pressing her tightly against him. When he finally pulled back to speak, his voice was thick from sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” He cracked his eyes open to look at her, taking in the slight frown his kiss had not managed to dislodge. “Are you ok? I am used to always being the first one up but lately you’ve had me beat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not quite sure what to tell him since she had no idea what her problem was, she shrugged and kissed him again before answering that she was fine. One of his always warm hands came up to cup her cheek as he watched her closely. His thumb traced her cheek for a moment before he nodded, satisfied, and leaned down to capture her lips with his. Katara clung to him, willing away the unease and reviling in the safety of his embrace. The next time Zuko drew back, the awed smile on his face was one that Katara knew only she had ever seen. “Spirits, I love you Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled back and responded in kind. Now fully awake, Katara felt a bit better, if not fully herself yet. Arching her back as she stretched, she remembered seeing a river through the trees along the road the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would like to go practice my bending before everyone else is up and ready to move on though. I’m just feeling a little... restless lately. Probably all the hiding and running and worry finally getting to me.” She sat up. “You should come too. A little bending practice would be good now that you seem up to physical activity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes before sitting up himself and agreeing. Facing away from him in search of her clothing, she did not see his sudden look of nervousness. She did however, feel his eyes on her as she leaned over to grab her bindings. A sly smile tilted her lips and she turned to face him, a blush darkening his face when she caught him staring. He raised his hands in surrender and smiled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how beautiful you are.” He hesitated a beat, running a hand through his hair and reaching for his tunic before continuing. “Katara, will anyone care that we are sharing a bed? I mean... should I expect a confrontation with your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his obvious anxiety. It was striking sometimes, all the differences between their two cultures. Where in the Fire Nation arranged marriage was common and physical relationships were frowned upon outside of those unions, at least for women, the Southern Water Tribe was much more relaxed. While it was true that if she were to become pregnant her father would probably push for her to marry, it was fairly normal for unmarried people to seek warmth and pleasure simply for the sake of it. The south pole was extremely cold after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Zuko, no one will care, it’s not a big deal for us usually. Generally it's considered a good way to keep warm, a lonely bed is a cold bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed out right when he gaped at her frankness. He gathered himself quickly, laughing too as they finished dressing and headed outside. As they made their way through the camp in search of the river she’d seen, the older woman they’d spoken to the previous day was out and moving around her own tent. She met Katara’s eye as they passed and gave her a knowing grin and winked at them before turning back to her own tasks. Zuko groaned at the gesture and turned red all the way to his good ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara could only laugh again as they left the rows of tents behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N Since it is clear that the water tribes are based loosely off of Inuit culture, I have continued in that vein to flesh out their culture. Throat singing is part of many cultures in Mongolia, Siberia, as well as Inuit and Yupik. It varies across, but the Avatar world has always felt like a distorted mirror of actual cultures and eastern religions so that is how I tried to play it. I imagine the music sort of a tuvan/inuit mix if that helps. I actually ended up down a youtube rabbit hole learning all kinds of things about throat singing and its cultural history that was rather interesting. Also, arranged marriages were actually very typical in traditional Inuit culture to ensure survival of the people but it is canon that the southern water tribe is lax in this so I just expanded on that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only taken him two weeks to find his new bride. Once he had decided where to look it had been easy; an order went out to every general to send their best and most loyal female benders to the Capital. Twenty young women had arrived within the week. Of those, fifteen volunteered once they had been told why they had been sent. After a short tournament of sorts that lasted three days to determine which was the strongest, he had her. Lei was twenty, a powerful bender, if not quite the prodigy Azula had been, and had a face that was not at all unpleasant. Her loyalty to her country and her sovereign burned in her like the fire she bent so well, Ozai knew she would be a much more fitting mother to his progeny than Ursa had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been married two days later in an ostentatious, public celebration. On their wedding night Lei had seemed eager to please him. That had been four days ago and he had fucked her every night since, hopeful that his seed would soon take root. He was glad that at least one of his plans was going the way he wanted. His other two ventures were causing endless frustration, which he decided he rather enjoyed working out between his new wife’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been no news of his son and the water tribe bitch for a week and a half after the Comet, until finally they had been spotted on one of the eastern islands. Apparently they had been island hopping on foot heading towards the Earth Kingdom when they were intercepted by a small naval vessel that had been docked for resupply. Unfortunately they managed to give his soldiers the slip, easily incapacitating the men that had cornered them. No one had seen them since. Ozai had been furious when he learned of Zuko’s evasion, and the lack of new knowledge as to his whereabouts gnawed at him. As long as he lived, there was a chance he could return and attempt to reassert his right to the throne. He doubted very much that it would happen any time soon, but he was not fool enough to believe that Zuko and his brother would cease their attempts to defeat him, Avatar or no. The sooner he could produce a new heir to name next in line, the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just now Ozai sat in his office, glaring at a scroll on his desk. It was from one of his naval generals informing him as to the state of his fleets. Apparently Iroh had anticipated that he would send ships to the North Pole in an attempt to capture the next avatar and had advised the Earth Kingdom navy to head them off. They could not pass, though his officers were hopeful that the blockade would not last as the Fire nation clearly had the superior navy. In his rage, he burnt the missive and scorched his desk beneath it. Agni damn his traitor brother! The knowledge that he was now advising his enemies made everything that much more complicated. For all that he was a tea obsessed old fool he had always been a genius at military strategy. Even with the weaker navy, his blockade would give the Northerners time to enforce their defences and prepare for an attack. Ozai closed his eyes and tried to reign in his temper. He reminded himself that there was plenty of time to worry about the new Avatar, if he even needed to at all. It would be some time before they were identified and more than a decade before they would be a threat. Still, if he could capture this incarnation as a babe and raise him to be a weapon for the Fire Nation their power would be absolute. Perhaps waiting until the identity of the new Avatar was at least known would be the wisest course? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He rubbed his temples and breathed slowly through his nose until he was sufficiently calm again. Yes, he could be patient. He would recall his fleet for now and focus on furthering his cause in the Earth Kingdom. Sending spies to infiltrate his brothers ranks would be the surest way to learn what he needed. That of course would be doubly useful. Standing, Ozai summoned a servant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send for Fire Lady Lei, I would speak with her.” He stared out a window thoughtfully, hands clenched, as he waited for his command to be fulfilled. Five minutes passed and there was a small nock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sent for me my Lord.” She made a deep bow and looked at him from beneath her lashes, a coy smile playing about her lips. The corner of his own mouth turned up at her obvious grasp of his true intentions. They had done very little “speaking” in the days since they’d married. He had made known to her at once that her sole duty was to provide him a new heir, and honor she had been grateful to earn and eager to be getting on with. Ozai was never gentle with her, something her personal servants no doubt knew well, but she had yet to take it with anything but honored acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finished with her, she leaned back across his desk on her forearms and gave him a proud, satisfied look. After he had righted himself, she spoke in a husky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I will give you a son soon my lord husband, you need not trouble yourself over the whereabouts of the other one.” She ran her right hand lightly over her abdomen before standing and moving to re-tie her own clothing. Ozai grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her to himself, glaring down into her face. She met his gaze fiercely and went on. “The son I will provide you will be greater than either of his half siblings, you will never have cause to doubt his abilities or allegiance. You will see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still holding her tightly, he said, “Do not speak of my other children to me. You know nothing of them.” He kissed her fiercely then before he let go of her. She inclined her head in apology as she turned and refastened her dress before slipping out of his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone, Ozai’s mind once again wandered to thoughts of his son. He wondered if he was correct in his assumption of Zuko’s future movements. It was clear based on their direction when spotted that they were headed to Ba SIng Se. It was only logical that he would want to rejoin Iroh before planning another attempt at deposing him. How long would they wait, he wondered. Ozai knew that were he in his place he would not wait long, an attack when he was vulnerable now that his navy had been scattered and his air fleet decimated would be the obvious choice. Zuko may have been a coward, just like his brother, but that did not mean he was without sense. They would know he would expect an attack now. No, it was more likely than that they would wait, perhaps for some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore his crown from his head and pulled down his top knot. Shaking out his hair in frustration he turned back to the window, bracing his hands on either side of the frame. He had no way of knowing when the attack would come. The spies he’d thought of would have to be sent out immediately, Fire Lord Ozai would not be caught unaware. He’d triple the reward for Zuko’s head too. It would take the best killers he could hire to ensure his first born’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning toward the door and retying his top knot, Ozai went to call his council. They’d need to be informed of his newest plans. As he strode purposefully down the halls of his palace, he considered Lei’s promise and hoped she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traveling with the small group of southern water tribe was not nearly as uncomfortable as Zuko had expected. After a few days, the intrigue surrounding his relationship with Katara seemed to wear off and the personal questions stopped. Well, at least regarding that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had noticed some of the small children in their group watching him curiously as they traveled during the day. Many times he caught them staring cautiously around their parents legs. Finally, after three days on the road, one little girl who looked about seven bravely approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Prince Zuko. My name is Anyu.” Momentarily taken aback at being addressed by the child, he took the hand she offered. “How come you like us now? My mommy says you used to chase the Avatar around and that you were bad but now you’re good and you saved Chief Hakoda and that you love Katara and how did you get your scar?” She took a huge breath when she finally finished and looked up at him expectantly. He could only blink stupidly at her for a moment as he processed all of her questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.. nice to meet you too Anyu. Your mommy is right, I did use to chase the Avatar. I guess... I was the bad guy for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why aren't you anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was difficult for him to answer at all let alone simplified for a child. He did not want the story behind his scar, or his relationship with his family retold to all of the tribe's children like some kind of folk story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my father is the Fire Lord, and he is really, um.. bad. I realized that I didn't want to be bad like him anymore and that I wanted to help end the war. So I found the Avatar and asked him to forgive me for chasing him and then I taught him firebending.” She gave him a doubtful look as if she knew he was oversimplifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Katara? Didn't you chase her too?” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to explain something he still didn't fully understand himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it took Katara a lot longer than Avatar Aang to forgive me. After I...helped her with something, she decided to stop being mad at me and we became friends.” Anyu gave him a sage look and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you share a tent. Mommy said that's what grown ups do.” He closed his eyes and immediately felt his face heat. Zuko thought then he would almost prefer the glares and mistrust to the open contemplation of his sex life. Blessedly, the little girl seemed satisfied with his answers for the time being and decided to move on to more age appropriate topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of animals do they have in the Fire Nation? Do you have Polar bear-dogs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours were spent describing every animal he had ever seen to Anyu and the few other children who had wandered over to hear. After a while, a thoroughly amused Katara joined them until it was time to camp for the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had reached Omashu four days ahead of his father and Sokka spent the whole time anxiously wandering the streets of the city. He had been disappointed to find Katara had not yet passed through. Traveling just the two of them, Sokka had been sure they would have beaten them there and now he worried they had been caught. Not knowing where she was was making him crazy. Suki seemed to have decided to give him space as he hadn't seen her at all since their first day there. Toph however usually joined him if only to make sure his anger didn’t get into any trouble. King Bumi had left for his home almost immediately after the comet and had been gleeful to have them staying with him. After they had confirmed the rumors of Aang's death though, he had been uncharacteristically somber and remained so. Sokka knew that he had been friends with Aang when they were boys, but he was surprised at how hard the usually maniacal king had taken the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the morning of their fourth day in Omashu, Sokka and Toph were wandering the lower level of the city near the gate when Toph stopped. He turned and was about to ask her what was wrong when she reached out and put a hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a group of around 80 people heading for the gate. Do you think it could be your dad and some of your people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka frowned, it could be but it didn’t seem like quite enough people. There had been around 100 people left in the village when they had left two years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be, mostly women, children and a few old folks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph turned so she was facing the gate and then started in that direction, dragging him by his sleeve where her hand still rested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell for sure from here but I don’t think so. Let's go see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His leg was much better now but he still couldn’t keep up with her as she ran off. Limping slightly, he caught up to her as the gates were coming down. She seemed excited but all he could see was dust. When that cleared he found himself face to face with his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” His voice was thick with emotion as he threw himself at the older man and hugged him tightly. He finally pulled back and frowned, looking down. “I don’t know where Katara is Dad, we haven’t heard from her in weeks and she hasn’t passed through here yet either.” He looked up in confusion when Hakoda laughed and clapped his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was the blind one Snoozles!” Toph had brushed past him and his father and was hugging both Katara and Zuko at once in an unusual show of affection. She had been worried too. Sokka rushed his sister as his father spoke to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We met Katara and Zuko on the road just north of Chin. They have been traveling with our group for the last two weeks. We split the tribe into groups so we’d attract less attention. Everyone else should arrive over the next few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka hardly heard what he said as he held onto his sister, overcome with relief. He finally loosened his grip on her and found his voice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you were traveling so slow. I guessed you’d stop here on your way to Ba Sing Se but when we got here and Bumi hadn’t seen you I was worried sick! I didn’t even think that you might have met up with dad and taken longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too Sokka.” She gave him a sad smile and he hugged her again. Behind her he heard Zuko scoff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sokka, nice to see you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released his sister and turned towards his friend, laughing he reached out and flung his arms around him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko I missed you so much!” Drawing back, he laughed again at the prince’s irritation and clapped a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am really glad to see you Zuko. How are you? You look terrible!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Zuko sent him an incredulous look before laughing himself. “Well a month ago I took a lightning bolt to the chest and would have died if not for your sister, and we’ve been on the road ever since. I happen to think I look great all things considered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes widened at this admission and he scanned Zuko up and down looking for signs of injury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are many tales that need sharing I believe. Why don’t we get settled in before we begin, we have been traveling on the dusty road for days and could all use a rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to his father, Sokka nodded and looked around for Toph so they could lead everyone to the temporary homes Bumi had erected for their stay. She was standing next to his sister with a confused look, a frown bent her brow but her lips were turned slightly up at the corners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do have a lot to talk about. Katara, you and Zuko can stay with us in the palace. We are King Crazy’s honored guests. Come on Sugar Queen, I missed you so much I think we should go find Suki and have some girl time.” She grabbed a hold of his sister’s arm and nearly dragged her off in the direction they had come. Sokka frowned after them at Toph’s bizarre behavior before turning to his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else can follow me, since we knew you were all coming King Bumi and Toph bent up some pretty nice lodgings.” He turned and led his people to their temporary home wondering what had gotten into Toph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph was in an awful hurry to get to Suki and this “girl time” whatever that was about. Katara was extremely confused and after being dragged along for several minutes she tugged her arm from the other girls grasp in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has gotten into you Toph? Girl time?” She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at her younger friend. “Is there something you need to tell me Toph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph spun on her heel and glared smugly in her direction, her hands on her hips. “I think you are the one who has things to confess, girly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara frowned in confusion. Things to confess? What was she talking about? She was pretty sure Toph and Suki had both caught on to her sneaking around with Zuko on Ember Island but surely that wasn’t what this was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean Toph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph frowned, considering this and apparently decided she believed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I guess I am the one with news. Maybe we should wait till we find Suki before I share it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back and started walking before stopping and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing? I am an earthbender and damnit if I’m not in a hurry.” Suddenly the ground beneath Katara shifted and she cried out as Toph started bending the circle of earth up and towards the palace at the top of the hill rather fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nearly ran Suki over as she was on her way out when they reached the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara! Oh thank the spirits you’re here! Sokka has been out of his mind worried for you!” Katara lurched as the earth she’d been kneeling on leveled out with everything else and stood to hug her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we are here now too. I missed you too Suki. Sorry for nearly flattening you, Toph suddenly seemed desperate for some girl time so we came to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki was equally stunned at this and gave Toph a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come on, Sugar Queen has dust everywhere and I think we should all be sitting down when I share.” She started walking inside without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea. She seemed to think I had something to share but when I didn’t know what she was talking about she clammed up and decided we weren’t walking fast enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki looked at her oddly for a moment and gave a noncommittal noise as they followed Toph inside towards the royal baths. Katara chatted some about their travels as they made their way but Toph didn’t say anything else until they were all naked and soaking in the steaming water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Katara, how long have you and Sparky been sleeping together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara sat up suddenly and sputtered. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki laughed and patted her back consolingly. “Oh come on Katara. I know Sokka is intentionally dense and Aang… well he was oblivious but you have to know Toph and I weren’t so blind to what you two were up to. Hmm, sorry Toph.” The younger girl shrugged her off and smiled at Katara’s blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean I guess I figured you would know. Especially you Toph, but why the sudden interest? Neither of you ever said anything to me before. I was even using your smartweed tea, Suki, and you never said anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki gave Toph a searching look before looking back to Katara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were trying to be discrete, but Katara, did you take any with you when you and Zuko went to the Fire Nation? It took you several days to get there, and it's been a little more than a month since then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara froze, her eyebrows reaching her hairline as she thought back. No, she hadn’t taken any with her, she had been rather distracted after Aang ran off and it hadn’t even occurred to her after that and they had been intimate on their way to the Capital. Oh no, surely not… When was the last time she got her moon’s blood? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. I don’t think I have bled since before we left Ember Island.” Suddenly she turned to Toph, beginning to panic. “Toph, why did you think I had something to share? What do you think you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph suddenly seemed nervous, but answered anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know how I “see” right? How I always know when someone is lying?” Katara nodded slowly, closing her eyes as understanding started to bloom. “After I hugged you and everyone stopped walking all around us I focused in on you and Zuko. It was faint but Katara, you have two heartbeats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cold despite the temperature of the water she was in and her eyes were screwed shut. Shaking her head slowly back and forth, she was so lost inside her own head quietly panicking that she didn’t hear her friends exclaim at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Ka..Katar..a.. c-c-calm d-d-down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flew open and she instantly regretted it. Of course she was cold, in her distress she had spontaneously frozen the bath. Taking a breath, she melted the water and focused hard for a moment to heat it again. She wasn’t as good at it as a firebender but she could do it. Damn, damn! She was pregnant! While her friends gasped at the sudden change in temperature again, she had found her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Damn. That explains so much. Shit, but this is horrible timing. I can’t have a baby now! We are in the middle of a war, and like hell am I going to sit the fighting out. Ugh I didn’t even think about the tea or my blood or anything. I have been so distracted. So stupid! The first time since my last moon's blood was the night before the comet, and then Zuko was injured and we didn’t again until two weeks ago and that would be too recent for there to be a heartbeat. Oh shit.” Tears were falling now as she thought about it longer. “One of my best friends was dying and I was busy getting pregnant! I’m Water Tribe, this baby could be the next avatar.” She laughed without any humor. “Wouldn’t that just be rich.” She sobbed as Suki reached for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tactful as ever, Toph suddenly threw her head back and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be hilarious! Then you really would be his mommy! You always acted like it before.” Suki and Katara glared at her but she of course, was blind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it was before the comet though?” Suki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara shook her head and wiped her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get pregnant right away, it can take up to a few days even. I was kidding Suki...but then again…” She remembered what she had felt weeks ago when she’d been hurt fighting off the Fire Nation soldiers. “The day we were nearly caught, I was injured. When I heal I have to focus on a person's chi paths and there was something off with mine. I didn’t have a chance to meditate or think about it further and then we found Dad and I forgot. Being pregnant would explain that. And… Well for the last few weeks I have been feeling... Well the only way I can explain it is the way I feel on a full moon. Anxious, stronger, I feel a much greater pull towards my element then I normally do. I don’t think that is normal for a bender when they are pregnant. Surely not. No, that would be ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you are water tribe and you could have conceived this baby right after Aang died. It’s not totally ridiculous. Would there be any way to tell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Suki, maybe I could ask our tribe’s shaumaness. She may know, but that can wait.” Katara pulled at her hair and groaned in frustration. “Oh Tui and La, how do I tell Zuko? Dad is going to want me to marry, and Sokka... He is going to kill Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki looked at Toph who too was smiling and they burst out laughing. Katara glared but they carried on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! I think he knows you two have been together, especially if what he tells me about your tribe’s customs is true, but he tries so hard to remain ignorant. His baby sister would never do anything like that and Zuko is much too honorable. Spirits bless him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph laughed again before asking about her father. If their tribe was so lax about sex before people got married why would he care if she was married? Surely babies were common when everyone was sleeping together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, people don’t usually sleep together unless they care about each other, it's not like we just crawl into whatever igloo is available. Usually if a baby is conceived a couple would stay together. I mean, men always have to be able to prove to a woman’s father he can provide but the way life is at home, if you can’t do that you die anyway.” She shrugged and ran a hand down her face. What would Zuko say? This was just great. Maybe she should meditate after all. Standing from the bath, Katara asked Suki to show her where they were staying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to think for a while before I see Zuko. I have no idea how to tell him. What if he is angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph scoffed, “Are you kidding? That guy has ‘dad material’ written all over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Suki and Katara’s turn to scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking? Are we talking about the same, ‘I’m never happy,’ Zuko right now?” Suki couldn’t help the laugh that followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara thought about it. It was true that he was moody and sulky sometimes and definitely awkward until you got close to him. He didn’t exactly have the best example but somehow she thought that wouldn’t matter. If anything she guessed he would be a very loving and protective father. He had seemed to do ok with the children from her tribe in the weeks they’d been traveling with them. They had all found him exceedingly interesting once they got over their shyness and he had seemed to enjoy their company. She shared these thoughts as they dressed and headed for the rooms King Bumi had them staying in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that matters because I am sure he isn’t any more ready than I am to become a parent!” They reached the rooms and Katara decided she needed to be alone for a while. Making her excuses she closed herself in her own room and making herself comfortable, she began to meditate as Aang had shown her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After following Sokka and the rest of the Water Tribe to the stone dwellings and saying a few farewells, Zuko made his way up to the palace. He was exhausted and had dust everywhere. A bath sounded amazing, preferably with Katara if she hadn’t already had one. He wondered if that would be something Toph would consider a ‘girl time’ activity. It hadn’t taken long to get up to the palace since the Water Tribe was staying rather close and there were attendants around that seemed to have been informed he’d be coming. Katara was nowhere around so he headed down to the palace baths on his own. Once he was clean he went in search of her in earnest. He ran into Suki and Toph first when he reached their shared rooms. Suki paled when she saw him and Toph was unusually tight lipped when he tried to talk to her, but they did at least tell him where to find Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her in her room, sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. She heard him come in and her eyes snapped open and she fixed him with a worried look. Something twisted in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Katara. How was your ‘girl time?’ Are Toph and Suki alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked miserable as she stood, nodding. “We had a bath, they’re good I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, growing more concerned the longer he looked at her, walked to where she stood and took her face in his hands. She wouldn’t meet his gaze and after a moment a tear slid free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara what’s wrong? Has something happened? Is everything ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More tears followed the first and she shook her head, burying her face in his chest. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Zuko, I am not ok. I... Zuko I...” He held her face so she’d look at him and wiped her tears as she took a steadying breath. “Zuko, I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, obviously waiting for him to say something but he had forgotten how to do anything but blink stupidly. What had she said? She was...pregnant? He supposed that was usually something that tended to happen when you were in the habit of sleeping with someone. Closing his eyes he waited for the dread to overwhelm him, and was surprised when it didn’t. Zuko had always known he’d have children someday, he would need an heir after all, but it had always been a distant thought. Now though, he loved Katara and he’d meant it when they’d promised to face whatever came together. When he opened his eyes she was biting her lip and looked dangerously close to tears again. Running his thumb along her lip he tugged it out from her teeth and gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s a good thing Sokka met us here, maybe he can teach me how to hunt.” She frowned, confused at his seeming change in topic and soft chuckle. “You said that if I were to ask your father to marry you I would have to prove to him that I can provide for you. Do you think I should ask for his help now or after we tell him I got you pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him intently for a moment before shaking her head and laughing softly. Smiling at him now, she relaxed into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all? This is terrible timing, we’re at war for La’s sake and I wasn’t planning on doing this for a few years at least. What are we going to do Zuko?” Katara smacked her forehead against his chest and groaned. Zuko leaned his cheek against the top of her head and smiled. She hadn’t seemed to be upset that she was having HIS baby, more that she was doing it now. His baby... Agni, that was strange to think. Thinking about becoming a father made him think about his father, then the feelings of dread he’d expected before did indeed overwhelm him. Ozai was hunting him, and by extension Katara. They were traveling with a large group of Water Tribe through contested territory and he had the largest target of all on his back. Holding her tighter, he knew he would have to leave her like he’d planned after all. A protectiveness he’d never known before surged through him as he thought of his father getting his hands on Katara, on his family. He would not allow that. She was going to be furious with him. He pulled back, taking her face in his hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, I love you and I wasn’t kidding, I will ask your father to let me marry you if you will have me. I have known that was what I wanted since before the comet and this doesn’t change anything.” She smiled at him and he leant down to kiss her fiercely before pulling away to finish what he had to say. “My father is doing everything he can to find me, and the way we are traveling right now it won't be difficult. I know the kinds of men he’s likely sent after me and I won’t let them anywhere near you, Katara. I will travel to Ba Sing Se alone and draw his attention away from you. No, don’t look at me like that, please let me finish. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, you’re brilliant and powerful and honestly scary, but this isn’t just about you now. I have even more to lose now.” Leaning back he slid a hand down her still-flat stomach. “I have everything to lose. You have your family besides me Katara but you are all I have, and now you are mother to my child. I will not allow my father to get his hands on you. The things he would do to you if he knew…” He squeezed his eyes and shook his head to rid himself of the images. “I have been thinking about doing this since we were almost caught three weeks ago but I couldn’t bring myself to leave you. Now I know I have no choice. Please Katara, let me do this. Let me protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked imploringly into her eyes, she was angry he could tell. Staring up at him for two full minutes, he thought she might start yelling at him but she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand Zuko, I do. Promise me something? Promise you will take my brother with you and that you will both make it safely to Ba Sing Se. I do have my dad, and my gran and my people but Zuko, you are my family now too. I love you and I don’t want to face this without you.” The tears that had threatened earlier fell now and her voice came in a whisper. “Promise that you won’t be reckless and that you’ll come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her hard then, promising all that she had asked and that he would speak to Sokka later that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk to Sokka and my dad later. Right now I need you, Zuko. Take me to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had opted to stay with his father and tribe for the duration of their stay in Omashu. After everyone was settled, Hakoda had gone with him to meet King Bumi. Sokka was surprised to find that some of his usual energy had returned and they had been invited to dine with him. Suki and Toph had been oddly quiet at dinner and neither Zuko nor his sister had shown. Rather rude he thought, and extremely suspect. Hakoda had not seemed to notice their absence and King Bumi hadn’t mentioned it. Having been well fed for the last few days Sokka was not so distracted by the platters of perfectly prepared meats as he could have been. Well, not too distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father informed the King that they only planned to stay in Omashu for two nights. Long enough to refresh themselves and rest for a whole day before heading on. It was dangerous for his people now that the Air Nomad Avatar was dead and the Fire Lord would be hunting his people in search of the next incarnation. His warriors had been away from home for so long he thought it likely that the new Avatar would be from the southern tribe. King Bumi had laughed heartily with him over this, Sokka had only rolled his eyes so hard he thought they may have been in danger of falling from his head. It was after that comment that a pale Suki and a smug Toph had excused themselves for the evening and Sokka had gone with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they neared their suit of rooms, he wondered aloud where Katara might be and both girls had stopped mid stride. Suki looked at Toph for a moment before the younger girl gave a shrug and turned to Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is probably with Zuko, in their room. That they are sharing. Together. If I had to guess...” She paused and cocked her head as if listening. A sly grin spread across her face and she grabbed Sokka’s arm and dragged him through the door and towards Katara’s room. “Come on Sokka, I think it’s time you got over your willful ignorance once and for all.” Suki was following close behind and loudly questioning the intelligence of this course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to Katara’s door, Toph paused before slamming the door open, nearly blasting it off its hinges with the force of her blow. Sokka barely managed to yank her down intime to avoid being hit by a blast of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Agni’s name is wrong with you people? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking? I know you knew we were asleep Toph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned earthbender was doubled over laughing as a wild haired Katara finally sat up in bed. She was obviously a deeper sleeper than Zuko was and she blinked sleepily for a beat before her eyes widened in horror as she met her brother's stunned expression and yanked the sheet up over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, get out! I’m naked you meathead!” She threw a pillow at his head that he easily dodged before taking his turn at yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out she says, what are you doing here? Why are you naked Katara? You are... I... He is... I’m so telling dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reward was a face full of freezing water and wet clothes. As he wiped the water from his face and tried to wring out his shirt, she continued to berate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think it was obvious what I am doing here, brother, and why I am naked.” She gave him a scathing look and glanced at Suki before returning her glare to him. “And for your information, Dad already knows. We have been traveling with him for the last two weeks. There isn’t much privacy in a tent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka dramatically gagged at this and missed the second pillow she threw. Suki smacked him upside the head before reminding him of their own intimate relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Sokka you’re such a child! How can you be upset with her for doing the exact same thing you’ve been doing for the last year? Nevermind that it’s normal for your people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting his girlfriend a glare of his own and rubbing the back of his head that now stung from her blow, he turned back to his sister and friend. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he gave them an apologetic look and held his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Zuko I forgive you for defiling my baby sister.” He caught Suki’s hand this time as she drew back to smack him again. “Ok, ok fine! I’m sorry Katara. You’re right Suki, I guess I am being a little bit of a hypocrite. It’s one thing to know something is happening and another to see it naked and in bed together.” A smug look lit up his face as he glanced at Zuko. “So Zuko, you’ve talked to dad then? I’d love to have been there for that conversation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I haven’t spoken to your father yet, but I plan to. Tomorrow actually.” Zuko held his gaze until Sokka looked away. “Wait outside Sokka, I need to talk to you before you go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and backed out of the room, dragging an angry Suki behind him. Toph smirked in the general direction of the bed and followed them out. Suki wrestled her hand free and growled at him before stomping off to their room, leaving him alone with Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love to stick around and listen to what is no doubt going to be a very interesting conversation, I don’t think Sparky would appreciate an audience. Good night Sokka, don’t get yourself roasted!” She strode out of the room in the direction Suki had gone just as the Jerkbender in question made his appearance. He hadn’t bothered to find a shirt, the showoff, and stood with his hands in fists at his sides. Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pregnant isn’t she?” This seemed to take Zuko by surprise for half a second before he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, not for sure anyway. If Dad already knows you two have this relationship, the only reason you’d need to speak to him would be if you wanted to marry her. I can’t imagine either of you would be thinking of that now, not so soon after everything that's happened. Plus the timing, why tomorrow? Why haven't you yet? Why not when we reach Ba Sing Se or after we finally defeat your crazy dad,</span>
  <em>
    <span> which we definitely will</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just odd that's all. That and when Toph left just now she seemed entirely too smug, like she knew some big secret.” He narrowed his eyes as he considered Zuko standing before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking this rather well, considering how you reacted just now I expected more drama.” Crossing his arms as well, some of the tension left Zuko’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka thought for a moment and smiled at his friend. “I walked in on you and my sister naked in bed together, I saw her boobs for La’s sake!” He shuddered at the memory. “You know we are friends now Zuko, have been for months. I respect you as a man, and I know if you were stupid enough to hurt my sister she’d make you regret it.” They both laughed at that, she was scary when she was mad and powerful too. “I have a feeling though you had more to say than just that.” Zuko let out a long breath and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help Sokka. My father is hunting me and he won’t make the mistake of leaving that to foot soldiers again. He wants her too, your whole tribe I’m sure, but I know he is fixated on me. I love your sister Sokka, and now she...” He paused and closed his eyes for a moment, overcome with emotion. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> protect them Sokka. When she leaves for Ba Sing Se in two days I won’t be going with her. I plan to make my way there the long way around the western edge of the Earth Kingdom and make sure I am seen. That way anyone looking for me will be far away from Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was honestly a little stunned. He knew he shouldn’t have been, he knew Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to come with you.” It wasn’t a question. If Zuko was going off alone, Sokka knew he would go with him. He would go for his sister, who would kill Sokka if anything happened to her love. Zuko glanced back at his bedroom door before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Will you? I know you probably don’t want to leave Suki or your dad now that you’ve found him again, but Katara made me promise not to go alone. I’d like you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled at him and stepped across the space between them to clap a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will Zuko. Someone has to make sure you don’t run out on my sister. Oh calm down I’m only joking. I'll go with you tomorrow when you speak to dad and we can tell him where we’re going. Do you want to leave ahead of them or after?” Zuko thought about it a moment before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be best if we left ahead, give us time to be seen somewhere once before they are on the road. Tomorrow then.” Sokka dropped his hand and turned to head for his own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better get back to Katara then, who knows how long it’ll be before we meet them in Ba SIng Se. See ya in the morning buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked, and turned back to his room to hold his lover in his arms one more time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking with Sokka out towards the temporary Water Tribe lodgings, Zuko began to realize how nervous he actually was to speak to Hakoda. Sokka was in a particularly chipper mood, strolling beside him with his usual swagger. He seemed to have his own ideas as to how Hakoda would react to Zuko’s suit. For his own part, Zuko hoped the fact that he had once helped rescue him from Boiling Rock would soften Hakoda to the idea of him marrying his daughter. That and they had been getting along rather well the last two weeks they’d been traveling together and he hadn’t seemed to put out that he had been sleeping with Katara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was up and moving around when they arrived. Several of the children ran up to them and began tugging on Zuko’s arms, wanting to play. He laughed as a particularly eager boy nearly knocked him over. Sokka raised a brow at the sight they made, a little surprised at how much the kids seemed to like the surly prince.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys! I can’t play right now, I have to talk to Chief Hakoda and it's really important. Maybe later ok?” This was met with a chorus of complaints and laughter from Sokka as the children continued to hang off of him. One little girl seemed to know what he was about though and gasped loudly, clapping her hands on her cheeks dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to ask to marry Katara aren't you! You’ve been sharing a tent for ages! Oh! Is she going to have a baby? My mamma says that's what happens when you share a tent. Is that it? Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka had a hand over his mouth to stem his laughter at the shocked look on Zuko’s face at the girl’s correct assumptions. He collected himself quickly and smiled at the girl's eager face. Leaning down so as to be eye level with her, he smirked and whispered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secret Anyu? At least until after I’ve spoken to her father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl smiled back at him so broadly he thought her cheeks would burst. She nodded and dragged the other little children away excitedly. Sokka laughed and clapped him on the back after they had run off. Neither of them had seen the looming figure behind them so they both jumped when it spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you seem to like children eh Zuko.” Hakoda had his arms folded across his broad chest, the stern look he wore did nothing to hide the laughter in his eyes. “I suppose you have something to say to me. Come, let's go back to my room and we can talk. You better come too, Sokka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shot the grinning fool a glare before turning to follow Hakoda. This hadn’t exactly been how he’d imagined starting this conversation. At least the difficult part was over, he’d dreaded telling Hakoda about the pregnancy the most. If he’d been a Fire Nation man he knew this conversation would have gone very differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s Gran gran was sitting at the small table in Hakoda’s room with a knowing look on her face when they got there. As they sat down, she did not hide her smile as Hakoda cleared his throat. Zuko felt his own throat tighten as the chief stared down at him. Since he already seemed to know why he was there, Zuko knew there was no use delaying this any longer. He took a deep breath and looked Hakoda in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Hakoda, I want to marry Katara.” He swallowed as he waited for Hakoda to respond. The man in question gave him an appraising look and glanced at gran gran before he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can you offer her as a husband? How do you plan to provide for her Zuko? You are no longer a wealthy prince with everything he could ever need. Nor do you have family to provide for her and your children were you to die. Why should I give her to you? How can you prove to me you will be able keep my daughter fed and housed if I let you take her as your wife? Does a Prince even know how to hunt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko glanced at Sokka and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully as he considered what he had planned to say to this. Now that he was actually sitting here facing her father, nothing seemed good enough. He was right mostly. Zuko didn’t have anything material to offer a wife. As to his family, well there was Uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I don’t have much to offer her just now. You are right I am no longer a Prince. I haven’t been in so long that the brief time I was home last year felt unnatural. I have been living this way, traveling around the world in exile, for five years. It’s true I haven’t ever had much need for hunting, but I know how to live in this world. I have had to work with my own hands to survive when my father turned his back on me. As to my family, I have my uncle in Ba Sing Se. My mother too… well she still lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda looked thoughtful as Gran gran perked up and had her turn questioning Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been sharing a tent with my granddaughter since we found you on the road, and I am certain that has been going on for some time before that. Why do you ask this of my son now when we still have many miles and weeks of travel before we are safe in Ba Sing Se?  There is a war to fight still as well? Surely with everything that has happened recently and that is yet to come, marriage is far from your minds.” Zuko reddened when she mentioned their sleeping arrangements and looked back to Hakoda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I assume you overheard what Anyu asked me?” At Hakoda’s nod he continued. “Katara’s pregnant. She told me only last night. I want you to know that I have been planning  for weeks to ask for your permission to marry her once we reached Ba Sing Se, but this has changed those plans. I wanted to ask now so you would know my intentions and have no reason to question my honor when I leave tonight.” At this Hakoda frowned and braced a hand on the table. He asked Zuko what he meant but it was Sokka that answered, waving a hand absently in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is worried about the assassins his father has likely sent after him. Apparently he has been planning to ditch us for a while: this was just the kick in the pants he needed to actually leave, the self sacrificing jerk.” Gran gran frowned at Sokka and Zuko rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been considering making my own way to Ba Sing Se since we were nearly captured weeks ago. Katara is a powerful warrior and can take care of herself, but out of all of us I have the biggest target on my back. Now that she is pregnant with my child I know I can’t continue to travel with you. I refuse to put them in greater danger by staying. I know I don’t have to tell you what would happen to them if my father were to get his hands on her. I am leaving as soon as I can, heading north through the Fire Nation colonies where I can make sure I am seen. I’ll make it to Ba Sing Se eventually but this way I can draw the attention of anyone sent after us. Anyone my father sends will have orders to round up any water tribe members too in search of the next Avatar. Hopefully this way you will make it there without incident.” All of Katara’s family looked grave at his proclamation but it was Gran gran that spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I first met you Zuko, you were a desperate boy who was so filled with anger and resentment he did not care who he hurt. How these last two years have changed you. Today you sit before us, an honorable young man willing to sacrifice himself to protect his family. A humble and strong man deserving of my granddaughter no matter his material wealth.” She turned to Hakoda. “Do not forget my son, we are all of us displaced. There is not a warrior among our tribe with more to offer Katara than this one. Besides, we have seen how much they love each other. I left my home and journeyed to the south pole so I could marry a man of my choosing. Katara has chosen well. ” She smiled at him but Zuko could not meet her fierce gaze as he took in her words. “Please tell me Zuko though, that you do not plan to take this dangerous journey alone?” Before Zuko could answer Sokka spoke up again, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be going with him, Gran gran, dad. Katara made him promise he wouldn’t go alone and get himself killed.” Sokka punched Zuko lightly on the shoulder, earning himself another glare. He laughed and carried on ignoring Zuko. “Of course I volunteered to go, he will be my brother soon after all. How could I face Katara if I let him go alone and he never came back? No, it really is the only way. Hey, while we are off wandering around the Earth Kingdom wilderness, maybe I can show you how to hunt and teach you all about water tribe marriage customs! Don’t worry dad, I’ll teach him everything I know.” Hakoda and his Gran gran shared an amused look before turning back to Zuko and gesturing for them to stand. Reaching out and clasping his arm, Hakoda smiled down at Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well Prince Zuko. I will give my blessing, you may marry my daughter. Before you and my son leave us tonight, I would like to make your engagement official with the tribe. There are one or two of my younger warriors that have been rather angry with me for allowing you to share her bed these last weeks. As you say, she can take care of herself just fine. If she is officially spoken for however, they will not be able to ask me for her or bother her once you are gone.” Zuko clenched his other fist and frowned deeply at this but Hakoda put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him. “Do not worry son, my daughter would leave anyone who bothered her frozen to a tree.” Sokka laughed with his father as they left the temporary dwelling and followed Zuko back to the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to set that night, there was much celebration among the water tribe people. They hadn’t the space for a great fire nor their whole tribe, but they were joyful just the same. Katara, daughter of their tribe, was going to marry the brave firebender they had come to like so well. Even more thrilling, she was pregnant. Typically they would wait to even name a child. Life on the south pole was harsh. This time though they rejoiced for Katara and Zuko. They were all of them far from home and life weary; this news was hope and promise for the future of the tribe. The first new child since the warriors had first left 6 years ago. King Bumi even came down to join the festivity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The engagement blessing was simple. Silaqqi, their shaumaness intoned heavily in their native language. Katara and Zuko stood together in front of the gathered family and friends as she joined their hands and marked their foreheads with ash and a red clay paint. After, she spoke to everyone of their intention to be joined fully when they reached Ba Sing Se and how the Spirits had blessed their union. Hakoda had told them all where Zuko and Sokka were going. Katara stood proud beside Zuko, hand in hand, as her father explained the danger they faced and what a brave thing her future husband was doing for her, for them all really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the speaking and the blessings and the great meal King Bumi provided for them all, Zuko and Sokka prepared to leave. Sokka said his farewells, kissing Suki soundly before hugging his father. Zuko clung to Katara, memorizing the feel of her against him, the scent of her skin as he kissed her goodbye. Kneeling before her, he held her waist and rested his forehead against her still flat stomach praying Agni would protect them. She gripped his shoulders as he breathed deeply and kissed her there too. Standing to go at last, he took her face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Katara. I will see you again, I promise.” Katara clung to him and kissed him once more and nodded. It wasn’t until he and Sokka had both disappeared from view and Suki had wrapped her arm around her shoulders that she allowed a single tear to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yue protect them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N Sadly this is the last chapter our favorite lovers will be together for a while. Never fear, it won't be forever!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two days after they had left Omashu that the full weight of his impending fatherhood finally hit Zuko. He was lying next to their small fire across from Sokka and nearly asleep when it happened. Images of Katara heavily pregnant floated through his mind as he drifted off when suddenly he saw his own father in his mind's eye. Only it wasn’t his father, it was him. He held an infant in his arms and as he watched him, a hideous burn spread across the child's body. Gasping awake, he sat up suddenly in a panic. He startled Sokka who groggily pulled his boomerang from under his pillow and sat up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Who’s there? Whats.. Is.. Zuko?” He dropped the weapon when he caught sight of his companion and rubbed his eyes. “Are you ok buddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I am going to be a father." Zuko stared dumbly into the night and Sokka snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally put that together huh? I’m surprised it took so long for the panic to set in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seemed to snap back to himself then and glared at Sokka across the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no. I just… You wouldn’t understand.” He flopped back down onto his bed roll and stared at the night sky, thinking about his own childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya? Try me” He was quiet for so long after that Sokka thought he wouldn't answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it just really hit me. What if I.. Well you know who my father is but you’ve never really met him. I..” He debated with himself for a moment what to say. “He wasn’t anything like your dad. Ozai always favored Azula since she was so much better at bending than I was and he was never shy about letting everyone know. Honestly he was, is, a manipulative bastard.” Reaching up to run his fingers over his scar, he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did banish you at 13 and sent you around the world to find someone everyone thought was dead for the last 100 years so, I mean I kind of figured he was a jerk. What happened anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated only a moment before telling him everything that led up to the Agni Kai and his banishment. Ever since he had faced his father on the day of black sun, it was a little easier to think about. He knew Sokka wouldn’t pity him like others might. Getting to the worst part of the story he paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He burned you didn’t he.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Your own father burned off half your face to teach you a lesson. What kind of a sick monster does that?” They were both silent for a while before Sokka seemed to realize why this was bothering him so much now. “You know Zuko, you aren’t Ozai. That’s what’s bothering you isn’t it? You think you’ll be like him as a dad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long breath. “Ya I guess. What if I am a terrible dad? I know I am not him, but he is still my father. How do I know I won’t end up just like him? I don’t want my kid to ever feel like I did growing up. Like I still do when I think about him. I don’t have any idea how a good father is supposed to act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a few minutes while they thought about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's not entirely true. I mean you’ve said Iroh was like a father to you, maybe  try and be like him. And… as much as it pains me to admit this, you are probably the most honorable and decent guy I’ve ever met. Sure you did some pretty stupid things before you realized all this about your dad and joined us but… You’d never treat your own kids the way your dad treated you. You’re too... honorable. Maybe your dad called that weakness but it isn’t.” He laughed quietly. “Besides if you were anything like your dad there’s no way my sister would like you so much. You’ll be fine. Now go to sleep, we have fire nation assassin's to bust up tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko released a breath of smoke and threw his arm across his eyes. Maybe Sokka was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising with the sun, the pair gathered their things and headed to the next village. It was north of two lovers' caves across the river. There was heavy Fire Nation presence in this part of the Earth kingdom and they hoped flaunting Zuko's appearance would draw the attention they wanted. Sokka had taken a map of the Earth kingdom from Omashu and had laid out a detailed plan and route for travel. They had already been recognized by several travelers on the road and guessed it wouldn't be long until their first confrontation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had crossed the river and were breaking for lunch, Sokka decided it was the perfect time for more deep conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide you wanted to marry Katara? I mean, when you asked dad to marry her you mentioned you'd been wanting to ask for weeks so it wasn't just because you got her pregnant.” Sokka glared at his future brother in law despite himself. Zuko raised his good eye brow in challenge. “Obviously you love her… but what made you want to actually marry her? That's forever.” Zuko wondered what had brought this up all of a sudden. Did he question his feelings for his sister or was this about him? Guessing by the faint color tingeing Sokka’s cheeks it was the latter. He smirked at this before growing more serious as he thought about his answer. After several minutes and an impatient gesture from Sokka he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The night before we faced my sister I realized that she was the one person I wanted by my side for that. I was facing my prodigy of a sister, and all of the bad memories and pain that went with that and Katara would be right there beside me. I just... knew we were going to be ok. When she told me that she loved me I realized that no matter what the rest of my life would throw at me, as long as I had her I could face it.” He smiled into his canteen as Sokka sat beside him, rubbing out the tight muscles over his month old fracture and listening patiently. “Plus, ugh this is gonna sound so stupid but, she makes me really happy. I am finally the kind of man I want to be and she loves and accepts that man.” He looked up and gave Sokka a smug grin. “And she looks amazing naked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought afterwards that seeing the look on Sokka’s face was definitely worth the busted lip and bruised jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked for another few hours before the town came into view. It wasn’t large, but there were Fire Nation soldiers stationed there. Sokka spied what looked to be a tavern and headed towards it. It was dimly lit and peopled with shady looking individuals. Zuko nodded towards the counter and they sat down together, looking down the bar in either direction. He nudged Zuko and pointed out a particularly dangerous looking trio sitting a few seats to Zuko’s left. Sighing, Zuko ran his hand through his hair, making his scar visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So buddy, what do you say we have a few drinks? A well earned break from the long and dusty road, hey maybe they have a few ladies around here whose company we could enjoy for the night!” Sokka clapped Zuko on the back as he spoke louder than necessary, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the place. “Come on Sparky, what’ll ya have?” The portly man behind the bar set two glasses and a bottle in front of them with a glare and went back to ignoring them. Filling both glasses to the brim he rose his in the air in toast. He thought for a moment as to what they should toast too. “To the Fire Lord! May he fall off one of his ships and drown in the sea!” Beside him Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning before reaching for and downing his own glass. The ploy seemed to work. The men next to Zuko started to stand and two Fire nation soldiers stood from their table and headed their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you speak about the Fire Lord, Earth Kingdom scum. We should arrest you for saying such things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rather inebriated looking woman leaned against the counter, apparently feeling the need to add her two cents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially now.. His, his, flaming highness is on his honeymoon after all… poor form. Boo!” She took their bottle and staggered off towards the door, all eyes following her out. Sokka turned to Zuko to ask what she’d meant but going by the look on his face, he guessed the disgraced prince was as shocked as he was. A mischievous grin lifted the corners of his mouth as he turned back to the Fire Nation baddies closing in on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His honeymoon eh? Well isn’t that special, the world is going to hell and he decides to get remarried. Wonder why?” Sokka had his hands on his hips as Zuko stood up shoulder to shoulder with him to face the men surrounding them. One of the big men to their left smiled cruelly at them, his hand resting on the head of a large broadsword hanging from his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably realized that since his nutcase of a daughter was dead and his son turned traitor he needed a new heir. Though, I bet you’d know all about that wouldn’t you, Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers stopped in their tracks, taking a closer look at the scarred face and golden eyes. When their faces sparked in recognition they drew their swords and advanced on them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, by decree of the Fire Lord Ozai, you are under arrest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it soldier boy.” A bald and tattooed man stepped between the Fire Nation men and their quarry, holding a hand out to stop them. “We recognized the royal brat first so he’s ours. The Fire Lord is offering a reward so handsome we’ll be able to retire twice over once we turn him in. Better get lost before you get hurt.” The man who had spoken before drew his sword and waved it menacingly at the other men. They did not back down. While their would-be captors squared off to determine who had dibs, Sokka and Zuko slowly backed away. Maybe their enemies would fight each other so they could slip away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two! Where do you think you’re going?” Suddenly they were being chased out and onto the streets. Zuko swept his arm around and sent fire behind him towards their pursuers as they ran towards the edge of town. Only the two bounty hunters still followed them, Sokka hoped that meant they’d have fewer opponents. He hadn’t ever found his space sword but he had taken another from Omashu and he still had his boomerang. Zuko was a master firebender too. Hopefully that would be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the trees past the last of the village, they spun to face the three men who’d chased them. Zuko dropped into a bending stance and Sokka drew his weapon; the bald man smirked as he too took a bending position. The blade wielding man held his weapon up and the third man unwound a long evil looking whip. As they all advanced at once, Sokka idly wondered if all their fights were going to be this dangerous. If so he was less sure than he previously had been that they would make it to Ba Sing Se unscathed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since they left Omashu and Katara had struggled to sleep every night. She knew that difficulty sleeping was part of pregnancy but it wasn’t her baby that kept her up. It was her worry for his father. There had been no news other than a rumor or two as they passed through villages. Apparently Zuko had been seen in a town a few days north of Omashu and the ensuing fight had destroyed a large swath of forest. No one seemed to know anything about what had happened to him or her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her nights were restless, her days were worse. She woke early, so long used to waking with her lover, headaches and poor appetite plaguing her days. The ever present restlessness and need to bend an ocean wasn’t helping anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the second day out of Omashu, two of the younger warriors had approached her. They had apparently taken issue with her choice in husband despite her father's approval of the firebender. One of them was halfway through offering to raise her baby alongside any children they would have as well when he found himself frozen upside down, ten feet up a tree with his friend. Her bending was still unstable and she thought briefly that she may have overdone it but her fury burned those musings right up. The two clueless young men were sent back to Omashu to travel with the other half of the tribe. Hakoda explained that they were lucky they were not home or their dishonor would have had much graver consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then she had spent most of her time walking with either Toph or Gran gran. Suki had been happy to learn that when Hakoda had freed his men, her warriors had escaped as well. They’d gone back to Kyoshi for the time being so she had decided to return as well. Katara had promised to pass her apology on to Sokka when she saw him again. Personally Katara felt it was for the best even if it would hurt her brother. If the war ended tomorrow and went their way, that had always been Suki’s plan. Sokka would never have been happy living in Kyoshi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gran gran had told Katara that the walking would be good for her, keeping her body strong while it grew to accommodate the baby. For her part Katara missed the rickety carriage they’d left behind in the Fire nation dearly. Her feet ached as much as her head and they still had at least two weeks to go before they reached Ba SIng Se. Gran gran had also told her that her worrysick sleep was dangerous and she should try not to fret so. The spirits were watching over Zuko and her brother so they would be fine. How she knew that Katara had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun made its way across the western sky, Toph strolled over to her. Her hands were folded behind her head and she looked in Katara’s direction with a contemplative face before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How has your bending been? Still having trouble controlling it? I ask because I know you haven’t been to see Salaqqi yet and I thought tonight maybe we could go together. I realize you don’t want to think about this baby being the Avatar but it is a possibility and she is likely your best shot at finding out any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katars sighed heavily and glared at the short earthbender before throwing her hands up in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I still don't see what good it will do finding out now. Let’s say you’re right and Zuko and I are going to be raising another Avatar, what then? We are weeks away from the safety of Ba Sing Se and I have no idea when I will see Zuko again.” Toph brought a hand to Katara’s arm as the older girl hung her head in defeat. “We’ll go see her after dinner.” Nodding, Toph walked silently beside her the rest of the evening until they stopped for camp.</span>
</p><p>oOoOoOoOo</p><p>
  <span>Salaqqi’s tent was by the edge of their encampment. Katara’s stomach was in knots as they made their way to see her. She had thought the idea ludicrous when first presented to her but the more she thought about it the less crazy it seemed. She knew that the strange power surge she’d been feeling the last 6 weeks was not normal for a bender’s pregnancy. The timing was too perfect and wouldn’t it just be like the spirits to have the next avatar born to the Fire Nation Prince and a daughter of the Water tribes. Now that she was going to possibly find out, she wasn’t sure how she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salaqqi was sitting outside of her tent appearing to be waiting for them. Her eyes opened at their approach and the knowing look in her eyes sent a shiver down Katara’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wondered when you would come to me dear. The spirits have been quite bothersome ever since we met you on the road. I have hardly been able to sleep for all of their whispering and nagging.” She stood and beckoned them into her tent. “Come, we shall see what you have done to pique their interest so.” Katara hesitated until Toph jabbed her in the arm and she followed the old woman. Inside the tent, the old woman had lit a torch that stuck out of the ground at an odd angle. As Katara and Toph stood awkwardly, she dug around in a sack and eventually brought out a small jar filled with charcoal paint. Scooping a small amount into her fingers, Salaqqi approached Katara and drew a half moon over a rune on her forehead and long dark lines down her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit girl.” Katara obeyed instantly at her tone and tugged Toph down beside her. Lighting a bundle of herbs in the torch and placing it on the ground beside herself, Salaqqi placed her hands on Katara's shoulders and began chanting in their native tongue. Her words gradually became less articulate as she slipped into a trance, her head swaying gently. Suddenly she went rigid, and Katara's own head lolled back and she felt her hold on reality slip. From somewhere far away she heard Toph call her name but she could not answer. All the world was a night sky and innumerable voices filled her ears. Aang called to her first. She thought he said her name and something after she couldn't make out before the clamour overwhelmed her. It was as though 2000 consciousness were all together at once and trying to tell her something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it was quiet and Aang was with her. He looked like he had the last time she had seen him alive on Ember Island, so painfully young. When he looked at her, a sad smile lifted the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Katara.” A breeze only he felt moved his yellow robes as he took a step towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang..” His name came out in a choked sob as she reached for him. She gasped when her hand went right through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, spirit world,” he said as he waved his hand broadly around them. “I’m actually surprised to see you here, though I guess I shouldn’t be. I... oh Katara please don’t cry.” Her tears ran unchecked down her face as she looked at him, her friend. She had thought after he had died how many things she had to say to him. Standing here with him now, she couldn’t think of any of them. “When I was still alive there was so much I wanted to tell you, to do... well it doesn’t matter now.” He looked down at his feet for a moment, a frown creasing his brow. “I am so sorry I failed you Katara. I failed everyone because I couldn’t do what needed to be done. Now I’m dead and my fight, my responsibility has fallen to you.” He looked back up at her. “I hope you can forgive me.” She choked out a short laugh and smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Aang, there isn’t anything to forgive. You died trying to do what you thought was right. I am sad, so achingly sad when I think about it, but I’m not angry with you.” The sad smile again crossed his face as he sat and gestured for her to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy? With Zuko I mean. Do you, do you love him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard by the change in topic, color tinged her cheeks as she answered without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I love him so, so much.” At his nod, she brought a hand to her stomach and smiled. “We’re going to be parents.” He looked up at her then with a genuine smile then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why you’re here, though you already knew that I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true then? Are you.. Is our baby…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Your baby is the next Avatar. I’m sorry you have this burden now. If I hadn’t died, Zuko would be the Fire Lord and you’d be his Fire Lady and your child would be a normal bender and life would be so much, well maybe not easier but…” Katara wiped the tears from her face and interrupted him before he could continue his tirade of apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that Aang. You died but this isn’t your fault. I’m not even sure if it’s something you should be sorry about. I mean, I’m definitely a little freaked out but… we can do this. Right?” Aang turned looked her in the eye, his face serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is going to be dangerous Katara. Ozai is already bent on murdering his son, if he found out his grandchild was the next Avatar you’d never be safe.” She considered this but before she could think of a response the world around her started to shift. Aang stood and she did too. “I have to go now but, I am sure this won’t be the last time I speak to you Katara. Please be safe..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wind roared in her ears and suddenly she was back in Salaqqi’s tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body went limp and Toph’s arms shot out to catch her before she fell. Breathing rapidly, Katara hugged her arms protectively around her stomach and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her child was the Avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Zuko’s absence like a sudden wave and she sat up too quickly, tears falling onto her lap as she fought back the nausea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to scare a girl Sweetness. If I couldn’t feel your heartbeats I’d of thought you were dead! What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Salaqqi who answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has journeyed to the Spirit world. What have you learned child!” She gripped Katara’s shoulders and helped her to sit up. “What did the Spirits want with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, Katara simply stared at her in shock. When she finally spoke her voice was little more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Aang. He told me… My baby is the new Avatar.” Turning to face her friend, she fought to keep from becoming hysterical. “You were right Toph, I can’t… What are we going to do? I need Zuko, I need to tell him. Damn him and his stupid need to protect me.” Angry tears continued to fall as she stood and fled the tent, hardly acknowledging the shameness as she left. She could hear Toph behind her as she followed the pull she felt through the trees, stumbling onto the banks of a wide stream. Kneeling there beside the water, her hands in the water, she took steadying breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we can’t tell anyone Katara. Not until we reach Ba Sing Se. Even then, the fewer people that know the better. I feel like this might not be the best time, but I so told you so. I can’t wait till Sparky finds out. Please let me be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed and not for the first time, realized how glad she was to have Toph with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO, I just realized as I am going through my long form document for this story, coping and pasting here that I stopped transferring the perfected text from the individual chapter files to this one. and of course they are lost on my google drive somehow. I am correcting things as I see them but if you see something, please point it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p>
<p>Zuko’s breathing came in painful gasps as he faced down his opponent. It felt like they were fairly evenly matched against the mercenaries that had cornered them until a third man had shown up. The bald one was a firebender too and as much a master as Zuko, he was giving him quite the fight. Sokka had locked blades with the second man and now they were both dodging attacks from the third. Looking over at his partner for a brief moment, he watched as Sokka knocked the sword wielding man to his back. Turning back to his own fight, he dodged another wave of flames and sent several quick bursts towards the bald bender. Suddenly a shout from his left drew his attention. The third man had drawn back a barbed whip and aimed right at Zuko. In slow motion he watched Sokka do exactly what he had done more than a month ago for Katara; his friend threw himself in between Zuko and the whip. </p>
<p>“Sokka no!”</p>
<p> Barbs tore into his stomach, sides and back as the whip wrapped around him, dragging him to his knees when it was yanked back. After turning to deliver a well timed fire blast to the bald man's face, Zuko ran to Sokka just in time to catch him before his head hit the ground. </p>
<p>“No, no, no, no, fuck! Sokka why did you do that? Shit.”</p>
<p>Blood wept from gashes all over his torso and arms. He gasped hard for breath as Zuko tried to sit him up.</p>
<p>“Leave me... r run Zuko..” </p>
<p>“Like hell I will. Fuck.” Zuko tried to stem the bleeding from the largest wounds with his hands as the two remaining men closed in around them. The gashes weren't too deep, he might be ok if they weren't about to be killed anyway. Damn. Looking around he thought maybe it was for the best. If he was dead his father would recall everyone he had sent after him… when suddenly there was a deafening roar of wind. </p>
<p>The fire that smoldered in the grass around them from their fight burst into massive walls of flame that engulfed the trees reached towards the sky. He could hear the mercenaries shouting in surprise on the other side, trying to avoid burning alive themselves. Shaking himself from his own shock, Zuko stood and grabbed a barely conscious Sokka. Looking around the flames nearly trapped them in, the heat oppressive even for a firebender. Just in time he caught sight of a path left untouched and drug Sokka along beside him. After a few yards he realized it wasn't the men he was running from anymore but the flames. The world was fire and ash around him as though Agni himself had come down from the heavens to rage at their enemies. They had quickly grown out of control in the dry forest and he was too spent to try and stop them. Beside him Sokka groaned and weighed him down </p>
<p>“Come on you lazy peasant use your legs! Agni we're gonna die here if you don't help me.” Another series of unintelligible groans and Sokka was lurching along beside him, only slightly more helpful than dead weight. Thankfully the fire seemed to hit a wall after a few minutes and he managed to drag Sokka far enough away. Stopping to look behind them for a moment, Zuko realized something important. They were extremely lucky to have escaped burning to death and maybe someone would tell his father that's exactly what happened. Turning away, he drug his limp friend deeper into the forest as fast as he could manage.</p>
<p>After an hour of stumbling around in the increasingly dense woods, Zuko found shelter between massive rock formations. Not wanting to risk a fire, he got out a bed roll and made Sokka comfortable. He was unconscious by now and showing signs of fever. Zuko peeled back his shirt to inspect the damage. The wound wrapped deeply around his torso and he thought the barbed whip must have been coated in poison because the flesh around the gashes was an ugly shade of green. The big idiot. He had gotten in the way of a blow aimed at Zuko and was now near death for it. Zuko spent too long lamenting Katara’s absence and cursing her brother’s foolishness as he rinsed the wounds as best as he could. FInally he dug out Sokka’s map and discovered a small town that was only two miles away. It was nearly dark and he was exhausted but if he was right about the poison he couldn't wait. </p>
<p>By the time  Zuko reached the tiny village of Bìnàn suǒ, it was dark and the streets were nearly empty. He was starting to panic when he finally spotted an old woman sitting outside of her home smoking a long pipe. She set it aside and watched him with a mistrustful glare as he approached. </p>
<p>“I don’t know you young man. In a village this small you know every stone, who are you?” He gave a shallow bow and hoped desperately she wouldn’t have seen any of his wanted posters. </p>
<p>“My name is Lee ma’am. Please, I am traveling with my friend and he was badly injured. Is there someone in your village who can help me? I think he might… it’s really bad.” She considered him only a moment before pushing herself to her feet and beckoning him to follow her. One street over, she approached a small residence and called out for a man called Changluo. A middle aged man with round glasses and shoulder length brown hair came out to greet her. She told him what Zuko had said, and he ducked back into his house to return moments later with a pack and a lantern. </p>
<p>“Where is your friend, Lee was it? I assume you have camp somewhere nearby?” Zuko wondered at how trusting this stranger seemed but decided not to question it as they headed back the way he had come.</p>
<p>“Yes. We stayed in a cave not far from here. He couldn’t make it this far.” He thought fast for a way to explain his injury. “We had a run in with a few Fire Nation thugs in another village, I think the weapon may have been poisoned.”</p>
<p>Changluo made a noncommittal noise and looked at him curiously as they walked but said nothing else. It was only a 25 minute hike to the cave and Zuko hadn’t been gone all that long but he could tell Sokka had deteriorated in his absence. He knelt beside him and could tell his sleep was still fevered. Changluo handed his lantern to zuko and lifted the thin blanket to inspect the wound and clicked his tongue at the damage.</p>
<p>“It is well you found me when you did. You were right, there is poison here. This discoloration is not simple infection. Let me see..” He turned to his pack and dug through it for a moment, holding up first one vile than another. Finally he seemed to find what he wanted as he uncorked one of the bottles and poured a sickly yellow paste onto the grisly wounds. He gestured to Zuko to help him move Sokka to his side so he could get at the gashes along his back. After the paste was applied he wound fresh cotton bandages all around his waist. Pulling out another smaller vial, he moved to pour it down Sokka’s throat. </p>
<p>“The paste will help with the healing and this will counteract the poison. None of the gashes are deep so he likely hasn't lost too much blood. Luckily your attackers poison of choice is a common one here in the Earth Kingdom so I have an antidote. Though... I won’t lie to you, he may still die. I have done all that I can for now. I will return tomorrow to see how he is. For now, all you can do is keep him comfortable. Perhaps draw some water from the stream nearby and keep him cool until his fever brakes.” </p>
<p>He stood to leave and Zuko thanked the man for his help. They didn’t really have much money but he tried to give him some of what they had from King Bumi. Changluo refused any payment until he was sure Sokka would live. After he was gone, Zuko sat back beside Sokka, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes before looking at his friend again. He was still sweating too much and murmuring in his sleep, but he seemed less like he was about to die. </p>
<p>“You better not die on me Sokka. Not when you had to go and be so stupidly heroic like that. Katara won’t forgive me. I really wouldn’t want to have to face your father either.” He murmured something that sounded like his name before he was quiet again. Zuko sighed and wiped some of the sweat from Sokka’s brow. “You know you’re going to be an uncle. Somehow I get the feeling you’ll be a terrible influence.” Laughing softly he sat back on his own bedroll and got comfortable.</p>
<p>oOoOoOo</p>
<p>Sokka woke to dim morning light and a pounding headache. His eyes were heavy as he blinked slowly and tried to determine where he was. Looking around, he saw the stone walls and vaguely remembered getting to the cave. How long ago had that been? The pain that seemed to wrap around his whole body made itself known when he tried to roll to his side. Breathing through the throbbing pain, he noticed Zuko slumped asleep beside him. Reaching out a shaky hand he smacked his friend's knee until he jerked awake. Zuko blinked several times and sat up, squinting out the cave entrance at the light. Sokka knew he was always up with the sun, he must have been up all night to have overslept like this.</p>
<p>“You’re awake. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Sokka ran a hand down the bandages around his stomach and groaned.</p>
<p>“Like I lost a fight with a canyon crawler. Ugh. How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“Almost a whole day. I went to a nearby village last night  to find someone to help you. The barbed whip you were hit with was coated in poison. I thought you were going to die.” Suddenly he was frowning and looming over Sokka. “What were you thinking diving in front of me like that? I didn't bring you along just so you could die for me Sokka!” </p>
<p>The righteous indignation Sokka felt at his words was temporarily stronger than the pain and he tried to sit up to defend himself. The movement brought a searing stab of pain that ruined his furious glare. Falling back to the mat, he said his peace anyway around gritted teeth. </p>
<p>        “That's exactly why I came you stupid jerk bender! I came to make sure you survive this trip if I have to drag you back to my sister half dead. She needs you. Your kid needs you. Hell the whole world needs you to become Fire Lord one day and end this war!”</p>
<p>Zuko looked stunned for a moment but he recovered quickly. “That's ridiculous! Do you think your sister will ever forgive me if I get you killed? You have a whole family that loves you you stupid prick, how dare you take that for granted!” </p>
<p>Sokka understood his anger at that and deflated some. “I never said no one would miss me Zuko. I just meant that your life is more important than mine. Sure my sister loves me, but I couldn't take your place for your family, and I sure as heck can't be Fire Lord. I'm not trying to get killed, but if it means I can save your annoying self I'll do it. I'll thank you not to dishonor my choice.” </p>
<p>He pressed his hands to his face against the ache in his head and took slow calming breaths. Sheesh. Why did he think he had tagged along? To keep him company? Honestly. </p>
<p>His response, when he finally spoke again, was resigned. “I don’t want you to die for me.”</p>
<p>With a sigh and a groan Sokka looked over at his sulking friend. “You want to be the Fire Lord. Better get used to it “ Zuko looked at him for a long moment before sighing himself and getting back to his feet..</p>
<p>“Do you think you could eat anything? We don't have much but some jerky and stale bread. The healer said he'd be back sometime today, maybe if you're strong enough we can get to town and find some real food.”</p>
<p>His mouth felt like he’d been eating wool and everything hurt. Eating was the last thing he wanted right then but he figured he should try to get something down. He asked for a drink and Zuko reached for a small canteen and brought it to his lips. After he had had a few sips, there was a rustling outside the cave and Zuko sat up and reached for his dao soards before a man dressed in Earth Kingdom colors and carrying a pack came into view. When Zuko relaxed, Sokka guessed this must be the healer. </p>
<p>“Sorry Changluo, I'm a little jumpy.”</p>
<p>The healer nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to Sokka’s side. Taking hold of Sokka’s head, he peered over his glasses and looked into each of his eyes in turn.</p>
<p>“How do you feel this morning young man? Any hallucinations or tremors?” When Sokka answered in the negative, he watched as the stranger pulled out a small knife and started to cut through his wrappings. “These will need to be changed at once. Do you think you could be helped to town? I came with a small cart, it's just through those trees on the road. I need to stitch a few of these closed I think. The paste I applied helped with the bleeding but it isn’t a long term solution.” </p>
<p>After some back and forth, Zuko gathered their things and helped Changluo get him to the cart. He lay back staring at the forest canopy as they made the short trip to town. Cocking his head so he could see Zuko sitting beside him, in a hushed voice he shared a concern he’d been thinking about since they’d started fighting the Fire Nation men before.</p>
<p>“I think we are going to have to fake your death. Even if we all make it to Ba Sing Se, your sister proved how easy it is to infiltrate and your father won’t ever stop trying to get to you. If word gets back to him about my sister and the baby? I hardly think a little thing like a wall will make him call off his hunters.” Zuko sighed and stared out at the road behind them.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about that. That fire, I don't know what you remember but we barely escaped. I'm a firebender but those flames.. they weren't natural. Anyway what if those men we were fighting didn't make it like we did? What if they did and they assume we're dead?” Thinking about this, Sokka decided that might work. </p>
<p>“Well, we have no way of knowing what happened or what if anything will get back to your father. Who knows how long it will take me to fully recover this time. I say we try to lay low in this village as long as we can and maybe eventually we'll hear something.” Zuko nodded and flopped back beside him in the cart and neither spoke again the rest of the trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai hadn’t slept in days. Every Time he tried he was plagued with dreams of his son's burned face smiling absurdly as he killed him a dozen different ways. One night Zuko would raise the sea and drown him in his palace. Ozai could not swim in the leaden waves and his fire only boiled the water that pressed him down. Another night the earth rose around him and buried him to his neck leaving only his head. Ants would bite his cheeks and birds would peck at his eyes while his son stood by, always watching. The most recent terror had him waking in the night clawing at his throat as the air was stolen from his lungs. So it went for the last two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai grew increasingly paranoid and obsessed with news of his son. He devoted increasing amounts of resources towards finding him. His council grew wary he was neglecting his other responsibilities but as far as he was concerned this was his most pressing issue. Lei promised him that she had the problem of an heir well in hand, even if it was much too soon to know. Though even she had started to make comments about his single mindedness. It did not matter. They were all of them fools if they could not understand why this was of such importance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why he found himself locked in his study, keeping his own council as he debated the merits of joining the hunt for Zuko himself. None of the mercenaries or assassins had had any luck. Realistically he knew that it had only been 6 weeks since Zuko escaped the capital but he was impatient. He could admit to himself that it may have been the nightmares urging him on. Until all threats to his rule were dealt with he could not rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at his door revealed a nervous looking female servant, Ping something? Ming? Just a servant girl. When he bid her enter she bowed low and kept her eyes on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, there is a man here to see you. He says he has news of the disgraced prince. What should I say to him?” Ozai's brows rose higher with every word, by the time she had finished he was standing directly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What news? Did he say?” He gripped her shoulders, nearly shaking her in his fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know my Lord, he refused to say until he'd seen you. Should I send him to the throne room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Go now.” He released her and practically shoved her out the door. Combing his hands through his hair, he retied his top knot and slid in his crown. Hopefully whomever this man was he would have his son's head in a lacquered box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding into the room and erupting the flames before his throne, Ozai got his first view of the empty handed mercenary. While he did not in fact have Zuko’s head, he did have news nearly as good. The man, a mercenary called Jiang, had come from the Earth kingdom seeking a reward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have killed your traitorous son Fire Lord Ozai. As you can see,” he gestured at himself, “it cost me dearly. Not only was I grievously injured, my two partners were killed before I managed to subdue him. I want what I am owed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Ozai was glad of the wall of fire between himself and his audience. It would be unseemly for this man to see his astonishment. Zuko, his son was dead! Could it be so simple? Had he not just been agonizing over this very thing? Now that he actually might be dead, he found himself experiencing conflicting emotions he had not expected. No matter, he was the Fire Lord and therefore not ruled by such things. Ozai schooled his features and observed his guest anew. For his trouble, the man did look terrible. His bald head was badly burned and so were his arms. Whatever happened, he had barely escaped with his own life. However, one did not remain the most powerful man in the world by trusting blindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my son is dead, where is his body? How can you prove this to me? Why should I believe you, a man I do not know, when the reward is so tempting?”  Jiang clenched his fists and frowned. It was obvious he had little restraint left over his temper after his ordeal but knew better than to lash out at his Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, I have no body to show you because it was burned to so much ash in the great forest three days north of Omashu. He was traveling with some scrawny water tribe kid and came into the bar my partners and I frequent. It seemed like either his traveling companion was stupid, or they were looking for a fight because he made a scene. Loudly and obnoxiously toasting your death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to fend off some… competition once your son was recognized. As you say, my Lord, the reward you have offered has captivated everyone in our line of work. After we’d dealt with that my partners and I followed Prince Zuko and his friend into the woods outside of town. I am a master firebender my Lord and it shames me to admit that they gave us a tough fight. The brats managed to take down one of my comrades before the water tribe kid was nearly ripped in half. When his friend went down, your son stopped fighting to help him. As he knelt beside his friend I struck. He burned along with anything else in that dry forest for a square mile. I assure you Fire Lord Ozai, he is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something whispered at Ozai that there was more to this story then Jiang was sharing. That he had faced his son he had no doubt. His burns were fresh and the reward was not great enough to fake such disfigurement. It was the details... His son was a firebender, and much improved he'd had to grudgingly admit since he had managed to defeat Azula. Was this mercenary so powerful? Did his fire burn hot enough to burn his son alive? Though, yes the more he thought on it the more perfect it seemed. Zuko may have defeated his sister in combat but he would forever be weak and ruled by his emotions. He would leave himself vulnerable to aide a friend, it was just like him. So soft hearted like his mother. Burned to death, how disgustingly fitting. He silenced the doubting whispers as he'd done the uncomfortable emotions and returned his thoughts to the man before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How to deal with Jiang… Should he kill him or brand him a national hero. He preferred the first option, he was feeling particularly bloodthirsty just then despite the overwhelming relief. However it would make for better propaganda if he had a killer to laude about along with a story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this tale is true, you are indeed owed a great deal. Tell me Jiang, how would you like your payment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary paid and tucked away for later use, the Fire Lord summoned his council. They gathered in his throne room, none successful at concealing their annoyance. He had spoken of nothing but finding his son for nearly three weeks and they were growing increasingly restless. A dark smile twisted his face as he imagined their imminent shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At long last I have received the news that has kept me so preoccupied these past weeks. An assassin from the colonies arrived earlier today claiming to have defeated Prince Zuko outside of a village north of Omashu. Though he brought no body, his story and his injuries are proof enough for me.” The Fire Lord observed his generals and councilors closely as they reacted to his words. Several appeared relieved, some skeptical though unwilling to question him. He wondered idly if this obvious placation should be tolerated but quickly dismissed the thought as he listened to their hushed chatter. One of his generals bowed low and spoke for the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Ozai, if this man's word is sufficient for you then we shall celebrate the purging of Ursa's failed line with you. Perhaps now though we can address other pressing matters my Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai's face fell into a sneer. “In good time, general. You recall there are those, like my senile brother, who had hoped to displace me with my son. Certainly no one here shared this desire?” He searched for any sign of disloyalty in their faces before he continued. “I want news of his death to spread like the fire that killed him. I want it to reach Iroh in Ba Sing Se and all of his allies to crush what little hope they may have had left after I slew the Avatar. The assassin, Jiang his name is, I have installed him in the guest rooms here for while I decide how best to use him. Send a scribe to take down his account to be published. The world will know, there is only one Fire Lord and his name is Ozai!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing then, the flames before his throne erupted dramatically. He dismissed them then, leaving them to squabble amongst themselves. His step felt light as he strode towards his private rooms and somehow he knew his sleep would be peaceful that night. Perhaps he would find his bride before retiring and share this good news personally. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The ferry ride to Ba Sing Se was miserable. Toph had never liked sea travel but it was Katara who was truly suffering this time. Apparently the minute sway of the large craft aggravated her already weak stomach. It was weird for a waterbender to be so bothered by the motion of her element. The rest of their group rather enjoyed the pleasant weather and new people. King Bumi had seen that they had all the necessary papers to get passage and into the city and Toph was thankful they didn't have to navigate Serpent's pass again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting back against her palms on the deck, Toph tried to feel for Katara's pulse. It was the groan instead that alerted her to her friend's presence beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer before we reach the city? I don't have anything left to puke up and I can't stand the thought of food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry Sweetness, we should be docking soon. Personally I'm not looking forward to the crowds after so long on the road avoiding towns. Oh well, the place we were staying at in the upper ring is fancy I guess. Not that it matters to me what it looks like.” Katara didn't respond to her attempt at humor so she had to assume she was laughing silently. “I don’t like boat rides either. Hey maybe once we're there Gramps will have heard something about Sparky and your brother. Staying away from large cities was good for avoiding attention but shit for getting news.” Katara sighed and leaned against the wall behind them. They sat quietly for nearly an hour until they started to hear the commotion as the ferry pulled into dock. She stood and turned to Katara and stuck out a hand. “Come on Sweetness, let's get off this rocking tub.” Katara only groaned as she grabbed her hand and let her haul her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They shuffled along the deck towards the exit, following the flow of refugees. Before she could pick out any of her family, Katara bumped into a chatty older Earth Kingdom man and his son who were talking in serious voices about the fire nation. Katara subtly leaned her head in their direction so she could hear better over the crush of people disembarking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway it's like I said, now that he's out of the way old Ozai will likely be too distracted trying to sire a new heir now that his son is dead to be much bother to us for a while. I hear his new Fire Lady is hardly older than the prince was. He probably doesn't leave his bed chamber these days!” The prince was dead? What prince? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about Zuko. He wasn’t. She interrupted the older man's quiet laughing with a shaking voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me… who are you talking about? Who is.. What were you saying about Ozai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men shared a nervous glance before the younger one answered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven't you heard? The Fire Nations traitor prince is dead apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to the Fire Lord’s propaganda machine some colonial mercenaries done him in over north of Omashu a couple weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No it wasn't true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, these were recently posted all over the colony we've come from. Story's all there. Such a shame too. Personally I’d hoped he'd kill his father and take over. Figure he's a traitor for a reason right? I bet he would have been less crazy than anyone else in that family at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Katara a folded up notice from a pocket in his tunic. Unfolding it, the first thing she noticed was the image of Zuko from his wanted posters. As she ran a finger over his face, her chest squeezed painfully and her breathing came short and shallow. Her eyes moved over the words, belatedly realizing she should read it allowed for Toph but unable to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The disgraced Prince Zuko, traitor son of the Fire Nation has been brought to justice at last. Mercenary Jiang of the colonies has been credited with this victory. Prince Zuko was hunted down just northwest of Omashu and burned to death in a raging forest fire caused by the firebending mercenary. The water tribe scum he traveled with was also killed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All hail Fire Lord Ozai, long may he reign. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped breathing, her mind dissolving into uncomprehending chaos as her vision blurred. He couldn't be dead. Zuko wasn't dead! Sokka wasn't dead. They were alive. They were... she knew it. This had to be just another Fire Nation lie! Propaganda meant to further demoralize. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as her breath suddenly came back to her in great shuddering gasps. Toph grabbed her arm, her voice betraying her own panic when she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, calm down. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking rapidly, she turned to her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down… Toph.. this says, this says Zuko is.. that my brother is... I can't. I can't calm down! Toph! Toph…” Her voice broke and Toph started shoving people out of their way as she drug Katara to the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Katara, let's go get out of here.” She only half noticed the sudden temperature drop and the wet sheen on the deck freezing beneath her feet. They had to get out of there before she revealed herself as a waterbender before they were safely in Ba SIng Se. She knew this, so she allowed Toph to drag her off of the Ferry, still struggling for breath between sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the blind girl, half blinded herself by tears and panic. They stopped once they reached an empty stretch of beach several yards away and out of sight of the dock. Toph led her to the water's edge and finally dropped her wrist. Staggering ankle deep, Katara dropped to her knees and vomited into the bay. Tears fell into the bile as she screamed at the empty sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to calm down Katara. I know, fuck this is... No. I don't believe it. No way some cheap mercenaries took them out.” She reached out and patted Katara on the back as the water around them began to freeze. “Oh, Katara. It's gonna be.. we're gonna be… oh fuck.” Toph took several unsteady steps back before falling on her backside as the pebbled beach froze over too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara could hear her sniffling behind her as she stood and let her anger and sadness attack the water.  She threw her arms up,tossing massive waves around as she wept and screamed. It wasn't' true. It couldn't be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she thought about it the more the waves around her turned to ice, freezing in grotesque shapes as it was blown up around her. She pictured Zuko holding their baby and she fell to her knees again. It couldn't be true. He was alive. She'd know if he were dead wouldn't she? If it were true, she’d be alone. Bringing this child into the world, this precious and important child, without a father. Was she strong enough? It didn't matter because he was alive. They both were. She didn't know why Ozai would lie but he had. He must've. This war that had already taken everything. Her mother, her home, her friends, now it wanted her brother and the man that would be her husband. Her heart ached and her head hung as the water still swirled around her. Sobs shook her as she imagined her brother and her lover both burning to death in some La forsaken forest on the edge of the Earth Kingdom and she screamed again. Rage and sorrow shared space in her heart as she thought of all the ways she’d like to murder the Fire Lord for this lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When at last all of her tears were spent she sat back  on the beach, her wet hair clinging to her face and her knees drawn up to her chest After a time she heard footsteps cautiously approaching. Toph sank down beside her, her unseeing eyes staring out at the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to kill him Toph. I am going to have this baby and then I am going to go to the Fire Nation and reach into Ozai’s body and bend the blood away from his heart until it bursts. Then Zuko can be Fire Lord and Sokka can be, well Sokka and everything will be fine because they aren't dead and that's that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don't believe it then? That they're dead?” Toph sounded incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It can't be true. I refuse to believe it. I don't know why the Fire Lord would lie about this but he has. Maybe he just wants everyone to think he's dead so he can name a new heir. Who knows what that bloodthirsty maniac is thinking but… It isn't true Toph. I know it isn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph held the notice to her. Katara vaguely remembered throwing it at her before they'd ran from the ferry. “What does it say exactly? You mumbled  something about a forest fire when you were reading it.” Katara took it and read it out loud, her voice hollow and rough. When she had finished, Toph was immediately skeptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Why a forest fire? That just seems too easy. There wouldn't necessarily have been bodies to find so they wouldn't know if they'd managed to escape. This Jiang guy could easily have failed but taken a gamble and gone to Ozai anyway. He was probably desperate enough to believe any story even without proof. I think you're right Sweetness, there's no way they'd get taken out that easy. They're definitely alive somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph’s words soothed her somewhat and she ran her hands through her wet hair, taking a cleansing breath. She was right, the story was too ridiculous to be believable. Bending the water from her hair and clothes, Katara stood and bent all of the water back into the bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We need to get back and find my dad and everyone. I’m sure they’re wondering where we are by now and General Iroh may be waiting for us to arrive too. I’m not going to waste anymore time thinking about that trash.” She crumpled up the notice and threw it into the bay before turning towards the ferry docks. She knew she would see Zuko and Sokka again. Surely now that the world believed them dead they would head straight for Ba Sing Se rather than meander north like they’d planned. If they were declared dead two weeks ago, they might be here in another two. It took four weeks to get from Omashu to Ba Sing Se after all. That thought brought a smile to her face as they found her father in the crowd and boarded the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the train moved through the outer section of Ba Sing Se, Katara felt just a twinge of doubt creep into her mind. She quickly stamped it down but prayed Tui and La would keep them safe just the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N As far as Iroh knows Zuko is still traveling with Katara.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iroh first received the messenger hawk with a note and the notice of Zuko’s alleged death from King Bumi a week ago he had immediately dismissed it as subterfuge. That his brother believed that his son was dead he had no doubt, but he refused. The idea that his nephew and miss Katara, both masters of their elements, would be caught up in a forest fire by a gang of mercenaries was preposterous. Still, his confidence in this did nothing to alleviate the anxiety he'd felt since the pair had flown off on the great bison to face Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He estimated it would likely have taken two weeks for this “Jiang” to get to the capital of the Fire Nation from Omashu if he sailed directly. His brother no doubt would have wasted no time in spreading this news all over his territories. Iroh guessed that Zuko and Katara had been near the other Earth Kingdom principality nearly a month ago and therefore should be in Ba Sing Se any day. It was not surprising then, when word finally came that miss Toph and several members of the water tribe had arrived and were asking for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh met the new arrivals at the gates of the upper ring. Chief Hakoda and the small group of his people looked travel worn but relieved to have finally arrived. He searched their faces for Zuko but found a frowning Katara instead. Dread pooled in his gut as he realized his nephew was not among them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Katara, where is my nephew? I thought you traveled together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dread wound tighter when she squeezed her eyes shut before seeming to steel herself to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know General Iroh.” She gave him a resigned and sad smile. It was her father though that spoke next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko and my son Sokka parted ways with us in Omashu and we have not heard from them since.” The suddenly weary looking chief looked down at his daughter before continuing. “There is much to say General, perhaps once my people are settled we could have a more private meeting?” Seeing his own worry reflected in the other man's eyes, Iroh nodded and led them in towards the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I received word from King Bumi of your coming and expect there will be more of your people arriving soon? He gave me the number of family groups you gave him and we have found lodgings for everyone throughout the city. We tried to keep them as close together as we could without drawing suspicion. This way you will assimilate into the city with the rest of the refugees rendering you invisible to anyone trying to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds most generous, thank you. The rest of my people will be arriving throughout the next week or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now though I have asked the palace staff to prepare a meal for everyone. Perhaps we can have tea in my private rooms to discuss these important matters you mentioned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief Hakoda nodded as they made their way into the palace. An attendant came forward and ushered the tribe to a grand dining hall while Iroh bid Toph, Katara, and Hakoda follow him to another room. The door had hardly shut behind them before Iroh turned to Katara and again demanded to know where Zuko was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’ve seen the notice the Fire Lord has sent out?” At his nod she continued. “I only saw it this morning. We've been skirting towns as much as possible to avoid drawing attention to ourselves so we missed any major news until we reached the ferry. I want you to know that I don't believe it. Zuko and Sokka are alive.” Toph interjected next, sharing her doubts about the story as she had with Katara that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh digested this information and stood to order tea. Why did Zuko and Sokka go off on their own? Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Katara run a hand over her stomach and his breath caught just as the servant knocked at the door. Turning away from them as he accepted the tea service he thought quickly. Of course, she must be pregnant. Zuko knew that out of everyone he had the highest price on his head. If he thought it would give his family, his new family, a better chance to reach Ba Sing Se safely…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He meant to draw out all of the mercenaries he knew would be after you by going off on his own and revealing himself. This alleged death could have been an intentional move on his part. If he fooled the mercenaries into believing they had been successful he would be free to come to Ba Sing Se without fear of bringing his father's wrath with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of anxiety now eased, he poured out the tea and looked to Hakoda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You implied there was more news chief Hakoda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad smile lifted the corners of his mouth as the water tribe man looked at his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we left Omashu, your nephew asked me for my daughter's hand. They wished to marry once he and my son arrived here in Ba Sing Se. I gave him my blessing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had noticed, in the brief time he had seen them together, that they seemed quite close but until he had seen Katara's brief subconscious gesture he would not have thought of this. The shock must have shown on his face because when he looked at the young lady in question, her chin was raised in defiance and her arms folded over her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. do forgive an old man for his surprise, Miss Katara, I meant no offense. I did not realize the two of you were so close. This seems an odd time to discuss marriage.” A smile split Toph's face and beside her, Katara closed her eyes as a blush crept up her face. Hakoda laughed softly and spoke up then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked your nephew the same thing when he spoke to me. It seems I will have the honor of becoming a grandfather in the spring.” His proud grin told Iroh how he felt about this turn of events. Personally he was unsure how to feel. In the Fire nation such a thing would have been a disgrace. The mothers reputation ruined if the father did not marry her. Again, his face must have betrayed his uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what you know of our southern customs, General Iroh? I know we treat relationships very differently than you do in the fire nation. It is not considered dishonorable to take a lover once one is considered an adult at 16. Pregnancy usually results in a marriage but not always. Zuko assured me it was his intention to ask for my permission to marry Katara when we made it here before he found out he would be a father. He did not want me to doubt his honor when he decided to part with us and so asked before he left. I must tell you Iroh, I am very impressed with Zuko. My son must be as well for him to volunteer to join him. I will be happy to see my daughter marry him when they return to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh relaxed knowing Hakoda did not harbor any ill will towards Zuko for impregnating his daughter. Well if he was happy with the situation then he would be too. If nothing else it would be a good distraction until they knew for certain that Zuko and Sokka were alive. Smiling too now, he turned to Katara to offer his congratulations but stopped when he saw the pained look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's more actually.” She looked up and met his gaze. “I know Zuko trusts you completely Iroh so I will too. Dad, what I'm about to say can't leave this room.” The dread he'd felt earlier returned in full. “Ever since we left the Fire nation capital I have been experiencing...well my bending has been out of control. Too strong. I didn't think it was normal and then there was the timing…” She flushed an even deeper shade of red but Iroh had an inkling where this was going. “Toph was worried so we went to see Salaqqi. Our shaman, spirit woman. Apparently she'd been expecting me.” Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she got through her story. “Anyway Silaqqi can communicate with the spirit world. Not like Aang could but, well she did some ritual and suddenly I wasn't in my body anymore. There were so many voices all trying to talk to me at once and then suddenly it was quiet and there was Aang. We had a chat and well long story short our baby is the next Avatar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had said the last bit in one big rush. Even though he'd suspected as her tale progressed, hearing her say it still rocked him to his core. Zuko's son or daughter would be the next Avatar? For a moment, all Iroh could think of was how poetic it was. Ozai had told him his whole life how weak and useless he was, how he was lucky to even have been born. As a man though he had proven himself and now his firstborn would be the Avatar. If he hadn't immediately felt the weight of this knowledge he would have laughed out loud at the irony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief Hakoda recovered first and and did in fact laugh out loud, something that seemed to annoy his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! I told King Bumi that the next Avatar would come from the southern tribe! The last water tribe avatar was from the north. I figured with all of the couples that had been separated for the last five years we'd see many new babies but this is wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” At his daughter's stunned and horrified expression he calmed himself before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are already in the safest place we could be, and there are masters of the elements here too. Certainly we will not share this information but I see no reason why you should look so gloomy about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh thought about this and surmised the other man was correct. They had already planned to try and locate the next avatar as soon as possible and protect them here. He shared this observation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry Katara. We will speak of this to no one. Your child will be safe here. It is my hope that we will be able to end the threat to our lives soon so that the next Avatar can grow up in an era of peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before smiling. “I was thinking that now that everyone thinks they're dead Zuko and Sokka would come straight here. We could see them in a week or two. Have you had any thoughts as to what our next move will be? Against your brother I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh reflected on all his recent conversations with the White Lotus and the intelligence they'd gathered. Without the Avatar, many of their allies had scattered to the wind in fear of the Fire Lord. They had thought perhaps about another eclipse invasion but dismissed it at once. Already having tried it once and failed, Ozai would likely expect it. Either way they were nowhere closer to a feasible plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, currently our options are limited. I fear that it is only a matter of time before my brother defeats the Earth Kingdom naval blockade I sent to protect the North Pole. The Fire Nation’s navy is the best in the world and there is little for an earthbender at sea. I sent Master Pakku to try and convince his chief to bring his people here before it is too late. He was not optimistic. Now with my nephew’s location uncertain we do not have a legitimate claim to the Fire Nation crown. Well, my own but this is a last resort. We have decided not to believe this, propaganda nonsense. For now I think it would be wisest to wait until Zuko and your own brother join us here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and her father both nodded their agreement but it was Toph that spoke next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great plan and all but now that we have everything cleared up, I’m starving and I am sure the Avatar’s mommy over here is too. How about we join everyone else for some food and head home. I’m assuming the swanky place we were staying at before is still available?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course miss Toph. I hope you do not mind Miss Katara but, you know that I think of Zuko as my own son and well… I would feel much better if you and my grandchild lived here in the upper ring. While I would like to think that all of this city is safe, there is an extra wall here between you and any would be bounty hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled at him again as she stood to leave with Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Iroh. I was planning to stay with Toph until Zuko gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that you’re on your own sweetness. I’m not sharing with you two loved up turtle ducks anymore. Ember Island was enough for me. Now you’ll be married! Yuck!” The young earthbender led the way out of the room, an exceedingly red Katara trailing after her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Sokka stayed in Bìnàn suǒ for more than two weeks while Sokka healed from his injuries. Zuko did his best to hide his anxiety from Sokka but he could tell he had picked up on it. He was desperate to get to Ba Sing Se. Not knowing if Katara and the others had made it safely was making him even more sulky and irritable than normal. They had no way to know until they made it there themselves and it would take them nearly a month to get there once they did set out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of his worries for his family, Zuko still felt lingering guilt for Sokka's brush with death. Despite their earlier discussion about Sokka's priorities, he hardly left his friends' side for the first few days in the village. Eventually though Sokka's blase attitude about nearly dying and Zuko's anxiety over everything got the better of them. The resulting argument kept them apart for two whole days. One of the local boys, Chao, joked that they reminded him of his parents. He only made the mistake of sharing this observation in Zuko's hearing once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that same boy who, nearly a week and a half later, brought them news from the colony town. Chao had gone on an errand for his grandmother when he stopped by the notice boards to eavesdrop on the Fire nation soldiers standing around there. Zuko had asked him to keep an ear out for anything that seemed important so he came straight over when he returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mister Lee! Lee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groggily rolled off his sleeping pallet where he'd been napping and answered the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Chao?” The boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet he was so excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went into town and I listened around just like you asked! There were lots of soldiers out today and I think this is why.” He pulled a rolled up poster from his bag and handed it to Zuko. At first he thought it was his wanted poster and his eyes jumped back to take in the skeptical look on Chao's face. “Just read it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Turning his attention back to the paper, he let out a shocked gasp and ran back to wake Sokka. Behind him Chao followed and called after him. “That wasn't all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook Sokka awake and the water tribe man swung his arm in his direction before he opened his eyes. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want? I was having such a good dream!” When he saw the notice Zuko had shoved under his nose he sat up straight and snatched it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect! We can go straight to,” he glanced at Chao around Zuko's back, “back home now. The short way and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Katara will see this? Would she believe it? What if your father does and lets one of those other idiots marry her instead!” By the end of his rant Sokka was laughing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Lee. Have some faith in my family. Besides you know what she'd do if dad tried to pull that.” They both turned towards Chao when he cleared his throat. He eyed Zuko before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you're not at all how I imagined a fire nation prince would be. I mean, there had to be a reason why your own father would celebrate your death but, a water tribe girl? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko exchanged a nervous look before trying to respond at the same time. Sokka was louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't know what you're talking about. I'm Wong and the sulky one is Lee. That he bears any resemblance to the guy on the poster is purely coincidental.” Chao gave them a flat look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm a kid, not stupid. Relax I won't tell anyone. You don't seem like an evil fire bender and you're obviously glad everyone thinks you're dead. But I said that wasn't the only thing I found out.” Another shared glance and they both nodded. “Alright. Apparently the fire lord sent some ships to the south pole and found it abandoned. I guess he was pretty upset. Anyway, he sent new orders that the full force of his navy is now to go north and “Take care of the northerners,” whatever that means. The soldiers in town seemed annoyed to have to go north for winter. I guess you fire benders don't like the cold much huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko closed his eyes in resignation. This could decimate the Northern tribe. Even without the comet, if the entire Fire Nation naval fleet attacked the north pole at once it would be the air temples all over again. With a weight in his gut, he turned to Sokka and saw his own thoughts mirrored in the other man's face. They would have to warn them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take the southernmost ships two months to reach the north pole, never mind dealing with what's left of the blockade.” Sokka was nodding as he dug around in his bag for a map. He spread it out across his lap and pointed to a place between the old Air nomad territory and the earth kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where Iroh said the blockade is. Then there are contingents of ships throughout the north sea, here, here, and here. We could bypass them if we go this way, through these channels and then hope we miss them in the northern sea. If they catch us it's 50/50 they imprison us or let us pass.” Zuko sighed heavily and thought about Katara, waiting in Ba Sing Se. He hoped she didn't believe him to be dead. If she did, staying away for as long as this detour would take would be cruel. He hoped she would understand. Katara never shied away from helping those in need and right now that was the Northern tribe. They would have to be fast though to make it in time. No sooner had he thought this and Sokka was talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If we can find a pair of ostrich horses or eel hounds we could maybe beat them there. Chao, could you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a guy in town I know but… take me with you! Please! I don't want to stay in this tiny village forever. Please I can help.” It was Sokka's turn to sigh dramatically. He put a hand on Chao's slim shoulder and smiled crookedly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do kiddo. We are going to have to move fast and it's going to be dangerous. Sneaking past Earth kingdom ships and fire nation soldiers.” He paused and frowned, seeming to realize something. “If we’re seen, we can't risk word getting back to Ozai that we're alive. We'll have to kill anyone that recognizes us. Beyond that we're headed to the North pole. You're just a kid Chao. I don't want to be responsible for getting you killed. I know Lee here seems pretty salty but he’d cry himself to sleep for the rest of his life if he let something happen to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chao looked up at Zuko and snickered, likely imagining just that. Zuko thought about how nice it would be to punch his future brother in law in the face but held back. Chao was nodding and asked about their animal preferences before Zuko reached into his own sack and tossed him a pouch of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let on you have that much but we need strong healthy animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy rolled his eyes as he stashed the coin and headed for the door.</span>
</p><p><span>“Come on, I wasn’t born yesterday. I do know how to haggle.”</span> <span>Sokka laughed after he’d gone.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I like that kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later they had gone around and said their goodbyes, thanked Changluo, and were all packed. A knock at the door had them both tensing before they answered. Even though they had decided to trust Chao, having someone know who they were set them on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chao. We’re all ready to leave, how’d you do?” Sokka let the boy in but he gestured for them to follow him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you the two very best eel hounds in town and they only cost me 20 gold.” He tossed Zuko back his money bag and led them to a tree where he’d tied the animals. Zuko ran a hand along the neck and fore leg of the nearest hound and turned back to Chao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know, he wasn’t kidding about knowing how to haggle.” Sokka ruffled the kids hair before heading back inside to grab their things. Zuko dug an extra ten coins from the bag and handed them to Chao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, for all your help. Maybe we’ll meet again someday. Chao, don’t take the simple life you have here for granted, ok?” Chao only nodded and stepped back as Sokka returned and tossed Zuko his pack. As they climbed up into the saddles, Sokka turned back to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya kid, and remember, I’m Wong and he’s..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee. I won’t forget. Don’t get killed for real this time”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they rode north away from the village in the woods, Zuko was glad for the eel hounds. Still, he wondered if they would make it to Ba SIng Se before his baby was born after all. He hoped so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's lips were soft and warm as she kissed him. Her hands ran through his now shoulder length hair and he held her tight. It had been so long since he left her behind and he’d missed her terribly. Feeling her nakedness against his caused the natural reaction and he rolled them so he was on top of her, nestled between her thighs. He leaned down to kiss her again and when he opened his eyes, Zuko saw only sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he'd wake up then. The sun was creeping over the horizon and it always woke him. He’d been up with the sun every morning for the last three weeks since they had set out for the north pole. Glancing down at his pants he groaned at his new problem. Before he could slide his hand beneath his waistband a dry cough across the smoldering fire told him he wasn’t the only one rising with the sun that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too huh?” Sokka looked uncomfortable as he kept his gaze focused on the place just past Zuko’s head. They had been traveling together for nearly two months and gotten as comfortable as two men can get with one another but there were some things that you just didn’t share. “So… normally I’d make a joke right now but knowing you were thinking about my sister kinda makes it weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Already weird. You go left, I'll go right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes but stood and headed left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour and a half later they were dressed and back on the road. Thanks to the speed of the eel hounds they had already reached the northernmost coast of the Earth kingdom. In a small coastal town they sold the animals and bought a small fishing boat and warmer clothes. The boat was small enough they could man it themselves but sturdy enough to make the journey. If the winds were favorable it would only take them a week to get to the Northern water tribe city. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N Hi all! Thank you so much to everyone still reading this. I know this is a zutara fic but their romance isn’t the only thing going on in this story. I do have a handful of chapters left until they get back to one another but I promise loads of OTP fluff is on the horizon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 23</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Five freezing days at sea and Sokka realized how long it had been since he had visited either pole. He'd been born to the frozen tundra in the south. The bitter wind and icy seas should have felt like home to him. Instead he was every bit as miserable as Zuko. The firebender was rather at home on the sea himself after having spent so long there, but he did not enjoy the cold and the lack of true sunlight wore on him. The last time he had been north he nearly died. Sokka was glad Aang had saved him back then but wondered now if they would both die up here after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been extremely lucky with the Earth Kingdom patrols. On the third night out, they had had to douse their lanterns and sail in silence between two of the large ships. Sokka thought their luck was due to the size of their boat. The sailors would have been searching the horizon for large fire nation destroyers, not small fishing craft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun began its low arc across the late autumn sky, Sokka began to question their navigation abilities. Before them lay a frozen shelf of ice where more choppy sea should have been. It was nearing the dark months but this part of the ocean never froze over like this even in the dead of winter.  At least a mile ahead of them, the mountains and cliffs that made up the landmass where the Northern tribe made its home loomed above them. It seemed they would have to make their way across the ice on foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? The last time I was here you could sail up to the outer wall of the city. Where did all this ice come from?” Zuko punctuated his question by jabbing at the edge of the ice shelf with an oar. Sokka squinted as he looked as far as he could in each direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. The snowfall makes it hard to see very far even in the daylight. I guess we better beach this thing as best we can and continue on foot. I think it's a safe bet that whatever happened wasn't the fire nations doing.” Zuko gave him a dry look and swung the oar at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee I wonder what could have given you that idea. Certainly not all this ice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, feeling argumentative thanks to so many freezing days at sea fired back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well mister smarty prince, what's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> wise deduction?” Zuko was already climbing out of the boat however and piling their things on the ice. At his irritated glare Sokka threw up his hands and climbed out after him. “Whatever. Either way this is going to add at least another day to our travel time. What great weather to have for ice crossing. Hey maybe we'll get lucky and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't</span>
  </em>
  <span> freeze to death in our sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some reason I'm not feeling particularly lucky. Probably the lack of sunlight. This place is horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour of traipsing through the snow and nearly blinding wind in what they hoped was the right direction, Sokka wasn't feeling all that lucky either. He had wind blown tears frozen to his face and he was starting to lose feeling in his feet. Zuko drug along behind him, the little bit of sun they'd had had already sunk back below the horizon. Just as he was about to suggest an attempt at making camp, he heard a distinctly human sounding howl. Several yards away in all directions and appearing like wraiths in the snow and twilight, stood the painted faces of the Northern water tribe warriors. Sokka's initial relief at finding the tribesmen was quickly dispelled by several spearheads in his face. Both travelers raised their hands in surrender and followed where they were led.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually a series of igloos came into view and they were shoved towards the largest one. Inside, one of the painted warriors removed his helmet and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them for a long moment before a smirk slid across his face and he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. I heard you were dead. Guess old Master Pakku was right after all. Too bad. What are you doing all the way up here, Sokka of the Southern water tribe, and with the traitor fire nation prince too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka instantly recognized his voice. Time may have tempered the pain of losing Yue to the spirit world, but Hahn was still apparently an irritating jerk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahn. Funny I thought you were dead too. Didn’t drown after Admiral Zhao dumped you in the ocean after all huh? ” Too bad indeed. Beside him Zuko shifted his weight back and forth but said nothing. Hahn eyed him before turning back to Sokka, who spoke first. “How did you hear about our little brush with death anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Iroh sent word to Master Pakku a week ago. My boys and I were with him when he met the messenger from the Earth Kingdom blokade. Pity you’re traveling with this fire nation scum instead of that pretty sister of yours. How is Katara anyway?” Sokka ground his teeth. “Since my last fiance up and died on me I haven’t had the heart to go after anyone else. Maybe I should write to your father and see if he’d be amenable to my suit. If she’s still pure that is. I know you southerners like to do things a little differently.” Sokka wanted to punch that stupid look off his stupid face and started towards him only to be held back by Zuko’s hand that burned hot through his glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Sokka, he’s only trying to goad you.” He turned to Hahn. “Katara is none of your concern, Hahn was it? Besides, she’s spoken for.” Hahn looked at Zuko with a mixture of shock and disgust before looking back to Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me your father hasn’t given her to this fire breathing trash?” When he got no response but hard glares, he laughed. “She must have let you fuck her huh? Southern tribe slut. It’s a good thing you still want her though, no self respecting water tribe man would touch her now that…” Whatever else he was going to say was forgotten as Zuko’s fist hit his jaw with a loud crunch. Sokka was right behind him. They threw the northern man to the ground and had each gotten in a few good hits before some of the other warriors finally pulled them off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you talk about my sister like that you creepy fucking waste of seal skin!” Zuko didn’t say anything as two men held him back, but his breath was fire and he glared murderously at a bloodied Hahn. Slowly he got back to his feet and started barking orders at the other men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you just standing there? Tie up the firebenders arms and throw them both somewhere I won’t have to look at them until the storm lets up. We can take them with us when we rotate back to the city then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hahn, I thought they were allies? Isn’t Sokka Master Pakku’s family now? I’m not sure..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in charge here aren’t I? You saw them attack me. Just get them out of my sight!” He spat blood on the ground and as they were led away again Sokka heard him ask someone why they waited so long to help him. Judging by the snickers of the men that drug them away, Hahn was not as popular as he used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the storm had just started to pick up when they had made it to the ice shelf. According to Sokka, arctic storms could sometimes rage on and off for days. Zuko didn't like their chances if they tried to escape and make it through the white out conditions on their own. Nevermind the lack of daylight made him feel exhausted. They stayed in the small igloo Hahn had sent them too. They were fed and, despite Hahn’s orders, no one bothered to restrain Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent most of his time alternating between trying to sleep and worrying about Katara. Every day they sat here on the ice was another day she would likely spend wondering if he was alive or dead. He wondered how she was handling the pregnancy. Was she healthy? Zuko didn't know much about pregnancy but he remembered his mother saying once how sick he had made her. It would take nearly another month to make it to Ba Sing Se from here. Hopefully they would be able to leave as soon as they'd spoken to Pakku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka seemed to spend most of his time cursing Hahn. He shared with Zuko about Yue and Hahn and everything that had happened the last time he was in the north. Zuko agreed with Sokka that it was a shame he hadn't drowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a whole week waiting for the storm to let up, the sun finally showed itself and the wind died down. When they were brought out of the igloo they'd spent the last week in, Hahn and the others were gathered and ready to leave. Hahn frowned when they approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren't they bound? I told you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Hahn. You might have been put in charge of this guard but, if we bring these two back to Pakku like prisoners? It won't just be your ass. We aren't letting your personal shit get us all punished. Come on, we only have a few hours of light.” The warrior that spoke was called Natuk and he had already apologized for Hahns nonsense days ago. He shouldered past Hahn and headed out. Zuko, Sokka and the others all followed, leaving Hahn to glower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn it seemed, was the only one of the warriors with such an unpleasant personality. Zuko actually found most of them good company. They wanted to know about how he had switched sides, what happened to the Avatar and how they were still alive. The half day long march to the Northern tribe city passed quickly and soon enough they were waiting at the edge of a half mile wide moat between the ice shelf and city wall. Two water benders dropped into a stance and a bridge formed over the water. As they approached the wall Zuko thought it looked much larger than he remembered. His amazement must have shown on his face because Natuk laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive no? We have worked hard to improve our defenses since Master Pakku returned and told us of Avatar Aang's fate. The ice shelf we were just on took every bender we have, even the women, working every night since. There are weak spots throughout in case they try to bring their tanks again, and then this moat as well. We aren't too worried about the Fire Nation just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's actually why we came. We have information for your chief and Pakku regarding fire nation naval orders.” By now they had reached the wall and the benders lowered a section so they could pass through. Zuko was once again awed by the frozen city. Not having to sneak around this time afforded him a better vantage. Looking at all the ice sculpted buildings made him think of Katara again and the knot in his gut he always felt when he thought of her twisted painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natuk led them to the council chambers where both Arnook and Pakku waited. At their arrival, Pakku stood and crossed to them. Gripping them both by the shoulders he smiled broadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad to see you both. Iroh seemed to believe you were still alive somewhere. I am very relieved to know he was right. But, tell me boys, what has you all the way out here? I would have thought you'd have gone to Ba Sing Se to join your family.” Zuko jumped at the implication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They made it? Katara's safe in the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Pakku and Chief Arnook both raised a brow at his specific inquiry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she is.” Zuko couldn't hide his relief or the wetness in his eyes. Brushing it away he smiled for the first time in days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Agni.” Sokka gave him a side hug and explained his excessive concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See buddy, I told you she'd be ok. Gramps, Chief, Zuko here is in love with our Katara. As soon as we get to Ba Sing Se they're getting married. A few months after that, I'm going to be an uncle! Poor guy’s been a nervous wreck. Not that I haven't been worried too.” Pakku frowned slightly, eyeing them both again. Zuko wondered if he didn't approve, they were much more traditional in the north he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful news. I suppose I will be leaving with you then, I wouldn't want to miss that. I'd meant to leave in a few days anyway. Now, I don't imagine you took this two month detour to make a wedding announcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had been so relieved to know his family was safe, it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. A month ago we were staying in a remote village near the colonies. Thanks to some help from the locals, we learned what the new orders are for the entire fire nation navy. My father sent a significant number of ships to the south pole and found it abandoned. He has ordered those ships and every other not already in the north sea to sail north and converge on this city. Even without the comet, that could be disastrous. Although, it seems you have anticipated this judging by all the new additions. Sokka mentioned something about the sun not rising?” It was Chief Arnook that answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say the Fire Lord has sent them here now? It's nearly winter and for three months there will be no sun. He is more foolish than I realized. I hope for the sake of their men, that his commanders do not attempt to drive them on through the lasting darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew better than most just how much those men's lives didn't matter. How many men would be thrown away this time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lives of the soldiers mean nothing to those giving the orders. It is unlikely they will give up without great losses.” Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he turned back to Pakku. “There's nothing to be done about that. We've warned you, now we should go before we can't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Unfortunately it's already dark. The sunlight doesn't last long just now as I'm sure you've noticed. At first light we will escort you back to the edge of the shelf. You have a boat of some kind there I assume?” Sokka nodded. “Good. Let's have some dinner before retiring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Sokka followed the older men from the room. Zuko hoped they still had time to get out before it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At breakfast the next morning he had an answer. Another painted warrior ran into the dining hall and spoke into Chief Arnook’s ear before rushing out again. The news was not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first of the Fire Nation ships had converged on the ice shelf. It would be impossible to leave without being caught. They were trapped in the Northern tribe for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Just in case anyone is confused, this chapter takes place right around the time the last chapter ended. I've noticed my chapters are a little GRR Martin-esque in that the chapter dates aren't necessarily in order as I switch between characters. The timeline notes I'm using to keep track are definitely necessary. ^v^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 24</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried. Just because her men were taking longer than they had estimated they would did not mean they were dead. After arriving in ba Sing Se and conferring with Iroh, Katara had thought they might be perhaps two weeks behind them. When those weeks came and went without so much as a whisper of Zuko or Sokka, she still did not give into doubt. Three more weeks had passed since then and she still refused to admit they were dead. At least publicly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the privacy of her own rooms, she felt the weight of her doubts begin to crush her. What could possibly account for their delay besides grievous injury or death? If they had truly walked away from the forest fire surely Zuko would have come straight for her? If something had in fact delayed them, why hadn't they sent word somehow? As Katara lay awake at night, her hands absently rubbing her ever growing belly, she clung desperately to hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was living in the upper ring with Toph and her grandmother as Iroh had requested. Her father had chosen to stay in the lower ring with a couple of his warriors so he would be close if any of his people needed him. Iroh visited with her daily, always bringing a tea he claimed was good for expectant mothers. He sometimes told her stories of Zuko as a small boy, but never mentioned the increasing anxiety they both felt. It was Toph however, that had best been able to keep her occupied, despite their history of conflict. They took daily walks along the walls of the city. So used to constant travel, Katara found the exercise helped ease her mind. Twice a week they would travel to lake Laogai to bend. Blasting around the lake was the only time she truly felt her worry fall away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today Toph had decided not to spar but watch instead. Katara was feeling especially volatile and Toph wisely let her have her space. Last night her sleep had been disrupted by visions of death. Her brother, water tribe warriors, fire nation soldiers, and always Zuko. He died a dozen deaths in her nightmare. Her muscles burned as she pushed herself. The small sharp rocks that littered the shallows cut into her heels as she moved through different stances. Eventually she was spent. Chest heaving and head throbbing, Katara staggered up the beach and collapsed beside Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last several weeks her dreams had been as vivid and overwhelming as her bending. The more she tried to tell herself they were just her mind dramatizing her deepest fears, the more anxious she felt. It didn't help that she had hardly been able to keep any food down. She was in sorry shape and sick of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to know for sure that he's alive. I could deal with the separation. It's the not knowing if I'm waiting on a ghost that's doing this to me.” Well,  that and being pregnant. Flopping back against the scrub grass and breathing through a sudden bout of nausea, she closed her eyes and pictured Zuko's face. His golden eyes and dark hair. Even the scar, an indelible part of the man she loved. He wasn't dead, not yet. Sighing, she sat up and looked over at Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I feel better now. Wanna head back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The younger girl launched herself to her feet and waited for Katara. “You know, I don't think they're dead either. Knowing Sokka, they probably just got side tracked looking for his space sword or something.” They walked in silence for a few minutes before Toph chuckled. “You know, I can see what you like about him, Zuko I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes but laughed despite herself. “Hilarious Toph.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh.” She laughed too. “I guess I walked into that one. You know how I see right? Well I can't tell about colors or textures, but I can tell dimensions and Zuko? He has some pretty impressive dimensions.” Dimensions? Surely she didn't mean… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean what I think you mean? It's that precise?” Toph scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes to both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gaped at her retreating figure for a solid 30 seconds before throwing her head back and laughing. She was wiping away tears before she finally stopped and caught up with Toph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've been walking around with that kind of information this whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It's weird sometimes but hey, maybe it will come in handy someday. Sokka isn't much dif… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara held up her hands in alarm. “No! Stop, I don't want to know. Please!” Both women laughed and they continued walking. Realizing something, Katara smiled. “I'm not sure how I feel about you having this personal information about my husband.” Toph Shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it will make you feel better, I can tell you all about any partners I ever have.” Wrinkling her nose at the thought, Katara laughed again and agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you're here Toph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came to the road, Toph bent them along like she'd done before and they reached the city quickly. When they finally made it home, it was to find General Iroh waiting. He looked even more burdened than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, has something happened? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's pulse raced again at his nod. All three of them went inside and she let Iroh make the tea as he always did. By the time he had finally finished and joined them at the table, Katara was fully panicked. Had they been captured? Killed? Her mind spinning out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard something about… About Zuko and my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to realize her panic, he shook his head and put a hand in hers. “No my dear, we still have no news about them unfortunately. I apologize, I see by not saying something outright I have upset you.” Katara let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sagged against the table. No news was good news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid it has to do with our friends to the north. I received word that the entire Fire nation navy has converged on the north pole. The earth kingdom blockade was decimated. A few dozen survivors made it to safety and were the ones to send word. Not only is this a blow to our forces, I'm afraid of the Northern tribes ability to withstand such an attack.” Katara thought about this for a moment before surprising everyone by laughing. When it began to grow hysterical, Iroh coughed and asked what she meant by laughing at such a thing. Trying desperately to regain her composure, she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.. so sorry uncle… it's just that well… they're fire benders and.. the sun won't rise there for months! Will they even wake up?” Maybe the stress she'd been carrying added to the ridiculous situation but she couldn't help dissolving into laughter again. She thought about how Zuko always rose with the sun and imagined him hibernating like a polar bear dog for the entire dark season. Both Toph and Iroh looked surprised but it was Iroh that recovered first, seemingly remembering this vital information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, the polar darkness. You are right my dear, my brother has chosen the worst possible time of year for this attack. I had forgotten about this phenomenon, I doubt my brother ever considered.” He looked thoughtful for a moment as he stroked his beard and then, “ When does this darkness begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally having controlled herself, Katara tried to remember specifics. She picked up her tea and took a sip before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last month the sun has stayed lower and lower, by now it hardly rises above the horizon. By the solstice it will get no brighter than twilight at midday. It will last until spring.” While Iroh considered this, Katara thought about the last time she had lived through a dark season. In the south it was the summer months that stayed dark. Suddenly she felt rather homesick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps your sister tribe will survive the winter after all. Such sustained darkness will greatly weaken any firebenders and since that includes ranking officers it is possible they will withdraw. Master Pakku had thought to create new defenses for his home when last we spoke. Perhaps he has and the combination will save them.” Katara sipped at her tea and hoped he was right. They all three sat quietly until Toph decided to interrupt the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who on earth would want to live somewhere it stays dark half the year? I'm blind and even I think that's crazy.” Katara drummed her fingers along the side of her teacup and glared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It's just dark. At least we don't live on volcanoes like the fire nation. It's not a huge deal!” At Iroh’s raised brow, she ducked her head and swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't mean to snap at you Toph. Sorry.” The earthbender smiled and waved her off. Finishing her tea, Katara stood and excused herself. Iroh stood as well and put his hands on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew is alive, I know he is. They will return to us.” They shared a sad smile and he turned to go. “Good evening my dears, I will see you tomorrow.” After he had gone, Katara left Toph to her own devices and headed to her Gran grans room. She needed the kind of comfort only her grandmother could provide. Knocking on the door, she went in and found her reading by the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Katara, how are you this evening my sweet girl? Have you been able to keep anything down today?” Katara smiled wistfully and walked over to her grandmother and knelt beside her, laying her head in her lap. She closed her eyes as Gran gran ran a hand through her hair and hummed something from home. As she sat beside her Gran gran, she imagined rocking her baby and singing him or her to sleep. Would it be a girl or boy? What did she want it to be, what would Zuko prefer? DId it really matter? If it was a girl she wanted to name her for her mother. Kya. She decided she would let Zuko decide for a boy. What was his uncle’s son's name? When Iroh came tomorrow she would ask. She didn’t realize she had been crying until gran gran put a hand under her chin and turned her face to look at her. Smiling sadly at her granddaughter, she wiped her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my sweet girl.” Her gran gran leant down and kissed her brow and rested her cheek against her hair. “When your mother died I had to watch your father, my son, suffer a pain I knew too well. It was a terrible feeling to be so helpless to relieve his suffering. Now, watching you wonder every day if you will share that fate I feel that way again. I do not want that for you my dear. I wish there was something I could do to make your burden lighter but alas sometimes life is this way.” Katara cried harder as she listened to her gran gran and felt her continue to stroke her hair. “All I can tell you is what I believe to be true. I know in my heart that your brother is still alive. He is my grandson, I would feel it in my bones if he were dead. If he is alive then so is your young man. What is delaying them, I have no idea, but they will return.” She sat up and looked Katara in the eye. “Please do not give into despair Katara.” Sniffling and nodding as she wiped at her tears, Katara reached up and wrapped her arms around her gran gran. She let her hold her for a long moment before she stood back and remembered what Iroh had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gran gran, General Iroh was here earlier. He said that the entire Fire Nation naval fleet has gone north. That’s where Pakku is, do you think he will be ok?” She turned to look out the window and was quiet so long Katara wondered if she would answer at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pakku and I have spent a lifetime apart. This time will feel short by comparison. If those fools think they can storm the walls of the Northern tribe in the dark of winter they have another thing coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together at that and Katara kissed her gran gran goodnight and made her way to her own bed. Hopefully tonight her dreams would be more peaceful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A month. Four weeks. Thirty days. 720 hours, and counting. That's how long they had been trapped in the North pole. Zuko knew this because he'd been keeping track. It had been three months since he had seen Katara and he was sure that by now she would have given him up for dead. Sokka told him he was being ridiculous but then Sokka was an idiot. If he wasn't feeling like a aardvark sloth because there was no fucking sun he would have gone out and tried to fight his way off the stupid frozen wasteland himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the fire nation soldiers on the ice made him even more upset. Zuko and Sokka had gone with the warriors several times to watch their progress and every time it had been distressing. Men labored in the dark to break through the ice, one or two falling through at fairly regular intervals. They had already given up trying to March across after four tanks and what looked from Zuko's vantage like an entire unit had been lost. Men were freezing and drowning and suffering. His people. If only Aang had killed his father when he had had the chance, Zuko would be fire lord and this waste of life would have been avoided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning, or night since he couldn't see a difference, as they lay on the ice watching them again he wondered if there was anything he could do.  When yet another man fell through the ice he nearly threw his binoculars down in frustration, and would have done if he hadn't recognized someone. Lieutenant Jee, the captain from his old ship, was reaching into the water for the fallen man. He had thought all of his former crew dead after Zhao’s failed attack here nearly two years ago. Zuko quickly leaned over and spoke in Sokka's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, see that man there, the one trying to save the other?” Sokka took the binoculars from him and scanned the dimly lit frozen shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the only firebending officer bothering to help his men? Ya I see him. What about him? Do you know him or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That's Lieutenant Jee, he was captain on my ship years ago. I want to talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to talk the other officers into at least holding off until spring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned and looked at him, he could see how wide his eyes had gotten even in the dim light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind? I know you've been nearly there for weeks but that's a suicide mission. There's no way I'm letting you do that! What makes you think he would even listen to you?” Zuko sighed wearily and took back the binoculars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Jee. He is a good man and has always been loyal to my uncle. He stuck with me all those years despite what a colossal brat I was. He cares about his men and I can't see him going along happily with this ridiculous plan. I can sneak into his officer tent tonight and talk to him. I know he'll listen.” Sokka still looked skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't going alone. I'll come too. But you're gonna have to paint your face and dress like the warriors. If anyone besides him recognizes you we're screwed.” They both looked out at the miserable fire nation men and thought through the plan. “I need to know that if he decides not to listen, and you think he might betray you to his superiors that you will be able to kill him, Zuko. I'm not letting you take this risk if you can't guarantee that.” Zuko scowled and shoved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? Do you seriously think you can stop me?” Sokka pushed him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just the guy whose sister you're marrying, whose niece or nephew you're supposed to raise. The guy who's been trying to keep your ungrateful ass alive long enough to do those things. And yes, a strong breeze could probably knock you over. I know I could stop you right now. Now stop being an asshole and answer me. Could you do it? Could you kill Lieutenant Jee if it came to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, suitably chastened, groaned and watched his former captain through the binoculars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If it comes to killing him to protect my family I won’t hesitate.”  He saw Sokka watching him out of the corner of his eye for a moment longer before he nodded and made to back up and join the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we can do it tonight. No sense putting it off. Let's go tell Natuk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening Sokka helped him paint his face like a real water tribe warrior. He felt ridiculous and it itched but Sokka beamed at him. Apparently he looked good. His hair was pulled up and his scar was nearly hidden by the wolf face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man you look so awesome, I wish Katara was here for this. She'd definitely be all girly and swoon or something. “ This Zuko doubted, but he didn't contradict him. Natuk had volunteered to go with them in case they got lost on the ice. It was early evening by then and it would take several hours to make it to the edge of the ice shelf. Zuko hoped the soldiers were as deep of sleepers as he had been lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much later, as they approached the camp, Zuko told Natuk to wait for them within hearing distance. As they crept closer, Zuko was thankful for the face paint and water tribe clothes. They would have been nearly impossible to see against the snow in the dark. Finally they stopped outside of Lieutenant Jee’s tent and Sokka gave him one last searching look. He nodded at his friend and slipped inside on silent feet. Jee had his own tent, small though it was, and was sound asleep. Zuko crouched beside him and placed a hand over his mouth as he shook his shoulder. The older man was awake instantly and Zuko had to lean into him to hold him still as he tried to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jee, it’s me, Zuko. Shhh! Stop struggling, I'm not here to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped struggling but pushed Zuko's hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko is dead. Who are you and why are you here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his hand close to his face and made a small flame. It cast shadows across his face that revealed the twisted flesh of his scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation Lieutenant Jee.” The Lieutenant bowed his head awkwardly, still lying in bed as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, how can this be? Your father has been loudly proclaiming your death for months now. Everyone believes you dead. I admit I am glad it is not true.” Zuko relaxed slightly and clasped Jee's proffered hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was nearly killed, it's true, but as you can see the account was greatly exaggerated. I am equally glad to see you. I thought you had drowned when the rest of Zhao’s fleet was destroyed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jee, still seeming somewhat stunned to see Zuko alive, shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The spirits saved me, and three others from your old crew. We surely should have died that day but somehow made it to one of only two lifeboats that made it away. I am sorry prince Zuko, but why are you here. You must have a reason for allowing the news of your death to go unchecked, why reveal yourself now, and here of all places?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I trust you Jee? I can not allow you to share that I'm alive with anyone. I have too much I have to protect now to risk word getting back to my father. I will kill you if I have too.” Lieutenant Jee squinted at him in the dark and nodded solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is mad. To kill his own son, and now he throws the lives of his loyal men away here in this dark and frozen wasteland. My fire is yours to command prince Zuko. I would see you as  Fire Lord, and I know I would not be alone in this if more knew you lived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled at the man and thought quickly of everything he wanted to tell him. Having this man's loyalty would be invaluable one day when they were ready to try again at usurping his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came north with a friend to warn the north of your attack. You will not make it to the wall. The ice is thin and thick by turn and the wall is nearly three times larger than when you were here last. This darkness will last until the spring. If by some miracle you made it to the wall, you would be destroyed. Too many men have died since you've been here already. I need you to try and persuade whoever is in charge of this fiasco to turn around. Even in summer the Northerners are well prepared for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, as long as the fleet is here I can't leave. It is imperative that I leave here as soon as possible. This is the most important thing, I am going to be a father Jee. When the time comes, if I fall I will have a legitimate heir. I'm trusting you with this knowledge, no one must know unless I am killed. If I learn that you have betrayed me I will hunt you down and I will kill you Jee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations prince Zuko. Fatherhood is truly a blessing. I know you will be a wonderful father.” Zuko's chest squeezed at his words. “You do intend to challenge your father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do but it won't be soon.  It will take time to regain our allies and plan. I haven't even seen my uncle since before the comet. Right now though all I can think about is getting to my pregnant wife before she has the baby. It may be awhile. Keep track of anything important for me until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my Lord, how can I pass information to you? Where will you be?” Zuko frowned and considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't tell you where I'll be. If you have word for me, send it to Omashu. King Bumi will see that I get it.” He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but there was a sharp rap on the side of the tent and Sokka's whistled alarm. “I have to go Jee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am thankful you live and honored to have your trust Prince Zuko. May we meet again, and may Agni protect your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded at his loyal friend and slipped from the tent. As quietly as he had come, they raced back to Natuk and the city beyond. It was morning before they returned to where they stayed with Master Pakku. Before they went their separate ways to sleep, Sokka stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don't live to regret trusting Lieutenant Jee. You told him everything. Now we're more vulnerable. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had nothing to say to that since he felt exactly the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later the fire nation navy began its retreat. Zuko warned Arnook they would likely be back in the spring but the chief was not worried. Even in the daylight, hacking through the ice would be near impossible and would take months. Chief Arnook prepared a small ship to send them and Master Pakku to the earth kingdom. They would sail around the continent, approaching Ba Sing Se from the north. The trip would take two weeks and five more days on foot to reach the northeast gates. Chief Arnook held them back three days to ensure the Fire nation ships were far enough away that they would not be a problem before ordering a channel melted in the ice shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they saw the sun again, a week after setting sail, Zuko felt renewed. The despair and anxiety that had plagued him the last two months evaporated like so much dew the first time the sun roused him from his sleep. As he stood on the deck, basking in the light, his thoughts turned towards home. To Katara. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara followed listlessly along behind Toph as they made their way back to the upper ring. They had been to visit her father and he was starting to worry her. He was clearly trying to hide his worry and grief for Sokka from everyone. It had been four months since they left Omashu and she wasn’t the only one losing sleep. When they had gotten to her father’s apartment in the lower ring that morning, his eyes were red rimmed and he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping. No one had mentioned either absent loved one but it was clear they lingered in their thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda and the others were settling into life in Ba Sing Se as well as could be expected. It was winter now but the snowfall did nothing to remind them of home when the crowded streets turned it to brown slush. They weren’t truly meant for city life. At least looking after his displaced tribe had given Hakoda a reason to endure it.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had gone with her father to check on several of the families and they thankfully had stayed with each for long enough for her to rest. The  vomiting all day had stopped and she was sleeping better when she didn’t have nightmares but she still tired easily. As they visited with their tribe, it became apparent that her father’s prediction had been correct. Six couples were expecting babies of their own, including Anyu's parents. It was entirely likely there would be even more. Seeing all of the happy fathers made her increasingly despondent and eventually it was too much effort to keep back the tears. After apologizing to her father, Katara and Toph had headed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested a hand on her rounding belly as she walked. Would Zuko be here to meet his baby? Would he or she ever get to meet their uncle? As the weeks passed, even her gran gran couldn't lift her spirits. Every day was a blur of monotonous, necessary actions and walking. So much walking. Toph dragged her around the city all day and at night she slept with her gran gran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was growing late by the time they got close to the gate and she knew Iroh would be waiting for their evening tea. There was a commotion ahead with the guards but Katara had long since turned out the noise around her as she wondered if Iroh would have news. Toph’s hand on her arm stopped her mid stride and she looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Toph?” Her only response was to point in the direction of the gate. Katara sighed and looked toward the commotion. Suddenly the air fled her lungs and the tears she had been barely restraining poured down her face and onto her fur wrap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after so long spent wondering if she would ever see him again there he was. The air rushed back and she choked out a sob. She clutched her belly and whispered his name. Then she shouted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ran to him, the grief that had weighed her down for months lifted and she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was about ten seconds from burning the guards at the gate to the upper ring alive. Finally, after four months and seemingly endless delays they were in Ba Sing Se. He was so close to Katara again but here, at this last stop was yet another delay. The guards had no reason to let two worn looking peasants into the upper ring. Just because they supposedly knew General Iroh didn't mean they got to bother the affluent with their existence. Who did they think they were anyway? Zuko was nearly seeing red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had called his name. He spun on the spot in the direction her voice had come and he felt his eyes mist at the sight of her. Her hair was a loose brown wave behind her and a smile split her face as she ran to him, her skirts gathered in one hand. He left Sokka arguing with the guards and ran to meet her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was in his arms again and nothing else mattered. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, sobbing in relief. Several tears of his own fell into her hair as he laughed, overcome with joy. When her legs gave out he caught her and scooped her up, an arm under her legs. She pulled back to take his face in her hands and kiss him. Between kisses she finally found her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko,” She kissed his mouth, “ you were gone so long.” She kissed his burned cheek. “I was starting to believe you might be dead.” She kissed the other side of his face. “I was so afraid, Zuko.” She kissed him on the mouth once more before laying her forehead against his. “I'm sorry I collapsed on you, I've been walking around the city all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” He smiled and kissed her. “Can you walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk? You're alive! If you want I can fly.” She laughed as he set her back on her feet. As he leaned down to kiss her again she gasped and put a hand to her stomach. It was then that he noticed the swell there below her breasts. His hands were drawn to it as if pulled by invisible strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I'm not the only one happy to have you back. I haven't felt him kick so strongly before. He must know his daddy’s finally come home.”  Zuko watched intently as she opened her thick outer wrap and placed his hands on her belly. When he felt a series of light kicks against his hands, he made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. There it was, the most incredible thing he'd ever known. Their baby, safe and healthy and strong and Agni he was relieved. Katara reached up and cupped his face in her hands, wiping tears before he kissed her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Katara. Agni, I love you so much.”  He pulled her close again and buried his nose in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph and Sokka must have decided they'd given them enough time alone as they suddenly found themselves squeezed between them. Sokka kissed his sister's forehead and spoke in a mocking falsetto voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sokka I'm so glad to see you again too. What a relief that you, my favorite brother, are still alive!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked him on the arm and turned to embrace him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you Sokka, dad will be so happy to see you. We've both been so worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the siblings spoke, Toph elbowed him lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sparky, man am I glad you’re back. No more, ‘keep Katara happy’ duty for me. I'm exhausted. What the heck took you so long anyway?” She shoved past him to get to Sokka. Before she could say anything to the other man, he had picked her up off the ground in a crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Put me down you big meat head! I can't see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious Toph! I missed you too.” Zuko noticed her slight blush when Sokka put her down but didn't comment. “Where's dad?” Toph told him and offered to take him while Katara and Zuko went to find his Uncle. They parted company after Katara hugged her brother once more. Zuko tucked Katara into his side and she slid her arm around his waist as they made their way back to the gate. The guards looked confused, inclining their heads to Katara in greeting as they allowed them through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your uncle will be waiting for me at our house. He has come for tea every day since we arrived three months ago. He’s been as worried about you as I've been, though he hides it better. What did take you so long anyway?” Zuko kissed her temple as he thought about where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many things, it is actually a long story. I'm sure Uncle will want to hear too, can I join your tea and tell you both everything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I'm sure he'll insist. Gran gran has been staying with Toph and I, she will join us too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of Katara's grandmother reminded Zuko of their other traveling companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot, Master Pakku came with us. He had some things to deal with at the port town we sailed to so we came ahead without him. He should be here in a day or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him Katara stopped in her tracks and put a hand on his chest. She frowned up at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pakku? Port town? He was at the north pole which was surrounded by Fire Nation ships two months ago last we had word. How could he have come with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cringed at the confused indignation on her face. He had been anticipating her anger when she found out what had kept them. Reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair back from her face, he finally answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we were at the north pole too. I told you Katara, it's a long story. I am so sorry we were gone so long. It wasn't supposed to be like that.” Her jaw dropped open and she looked lost for words as she backed away from him. It didn't last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The north pole? You went to the north pole? Well no wonder it took you so long to get back. Why… why couldn't you have at least sent word somehow?” It pulled at something in Zuko's chest to see her so angry at him, tears in her eyes again. “Do you have any idea how worried we have all been? What it was like wondering every day if I'd ever see you or my brother again?” She wrapped her arms around her belly and seemed to curl in on herself as she continued in a choked whisper. “To wonder if we'd be alone?” He was prepared for her anger, but this broken despair was more than he could take. In two long strides he crossed the distance between them and took her tear-streaked face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear we didn't have any better options and there wasn't a way to send word that couldn't be intercepted. We risked everything to make my father think I was dead, Sokka almost died! I couldn't risk that falling apart. Not when it would be so obvious that I would come here.” He leaned his forehead against hers and covered her hands with his where they rested on her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to the north pole to warn them about the Fire Nation navy. My father sent his entire fleet. When we got there it stormed a whole week and by the time it finally let up the fleet was there and we were trapped. Eventually we got away but it took ages. I even had to let Sokka paint me up like the other warriors. I looked ridiculous.” She had stopped crying and laughed then. Zuko kissed her softly and she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't be too mad at you for trying to help my people. Besides, I know Sokka would have wanted to go no matter what you would have said. I get the feeling there's more to that war paint story and I want to hear it. Come on Zuko, let's go find your Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara slipped her arm back around his waist and led him home. He was sure she would be furious again when she heard the whole story, but right then he was too happy to be with her again to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh had been enjoying a lovely tea with Kanna when they heard Katara get in. She burst into the house, shouting for him. Shocked by her sudden exuberance, Iroh made his way quickly to the main room with Kanna close behind. When he slid open the door he saw the most wonderful sight. His nephew grinning broadly down at Katara who had cast off her heavy wrap and brought his hands to rest over their child. For a moment, he just watched. Here was all he had ever wanted for Zuko, he was clearly so very happy. After dabbing at his wet eyes, he stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! Oh my boy, I am so happy to see you at last.” Zuko had turned and met him as he crossed the room. Iroh hugged him fiercely. Although he had kept up a hopeful front, he had begun to fear he had lost another son. “You've had us all so worried. I've missed you.” He pulled back to look at him, the smile never leaving his face. Once he was assured he was uninjured, Iroh looked from a beaming Katara to his smiling nephew. “I cannot tell you how happy I am for you my boy. Agni has truly blessed you. Come, I am sure we all are anxious to hear where you have been these last months.” Zuko reached back for Katara’s hand and followed him and Kanna back to their tea</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 27</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Telling the story of where he and Sokka had been for the last four months lasted well past dinner. Zuko had been right about Katara being angry again. When he told them about the fight that had nearly cost Sokka his life she had been apoplectic. How could they have been so reckless as to have gotten themselves in such a situation in the first place? Who cares that they had gotten away or that they had succeeded in fooling his father. After telling about the preternatural wind and fire that had allowed them to escape, she had quieted suddenly and sat that way through the rest of the tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh had been impressed with his decision to involve Lieutenant Jee. He recognized the strategic advantage it would give them in the future to have such a respected military man on their side. Iroh admitted that since Aang's death, many of their allies had grown fearful of another open attack. Since the fire nation had taken such a hit with the destruction of the air fleet, they had decided to take a break from more fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have this time with your family Zuko. It will be a long and bloody fight when it comes to it. Get married, welcome your baby and enjoy a simple life with the people you love while you can. It will likely take more than a year before we are ready to strike at Ozai again.” Smiling at them both, he stood. “Now, I think I have exhausted my welcome for the time being. I know miss Katara has much to share with you as well.” He gave her an odd look before he turned to her gran gran. “Miss Kanna as always, a pleasure.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s grandmother hugged Zuko before she retired as well. She was thankful the spirits had kept him and her grandson safe and brought them home. Kanna quite liked him and how happy he made Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone, Katara stood and he pulled her to him. She clung to the front of his tunic and nuzzled into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can't believe you're really here. I've spent so many nights imagining having you back that this doesn't feel real.” Zuko more than understood. He kissed her then, at first softly, then gradually deeper until they were both breathing hard. Katara took his hand and led him to her rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko noticed they looked like she hadn't used them in weeks. Her bed was made and the air slightly stale. Before he could comment Katara was kissing him again. Her hands sliding in between the layers of his tunic, pulling it open and down his shoulders. She touched every inch of him, tracing the scar on his chest. Zuko had found the twisted flesh there hideous, another visible reminder of the hatred in his family. Yet she kissed it now with adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your scars Zuko. They remind me how strong you are.” Her touch was electric as she ran a thumb along his burned cheek. “How much you've overcome,” she traced the starburst on his chest again, “and how much you love me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her in his arms, Zuko kissed her with abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Katara spooned against him as he held her close, his nose buried in her hair. She savored the feel of him against her, his hand idly tracing patterns on her swollen belly. When their little one made itself known by kicking against Zuko’s hand again, she decided to tell him what she had learned from Aang. Rolling in his arms to face him, Katara kissed him languidly as she considered how he might react. FInally she pulled back and took his face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you Zuko. Please, don’t freak out ok?” He frowned but nodded anyway. “Do you remember how my bending has been kind of off lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you’ve been having trouble controlling it? Ya, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after you and Sokka left it only got worse. I have a little more control now but I’m still kind of… off. Anyway Toph kept bothering me about it and eventually I went and talked to Silaqqi. She did something, some kind of ritual, anyways I went into a trance and was in the spirit world. I saw Aang.” Katara paused as she saw a look of understanding creep slowly onto his face. “We talked for a while and… Zuko our baby… He or she is the new avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, she wondered if he hadn’t understood. He frowned and blinked at her several times before suddenly breaking into hysterical laughter. Katara glared at him as he lay back and put a hand over his eyes as tears leaking out the longer he laughed. She sat up on her elbow and smacked him across the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you? This is serious! I don’t see what about this situation you could possibly find so damn funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko batted her hands away as she made to shove him again and started to control himself. Taking a few deep breaths he rolled himself back to face her with an apologetic smile. He evidently found the look on her face comical because he laughed shortly again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Katara, I’m sorry but you’ve got to see the irony. I spent almost four years sailing around the world looking for the Avatar in the hopes that my father would take me back and restore my honor. As if that were something he could take and give arbitrarily. My father, the man who always told me how weak and pathetic I was, how lucky I was just to be alive. Now you tell me my firstborn is going to be the Avatar. The most powerful and influential person in the generation. The very thing I spent so long searching for. It's just insane. Can you imagine what he'd say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he sobered. “You’re positive?” Letting out a shaky breath he turned toward her again and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could speak, anxiety flooded his face and he turned away again and stood. He paced for several minutes, first pinching the bridge of his nose, then shrugging and gesturing as though having a conversation with himself. Finally he came back and sat beside her on the bed, putting his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why would the spirits trust us this responsibility? It was dangerous enough last time and all we had to do was teach him bending. Look how that turned out!” When Zuko sat up and looked at her, Katara saw genuine fear in his eyes. “I’m still trying to believe I can be any kind of father at all without turning out just like my own. How am I supposed to be of any use to you with this? I can’t do this. The avatar is important and I will definitely screw it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to him berate himself broke her heart. Did he still truly think so little of himself? Even after everything he had done to prove himself? Katara hoped for his sake that they didn't face Ozai on a full moon. She swore she would make him feel as scared and powerless as he'd made Zuko feel as a child. Standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, she decided to set him straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen to me Zuko. If you think for one second that I'm going to let you run away from this just because you're scared you've got another thing coming.” He looked hurt by the accusation in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never, that's not what I meant…” She cut him off with a wave of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that Zuko, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to sit here and listen to you talk about yourself like that. You are too good a man to still believe such lies.” The last word was barely audible as she reached out to him. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, resting his cheek against her stomach when she draped her arms around his head. Katara carded her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head before she spoke again. “You are the bravest, most loving, most loyal, most honorable man I know. You are going to be a wonderful dad and I don't want to do this with anyone else but you. I know this is a lot. I didn't have a very calm reaction when I found out either. We can do this Zuko. I've had a lot of time to think about this and I think it's gonna be ok.” He didn't look entirely convinced when he looked up but didn't say anything when she leaned down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won't change anything. We will raise this baby just like we would any other. The avatar isn't supposed to find out who they are until they're 16 anyway. I will teach him waterbending and you can teach him firebending, and everything will be alright.” After a minute of contemplation Zuko nodded and slid back on the bed, pulling her down beside him. Katara tucked herself in around him and they lay tangled together in silence for a long while. Just when she thought he was asleep, Zuko spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think I'll be a good dad?” Blinking up at him, she wondered how long he'd been stuck on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know you will be. Speaking of, I'm not sure what it's like in the fire nation but in the southern water tribe fathers are very involved in childbirth.” She felt him still beneath her for a beat before a whole new line of questions began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What do you mean by ‘involved? Is it messy? Is it as painful as I think it would be? Can’t women sometimes die in childbirth? Are you going to be ok?” Katara laughed softly and explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Childbirth is rather messy. Lots of blood and… other fluids. It’s also very loud.” Kissing his chest, she thought about his more serious questions. She should remember not to start these kinds of conversations so late at night. “I suppose I could die if something went terribly wrong but gran gran is a very experienced midwife. I'm not worried. And yes, it does seem extremely painful. I've helped deliver a few babies myself and well, it's called labor for a reason.” He let out the breath he’d been holding and ran a hand through her hair. “As for what I meant by ‘involved,’ it's the father's job to support the mother however she needs. You help keep me strong while I labor to bring your son into the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep referring to it as a boy, do you think that's what it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nuzzled into his chest and yawned. She was barely able to form coherent thoughts, how he was still so awake after everything amazed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know really. Some days I feel like maybe it's a boy, sometimes a girl. It's weird to always think of him as an it.” She hummed in sleepy pleasure as Zuko ran a hand up and down her back. “What do you want it to be Zuko? A son or a daughter?” There was another pregnant pause as he thought about his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Would you want to have any more children after this? If this baby is the Avatar, I don’t think he or she could very well be my heir if I become Fire Lord. I don’t see how a person could be both Avatar and Fire Lord.” Katara hadn’t thought of that. He was right of course, it would be impossible to belong to the world as the Avatar does and rule one nation at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we defeat your father once and for all and end this war, I think I would like one or two more. I know you have always had a strained relationship with your sister but I can’t imagine my life without Sokka.” Still running his hand along her back, Zuko hummed in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lie and pretend I don’t want a son like any man does, but I would be just as happy to have a daughter. Mostly I want you to be ok. If you’re not worried, I won’t worry. I think… I think I like that you want me there. I want to be there for you, for that.” Smiling, Katara leaned up and kissed him. How could he have ever thought he would be anything like his father? He was much too caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 28</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had decided to stay with his father the night they returned to Ba Sing Se. They had stayed up rather late talking and he thought Katara and Zuko may appreciate the privacy. It wasn’t like he needed any now that Suki had gone home. Not that he had thought she wouldn’t have. It had been more than a year since her warriors had been captured and almost two since she’d been home. Before they had parted ways in Omashu they had had a long conversation about their relationship. Lying on a bed roll in the front room of his father’s apartment, Sokka contemplated the sad state of his love life. As he considered what they had talked about, a foot kicked him hard in the shin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy am I glad to have another place to crash tonight. My poor feet don’t need to see what's happening up there right now. What's keeping you up anyway? You’re usually the first one to pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked over at Toph and scratched his scruffy chin. She had sought refuge away from what she assured him was a nightmare for third party viewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about Suki. I wasn’t surprised she didn’t come with you. We pretty much ended things in Omashu.” Toph was quiet so long after that Sokka sat up and checked to see if she was still awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have been together forever. What happened all of a sudden? I mean, I know she was getting a little grouchy those last few months but we've all been pretty stressed out lately.” She sat up and leaned against her knees. Her hair was loose and hung down her back to the floor. It was so rarely down, Sokka forgot how long it was. Almost as long as Katara’s. Thinking about his soon to be married sister reminded him what they’d been talking about in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby sister is getting married. If everything goes the way we want it to she will be Fire Lady one day. I think eventually I will take over for dad as chief, at least that was always the plan. Suki... well she is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. She has important responsibilities there that she can’t just walk away from and I can’t stay there with her. Maybe I won’t take over after dad, but either way I know I don’t want to stay on Kyoshi island for the rest of my life. I mean, there isn’t anything for me there. I’d never ask her to follow me and she said she didn’t want to limit me to Kyoshi. Neither of us know what’s going to happen in the future but, we decided it would be best to end things now before something happened.” Toph laughed, obviously understanding what he’d meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara’s got you spooked huh?” Sokka shrugged. “You know, if you are gonna answer me it has to be verbal meat head.” She waved her hand in front of her face and Sokka laughed at his mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sorry. Ya I guess when we found out Katara was pregnant it was kind of like, what would we do if it had been us. I know I want a family someday but you know it just made us think about… well us. Made us realize we don't have the same goals. It sucks but… it was for the best.” Sighing, he drug his hands across his face. Toph had an odd look but said nothing. He reached over and tugged on a lock of her hair. “Anyway what are you gonna do while we're all stuck here. From what dad said it sounds like we may be here a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph sighed dramatically and flopped back on the bedroll, yanking all of her hair back and away from Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'll teach metalbending again. It might be useful when we try and take out Sparky's crazy old man again. Speaking of Zuko, how do you think he's taking the news that his kid is going to be the next Avatar?” She was laughing now and after a moment Sokka joined her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is the Spirits have one hell of a sense of humor. I would love to know what Aang thinks of all this. He was so sweet on my sister, and now his next incarnation is gonna call her mommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the laughter died down, Sokka thought about how dangerous this could be for them. They needed to finish Ozai and this war. It was the only way any of them would ever truly be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last week had been spent preparing what they could for a water tribe wedding in an earth kingdom city. Katara knew they had to blend in with the other earth kingdom refugees so as not to raise suspicion, but she still wanted her family together. Her gran gran had somehow had the foresight to bring the  ceremonial marriage blankets, and the food gifts could be easily had here but she missed the freedom to celebrate properly. Still, she had Zuko back, her immediate family would be there, and in a little over four months they'd welcome their first child. She was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Then Zuko told her one morning that he and Sokka were taking off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you two are leaving? Where are you going? You just got back and our marriage blessing is only three days away.” He lept backwards as the floor began to freeze beneath his feet as she advanced on him in a fury “I swear Zuko, if you’ve changed your mind I’ll,” she paused when he raised his hands out in front of himself and started talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, I’m sorry. That came out wrong. Please, calm down.” If the look on his face was any indication, it was clear he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Katara felt her whole body heat with outrage at the comment. What man without a death wish told an angry pregnant woman to calm down? “Look Katara, we aren’t actually leaving. Sokka and I are just leaving the city proper. There’s something we need to take care of, for the blessing actually. I promise, I’m not leaving you again.” She was still frowning but the temperature had risen noticeably and Zuko reached out to take her face in his hands. “We’ll only be gone a day and a half at the most. Master Pakku is coming too.” Katara opened her mouth to question again but he silenced her with another kiss. “No I can’t tell you what we’re doing, but I promise you’ll like it.” She finally relented and wrapped her arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had gone, Katara went to find Toph for a spar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since their late night convention that first night Sokka had been back, Toph had felt rather unlike herself. Jumpy and less sarcastic. Way back when she had first met Sokka she had harbored feelings for him. She had been only 12 and he had gotten together with Suki not long after so she had packed away the feelings. Now that he was single again, and she was older, the feelings had started making themselves known. It was uncomfortable and inconvenient. Sokka was her best friend and she was still technically a child for another year and a half. She decided it would be best to just squash them down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sokka came to her a week later to ask her to occupy Katara again, she knew she'd made the right choice. They were friends. Toph had made Sokka tell exactly what their plan was before she agreed to keep Katara distracted and in the city while they were gone. It was admittedly one of their better ideas, so she had gone along with it. Katara had been angry at being left again but it had fizzled after a short stomp through town. Unfortunately for her she tired more easily now despite the unusual extra bending power. They had settled for a stop by Iroh’s tea shop. Even though Iroh and the White Lotus were the de facto ruling government until King Kuei could be found, he still found time for his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gray haired general brought them their tea and told Katara not to worry before rushing off. Haunched over her tea, Katara didn't speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong Sweetness? They'll be back in less than two days and then it will be all happy wedded bliss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara huffed and sipped her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I'm just irritated at being left behind again and… well I may have overreacted a little. I'm not sorry for being mad though.”  Toph chuckled and leaned back in her chair. Boy was she going to laugh about this later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they're up to don't you! Tell me Toph!” The indignation in her voice only made Toph laugh more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do mamma. Your brother and your man both swore me to secrecy. Unknot your bindings, drink your tea and relax.” Katara practically growled but Toph ignored her. “After we're done here we can head to a bathhouse. It's so dang cold, I don't know about you but I could really go for a hot soak.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next two days drinking tea and enjoying an upper ring bathhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly two days later, they were sitting in the tea shop again when Sokka and Zuko got back. She knew it was them by the sound of their steps and by the way Katara's heartbeat stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good you're back.” Toph stood and met Sokka halfway across the shop, punching him in the arm. “How'd it go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had gotten to Katara and it sounded like she had forgotten about her anger. He turned and spoke next. “Perfectly. Katara, we're not getting married here in the city. That's what we were doing. We were out at lake Laogai. It's far enough from the city that no one will notice if a large group of refugees gather there.” Katara gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the whole tribe will be there? What were you doing out there for two days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka spoke up next. “You mean besides freezing our butts off? Working so hard baby sister. I really am pretty great.” Toph stepped on his foot. “Ow! ok ok.  It wasn't just us. It took that long to get everyone there without people wondering where all the foreign looking refugees were going together. We're due back tomorrow.” Katara ran over and threw her arms around her brother. “Ya ya I love you too. It was Zuko's idea anyway. We had plenty of time while we were freezing up north to talk about all of our tribes customs and he thought there wasn't any reason we shouldn't do this right.” Zuko had joined them where they stood in the middle of the shop by the time Katara spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Zuko, but shouldn't we be honoring your culture too? You are a prince of the Fire Nation after all.” He laughed and kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are refugees in the Earth kingdom and the only other fire nation person here is my uncle. A fire nation royal wedding is lots of pomp and dress and loads of fire sages. That world is lost to me right now but your whole tribe is here with us. I want to do this for you.” Toph couldn't see their faces but assumed they were staring obnoxiously into each other's eyes and likely about to kiss again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok you two. Let's go get Gran gran and get this over with.” She headed out of the shop first so they wouldn't see her smile. After all the heartache and violence of the past months, years really, it was nice to be able to focus on something as silly as a wedding. At least there was some happiness in the world still. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N The song that is sung by the women before the wedding is called Inuit Wedding by Sainkho. I know, pretty nail on the head but meh it worked. Second, I drew from 3 different Native American marriage traditions. Cherokee, Apache and Inuit, as well as Celtic and added some ATLA themes to make it fit. It took forever. I hope you like it. IDK how much longer my instagram, badadder1, will be up but I drew a bit for this over there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 29</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Katara was surprised by what waited for her at lake Laogai would be an understatement. The entire tribe in fact waited for them. Temporary shelters master Pakku had clearly bent from the snow and frozen lake stood in a large circle around  a great fire. It felt almost like home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived, before she even had time to apologize to Zuko for how angry she'd been, several women descended on them and pulled her away into one of the huts to prepare. Her gran gran was there and had brought out a winter dress she’d never seen before. The fur lining was thick and bone beads picked out various symbols against the blue dyed sealskin. It had slits up the sides to allow for wider range of motion as she preferred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been working on this ever since we got to the city. We could not bring much with us from home, but I had set the hides aside for this years ago.” Kanna placed a hand on Katara's cheek and smiled lovingly at her. “It should have been your mother's task, but it was my privilege instead. I am so proud of you my dear. I know that she is too. Now,”she stepped back and gestured to the dress “let's put this on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick leggings and knee high boots went on first.  After the dress had been pulled over her head she looked down at the bead work over her right breast and gasped. The three pronged flame of the fire nation was tucked in a circle beside the crescent moon that represented her tribe. Above the flame was a small sun, below the crescent was another smaller full moon. It was beautiful. The pattern was repeated twice along the split hem. Their two nations depicted in beautiful unity. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at the older women to thank her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gran gran, this is beautiful. Thank you.” She embraced her tightly before allowing herself to be manhandled again, this time for her hair. Blue, purple and white beads were strung along four loopies on either side of her face and pulled into her round bun. Many more beaded strands hung down from that and clacked softly when she moved. The final touch was a red painted crescent on her forehead with white dots on either side to represent Tui and La. Finally one of the women, Anyu's mother, brought her the blue ceremonial blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Katara smiled at her and the other women around her before they all began to sing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they exited the hut, Silaqqi stood waiting for them and added her voice over the others. They made their way to the largest ice structure where her family and much of the tribe was gathered, many more standing outside. She could hear the heavy beat of drums and the low tones of men singing as well. Inside, her father and brother stood beside Zuko and Iroh. The two fire nation men wore brown hide earth kingdom style parkas with black belts. It looked like someone from her tribe had gotten ahold of them though. Zuko's had the same combined emblem as hers in beads and Iroh’s had the fire nation flame. Half of Zuko's shoulder length hair was pulled back and someone, probably Sokka, had strung a few beads on a section of hair next to his ear. On his forehead, mirroring her moon, was the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was cool inside the ice room, but the look Zuko had when he caught sight of her amidst the singing women warmed her through. He had clearly been a little nervous, his brow slightly furrowed and his blanket pulled too tight around him. When he saw her though he instantly relaxed, smiling wide as Iroh squeezed his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silaqqi raised her hands over her head as they reached her family, silencing the music. Katara smiled at Zuko as they faced one another before the shaumaness began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, we celebrate these two young lovers who the spirits have brought together despite the worldly forces that would keep them apart. Katara, daughter of the Southern Water tribe and child of Tui and La; Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation and son of Agni, your union is a blessing to us all. What the spirits ordain, we unite.”  There was jubilant applause until she held up her hands again and turned to the couple. Holding their joined hands, Silaqqi intoned again. “Here before your family and the great spirits you honor, speak your vows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle smile just for her, Zuko went first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my wife. My feet will always run to you. My heart will beat for you, and ours, alone. My fire will burn to light your way, and I will love because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara blinked away the wetness that had pooled in her eyes and smiled up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my husband. My feet will always run to you. My heart will beat for you, and ours, alone. My water will always heal your wounds, and I will love because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't have looked happier if he'd tried and Katara was sure her expression matched his. Silaqqi was speaking again but it was lost to Katara, as overcome with emotion as she was. A tugging on the blanket around her shoulders brought her back to the moment. Silaqqi took her blue blanket and handed it to her father. Zuko's she gave to Iroh. Taking a large white blanket from Sokka, Silaqqi draped it around them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you will feel no rain, for you are each other's shelter. Now you will feel no cold, for you are each other's warmth. Now there will be no more loneliness, for you are each other's companion. Now you are two persons, but there is one life before you. May Tui and La guide you and Agni protect you. Go now to your dwelling and enter into the days of your life together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Katara reached up to kiss her husband, a chorus of cheers rang out around them. His lips were firm and his arms strong. Finally, after all of the running and fighting, loss and pain, they were here. She didn't know how long this peace would last, but she would savor it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the ceremony, Hakoda embraced them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara,” his eyes were wet as he looked down at her, “your mother would be as happy as I am today. I could not be more pleased for you, my child.” Turning to her new husband, her father smiled and braced his hands on both of Zuko’s shoulders. “I could not have asked for a more honorable and worthy partner for my daughter. You are family now Zuko and I am proud to name you son.” He looked back to Katara before moving off so he didn’t see how his words affected Zuko. If Sokka hadn’t immediately thrown his arms around him, Katara thought he might have cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right buddy. We’re family now. That means you’re stuck with me, brother!” Sokka laughed as he followed their father. Smiling  at the fragile look on Zuko’s face, Katara reached for his hand and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Zuko.” He snapped out of his daze and smiled down at her, running a finger along her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their ceremony was followed by a feast and the whole tribe celebrated. They didn't have sea prunes, a fact Zuko was grateful for. He'd had enough to last a lifetime when they had been stuck up north. There were plenty of roast meats and winter tubers to go around though and Sokka had eaten more than his share. An over full stomach had not stopped him dancing masterfully however. Zuko felt he did a fair job remembering the steps Sokka had taught him to the dances. It had come as a surprise when he realized he was actually enjoying himself. Although that may have been the partner; Katara was a much better partner than Sokka had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe you actually learned so many of our dances! You must have had a lot of downtime while the two of you were traveling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head, remembering the freezing dark of the north. They were sitting together, Katara needing to rest after so much dancing. Watching Sokka carry on with one of the other younger men, he moved his hand in soothing circles across her lower back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you'll find I learned all kinds of things while we were away. Especially for the month we stayed at the north pole.” Standing, Zuko reached back and pulled Katara to her feet. “Come with me. It's late and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Also, I have one or two more surprises for you.” He laughed at the curious look on her face and kissed her temple as he led her away from the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out of the circle of buildings toward the lake, his arm around her shoulders. A few yards from the lake an igloo rose out of the snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a… is that an igloo?” Katara had stopped and was staring open mouthed from Zuko to the igloo and back. Zuko just smiled and nudged her forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I learned a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was gaping again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You built this? By yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko followed her to the entrance and answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Took me almost a whole day too. I'm still not very efficient yet and I didn't want Sokka's help. Your father was impressed, Sokka took credit for teaching me everything I know, and I get to try and not take your shock personally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara spun back to smirk at him before breaking into a joyful laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka taught you how to build igloos. How is it you both made it back in one piece?” Zuko laughed too before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there were definitely a few close calls. On the way to the North pole we ran out of food and had to do a little hunting. He nearly came out of that with a burn to match mine.” Zuko blushed at her shock “I'd never really do that to anyone, but we got really good at getting under each other's skin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara's incredulous look dissolved into amusement and she kissed him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm honestly surprised either of you had any restraint. You were alone together for so long. Still, I'm impressed” she turned back to the igloo “and touched.” As she knelt down next to the entrance, she turned and sent him a coy look over her shoulder. “Was there still another surprise? You mentioned two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Zuko nodded toward the igloo and followed after she crawled in. She sat smiling softly in the middle of the pile furs and blankets. For a long moment he simply stared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he had first been banished, he wanted nothing but to regain his honor and return home. He believed he would never be happy again until that happened. He had regained his honor without his father and now he'd found his happiness without a crown. Watching her now, smiling at him as she pulled off her boots, he was suddenly thankful for everything that had ever happened to him that had led him here. The pain, the banishment, the conflict; if his life hadn't gone the way it had he may never have ended up here with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara watched Zuko stand and reach for something, turning away in an attempt to hide the tears he could not blink back. A small, hide wrapped bundle was waiting off to the side. Picking it up, he crossed and knelt beside Katara. He untied the parcel and lay it across her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were with Master Pakku, he suggested I carve you a necklace. Sokka said it was a northern tribe thing that your people didn't really do. Anyway, I know how much your mother's necklace means to you and I couldn't ask you to set that aside for me.” she was slowly unwrapping the gift as she listened. “I wanted to give you something though. For today, and your birthday that we missed.” Finally having revealed his offering, Katara gasped. “I know it's not perfect. I'm not very good at, well anything artistic. I hope you'll wear it anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't a necklace. She held it up to inspect the carvings better. It was bone, about the size of her palm. A crescent moon and a sun were carved together, one over the other. On the edges beside the moon were rough swirls he had meant as waves. On the other side were flames. She ran her thumb along the ridges of the design as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hairpins are a traditional wedding gift in the Fire Nation. This is really more of a comb I guess. I know it's not something you normally wear but I thought…” Hating how nervous he sounded, she reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling his face down to hers. After an enthusiastic kiss, she pulled back and smiled broadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's beautiful Zuko, I love it. Thank you. Of course I'll wear it” another soft kiss “I will treasure it always.” She set the comb and the wrappings aside and moved to straddle his lap. She sighed as he slid his hands up her thighs and tugged her closer. “Make love to your wife Zuko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 30</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was going right. His disappointment of a son was dead. The last Avatar was dead as well and likely still rotting at the bottom of a canyon. Iroh, his infuriating brother, was in hiding and at the moment inactive. Everything should have been going his way. Yet still he found nothing but frustration at every turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nightmares had lessened in frequency but his sleep was still less than restful. Zuko continued to haunt his mind, though on occasion there were others he could not name as well. Most nights he needed medicinal aids to sleep at all. The continued insomnia was doing nothing to help his mood when he received bad news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’d had word from the ships he had sent south that the entire tribe had fled, he’d immediately flown into a rage. The man who’d had the misfortune of bringing him the message had taken the brunt of that fury. Now down a manservant, Ozai spent that night desperately trying to meditate. He needed a clear mind to discern his next course of action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had decided to send the entirety of his fleet North. If they could not round up the Southern water tribe, they would decimate their Northern cousins. Any pregnant women would be rounded up and the rest of them could go the way of the Air Nomads. Little more than a month after the last of them were due to arrive in the northern sea, they had sent word of their retreat. This time he had been given the news with his whole council present. The peons were learning. Evidently the northerners had been prepared. Their defenses were impenetrable and the season was against them. Waiting until summer was their only choice and even then it would likely be fruitless. The commanding officers were lucky they were still at sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that disaster, there had been some good news. His new wife had confirmed her pregnancy. The child would be born at midsummer; a more auspicious birthday for the next Fire Lord he could not have chosen. Lei had strutted about the palace, irritatingly euphoric over that achievement for days. As if it was difficult for any whore to get with child. The poor wretch hadn’t come out of her room since he had put her in her place. While she may have been the Fire Lady and the mother of his next child, he would not tolerate her getting any ideas of grandeur. He was Lord here and no one else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood in his study, watching the comings and goings of his household from the window, there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who had disturbed him was called Wei Len, one of the spies he had sent to infiltrate Ba Sing Se and a surviving member of the Dai Li. Wei Len still wore travel stained Earth Kingdom robes and his face was unshaven. Clearly he had only just arrived. Ozai fought to contain his anger, this man was supposed to be in Ba Sing Se attempting to undermine his brother and find the next avatar. What was he doing back here? Wei Len dropped to his knees and bowed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Ozai, I bring word from the Earth Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai inhaled deeply though his nose before exhaling a cloud of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope for your sake this news is important enough for you to have left your post. I sent you to Ba Sing Se as a long term spy yet here you kneel before me. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Len risked a glance up at him before dropping his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, we have successfully infiltrated the city using the secret Dai Li tunnels as we had hoped. We have spread out in the city in search of those refugees who may be from the Southern water tribe. The last count before I was sent here was nearly 150 individuals possibly connected with the tribe. From that number, we have been able to ascertain there are many couples who are expecting a child in the next year. There is one water tribe woman in particular, we believe she was connected to the previous avatar and has been seen often with your brother, who is pregnant as well though the father is unknown. At this point it is impossible to determine if any of these pregnancies will result in the new Avatar, but we will continue our observances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai’s mind latched onto the information about the girl connected to Avatar Aang. Who could the father be? The previous Avatar had seemed much too young to be fathering any children. Hadn’t there been a water tribe boy traveling with the Avatar as well? He tried to remember what Azula had told him but could not recall it. Thinking about Azula, could this be the girl that had helped his son defeat her? How many water tribe women could have been involved with the Avatar? If this was the bitch that had helped to murder his daughter, Ozai very much wanted her dead. It would have to wait however. They would only have one chance to act openly in Ba Sing Se and kidnapping the next Avatar was more important than personal vendettas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai swore and turned back to the kneeling man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come all this way to tell me this. Surely this could have been sent via hawk or some trusted messenger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Len raised his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, our communication lines have been compromised. While we were able to gain entrance to the city with ease, sending information out has proven more difficult.” He shifted nervously where he knelt. “Your brother and his organization have given orders to seize any hawk flying over Lotus controlled territory. They have agents throughout the contested areas and the colonies as well. For now, the best way to ensure the information is not intercepted is to send a man with the message. It will be slower this way and we will not be able to send news as often as we had hoped, but at present, there is not much to be done. As you have instructed, the secrecy of our mission is paramount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Iroh! Damn that old fool and his ridiculous organization of foolish old men. Not being able to communicate with his spies regularly was going to make this whole operation all the much more difficult. Ozai reached down and grabbed the man by the front of his tunic and hauled him to his feet. His face inches from Wei Len’s, he growled out his new orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen to me. Get back to Ba Sing Se and stay there do you understand? You all have your objective. Keep track of any pregnancies and track my brother's movements. He will be involved if it is discovered one of these southern water tribe women give birth to the next Avatar. Keep a special watch on this woman you believe to have been involved with the last one. I believe she may have had a hand in my daughters death. Do not do anything to be noticed, nor will you make any moves unless you are absolutely certain. Do you understand? I do not want to see any of you back here again without this baby.” He dropped the other man back to his feet and watched, sneering, as he bowed deeply and scurried out the door. Pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai spun towards his window again, the scent of crisp winter air filling his senses as he gripped the ledge. He knew it was possible the baby he wanted might not even be in Ba Sing Se, but he believed that unlikely. According to the histories he had read, the last Water Tribe Avatar had come from the north. For both the Air Nomads and the Water tribes, the Avatar spirit seemed to cycle between clans. Yes, as long as everyone from the Southern tribe had made it to the Earth Kingdom stronghold, his target would be there. How did the Water tribes discern the Avatar? Any such information was purged from the Fire Nation libraries decades ago. How long would it take for his spies to determine the identity and abscond with the child? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched a clandestine meeting between two young servants down in the courtyard from his window vantage, he considered what he should do next. There was nothing more he could do about the activities in Ba Sing Se but wait, and his campaign in the north had been effectively thwarted. He glowered down at the two lovers and spun away from the window. Perhaps a word with the steward was in order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Striding over to his desk, Ozai shuffled through the litter of papers until he found what he wanted. A financial proposal he'd asked to be put together regarding the construction of a new air fleet. With the water tribes effectively out of reach, his new wife pregnant and his firstborn dead, that left the Earth Kingdom. If he wanted to try another push, he'd need another air fleet. It would take longer this time. His kingdom was effectively broke and taxation would take time. Also, he would have to wage his campaign on his own strength alone. There was no comet to embolden him. It would take nearly two years to be ready. As he read a tax proposal, another knock disrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, he bade whomever it was enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to see Lei kneeling before him. The kiss of bruise along her delicate cheek may have been fading, but he was pleased to see her new found humility still firmly in check. Her lashes shaded her brown eyes as she kept her gaze lowered, waiting to be addressed to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady, what has brought you to me this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lei chanced a glance at his face before opening her mouth. Ozai noted her perfume as she inched nearer, jasmine and fire lilies. So common. Her hand resting cautiously on his knee, she explained why she had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, I beg your forgiveness. I see now how my exuberance at learning I was carrying your son and the prince was unbecoming of my new station. You must know how utterly devoted to you and the Fire Nation I am.” She cast her eyes downwards again and placed a deceptively delicate hand over her stomach. “Please my Lord and husband, forgive my arrogance. I live only to serve my country and my Fire Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that she'd so gingerly placed on his knee grew subtly warmer as it slid up his thigh towards his belt. He observed her with a raised brow and thought briefly of casting her out again. Feeling her warm, smooth hand on his cock as she pulled it free of his pants made him reconsider at once however. She was right after all. Lei was unwaveringly devoted to him both as her Sovereign and husband, it was her duty to serve him. Perhaps he should be more lenient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly all thoughts fled his mind though as her lips sank down around him. Yes, he would allow her to do her duty.. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 31</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months after their marriage blessing and both displaced from their homes, Katara had never felt her life made more sense. Even though they had essentially been living together before, having their own place that wasn't a tent or shared with others was new. They had spent nearly a week together in the igloo and their time there was peaceful, the days filled with love making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally came back to the city, they decided against staying in the upper ring. Instead, they moved into an apartment near Anyu's family in the lower ring. It was small and not nearly as nice as the house in the upper ring but it was theirs. Zuko joined Sokka and Tarak, Anyu's father, finding labor during the day. It was lucrative enough to keep them all well fed and Katara realized that Zuko actually seemed to enjoy it. It was a far cry from princely activity but working with his hands to provide for his family satisfied something he couldn't name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came home every evening Katara was there, her lips a gentle reprieve after the day's work. Her belly ever expanding as their child grew within her never failed to draw his attention. This life was simple and after the last several years of fighting and war, it was a brief paradise. They were so happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night as they lay together in each other's arms. As Zuko stroked her stomach, his warm breath tickling her cheek, Katara wondered how long it would last. How long until the reality of their lives came barging back into their home. Not long apparently. Just as she had started to drift off there was a banging at their front door. Zuko stiffened beside her and sat up, reaching back for the handle of the dao sword he had hanging on the bedpost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up you two, it's me Sokka. I know it's late but we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara groaned and pushed herself up in bed. Zuko rehung his weapon and stood before she could swing her legs to the floor. Zuko frowned at the door and held up a hand for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, I'll see what he wants.” She huffed and ignored him, standing and following him out. “Katara, I can handle this, you don't need to get up.” Katara gave him a condescending look as she threw on a long robe over her night clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Zuko, I'm pregnant not ill. Besides, he asked for us both. As late as it is, this had better be important.” Zuko sighed and pushed the hair from his eyes as he reached to open the door for her brother. Sokka was not alone. Behind him stood a couple that Katara did not know, though they looked water tribe. Zuko surprised her when he appeared to know them, embracing the man and nodding politely at the women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natuk, Sitka, what are you doing here?” At their grave faces and Sokka's anxious demeanor, he ushered them inside. “You better come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked the newcomers over as she bent water into their kettle, nudging Zuko to light the fire. The man took the fur wrap from the women, revealing a small child strapped to her back. Sokka was naturally the first of their guests to find his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, this is Natuk and his wife Sitka. We met them when we were stranded at the North Pole. They've just arrived in the city this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled politely at them, wondering what they could have to say that was worth interrupting her evening so late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pleased to meet the famous Katara at last. I feel I know you from how your husband and brother talked about you when they were with us. It is an honor.” Natuk inclined his head slightly and she felt herself flush at his amusement. His wife, Sitka, smiled warmly at her as she reached to sooth the child at her back. “Unfortunately we do not bring good news. We will need to meet with General Iroh and Master Pakku in the morning, but Sokka felt you should hear what we have to say at once.” Natuk took the tea from Zuko and frowned into the cup for a long moment before looking up at them again. “Not long after you left us, Chief Arnook held a council meeting. It was decided that the Northern Water tribe will again close itself off to the world. They will not send warriors or ships to help when you prepare to attack the Fire Nation again as was promised. Nor will anyone be permitted to enter or leave the city for the duration of the war. The elders believe this is the best way to protect themselves from the Fire Nation. After what was done to the Air Nomads they are afraid and believe aiding your Uncle and the Earth Kingdom will only incur the Fire Lord’s wrath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swore and Katara’s heart sank, not that she was overly surprised. This tactic had served the Northern tribe well during the hundred year war, though their refusal to aid their sister tribe to the south had yielded devastating results. The sexist old cowerds. Zuko seemed to reign in his anger over the betrayal and spoke to his friend again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You still haven’t answered my question though, what are you doing here? Isn’t Chief Arnook your family somehow? Why did you leave when they were closing their border?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natuk and his wife shared a look, but it was Sitka who answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not agree with the council's decision. For a hundred years we turned our back on the world out of fear, hiding behind our wall while our sister tribe suffered greatly. Now, when our help is needed most they would have us return to those isolationist ways? They are cowards.” She turned to Katara. “When your husband and brother were in the north, they stayed with Natuk and I and they became dear friends. We could not turn our backs on them, on the world. My husband is a strong warrior and I am a bender. I don’t know how much two people can help, but our two pairs of hands will work however we can to help you bring an end to this war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was stunned into silence. How much courage must it have taken to go against their entire tribe, their families, to make such a decision. Even after only just meeting, she knew Sitka would be a valuable friend and ally. Katara rose and moved to sit beside the other women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will need everyone we can get. Have you mastered the healing bending? I'm afraid in my brief time in the north I had little time for it myself.” Sitka smiled shyly and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master Katara, though I'm afraid that is all I know. I'm sure you remember how it is for women in the Northern tribe.” How could she forget. Well then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara would just have to teach her to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their guests only stayed a short while longer before Sokka took them to his apartment where there was a spare room. Katara and Zuko made their way back to bed and wondered at the implications of everything they had learned. As they lay together trying to sleep, Katara secretly hoped this news would further delay the inevitable final fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall in the palace was cool and their footsteps echoed loudly as they made their way to the meeting. Zuko, Katara and Sokka led Natuk and Sitka through the high stone maze. Iroh had called a meeting to discuss their arrival as well as other recent information. Zuko was anxious about what would be decided. They had already anticipated several more months before making any moves, this could set them back even further. What bothered him most though was his own mixed feelings about that. He knew he had a duty to his country, but he wanted nothing more than to stay with Katara in their apartment and raise their family. It was so much easier than the burden of being Fire Lord. I'd they even survived long enough for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the meeting, nearly everyone else was already seated. Long wooden tables were sat in an oblong circle, chairs occupied around them. Master Pakku looked up and frowned when he saw who they had brought, but no one else seemed to notice their presence. His Uncle sat with several men he knew to be members of the White Lotus. Hakoda and Bato looked to be in a deep conversation with an Earth Kingdom official, and Toph sat quietly with her feet planted on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iroh noticed them, he stood and motioned for them to sit near him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Katara my dear girl, please have my seat, it is the most comfortable one.” He winked at her as he moved to another chair. “Now Sokka, I presume these two new faces are the mystery visitors you mentioned this morning? Hello, my name is Iroh. I am the grand lotus of the Order of the White Lotus. We, and our allies have been working to dismantle the violent government in control of the Fire Nation. From your look I take it you are from the Northern Water tribe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natuk nodded and opened his mouth but it was Pakku who answered for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Natuk and his wife Sitka. Natuk is one of our very best warriors, well respected and a good hunter. Sitka is the finest healer we've had in a generation. I wonder, what are you both doing here now? Is it as I feared with the council?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natuk swallowed and nodded, his face grim. “Yes. We left while we still could. With the way communication has been everywhere lately, it was unlikely you would have received word any time soon. I tried to persuade them, but they are afraid.” Iroh's face was solemn as he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear can blind good men to the best course and steer them down a path of foolishness. We will have to make do without their aid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's bit of sage wisdom and sat in the now vacant seat beside his wife. Katara looked as anxious as he felt so he took her hand and offered her a reassuring smile. At his uncle's nod, he stood again and shared his plot with Lieutenant Jee. It was quiet while he spoke, starting when he had first recognized his old friend on the ice and finishing with Jee's last words to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had retaken his seat, several people started speaking at once. One older man, clearly from the Earth kingdom, seemed horrified that Zuko had endangered them all in such a way. Surely, even if he was loyal, he could be made to talk if he was discovered. With whom was this Lieutenant meant to be sharing information? How could he be so sure he could swing anyone to their side? Everyone was silenced when Iroh stood and held out his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it happens, King Bumi has passed on our Lieutenant's first correspondence. Although it is not good news that he sends.” His uncle leveled Zuko with a meaningful look before sharing the information. “My brother's new bride, the Fire Lady Lei has confirmed her pregnancy. The new heir will be born in the summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's breath caught and for a moment his world spun. Then Katara squeezed his hand and he took a breath. With everything that had happened since he and Sokka  had first learned of the new Fire Lady months ago in the Earth kingdom tavern, he had forgotten completely. His father had not only remarried, now he was doing everything he could to erase Zuko from history. It wasn't enough that he had tried to have him killed. Now he would sire and name a new heir. Looking at his own pregnant wife, Zuko suddenly felt overwhelming sympathy for this woman and his new half sibling. He knew his father and he doubted this Lei would be leading a long and happy life with her child. He turned his attention back to his Uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bad news for us because the military is fiercely loyal to Fire Lady Lei given her background as one of them. She was a Lieutenant herself and well loved. Now that she is carrying the presumed heir, there has been a swell of patriotism among the ranks. Lieutenant Jee believes it will take some time to have any measure of success convincing his peers to betray Ozai and by extension, the Fire Lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slid forward resting his elbows on his knees and hung his head. What was his father about taking a bride from the military? Surely there had been a reason why he had passed over the many society women that would have been salivating at the chance to be the next fire lady. Looking up at Katara, he suddenly remembered why his own mother had been chosen. Her grandfather, his great grandfather was the Avatar Roku. Azulon had hoped that their match would produce strong offspring. Zuko sat up with a bitter chuckle, drawing his wife's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's so funny Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh harrumphed but answered for Zuko, somehow knowing what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew's mother, Ursa, though not a bender herself, was the granddaughter of Avatar Roku and chosen for that reason.” Beside him Katara gasped and gave Zuko a bewildered look. “It would seem my brother has gone in a rather literal direction in search of a more powerful mate. Apparently he went to rather ridiculous lengths to find the best and most skilled female bender in his military. Holding a sparring tournament in fact.” Iroh stroked his beard and looked resignedly at his feet. “According to Lieutenant Jee, Fire Lady Lei is fiercely devoted to her sovereign and country. Very patriotic. Knowing my brother and his propensity for psychological abuse and manipulation, I worry for the young women's health.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko caught Katara's eye and knew she would be asking about his mother later. Before he could think too much on this however, an older Earth kingdom man brought their attention back to the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps this delay is fortuitous. We have yet to discover the identity of the next Avatar, but I doubt that will take much longer to resolve. Without the comet, Ozai has no more ability to end the stalemate than he had before. I see no reason why we can't simply wait 15 or 20 years for the next Avatar to come to maturity and do what Aang failed to. We don't need to waste ourselves in a fight a stronger Avatar could win with less bloodshed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko saw red. How dare they plot to use his child in this way, as a weapon against his own family. Fists clenched and face contorted in rage, he stood so fast his chair clattered to the floor behind him. Letting out a breath of flames, he opened his mouth to scream at them. Before he could get a word out however, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped noticeably and the table in front of him began to ice over. He looked down at Katara and watched her wrap a protective hand around her belly, her face as dark as his own. Her fury steadied him somehow as he turned back to the man who had spoken last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he spoke, his voice was steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not allow you to pass this burden on to yet another generation. What a coward you are. How many more soldiers' lives will be wasted in that time? How many Earth kingdom people will be subjugated while you wait here in safety? How much longer must our people suffer under a tyrant before we act? I am disgusted that you can even suggest such a thing. My father will not spend his time idly. You can be sure of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Earth Kingdom man and several others who likely felt the same all looked properly chastened. Zuko felt marginally better at the humbled looks on their faces, but was still enraged that anyone would want to use his child that way. Surely as the Avatar he or she would face danger and hardships, but he would not be responsible for those burdens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozai is my responsibility now, I will not pass that on to my… on to anyone else.” Zuko looked back at Katara who gave him a proud smile. He turned around and picked up his chair as his father in law began talking, tuning it out in favor of taking Katara's hand as he sat again. Her skin was still cold as he ran his thumb across her knuckles. While others in the room began discussing other possibilities, Zuko had eyes only for his wife. She reached up with her other hand and cupped his cheek, pulling his face down to hers to kiss him. When she pulled back, a sly smile spread across her face before she turned her attention back to the argument going on around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh had just stood again and was attempting to reign in the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, friends, this is not conductive. I know we are all war weary and worried for our futures without the Avatar. Aang is dead, and we do not have the luxury to wait around for an unborn child to save us. We managed without an Avatar for a century, we will have to do so again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda stood and added his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever we decide, we are not ready to wage any kind of attack just now. It is my opinion that we should spend the next year or so readying ourselves. This would give your Lieutenant Jee ample time to sew unrest and find support within the Fire Nation military and for us to ready ourselves. I am sure Prince Zuko, you would not be opposed to this short interlude?” He cast a knowing look at his daughter before meeting his eye. Zuko met his gaze and nodded. Iroh clapped his hands together and smiled with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a most agreeable solution, Chief Hakoda. Does this sound good to everyone?” When he was met with agreement his smile broadened. “Now, who would like some tea?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The long awaited birth of the new Avatar! It is this chapter that sparked the whole story, I can't wait to hear what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 32</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara woke with a start, her hand flying to her tight belly. Some long seconds later she gasped as she realized what had just happened. It was more painful than she had anticipated. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape, Katara debated whether or not to wake Zuko yet. She reached between her legs and determined that her water had not broken  and decided it was still fairly early. It had been nearly three months since they had met with the White Lotus and she had known she was close for days. As she lay in the darkness counting the minutes, she considered how glad she was they had decided to wait at least a year. She wanted plenty of time to be fit for fighting before they stormed the Capital again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh oh hmmm…” Her belly tightened again and she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing through her nose with effort. When it was over she counted, they were four minutes apart. She let out a slow breath and smiled to herself as the contraction ended. By dinner, perhaps sooner, she would be holding her baby. Katara looked over at her slumbering husband and wondered how he would react when she woke him. Zuko was just as anxious to meet their baby as she was. The last three months had seen him grow increasingly insufferable. He hovered and fussed over her as though she were made of glass. Eventually she had had enough and frozen him to the ceiling of their apartment and rather aggressively asked him to lay off. After that he had calmed down, though it may have also had something to do with a few reassuring words from Tarak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him sleep, his long hair falling across his face, Katara thought about the past nearly three years and how amazingly her life had changed. This man beside her who had once been her enemy was now the keeper of her heart and father of her unborn child. Idly, she played with the strand of bone beads he had kept in his hair. She wondered what her mother would think about her choice of husband if she were here. Pushing the hair from Zuko's face, Katara allowed herself a few tears for her mother. Now that she was about to become a mother herself she found she missed her more than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next contraction was more painful than the last two. She gripped the warm bed linens and groaned, waking Zuko. Startling awake at her pained sounds, he blinked slowly at her for only a moment before leaning closer in alarm. He stroked her face as the pain slowly ebbed, his brow creased with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Katara? Are you… Is everything ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded but said nothing for nearly a minute, catching her breath. Slowly she stretched her suddenly tense back and turned, making to sit up. Zuko realized what she was trying to do and helped her, supporting her back with his arm. Once she was moderately comfortable, she smiled wearily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Zuko, it’s just a contraction.” She couldn’t restrain her laugh as a look of realization slowly dawned. He looked down at her stomach and back to her face, looks of panic and excitement warring on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means… The... the baby is coming?” He seemed to have come to some inner decision as excitement won out, the look of pure joy on his face at her nod nearly making her tear up again. Laughing as he ran a hand through his hair, Zuko cast about the room trying to remember what he should do now. “Um, right.” He leant over and kissed her temple before standing and reaching for a shirt. “I’ll get Sitka. Do you need anything before I go? Are you sure you’re ok?” Not waiting for an answer, he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. “What did she say… The pains, are they very far apart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara grunted in frustration as she attempted to stand on her own, accepting his help again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine on my own for a while Zuko. Tell her there are four minutes between… Oh oh uuuhhnnoohh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another contraction hit her like a wave. She reached for Zuko’s shoulders and gripped them fiercely as she sagged against him, his arms instinctively sliding under hers to brace her. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before, tight and powerful and heavy. As the pain clouded her mind, she locked onto Zuko’s face like an anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually as the pain passed and she came back to herself, Katara rested her cheek against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four minutes apart, and quite strong. Though I think it will still be some time yet. Help me sit again please.” Now sitting on the bed again and readying herself to endure the next contraction alone, she bid him hurry. “Go Zuko, I promise I’ll be ok.” He cast her one last concerned look before running from their room. She sighed when she heard the front door slam behind him. Resting her head back against the wall, Katara closed her eyes and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quarter mile to Sokka’s apartment had never seemed so long a distance. All he could think about the whole way as he ran was Katara enduring the agony alone. Logically he knew she would be fine, and that the pains were intermittent rather than constant. Still, he wasted no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked murderous to have been woken at such an hour when he finally threw open his door. His milk curdling glare dissolved however as soon as he took in the excited panic on his brother in laws face. Zuko was slightly winded from his mad run through town, his chest burned and his mind a maelstrom of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get Sitka... Run for Kanna… the baby… Katara is in labor.” When Sokka made no move to do as he’d asked, he growled in frustration and pushed past him into the apartment. Sitka and Natuk were already awake, having been disturbed by Zuko banging on the door. The healer seemed to know what had him so worked up as she was already tying back her hair and directing her husband to gather a few things for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be fine Zuko, how is she doing? Are the contractions very far apart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was sitting on the edge of a chair while he waited, his knee bounced rapidly as he tried to remember what Katara had told him to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are four minutes apart and it seemed like they were extremely painful. Are you sure she is going to be ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitka patted him on the shoulder reassuringly as she passed him to find her shoes. “Yes dear she is going to be fine. Childbirth is quite painful, but it’s a good kind of pain. Once endured, it is most rewarding. Sokka, run to your father's and wake your grandmother. There isn't any need to rush her, it sounds like it will be a while yet. Alright Zuko, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was out of his seat and through the door before she could say anything else. He carried her things for her but she was not as fast as he had been. By the time they finally made it back to his and Katara’s apartment he had been gone merly twenty minutes. Katara was in the doorway to their bedroom. Lower back pressed against one side of the door frame, hands white knuckled on the other, her head hung between her arms as she groaned through another contraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rushed to her side eager to help in some way only to realize he had no idea what to do. Everything that Sitka had told him might be useful had flown out of his head leaving only fumbling panic in the face of her pain. Stroking the hair from her sweat dappled forehead, Zuko murmured comforting nonsense into her ear. As the contraction eased, Sitka joined him and they helped Katara back to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank La you’re back, Sitka, this is so much more painful than I imagined it would be. I feel like they are getting more intense and closer together.” She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the pillows. Zuko sat beside her and watched in fascination as Sitka reached between Katara’s thighs to see how she was progressing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Katara, you’re about half way there. Here, Zuko dear, help me. Lets try another position for the next one.”Sitka helped her to stand again but  Katara interrupted. Throwing her hands out to push the other women away, she began scrambling to get out of her constricting night dress. As she tugged it off over her head Zuko thought he heard her curse the offending garment. Once it was off, she threw her arms around Zuko's neck. He barely had time to wrap his arms around her before she went limp, surrendering to the contraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next several hours were spent in much the same way, Zuko remembered the things Sitka had taught him and was eventually able to contain his panic. As her labor progressed, Zuko noticed the temperature begin to drop and ice forming on the windows. Apparently amidst physical and emotional tumult, Katara had lost all control of her spontaneous bending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanna had gotten there to help her granddaughter some time before and by now Katara was more than ready to be done. After nearly six hours Sitka finally announced that Katara was ready to push. Zuko was suddenly alight with nerves again as Katara huffed and groaned through another contraction. He knelt beside her on the bed, one hand holding hers, the other around her shoulders supporting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched her prepare herself for another wave of agony, he was overwhelmed with emotion. Her naked skin glistened with sweat, her face was flush despite the cold temperature and her breaths  came in short puffs. Watching her endure this made him realize how desperately he loved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uuuuhhhnnngggghhhh! Oh oh Zuko” tears slid down her cheeks and she tucked her face into his neck, “Make it stop please! I can't do this. I just want my baby.” Her words became unintelligible after that as she dissolved into short gasping sobs. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. Unable to take any of her pain away, he settled for murmuring encouragement against her brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're doing so well. It's almost over Love, just a little longer. You can do this Katara.” Katara nodded once and leaned back to look him in the eyes. He marveled as she appeared to rally herself, a look of fierce determination overtaking her despite the tears that still fell down her cheeks. He wondered briefly if she had any idea how powerful she looked just then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanna reached up and gently squeezed her arm and offered her what must have been comforting words in their native language before gesturing to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here boy, Sitka will take your place there.” When he started to refuse she shook her head and again gestured for him to move. “Here quickly, you will catch your child. See, she is close.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. He gently changed places with Sitka, moving to kneel between his wife's legs. When Kanna pulled her hand away he could indeed see that what she said was true. It was at once the most horrifying and incredible thing he had ever seen. Boy or girl, their baby had plenty of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaken from his wide eyed, riveted daze by Katara's voice, Zuko moved his hands as Kanna directed. The old woman watched her progress with keen eyes as she held Katara's leg in place and urged her to push. Katara bore down, screaming from the pain. Suddenly a pinched, pink head slid free. Two shoulders followed, one after the other, and led everything else into his waiting hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was slick and blotchy and so impossibly small. </span>
  <span>For</span>
  <span> one long moment Zuko's world compressed and all he could comprehend was the precious, blood-streaked infant in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she found her voice and her furious cry rent the air. Katara was sobbing as she reached for her baby with trembling hands. Zuko obliged, leaning forward he placed the baby girl on her mother's chest. Immediately, Katara was laughing softly as she peppered the tiny head with kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby, oh La I can't believe it!” She ran a finger along one sticky cheek and laughed again. “You're so beautiful, oh my little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko finally noticed the tears on his own face as he watched his wife cradle their firstborn. Having been gently ushered out of the way so Sitka could finish seeing to Katara, he sat beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders again and kissed her temple before resting his head against hers. Together they watched their daughter calm against her mother's chest. Reaching out a hand to stroke her silky, damp hair, Zuko marveled at how perfect she was. Kya. They'd decided to name a daughter Kya, for Katara's mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there little Kya, I'm your mamma. This handsome guy is your daddy.” Katara turned her face to kiss him quickly. “We love you so much sweet one.” Resting her cheek against Kya's soft head, she caught Zuko's eye and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so amazing Katara. I love you.” He kissed her then and knew he'd never meant it so much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 33</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The last nine months had gone rather well in Ozai's opinion, all things considered. Certainly the nightmares persisted, but the palace chemist had finally perfected a drought that at least got him some restful sleep. The dearth of ill tidings had certainly helped. There was a sense of calm, as though the world was holding its breath. He and his brother both seemed to be taking their time before striking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his spy had left to return to Ba Sing Se, he had called his council. He informed them of his new plans regarding the water tribe woman that he believed was carrying the next Avatar. At first they doubted he could know the mother's identity, but at his insistence they eventually capitulated. It only made sense that it would be the previous Avatars pet waterbender. They were equally concerned about the inability to communicate easily with his spies but a plan was forthcoming nonetheless. All they had to do was wait and hope that his brother would grow lax in his security. How difficult could it possibly be to kidnap one little infant?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several weeks later the full proposal for his new air fleet was finished. He had demanded twice as many ships, he wouldn't have the comet to aid him this time after all. One division would attack from the North, one straight on, with the third sweeping up from the South. While all rather impressive to talk about, his advisers had pointed out the one rather glaring problem with his plan that he had been vehemently ignoring. The Fire Nation was essentially broke. Even with his proposed tax increase it would take years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The massive Phoenix King push and the first airship fleet had been an investment in a future that no longer existed. Azula's failure to hold her place as Fire Lord and his own unprecedented defeat had been a humiliating combination. Even though he had killed Aang, the fallen Avatar had sent him back to the Fire Nation capital wreathed in shame. Ozai had been forced to set aside the mantle of Phoenix King for the time being. There must always be a Fire Lord in the Fire Nation after all. He had kept the impressive suit and had it displayed in his private chambers though. It taunted him, fueling his inner fire as he plotted to bring the world to heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was where he sat, staring at his reflection in the polished red metal contemplating tax rates, when one of Lei's servants came rushing in. The poor simpleton had the decency to look suitably horrified after realizing her mistake. Daring to burst in on him in this undignified way, Ozai had executed men for less. Her news however, was important enough that he quickly forgot her completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Ozai, it’s Lady Lei, she's gone into labor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His frown became a dark grin as he stood and pushed passed the servant girl, knocking her down in his haste. At her small noise of pain, Ozai paused long enough to glare down at her as he stalked from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Lady Lei’s chambers were at the other end of the family wing of the palace. As he neared, he could hear her cries that filled the hall and echoed off the bare lacquered walls. She was howling like a dying hog-monkey. Sneering, Ozai approached the servant standing by the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant kept her eyes respectfully trained on the floor in front of her as she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been several hours, Fire Lord, although it was not until recently that her pains became regular and severe. The midwife believes it will be some time yet. As this is the Fire Lady’s first child it is likely she will labor for many more hours. Would you like to sit with her, my Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai sneered at the women for the suggestion. Childbirth was women's work. As though he had nothing better to do than listen to the wailing of a woman. When Ursa had given birth, he had spent the hours in meditation with his father. This time he felt like a spar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I will not. Send word when the child is born. I will be in the central courtyard. I suddenly find myself in need of exercise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Ozai strode down the hall, his wife’s moans of pain following in his wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, the Fire Lord stood over the two soldiers he’d sparred with. They were both lying on the ground, bare chests heaving from exertion. Ozai dusted his hands off on his pants and straightened his five point crown. Before he could dismiss the other men, the same servant that had flown into his room earlier appeared at the edge of the courtyard waiting patiently to be called on. He was expressionless as he dismissed his sparring partners and pulled his robe back on before turning toward the girl. When he addressed her, she looked up and gave him a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a new son Fire Lord Ozai. Lady Lei is well and resting and the child is with the wet nurse.” Ozai smiled, a genuine wide smile that seemed to unnerve the young women. A son. She paused, casting about nervously before continuing “She was rather insistant she be allowed to nurse the child herself. There was quite an argument, but the head ladies maid was able to set her right about that. It is undignified for a Lady of her standing to care for an infant. Those sorts of menial and tiring tasks are what servants are for.” Ozai inwardly lamented his bride's low birth but dismissed the thoughts as he fastened his outer robes. “The prince and his nurse are in the nursery if you would like to see him my Lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I would.” As he made to do just that, the irritating servant spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, my Lord, shall I tell Lady Lei to expect you? I am certain she would benefit from your company.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think I should speak with her. There are a few things I evidently need to explain to her about palace life.” With that he turned and headed for the family wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nursery was next to the Fire Lady's chambers, they were in fact connected via a shared door. When Ozai arrived, the wide window overlooking the small family courtyard had been thrown open to let in the summer breeze but the connecting door was closed. He found the wet nurse sitting beside the window, gently rocking the infant to sleep against her shoulder. She looked up at his entrance and quickly stood to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Ozai” she ducked her head and held the child out to him, “your son is healthy and strong my Lord.”He crossed the room slowly and took his new son from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nearly two decades since he had held a baby, he had forgotten how small they were. Black fuzz covered the baby's head and his eyes were newborn dark as he looked up at him. Struck by a rare bout of nostalgia, Ozai recalled it had taken nearly a year for Zuko and Azula's eyes to lighten fully to the bright gold they had all three shared. Would this child's eyes be the same? Lei looked very little like Ursa and her eyes were as dark as night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took slow, slightly bouncing steps as he went through the door to his wife's chambers. As he walked, the infant in his arms continued to stare blankly up at him. The maid servant's words had reminded him he needed to speak with Lei. It was past time he told her how things would be now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lei was lying on her side in her large bed, facing away from him. He could see between the partly drawn bed hangings that her shoulders shook gently and when he paused he could hear her sobs. Clearing his throat had an immediate effect. She went rigid for only a moment before wiping roughly at her face and sitting up. Her movements were slow and she winced as if in pain. Upon seeing he carried her baby however, she seemed instantly renewed and reached out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please my Lord, they've hardly let me hold him. Please can I have him?” Her face was drawn and pale, her eyes pleading. Feeling mildly generous, Ozai cast her a derisive  smile and placed the small boy in her outstretched arms and sat beside her on the bed. Once her baby was in her arms his young wife clutched him tightly to her chest as though she were fearful he'd be snatched away again. For a few moments he watched her kiss his head and rock back and forth, soothing herself as much as the baby. Not opening her eyes, she spoke to him in a pained whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did they take him from me? I am the Fire Lady, surely if I say I will care for him myself they should obey. My mother fed me at her own breast and raised me herself. I want to do the same.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Ozai chose his words carefully. While he needed to ensure his new wife's continued devotion, he also would not allow the same mistakes he had made with Zuko to ruin this son as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He will be cared for by nurses and servants. You may spend time with him during the day, but the overly emotional and coddling influence of a mother is poison to a Fire Nation prince.” Her eyes snapped up to his and he could see her arms tighten around the boy even as her eyes threatened tears again. “Ursa was allowed her own way with Zuko and he was ruined for it. I should have kept them apart more as I did with Azula. You want him to be strong and worthy of the crown he will one day inherit do you not?” He watched through narrowed eyes as she considered his words, her gaze lingering on his son's perfect round face. Finally she clenched her jaw and looked up at Ozai, her eyes shone with unshed tears but her face was determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my Lord, I do want that. I promised you a strong and loyal son and that is what he will be. If my mothering him would somehow impede that then... I will obey.” She swallowed thickly and her eyes dropped back to her son's face. When she spoke again her voice was so soft, Ozai had to strain to hear. “He will be a great and honorable Prince of the Fire Nation and a credit to the dynasty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After allowing her several minutes with the Prince, he gestured to the nurse who stood at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The young prince will be needing a feed before bed my lady. You must rest yourself. You may see him again in the morning.” The nurse patiently held out her arms as she waited for her mistress to comply. She let out a small sob when she realized she had to give him up again. Lei looked up at Ozai with tear filled, questioning eyes. His hard look expressed all and the tenuous hold she had over herself shattered and she wept openly as she handed her son to the nurse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone again, Ozai stood and did not wait for her to compose herself before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember wife, your duty is to me. Enjoy these few weeks of rest. The moment the healers declare you healthy enough I will expect you to fulfill that duty again.” That said, he spun on his heel and abandoned her to her grief. As he made his way back to his own chambers, he considered sending for a maid. After all, there was no reason he should wait until his wife was whole again. An official mistress was so complicated, but a maid could be kept quiet. Perhaps the girl who had so brashly interrupted him this morning. He thought her name was Ming. Yes, she would do nicely. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two births, two different stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 34</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, insistent cry pulled Katara from sleep. She squinted in the darkness, groaning as she freed a breast from her sleeping tunic. Gently stroking her daughter's soft cheeks until she found her open mouth, she helped the baby latch and relaxed back against her pillow. The summer night was warm, bordering on uncomfortable, and Kya's tiny head was damp with sweat where it lay on her bicep. Katara leaned down to kiss along her downy forehead as she nursed happily despite the excess warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya was nearly four months old and Katara wondered if she would ever sleep through the night again. It wasn't so bad. Mostly Kya would wake to eat and Katara would usually fall back to sleep as she did so. This sleeping arrangement was normal for her people, even in the North. When Zuko had initially protested, she had been shocked to learn about something he called a crib. It was strange to her to imagine Kya sleeping in her own bed so young and in a whole other room. No wonder the wealthy Fire Nation women had wet nurses. How else would they sleep? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had quickly conceded however when she had reminded him who it was that would be caring for their new daughter at night. Eventually he had decided he liked having her close. Even though they had kept her identity as the new Avatar a secret, not even the high walls of Ba Sing Se could completely assuage his fears for her safety. She knew he worried his father would discover her in his quest to find the Avatar and somehow take her from them. Azula had been able to infiltrate the city after all, it was not unbelievable to think Ozai could do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed when she felt Kya’s mouth slide free, asleep again. Now with her thoughts turned to ever looming threats, she could not join her daughter and husband in sleep. Huffing in frustration, she delicately slid her arm free and rose from the bed. She crept to the wide window ledge and sat, drawing her knees up under her chin and watched her family slumber on without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Zuko had held his daughter, one hand holding her head the other cupping her wriggling body, he had stared at her with such awe Katara was sure she had never loved him more. Then he had proven just how wrong he had been about himself. It had been awkward for her husband at first, as she knew it was for most who were unaccustomed to infants. Fumbling to hold her correctly and poorly pinned diapers, he had been completely unsure of himself when trying to sooth her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It wasn't until one night when Kya was almost two weeks old that he seemed to find his footing. Katara had been unable to get her back to sleep and was very near tears when Zuko had taken Kya from her and told her to go back to sleep. Uncharacteristically doubtful of him, Katara had lay awake expecting him to bring her right back. Only he hadn't. She had watched him, Kya’s sweet face propped on his shoulder, as he walked circles around their apartment patting her back and singing softly. It hadn't taken long before Kya drifted back to sleep and he returned, lying her beside Katara. He had looked so proud of himself as he stared down at the pair of them, and his confidence had only grown since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them now, Katara tried to push down her blooming anxiety. No one outside of their immediate family, well besides Toph, knew who Kya really was. So far there had been no signs of infiltration or movement on the part of the Fire Nation and Iroh was confident they were safe here. Sighing heavily, she slid from the window seat and went back to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke some time later, sunlight streaming in on her face and the bed empty beside her. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Zuko’s voice drifted in from the other room. It was an octave too high and sounded as though he was encouraging Kya to roll over. Katara rose, wrapping herself in her robe as she went, and joined them in their main room. She laughed heartily at what she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was sprawled out on the floor beside his daughter, the girl’s head half turning her body in an effort to watch her father’s movements. Evidently he figured she needed a visual reference to learn the new skill. Katara had both hands over her mouth to calm her laughter as she watched her husband roll back and forth on the floor, calling out for Kya’s attention all the while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Just flop over, like daddy! You’re halfway there Kya, just watch daddy.” With overly dramatic motions, he rolled from his back to his stomach and back again. Rather than follow her daddies movements, Kya burst into a fit of gurgling laughter. It was the first time either of them had heard her laugh and Zuko quickly abandoned the rolling lesson in favor of scooping her up into his lap. “She laughed! Did you hear that Katara? I made her laugh!” He leaned down to kiss her cheek as Katara came to sit beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did hear, do you think your daddy is funny? Hmm?” She kissed the girl as well before kissing Zuko, Kya reaching up to tug on her mother's hair as it dangled above her. Katara smiled against Zuko's lips before pulling back to look down at the smiling baby. “Oh you are so cute!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing the top of her head once more before handing her to Katara, Zuko agreed. “Yes, you are my little turtle duck. So beautiful.” He stood to finish getting ready to meet Sokka, Tarak and Natuk. The northern man had decided to join them when they went to find work every day. Lately, Katara knew they had been working with other refugee laborers to construct new dwellings. As more people came into the city every day it seemed, this had proved to be a steady job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called out to her as he went back into their bedroom to find a clean tunic. “What do you two girls have planned today? More training with Sitka?” Katara stood, Kya on her shoulder, and followed him to their room as she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Toph was going to join us today, a little friendly sparing to practice what I've taught Sitka so far. Master Pakku wasn't exaggerating when he said how skilled she was. She's picked up everything I have shown her so fast, almost as quick a study as Aang was...” She paused and snuggled Kya a little closer when she felt the familiar pang of sadness at her friend's memory. “I think in a few more weeks I'll feel up to a full on spar too. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't sparred another waterbender since… well since Hama.” She shuddered at the memory and sat back against the pillows, adjusting Kya as she nursed. “Do you think you could spare an afternoon soon? She'll be fighting fire benders someday after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed Zuko pause, a shadow passing over his face at the reminder of their approaching fight. He didn't let it linger and turned to smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Maybe I could take you both on at once.” His smile turned smug when she scoffed at him. “I'm sure two waterbending peasants would be no match for me.” He laughed as he dodged the small water whip she sent his way. “I'm joking love, but I could use the training myself. We should make it regular. As much as I just love daily manual labor, I have gotten lazy.” He walked over to join her on the bed, stroking Kya’s hair as he went on. “I've gotten so comfortable with our life here. It's so easy and Katara, I've never been this happy. If I could I would stay here forever. The comfort is making me forget why we're here at all and I have neglected my training.” Gold met blue and Katara felt her heart squeeze at the conflicting emotions she saw there. “When we eventually face the war again, I am going to have to face my father. I can not afford to forget who I am, what I'm meant to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's eyes misted as she listened to him. Zuko was right, their life here had been comparatively easy and immensely happy despite the danger hanging over their future. It made her heart soar to know how happy he was here with their little family. From her brief time in the Fire Nation palace, she had gotten a sense of the life he must have had there. Even though she knew he had never truly been happy there thanks to his oppressive family dynamic, she occasionally wondered if he missed the luxury of palace life. To know he would have chosen this modest apartment over the gilded palace if he could have pleased her immensely. If only they had that luxury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking back her tears, Katara reached for her husband, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and familiar and warm and promised everything. Zuko pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you are so happy Zuko, I am too. No matter what happens when we leave this city I will always treasure our time here. You’re right though. Come to the upper ring with us as often as you can. Bring Sokka and the others too. We should all be doing everything we can to prepare ourselves. A year seems an eternity when you think of it like that but it will be over soon enough and we can’t be caught unprepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko kissed her again, then leaned down to kiss his daughter before standing. “I love you both. Tell Uncle I said hello when you see him after your training. Perhaps I’ll join you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last smile at them over his shoulder, he turned and made his way to meet her brother for the day. Looking down at Kya, Katara let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright my little turtle duck, shall we go find Auntie Toph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their training session with Sitka and Toph had been exhausting but Sitka was proving more every day she was a force to be reckoned with. Toph had brought one of the benders she had been teaching metal bending to and had laughed herself hoarse when Sitka had handily defeated him. Afterword, Sitka had collected her young son and walked with Toph’s student back to the lower ring. Katara and Toph had taken Kya to meet Iroh in his middle ring tea house. He loved that place so much, Katara often wondered what he planned to do with it once they finally defeated Ozai and ended the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the cushioned chair at their table in the back corner, she watched the last of the afternoons patrons leave. Beside her, Toph was fiddling with something that looked like rock but was too smooth to Katara’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with that rock Toph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender turned it over in her hands and smirked, holding it up to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a turtle duck! For the little ankle biter. I’ve been playing around with smaller, focused bending lately. Here, what do you think? Pretty terrible at drawing but this I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara took the smooth stone waterfowl in her hand and was amazed at how light it was. The edges were smooth and it did indeed look like a turtleduck. Kya reached out for the trinket, her small pudgy fingers wrapping around the smooth stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful Toph, thank you!. So light, is it hollow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. Pretty proud of that one too, it only took me a dozen tries. Sokka helped. It was easier to get the shape right when I could feel the actual animal while I did it. Probably not gonna be the best when she gets teeth but…” She shrugged, reaching a hand out to ruffle the feathery hair of the aforementioned ankle biter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh finally bustled back to them after bidding his guests goodbye. He let out a long and satisfied sigh as he sat down with them, a fresh pot of tea in hand. Setting down the pot, he reached across and grabbed his granddaughter from her mother, a broad smile lighting up his face as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me my granddaughter. Ah yes, just what one needs after a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed and Toph commented smugly. “What, not tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had not been at all surprised by how enthusiastically Zuko’s surrogate father had taken to Kya. He doted on the girl whenever he saw her. Ignoring Toph’s joke, Iroh kissed Kya’s cheek and babled to her in a sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my sweet little girl, how have you been today, eh? Have you enjoyed watching mommy and Auntie Toph teaching bending? Hmm? You just wait my dear, one day they will teach you everything they know.” He chuckled when Kya tugged on his beard and looked up to Katara with an amused light in his eyes. “She is truly a joy my dear. Now, there was something in particular I wanted to speak to you about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara poured them all tea as he settled Kya in the crook of his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, if everything goes according to our plans in less than two years my nephew will be the Fire Lord. There will be much uproar when it is discovered that Zuko is not only already married but to a Water Tribe woman at that. There has never before been a Fire Lady from another nation. Even before Sozin’s war began the FIre Lords married their sons to ranking Fire Nation daughters.” While the look on his face was not grave, his words sparked anxiety in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, Zuko has not said anything about this and while it crossed my mind, both his and your silence on the matter put it from my mind.” Thoughts of angry Fire Nation people and being forced to divorce swirled in her mind as her heart raced. Toph reached for her hand, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Katara…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Iroh, the panic evident on her face. “Why haven't you said anything until now? Are we going to be able to stay together? He won't be forced to set me aside will he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh brought a hand up, smiling sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no my dear. I apologize for worrying you but no, you needn't worry about that. If I had thought that was likely I would have spoken to the pair of you before you married. While there will be many mixed feelings and perhaps even some dissent within the court, no one can command the Fire Lord in this.” She sagged slightly with relief at his words. “You see, all I have ever wanted for my nephew was for him to find peace and happiness. He has found that with you Katara. I know that together the pair of you will overcome whatever the future has in store for you.” He smiled at her as he stroked Kya’s feathery hair. “The thoughts that I had pertaining to your relationship were more about how we should share it. How we introduce your marriage to the people will be of the utmost importance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sipped her tea as she thought about what he was saying. He was right she knew, but it made her feel better knowing she was not in danger of losing her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, how we introduce it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh turned his body to sip his tea away from Kya before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we land in the Capital, there will be people from all three nations represented. I haven’t thought out all of the details yet as we won’t know what we’ll face or how much support we’ll have yet. Regardless it will be important that the people see you not as a foreign war bride to manipulate the Fire Lord but as someone with compassion for the Fire Nation people. I believe by the time we arrive, they will be suffering greatly. As I said I haven’t worked it all out yet, but I thought perhaps if I shared what I was thinking, you might think on it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded and looked to Toph who appeared thoughtful. Compassion for the Fire Nation people? Could she have that? The idea that she would be the Fire Lady had always felt so nebulous and far in the future. She hadn’t given so much thought to what that would mean. The people in the Fire Nation were people just like her own. They were mothers and fathers, children, bakers and hunters, shop owners and farmers. A hundred years of war had impacted them as well, and from what they had heard from Lieutenant Jee she knew Ozai was indeed making them suffer for his mistakes. Could she finally let go of her anger over her mother's death and help Zuko care for his people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Iroh babble at her baby girl, she thought maybe, she could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N we have officially reached the end of the first story arc. I guess, this is part two. We are about to jump about 9 months back in time, 4 months post comet [PC] The last chapter closed at 13.5 months PC for anyone interested in my timeline. Visiting with some forgotten characters 🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 35</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken nearly three weeks by cart and by ferry to reach the care home on Ember Island. There had been fair weather and calm sea while they traveled and Yun Sui was thankful one thing at least had been easy. As a Fire Sage, he had been trained in the chi blocking arts and had been able to keep princess Azula from bending. He could not however, keep her from her insane ranting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was painful to see the princess in such a state. While Yun Sui had never been close to the royal family, he had served in the royal temple and had watched the children grow up. He had also witnessed the Fire Lord's abusive manipulation of his daughter. Ozai had separated Azula from her mother as much as he could from the day she first fire bent. While he continued to allow Ursa to dote upon the son he viewed as worthless, Azula was twisted in his own image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she raved, wasted from a childhood spent bereft of her mother's love and abused by her father. In her madness she raged at the parent who, in her mind, both hated and feared her. Ursa plagued her day and night, reminding her of the monster she was. Yun Sui visited every day. Sometimes she would know him, screaming at the man who had taken her from her home. Others, she merely wept to herself and the apparition only she could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the weeks went by, the fresh air and peaceful environment free of her poisonous father seemed to be benefiting Azula. She still wept most nights and raged at her mother for abandoning her but she was increasingly lucid. There was less screaming when he visited. They would have brief conversations about anything from the day's weather to what Azula remembered of her early childhood. After three months Yun Sui decided if she was ever going to truly heal, she needed to face the one person who tormented her most. Her mother. So he left Azula in the capable hands of the healers and set sail for Hira'a. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was while he was traveling south to find Ursa that he learned of Prince Zuko's death. Apparently the news was more than two months old but the tiny village home to the care facility was rather isolated from the main towns on the holiday island. Not many ventured there and it was more or less self contained. This made it ideal to hide the Princess but most news was late in getting to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been shocked and devastated. Yun Sui was actively working with the White Lotus to supplant Ozai with his son. The Fire Nation needed Prince Zuko. Needed a just and honorable ruler to end the war and restore its people. Besides this, Prince Zuko was a good man who did not deserve to be burned to death in some Earth Kingdom forest on his father's orders. According to the notice he'd seen, there had been a water tribe person with him who was also killed. Master Katara no doubt. At least, he supposed Prince Zuko had died with his lover beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yun Sui arrived in Hira'a after two weeks sailing south along the island crescent, it was with a heavy heart. He had planned to tell Ursa her son was alive and in Ba Sing Se with his uncle. Now he searched for a mother in mourning. Hira’a was a comfortable and out of the way village on one of the south-easternmost islands in the nation. Due to its size, he hoped it would be relatively easy to find Ursa. He had gone first to the small market to enquire if anyone knew her. At first the mention of her name resulted in shuttered glares and avoidance. Eventually he gave it up and, buying lunch from a street vendor, ate on his feet as he made his way to a small inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The matron there had been the first person not to turn away when he asked after Ursa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please ma’am, I am merely an old friend passing through desiring to catch up. I swear to you I harbor no ill intent.” The tall, red faced women squinted as she appraised him before finally nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you are hiding something but I believe you when you say you are not a threat. Yes, I know of Ursa. She did indeed return here some years ago and lives on the edge of town. Though she no longer goes by that name, Noriko is what we call her now. Our herbalist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you ma’am, I will go there now. May Agni bless your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing where to find her he wasted no time, he hadn’t even taken his pack to his room before heading out again in the direction he had been given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa had been reluctantly happy since her banishment from the palace. It had been difficult for many years, abandoning her children behind to her cruel former husband had left an ocean of grief in which she nearly drowned. Additionally, years of regret over her inability to understand and bond with her daughter ate at her when she thought of what Azula would become with only her father's influence. The bits of news she heard over the years about her children had done nothing to ease her burden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her time in exile was not all misery and heartache though. She had reconnected with friends from her life before Ozai and established a modest living for herself. Growing up learning about medicinal plants and all the ways to use them at her mother's side, those skills translated well to life on her own. There had not been another with her mother’s skill in the village since she had died so Ursa had taken her place. Adopting a new name just in case Ozai sent anyone after her, she had lived day to day, always listening for any news of her children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had learned of Zuko’s banishment more than five years earlier, she had wanted to find him. She had gone so far as to travel to some of the larger port cities to learn what she could of his destination and where she might go to meet him. Upon learning what Ozai had done to him and demanded of him should he want to return home she had been furious. Evidently time and distance had made her forget just how cruel her former husband could be. There had been a small ship headed for the Earth Kingdom colonies and Ursa had already booked passage when she learned Iroh traveled with Zuko. Iroh, her kind hearted brother in law that had always loved her son. Iroh, who had always been one of the most honorable and strong men she had ever known. Her son didn’t need her. In fact her intervention would likely only hold him back from his goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula though, she still needed her. Even though Ursa could do nothing for her daughter but stay close by, she would do that. She had not known how to be what Azula had needed when she was little and that certainly hadn’t changed. This though, this one thing she could do for her. So Ursa had stayed in the Fire Nation, as close to her daughter as she could be, while her son sailed around the world chasing a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some years later she had been hopeful again when news came to their little village that her son had been welcomed home again. That hope was diminished when she learned the circumstances for her son's return. With the Avatar dead would the war ever end? Would the world ever change? Then, what had seemed mere days later, Zuko had apparently turned traitor and abandoned the Fire Nation to join the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead Avatar in his quest to defeat Ozai. Pride in the man he had evidently become filled her then. Ursa knew well what it took to stand up to Ozai and Zuko had lived his life attempting to please the man. His future may have once again become uncertain, but she was proud of his courage nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Zuko’s final betrayal, Ursa had worried for Azula again. Would Ozai punish her for her brother’s shortcomings? No, Ozai had always favored his prodigy of a daughter. Heartbroken, Ursa thought it likely Azula would have been sickly pleased to officially have lost all competition for the throne once and for all. Then Sozin’s comet had come and all the violence it left in its wake. Her two children had fought each other to the death. Zuko had killed his baby sister. No matter what Azula had been by then, no matter how contentious their relationship had always been, they were siblings. They were meant to love one another. Ursa wept and raged for days afterword, cursing Ozai for turning them against one another, and herself for not fighting for her daughter when she had had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For more than a month after she had mourned Azula. Lamenting her role in her death and questioning every choice she had ever made. If she had gone to Zuko years ago would it have changed anything? All of the ‘what if’s’ and the pain of her death at her own brother's hand was nearly too much to bear and Ursa wondered if she could survive it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the notice was hung in the village square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, her son, her beloved boy was dead. Standing in the market staring at her son’s scarred face, her legs had gone lame beneath her and the broken sobs that wracked her body echoed along the crowded streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead and Ozai, the monster, had ordered celebration in honor of the occasion. In their remote corner of the nation the mood was confused and angry. How could the FIre Lord celebrate the death of his son and only remaining heir? What kind of a man ordered a national festival to proclaim the end of his line and murder of his children? Ursa knew. She had always known and she blamed her own cowardice for their death. Maybe if she had been selfish or foolish enough when she had first been banished and stolen her children away and fled to the Earth KIngdom… No. Azula wouldn’t have left with her and Ozai never would have stopped hunting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even knowing she could have changed nothing, Ursa allowed herself to succumb to the guilt and the grief. If it hadn’t been for her friends and neighbors coming by to force her to eat and care for herself she would have followed her children to the Spirit world. Until then, she had lived hoping that one day she would see them again. Now, there was nothing for her. She ate little and slept less. During the day she would grind roots and mix herbs, it was thoughtless and kept her busy. Focusing all of her energy on mixing tinctures and salves for injured villagers helped, giving her a reason to get up every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks passed this way, three months in a world without either of her children. It was winter in the Fire Nation, the heat of her greenhouse had become a refuge against the chill that blew in off the sea. Ursa was working on a burn salve when a sharp rapping on the greenhouse door roused her from the gentle grinding of her mortar. It was not unusual to have visitors, her friends still dropped by to check on her almost daily. Sighing, she set down her pestle and picked her way through potted plants and opened the door to greet her guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good after…” The words died on her lips when she recognized the man on her stoop. Yun Sui, the fire sage who had smuggled her out of the capital city nearly a decade before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Lady Ursa, I know you must be shocked to see me but may I come in? I have something terribly important to discuss.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 36</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Lady Ursa, I know you must be shocked to see me but may I come in? I have something terribly important to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Ursa a full 30 seconds to respond, she was so utterly shocked to see the man before her. Blinking slowly and trying to comprehend what he had said, she nodded, backing into her greenhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yun Sui… What are you… What… Why are you here? It has been so many years.” He stepped around her and wondered around the plants, inspecting a leaf or bloom as he made his way to her work bench to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it has been quite a long time my Lady.” Suddenly his face crumpled and he looked briefly at the floor. “I am sure you are aware… about your son?” At her curt nod he continued. “My deepest condolences, Ursa. My own sadness at learning this news I know is a pale shade of what you must feel. I confess I heard only recently. I have lived something of a hermits life these last few months. The Fire Nation has truly suffered a great loss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa swiped roughly at her eyes and gestured for him to sit. The older man sank heavily onto the bench and groaned, rubbing his knee as he caught his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yun Sui, why are you here? Has Ozai… Has he decided to hunt me down and kill me as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa watched her old ally closely, the shock at her assumption was genuine. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my Lady the Fire Lord doesn’t know that I am here. In fact, if he thinks of me at all I am sure he would assume me dead. I fled the capital after the comet and have been living in hiding ever since”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of Sozin's comet, Ursa stiffened and her voice was hard. “The day my son killed his sister. Tell me Yun Sui, how did my daughter die? All I have been able to learn is that my children fought an Agni Kai and Azula was killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and that my Lady is why I am here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I am no longer the Fire Lady, Ursa if fine, Yun Sui.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very good. Ursa, Prince Zuko did not, in fact, kill his sister. Princess Azula lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood rushed in Ursa’s ears and her heart felt as though it might burst through her chest. Her daughter was alive! If that was true then what about Zuko? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she is alive, what about Zuko? Was that lies as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to answer. His face said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead then.” She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the fresh wave of pain his confirmation brought before thinking of her daughter again. “If Azula lives, where is she? Why has Ozai told the world she was killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was what we wanted my uh.. Ursa. On the day of the comet, Prince Zuko and another friend of the late Avatar, a master waterbender named Katara defeated Azula. Prince Zuko was gravely injured, and were it not for Master Katara’s healing abilities he would have died then. When we heard Fire Lord Ozai had defeated Avatar Aang and was returning to the city, Prince Zuko and Master Katara were forced to flee. Your son asked me to take Azula away. She was… not well at the end. He knew there would be no saving her if Ozai was allowed to control her again so we let him believe she was dead. By the time Prince Zuko had arrived at the palace, the princess had dismissed nearly all staff and indeed any of the court that had remained after Ozai left out of paranoia. Once the four of us left as well, assuming she had perished at her brothers hand was the simplest conclusion he could have drawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa was quiet as she turned this new information over in her head. Zuko had spared his sister in the end, and even done what he could to protect her after the fact despite all that had passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was he injured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, Princess Azula was a prodigious bender. She attempted to strike Master Katara down with a bolt of lightning. It was unexpected as she was not participating in their Agni Kai, but Prince Zuko was fast. He threw himself in front of Master Katara and was nearly killed redirecting the lightning without proper grounding. It was actually Master Katara that subdued Princess Azula before healing Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa was not surprised that Azula had mastered lightning, but to turn it on a bystander? What was this woman to her son? Why would Azula try to kill her and why would Zuko die for her? Her thoughts must have written themselves on her face as Yun Sui nodded and answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Katara was his lover, you see, the two seemed extremely dear to each other in the brief time I was with them. I believe Princess Azula knew something of this and tried to use her brother's weakness against him despite the rules of an Agni Kai. As I said, by that point I am afraid your former husband had damaged the princess’s mind. She was not well. She is still unwell, although her new environment has had a calming effect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying my daughter is mad? That Ozai broke her mind? How is that possible?” Ursa stood and paced away as the old guilt over abandoning Azula drove her to panic. “Oh Agni that bastard! I never should have left her. Either of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui tried in vain to calm her. “You can not blame yourself for this, there was no way you could have stayed nor could you have taken them with you. You know this!” She spun and towered over him where he sat. Ursa was no bender but she felt as though she was breathing fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still should have tried. I abandoned my children to that monster and see how he betrayed them. His son he mutilated and banished and his daughter, the one he supposedly favored, has fared no better. Maybe we could have gone to the Northern water tribe? Oh I don’t know.” She sank down beside Yun Sui on the bench and held her face in her hands. After a moment, the former fire sage placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me Ursa, I did not come all this way merely to upset you more. I came to ask you to come with me to the care home where I hid the princess. I believe seeing you again, spending time with her mother and the two of you working to repair your relationship would help her immensely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa looked up at her guest and searched his face. It was hesitant as though he kept something important back, but honest and pleading too. She didn’t need to think about her answer though. Azula needed her. Ursa had not been able to love her properly when she was a girl, and hadn’t been there for her as she grew into a woman. She would not let her down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea spray was cold on her face and soaked through her sleeves but she didn’t want to go below deck. They had been at sea for a week and a half and had nearly reached Ember Island. Ursa had spent the time thinking about her children and all that Yun Sui had told her about them. Zuko had had a lover, and a water tribe woman at that. She scrunched her nose. Even though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had been 18 when he was killed, in her mind he was still a little boy. She wondered what she looked like and if she had loved her son. From the images in his wanted posters and the notice of his death, Ursa knew Zuko had born the mark of his father’s hatred across nearly half of his face. It soothed the pain of it somewhat to know that it hadn’t stopped him from finding happiness, even if only briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would Ozai have said, she wondered, if he had known. The crown prince of the Fire Nation consorting with a lowly water tribe woman. She laughed bitterly imagining his reaction to such news. Although, she supposed he wasn’t the crown prince by then anymore. Perhaps Ozai wouldn’t have cared about the romantic inclinations of a banished, ex-prince. Ursa hoped that this Master Katara, had made her son happy to the last. Yun Sui said they had been traveling together when they were caught and must have died together. At least he hadn’t been alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running her hand along the rail, Ursa walked slowly up the deck of the ship. Yun Sui joined her as the sun began to set behind the islands to the west. She could sense his anxiety as he followed silently beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you are holding something back Yun Sui. Please, my son is dead and my daughter has apparently gone mad, what could you possibly have to say that would be worse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh and reached a hand to her arm, gently forcing her to stop walking and face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right my Lady, Ursa. I have kept something from you but it was only because I know you already blame yourself for your children's fate. Princess Azula, she well…” He sighed again as he struggled to find the right words. “The reason I came for you was that I felt confronting you and trying to build a new relationship free of Ozai’s influence would go a long way towards healing her mind. I came to that conclusion because… well because it is you, or rather a delusional version of you, that torments her.” Ursa sucked in a breath and felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. “Some combination of the mother she remembers, all the lies her father filled her head with over the years and, I think, her remorse for her own actions. I suppose I thought that seeing the real you would help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept talking even as she turned away from him and braced herself against the gunnel. She only half listened. More assurances that none of this was her fault and that she had done the only thing she could have. It didn’t matter. What could it mean that she was the object of her daughters delusional ravings? Was Yun Sui right in thinking she could help or would she only hurt her again? That was all, she was sure, she had ever done. How would she react when she saw her again? As the sun sank dutifully below the horizon, Ursa hoped she would know what to do. She had to, she had to save her daughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 37</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Chilled winter air blew off the ocean and into her room through large open windows. She could see the bay down below from either of them if she wanted, but just then she couldn’t be bothered. The sun had called to her the moment it split the horizon. Even without access to her bending Agni still pulled her from sleep every morning, an irritating reminder of all that she had lost. No, today was not a day for enjoying ocean views and beautiful weather. Today, Azula ignored the call of the sun and refused to leave her bed. The warm silk sheets like armor, protecting her from the hideousness of what her life was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui had skipped his daily visit for what must have been weeks. She’d stopped keeping track of the days long before the thrice damned comet had bled across the sky. If she thought hard enough, Azula thought she remembered the old man saying something about going away for a while. His reasoning was completely lost to her however. Not that she cared. It wasn’t as though she was alone.  Azula hadn’t been alone in months. Ursa, her mother, wouldn’t leave her alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was there in the reflection of the small mirror that hung above her desk. When Azula walked past any of the window panes, Ursa followed just behind, always there, always whispering. The first time she had seen her mother, it had driven Azula to madness. All of the anger she had held for her mother all these years had erupted, snapping the tenuous hold she had over her sanity. She knew now, thanks to her many conversations with Yun Sui and the mind healers here that Ozai had been largely to blame for that. So they said anyway. Personally Azula found it easier to blame the phantom that stalked her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, she reasoned, it hadn't been Ozai that had treated her like a monster from the moment she learned how to bend. It hadn’t been Ozai that had favored Zuko, lavishing him with love and affection. It hadn’t been Ozai that had abandoned her to the cold pressures of the Fire Nation royal court without any kind of social skill. No, that had all been Ursa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula didn't see why she should blame her father for anything. All he had ever done was push her to be the best. Better than her peers, better than their enemies, and especially better than her pathetic brother. So what if he had been cold and unyielding. So what if he had purposely kept her from her mother and encouraged her cruelty. What did it matter that he had never given her the love and affection she so craved. For all of his faults Ozai had been there. Even if Yun Sui was right about how he had manipulated and warped her until she was nothing but a tool in his hand, none of it mattered because it was all too late anyway. She was broken and even if her father knew she was alive he wouldn't want her either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a commotion outside her door in the hall. Why couldn't those fools just let her wallow in peace? She tossed and kicked at the sheets until she faced away from the door, once again cocooned in red silk. A sharp tapping at her door told her she would not avoid this interruption. Growling her frustration, Azula sat up and bid whomever it was enter. Having expected one of the nurses, she was only mildly surprised to see Yun Sui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flopping back down on her bed, Azula huffed a greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh joy, your back. Did you bring me anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man laughed shortly but came no farther into her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, after a fashion. Ah… but before I tell you what it is I think we should talk. If you're feeling up to it that is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark laugh came from beneath the pile of red sheets. As if she had a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why Yun Sui, I thought you'd never ask. I can't think of anything I'd love more than one of our little chats." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kicking at the sheets now tangled around her legs, Azula sat up and turned to face her guest. Pasting a serene smile on her face, she gestured to the bench beneath the closer window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you were alright while I was away. You were not.. er yourself when I spoke to you before I left. Do you remember where I told you I was going?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula rolled her eyes and dropped the fake smile at his condescending tone. Honestly she wasn't a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I'm assuming it was important since you're bringing it up again?" At his hesitation she grew frustrated. "Well? If it's so important don't keep me guessing. Where did you go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui seemed uncharacteristically nervous. She was used to people acting that way around her. Azula had always been rather explosive and frequently treated others as her whims directed. The old man never acted afraid of her though. Always so calm and unintentionally condescending. His obvious anxiety now set her on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been thinking, meditating, asking Agni every day what I can do to help you Princess. You are tormented by your past, haunted by memories. Especially by the parent you believe wronged you the most." He was talking about her mother, she knew. This line of conversation always made Azula anxious. She looked past Yun Sui to glance nervously at the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. "I know your father told you she was dead. He lied to you." Her attention snapped back to him, gold eyes wide and furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You're wrong, Ursa is dead and now she haunts me day and night!" Yun Sui hung his head as he patiently waited for her to calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess, as I have said before, what you see is not a spirit but a delusion conjured by a broken mind. Your mother lives, and I have found her. I brought her back with me. I thought, I believe, that confronting your past relationship and building a new one might help you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula turned out everything else after that, balling her fists and twisting around on her bed. The panic in her head grew and her breaths were shallow and fast. No, Ursa couldn't be here. She was dead! She had abandoned her and been killed for it. Her father had said so, Ozai wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess Azula!" The fire sages voice was firm as it cut through the fog of panic, his hand gentle on her shoulder. "I am sorry that I have upset you, I promise she isn't waiting on the other side of the door to surprise you. I won't bring her to visit until you're ready to see her. I just wanted to tell you so you could get used to the idea. She is just as nervous to see you as you are to see her." With that, he turned towards the door and shuffled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what felt like hours or minutes, Azula sat on her bed staring at the wall. Her mother was alive and her father had lied to her. Those two facts were upending her reality. Everything she was, everything she had done relied on her knowing without a doubt that despite all of her father's flaws he had never lied to her, never manipulated her. Yun Sui had been trying to show her how he had done just that her whole life but not until now did he have actual proof. It wasn't just a small lie either, this was the single most defining event of her childhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had always been the emotional one, the one that loved their mother best. After she had supposedly died he had been the one everyone thought suffered the most. A fact that Azula herself had ridiculed him for. Not once did she drop her mask of cool indifference. She hadn't needed their mother anyway, she had her father. He wasn't loving and affectionate the way Ursa had been with Zuko but she knew he favored her and she trusted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had suffered too though. In her own way. Even though her relationship with her mother was strained it still pained her to lose her. Azula had always assumed their relationship would get better when she was a woman. With her gone she'd never get the chance to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following in her father's path had been a dark and lonely existence but she had relished his near constant approval. Something her idiot brother would never have. It had been fun for her to torment him over this. Now they had only one parent between them and he was clear about who he preferred. It felt like she'd won something when he had been banished and from that point on she had done everything her father had asked. It had felt like loyalty and power at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she saw how easily he had used her and it was breaking her all over again. Fat tears slid unchecked down her cheeks as she came to the devastating realization that no one had ever truly cared about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the sky outside her windows darkened and another knock at her door drew her from her daze. One of the nurses had brought her dinner and she did a double take when she saw the food. Rather than the usual bland porridge she was served, the tray was heaped with all of her favorite things. Spicy noodles and komodo sausages, mochi and ice cream. Perhaps the most telling, loco moco, her mother's favorite and a dish from her home village. Her eyes filled with tears all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui must have been telling the truth after all. He had brought her mother here. Why though? Shouldn't she be off wherever Zuko had gone? Surely she would have gone to him instead. For that matter, why hadn't she tried to find him when he'd first been banished? It hadn't exactly been a state secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping the tears from her face, Azula ignored the food and buried herself in her bed again. She wasn't hungry. She wasn't anything but exhausted. Tonight she would try to sleep and when she was ready she would ask her mother why she had come for her instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Azula woke the next morning, the food was still on the tray beside her bed. It hadn't been a dream then. She sat up quickly and decided to do something she hadn't done in years. Firebenders were taught to meditate before they ever even made a flame. Fire was such a wild and uncontrollable element it was important to master oneself in order to better master the fire within. Or that was what all of her masters had always said. She had never taken it seriously. Mastering her element had come so easy to her it felt foolish to master herself too. Today though, she felt tempestuous and unbalanced. Perhaps her old masters had been right after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the nurse came with her breakfast however, all she'd accomplished was to further frustrate herself. The sight of her obviously specially chosen breakfast only upset her more. In that moment Azula missed her fire more than ever. She wanted to burn the food to ash. She wanted to burn her curtains and carpets and sheets. Angry tears dampened her tunic as she stood and stalked to her small balcony. The bay was a calm foil to her mood miles below, reflecting the sunrise as she imagined it boiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Azula wished her balcony was close to the ground instead of over a cliff. She desperately wanted to run away to somewhere without mirrors and nurses and estranged mothers. Gripping the railing until her knuckles were white, the heartbroken princess screamed at the empty sky. Her anguished cry disturbed a flock of birds nesting in the trees below and the sudden rush of wings and bird call sent her stumbling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her knees between the glass paneled doors, a movement caught out of the corner of her eye stole her breath. She ducked her head, curling her shoulders up and covering her ears with her hands. It didn't help, it never helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Azula, what are you doing? Get off this floor and clean yourself up. You want me to love you this time, don't you? Your whole life you have been so unlovable. How can I love a dirty, tear stained monster like you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was crying harder and gasping for air as she turned and crawled toward her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! You're not real and I'm not a...I'm not a…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not a monster? But of course you are. Look at your life and all the things you've done. Only a monster could torment her brother as you have. Only a monster could make her mother fear her. You led soldiers and hardened men and even they feared your unbalanced wrath."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to block out the voice, she threw her breakfast dish at the nearest window. Ursa frowned down at her through the cracked glass as she tugged the bedsheets around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it! Please! Why wont you just leave me alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you think I will be able to be able to love you this time? I did try so hard when you were young. Agni knows I did. Zuko was just so much easier to love."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally burrowed under pillows and blankets, Azula wept until her mother's voice faded and darkness claimed her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 38</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa hated the care home. There wasn't anything especially wrong with it; it was decorated to be warm and inviting and the staff was truly compassionate. She hated it because of what it was and why she was there. Knowing her daughter was so sick that she needed this place broke her heart, especially when she dwelt on her role in it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been there a week and she had demanded the room next to Azula's. At night, she lay awake listening to her daughter cry herself to sleep. It took everything she had not to go to her. She was desperate to pull her into her arms and apologize until she forgave her for completely failing her as a mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if Azula was eating the food she'd been making her. Feeling so utterly helpless, preparing her meals was something she could do. The cook had thrown a fit when she had barged into his kitchen at first but he ultimately capitulated when she explained as much as she could. Having lived so long on her own again she was a decent cook so it hadn't been difficult to make the things she remembered Azula liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she wasn't in the kitchen, Ursa would sit in her room with her back to the wall they shared. The first couple of days had been the worst. Apparently the version of her that Azula saw was fond of taunting and reminding her of her mistakes. Azula never said much to it besides to scream at it to leave her alone and repeat that she wasn't a monster. Hearing that had nearly broken what was left of Ursa's self restraint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true that she hadn't known how to love her abrasive and sometimes mean spirited daughter but that wasn't Azula's fault. Then when Ozai had forced them apart even more she never had the chance to learn how. If only she hadn't so blatantly favored Zuko. If only she had stood up to Ozai on her behalf. Hanging her head as she stood outside Azula's door it felt like all she had was "what if's" and mountains of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been mostly quiet for the last two days and the nurses had reported that Azula was eating her meals. Ursa sighed and ran her hand along the  door frame. When would she see her? Would she ever even want to? They had agreed to wait until Azula asked to see her rather than force a confrontation but after a week Ursa wondered if she ever would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is an old saying, 'a watched kettle never boils.'Perhaps you should take a break from your constant vigil." Ursa turned a weary eye to the old man and sighed, crossing her arms in front of herself. "I know you are desperate for her but... she needs time to process her fathers deception and decide she wants to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if she never wants to see me? I… I wouldn't blame her but…" Her voice broke and she hung her head as she cried. Yun Sui put a tentative hand on her shoulder and waited silently for her to collect herself. "She may not want to see me at all. I know I could help her if, if she gave me a chance. I want to, so badly." Ursa placed a hand on the door. "Azula, I love you my dear girl." Dropping her hand, she turned to leave. "I'm going to make her lunch." With that she turned and strode purposefully down the hall towards the kitchens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after she had finished preparing lunch and sat down to eat her own, one of the nurses found her. She looked apprehensive and wrung her hands together in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Noriko, um.. do you know where I might find Yun Sui? There is a soldier here asking for him. He says it is of the utmost importance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa immediately felt panicked. Had Ozai somehow found out about Azula? Had someone recognized her during their travels? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I um.. the last time I saw him he was about to visit with Az.. with my daughter. He may be there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded and fled the room. Ursa sat back in her seat, trembling with anxiety. Who was this soldier? Surely if Ozai had sent him there would have been more than one and they would have torn into the care home to find who they were after. No longer hungry, Ursa stood to find out who the intruder was but was stopped by yet another nurse. This was the one who had taken Azula her meal not twenty minutes before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Noriko, I’ve just taken your daughter her lunch. She… she says she is ready to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa nearly choked on the sudden change of overwhelming news. Her worry about the unnamed soldier was quickly forgotten as she followed the nurse back down the long hallway to Azula's room. Stomach churning with nerves, she hoped she would know the right things to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached her door, Ursa took a calming breath. Then she took another. Realizing she couldn't, or wouldn't delay any further, she nodded at the nurse and knocked on the door. A muffled 'enter' drifted through the thick wood and she turned the door handle without further hesitation. The sight beyond stole her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was so much bigger than she remembered. Of course she had been hardly more than ten when she had left. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was gripping her pale red tunic and looked, to Ursa, a pale reflection of her usual collected self. The crazed gleam in her wide eyes felt like a knife in Ursa's gut. She looked mad and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Azula" she blinked back tears and wrapped her arms around herself to keep from rushing to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, neither moved. Ursa stared at her, eyes filled with remorse and longing. Azula's own eyes burned but she wasn't going to cry, not yet. Ursa blinked several times and cleared her throat, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I come in?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nodded tightly and watched her mother cross and sit at her desk. Confused emotions warred within her. She wanted to rage and scream at the women before her. Demand to know why she couldn't love her and why she thought she could waltz back into her life now. She wanted to throw things and burn something, oh Agni how she wanted to burn something. Just as desperately she wanted to cry and run to her like the little girl she was when she'd left. The rage won out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here? Father told us you were dead. Why aren't you dead?" As her fury built she stood, hands gripping white knuckled at the sides of her tunic. "If you've been alive this whole time why haven't you ever tried to see us? At least Zuko, you loved him didn't you?" To her credit, she hadn't flinched at her accusatory ranting. The mention of Zuko made her eyes twitch and she looked at her hands but she did not draw back from Azula's tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here with me? I don't understand why you think I would want you here. You never even loved me, why in Agni's name should I give you the time of day now? I can't get away from you no matter how hard I try, for fuck sake!" Ursa had closed her eyes, tears leaking down her face as she listened to the accusations Azula was laying at her feet. With her eyes closed, she couldn't see the tears that were falling from her daughter's. "Why… why don't you love me? Why doesn't anyone love me? I thought… I thought father cared in his own way but… and my friends, they betrayed me too… and Zuko… What is so wrong with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my little girl, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her apology only enraged Azula more. Her throat was sore now and her voice came out in a low rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, you're sorry? For what exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa sniffled and wiped her eyes, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. When she looked back up at Azula, her brown eyes were as calm and sure as they'd ever been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't been a good mother to you since you learned to bend." Azula snorted and rolled her eyes at that, but she sat and listened. "Truthfully before that. When you and your brother were both very small it was easier. I may not have loved Ozai, but I loved our children. The pair of you made my life infinitely more bearable." At her mother's tremulous smile, Azula turned away and squeezed her arms tighter around herself. "You were never an affectionate little girl, but I suppose not everyone is and there isn't anything wrong with that. Our life, when it was just the three of us at least, was peaceful. As a toddler you weren't any more empathetic or prone to sharing than any other small child. Those are learned traits for everyone. Even as a very young boy, Zuko was such a gentle child. While it made him so very easy to love, your father, I think, decided to pass him over for it the moment you were born. He never cared much how I raised him from then on, he never interfered when I was affectionate or overly doting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You though, you were his. When I would interact with you the way I did with Zuko, he would say such cruel things to him to spite me. For every time I tried to teach you how to be kind and loving he would encourage your natural childish cruelty." Azula watched her mother look more remorseful with every word. She was still angry and hurt and confused, but she reasoned she had already screamed her throat raw and might as well listen. When Ursa reached as if she wanted to touch her she flinched and her hand dropped back to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was such a coward then. I am ashamed, Azula. Ashamed to tell you that I allowed my fear of him and what he would do to your brother and even you if I tried to stand against him to protect you properly. The older you got the more you grew like him. Then you started bending, younger than Zuko and more powerful from that first flame." Ursa shook her head as more tears fell. "Agni you scared me then. I was so afraid of what you were becoming and I had so little sway over you. More intelligent than Ozai, more powerful too. I did not know how to love you by that point. You were duplicitous and cruel and a terrifying bender. Ozai praising these things only made it worse and I lavished all of my attention and love on your brother to make up for it, one of many mistakes. I knew then I had utterly failed you. I was, am, your mother. It was my job, my most important job, to love you and raise you to be a good and honorable person and I was too cowardly to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Ozai made his deal with me to spare Zuko after Lu Ten died, he forbade me from taking either of you with me. I knew, or thought I knew, that there was no place in this world I could have taken you that he wouldn't have found us. I deluded myself into thinking that he would be kinder to Zuko, less manipulative and unyielding to you if I were gone. I should have been braver and stronger for both of you. I should have poisoned Ozai instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had nothing to say. Tears stained her tunic and she was more confused than ever. Conflicting emotions raged and she again teetered between rage and neediness. She was so wrapped up in her own head she missed Ursa dropping to her knees in front of her. When she looked down, both of her mother's hands hovered over hers and she was looking up at her with tear filled eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it will take time for you to want anything to do with me, if you ever do, but I need you to know how sorry I am. I want to do whatever I can to help you. It breaks my heart to see you here, so broken. I swear to you, I will never abandon you again. I have never been able to show you but Azula, my dear, dear girl, I love you so very much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all Azula did was stare at her with wide, terrified eyes, Ursa smiled weakly and made to leave. Before she had crossed the room, Azula spoke again. Her voice was so quiet Ursa had to strain to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never said… why me? Why are you here, why didn't you ever try to find Zuko?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula watched as Ursa stiffened and wiped fresh tears before turning back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When your brother was banished he had his uncle. He didn't need me. You did. I knew I had always favored him, caring and supporting him when I couldn't do any of that for you. I had to stay. It was the only thing I could do for you. I stayed in the Fire Nation to be closer to you. I'm here now because you still need me and I don't want to be anywhere else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a conscious decision, but two breaths after Ursa had finished Azula was in her mother's arms. Big, ugly sobs wracked her as she clung to her, Ursa holding her back just as tight. They sat like that, a sobbing heap on the floor, until neither of them had any more tears left to cry, and for a while after that. Ursa stroked her hair and muttered apologizes and promises in turn and Azula allowed herself to feel everything. She wasn't anything like the cruel women that had stalked her mirrors. Yun Sui was right, she had been lies and delusion. This was her mother, and Azula decided she wanted to believe her when she said she loved her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 39</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>His daily visit with Azula had gone, for once, exceedingly well. As she poked at her breakfast, she told Yun Sui that she wanted to speak to her mother. She was ready to confront her and hoped that doing so would stop what she now agreed were the hallucinations of her mother. They had become unbearable the past week and for most of it she had hardly left the safety of her bed. If seeing the real Ursa would help, she needed to try before what was left of her sanity was completely destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui and barely left Azula’s room when one of the younger nurses nearly ran him down. She looked harried and when she looked up and realized who she had toppled into she let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank Agni, Yun Sui, I have been looking for you. There is a soldier, a Fire Nation sailor here. He is asking for you. He gave me this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her hand was a small pai sho tile, the white lotus. Yun Sui gasped and took the tile from the nurse and shuffled as quickly as he could for the reception room. The soldier spun on his heel when he heard the door open behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Yun Sui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man hung back and looked the stranger over. He knew his name and had brought a key to their secret organization with him. His first instinct was to trust him simply because of the tile but there was too much at stake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Handing the tile back to the man that he now saw from his uniform was a Lieutenant. “Who sent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he answered. He spoke slowly and as though unsure if he could trust the fire sage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be King Bumi. I am Lieutenant Jee.” At Yun Sui’s look of recognition and nod he continued. “A little more than a month ago I was with the rest of the Fire Nation navy attempting to infiltrate the North Pole. It was futile and we suffered many casualties before I was visited by someone I believed to be dead. He shared information that led to the end of the campaign and our ultimate retreat. On the way back to the Fire Nation, I went off on my own to Omashu at his behest and it was the mad Earth King that sent me here. He said I should share my information with you and that you could be trusted.” He narrowed his eyes and Yun Sui had the distinct impression the lieutenant had extremely sensitive information. “Can I? Trust you that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this ghost you spoke with sent you to KIng Bumi, he must trust him, and King Bumi sent you to me. I can not tell you what your original source would say about me without knowing who they are but I can tell you that my goals are in line with the rest of the order of the white lotus and therefore King Bumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant nodded and looked around nervously before he spoke again. “While I was camped with my men on the ice shelf miles beyond the Northern Water Tribe gate I was visited in the night. At first I thought it was one of the water tribe warriors, his face was painted and he wore their colors. It wasn’t some water tribe man. It was Prince Zuko… he lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui schooled his features so as not to betray the immense shock he was feeling. It had been lies after all! Relief was the next emotion to flood his system. This was wonderful, unless… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the Fire Lord aware?” Lieutenant Jee shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing I have heard would suggest that. There’s more though. He, Prince Zuko that is, asked if I would be his man when he eventually comes to challenge his father and charged me to sow dissent among the military. Also, the most important thing. He told me… He told me he has a wife and that he is going to be a father. He only told me so I would know of his heir in the event of his death.” Here the military man’s face softened and a smile turned the corner of his mouth. “I have known Prince Zuko for many years. I was captain on the small ship he was given when he was banished and served in that capacity until he was betrayed by Admiral Zhao more than a year ago. I was shocked to learn of his marriage but, well I watched him grow into a man on that ship. I suppose I am quite proud of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui was quiet for several minutes as he digested all of the information. Prince Zuko was alive. That alone was tremendous news and he belatedly realized he should find Ursa. More than that he was still planning to return and challenge his father. He hoped it would be soon. The talk he had heard on his recent journey south of the rumblings from the royal palace were anything but good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where he is now? Is he still at the Pole?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. In fact one of the reasons he sought me out was in the hopes that I would be able to convince the General in charge to withdraw. Besides the many unnecessary casualties, Prince Zuko was desperate to get back to his pregnant wife. As long as we continued our assault, he was trapped there. He would not tell me where he was going but instructed me to send any information through Omashu. I have my suspicions but I will not voice them. It is better I not have any idea in the event my duplicity is discovered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and continued his pacing. If he was in fact hold up in Ba Sing Se with Iroh as he suspected, it was likely they were biding their time. If Prince Zuko was going to be a father too, it made even more sense. When could he have fathered a child though and with whom? He was so injured after the Agni Kai it was unlikely it happened after. That meant he must have done so at least on the way to the Capital before the comet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Katara then." Not realizing he had spoken aloud, he was startled when Lieutenant Jee asked what he meant. "Ah, forgive me. I was pondering who he may have married. He came to the capital with Master Katara, a waterbender. They were quite clearly romantically involved and if he is married I can only imagine it is to her. He was too gravely injured after his fight with his sister to have sired any children he would know of already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee nodded and appeared to think over this information for several minutes, tugging absentmindedly on his short whiskers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That could be a problem. Ozai may be an ever increasing tyrant but his new bride was an officer. The military is exceptionally proud of Fire Lady Lei and will be loyal to her. Zuko, when he returns, will have been labeled a traitor for many years and add to that a foreign bride? Even if the people are desperate for change, that may make it seem like a conquering invader rather than a prodigal son returning to free them." He was thoughtful a moment longer before shaking his head and looking up again. "Best not worry about that now. It's done with and it will be more than a year I expect before it matters. If I know General Iroh like I think I do, he will undoubtedly come up with something."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui agreed on all counts. The younger man smiled then and nodded at him once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to be going then. I'll be missed if my personal excursions take much longer." He turned to leave but stopped when he remembered something. "I almost forgot. When I spoke to King Bumi, he recommended I send any information through you. He agreed that it would be suspicious for me to take so many solo trips into the Earth kingdom and seemed to think that you would be able to get word to him easier. Would that be agreeable to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonderful, more traveling. He sighed and supposed it was the best option for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Lieutenant. Agni protect you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Lieutenant had gone, Yun Sui sat for several minutes contemplating what to do about this news. This changed everything. Now they would be able to end the war. When he had first learned of Prince Zuko's death, he had lost nearly all hope of that happening. If Ozai still believed him dead, it would be all the easier to plan their next moves without imminent threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ursa, I must tell Ursa." He stood then and went to find her at once. When he approached her room, there were two nurses and one of the mind healers standing quietly in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Noriko still with her daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mind healer nodded and went back to listening. Yun Sui could hear sobbing and hushed voices beyond the door. Looking around at the staff loitering in the hall he frowned. This was a deeply personal moment, now that it seemed unlikely for any violence they should be left alone. He said so and followed them back down the hall and away from the princess and her mother. As important as his news would be to Ursa, it could wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that Ursa spent the rest of the day with Princess Azula. After the tears stopped, Ursa asked for lunch to be sent in. From what Yun Sui could gather, they spent the afternoon talking. He suspected they had years to catch up on. They talked right through dinner, not parting company even for sleep. Yun Sui checked in on them sometime near midnight to find them huddled together on the princess's bed. They clung together as if she were still a small babe, sleeping with her mother for fear of monsters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally left her daughter's company the next morning, it took a great deal of self restraint not to pounce on the poor woman. He was dreadfully anxious to speak with her by then but she was clearly emotionally drained. As she was headed for the kitchens, he settled for a conversation over breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him when he sat down across from her. Her eyes were puffy but they held a tentative light that he hadn't seen there before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Ursa. I assume your reunion went well? I was surprised at how long you were with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, far better than I'd hoped. She was justifiably furious with me, I explained myself as well as I could and tried to convey my feelings to her. We still have a long way to go, but I believe you were right in thinking this would help her." She sighed and pushed her porridge around in her bowl. "It's helping me too. I… I couldn't bring myself to tell her about… about Zuko. I expect I will have to soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could dwell on that unhappiness too long Yun Sui spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was a soldier here yesterday morning." She wiped her eyes and nodded at him to continue. "He has apparently been unofficially inducted to the Order of the White Lotus and had just come from Omashu. He told me… your son, Prince Zuko, is alive. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking at this again now that I am reposting it, I think Azula is my favorite part of this story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 40</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had believed both of her children dead and in her grief she had almost followed. Then Yun Sui had turned up and told her Azula's death had been a lie. Ursa had felt the vice around her lungs begin to loosen then, but her chest still ached knowing she would never see her son again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she felt like she could truly breathe for the first time since the comet. Zuko, her precious boy was alive. The soldier who had so unnerved them all had seen him only a month before his visit. Her stomach clenched with nerves when she thought of his intention to challenge his father again, but for now at least she knew he was safe. More than safe. Her son had married for love, something she herself had been denied and had always wanted for her children, and he would soon be a father. Ursa wished she could go to him. Yun Sui was certain her son and his family were in Ba Sing Se with Iroh and that they would likely be there for some time. Knowing with relative certainty where he was and being unable to go to him was painful. She kept herself from despair by imagining him happy with his pregnant young bride. Picturing him holding his firstborn in his arms brought her to tears. She prayed she would be reunited with him soon. Until then, she had her reason for staying. Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko undoubtedly missed her, but he still had his uncle and now his own family to think of. Her daughter had only her, and now several weeks after being reunited, she had made astounding progress. It would still be a long time before she was fully herself, mostly because she was having to relearn what that meant. They took every meal together and after her afternoon session with the mind healer, spent time in the home's large garden. Azula had initially baulked at the idea of digging around in the dirt like ‘some common peasant’ until Ursa had gently reprimanded for her attitude towards those she viewed as beneath her. She had taken to the idea more when Ursa expressed her desire to share her family's knowledge of plants and herbs with her only daughter. It was something special for the pair of them to do together, even if it was unseemly. Gradually, she seemed to find the work cathartic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa had been at the care home for five weeks when Azula finally asked about her brother. Before she knew he was alive, she had dreaded this conversation. She had been worried that Azula would believe she was only with her because Zuko was dead. Now that he was alive again, she wondered what Azula would say about his choice of bride. Yun Sui had told her it had been this Master Katara who had ultimately defeated Azula nearly five months before. They were in the garden, weeding around a bed of fire lilies when she asked where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about my brother. Since father is back in the palace, where did he and that water tribe bitch go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed dramatically and tried again.“Fine, the water tribe </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where did Zuzu and the water tribe </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> go? Have you heard anything? Surely father would have sent people after them. They don’t get hardly any news here, not that anyone bothers to tell me if they do. It’s been ages since then, did they escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa thought carefully about her answer before she spoke but still let her emotions get the best of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I heard things before I came here, and have since heard more.” She looked up at her daughter across the plants as she wiped her hair from her face. “Ozai announced more than three months ago that an assassin had successfully killed Zuko.” While Azula’s face betrayed nothing, her hand slid from her trowel's handle mid scoop and the dirt fell back into place before she quickly righted herself. “The bastard practically sang it from the palace rooftop. He demanded a nation wide celebration to mark the end of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed line. Apparently he plans to make a new heir with his new wife.” Her tone grew slightly more bitter as she continued, oblivious to Azula’s mounting distress. “Poor girl is hardly older than Zuko, plucked from the military ranks too. He held a tournament to find the strongest bender and married the winner.” She clucked her tongue as she threw an offending weed over her shoulder with more force than necessary. “She was a low ranking officer I heard. Now he has a better, more powerful wife to bear him more perfect children. As if there was anything wrong with you or your brother that wasn’t his own fault!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally heard Azula’s grunting sobs as she angrily tore at the earth. Shame at the casual way she had shared such painful information with her emotionally fragile daughter overwhelmed her and she dropped her own trowel and went to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Azula I’m sorry. Please, sweetheart stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Managing to wrest the steel tool from her hands, Ursa pulled her into her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He.. father celebrated my death? I.. why would he… I haven’t been gone six months and he is already replacing me?” Her voice was alternately hard and tremulous as conflicting emotions warred within her. “I know he hated Zuko, months ago I would have been glad to have killed him myself but… was I such a failure in his eyes?” The imploring look she gave her mother broke her heart all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozai is a callous bastard Azula and he does not deserve your tears. I am so terribly sorry that he is treating your memory this way. No one deserves that.” It took several minutes before Azula was calm enough to speak again, her voice still strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Zuko’s dead?” Ursa shook her head against Azula’s shoulder where it rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not long after I arrived we had a visit from one of your uncle’s allies. Zuko faked his death, allowing your father and everyone else to think him dead. We believe he is in Ba Sing Se with Iroh and the um.. water tribe girl.” Azula pulled back and looked up at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he is alive, and you know where he is, why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you before Azula. You need me more than he does. Yes it is true that I desperately want to see him, but he is doing just fine without me. I need to be here with you, I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile briefly flashed across her daughter's face before it twisted in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the water tribe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you know if she is alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have failed at keeping the cringe off of her face because Azula narrowed her eyes and demanded an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it turns out that the water tribe girl, Master Katara, and your brother were quite close. According to the visitor who had spoken to him as recently as two months ago, they married and she is pregnant with his child.” If it hadn’t been such a serious moment, Ursa would have laughed at the look of astonishment on Azula’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" She pulled back from Ursa and scrambled to her feet. "After what she did to me? He goes and marries her? How DARE he?!" She stomped a few feet away, her arms crossed tightly and her lovely golden eyes narrowed in anger. "Of course he did. I knew he cared too much for her, that's why I…" Here she paused and looked tentatively over at Ursa.  Her brow still knit with indignation and anger, Ursa realized what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you tried to kill her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. How do you know about that? No don't tell me, Yun Sui, the gossipy old goat-gorilla. Yes, I tried to kill her. Why shouldn't I have? She is, was… is my enemy! It doesn't matter anyway. Zuko got in the way and she more than paid me back. I know he's always been soft and emotional but Agni be damned she's a water tribe peasant! I would have thought he'd have had more sense than that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa listened quietly to her rant. It hurt her to hear Azula speak this way but she knew on some level that her anger was justified. Allowing her to vent without interruptions. Azula whirled back to face her mother and laughed bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you imagine what father would say? What kind of Fire Nation prince marries some nobody girl from the South pole? I guess it's a good thing he isn't one anymore. He won't ever be Fire Lord now, not that he'd ever be able to stand up to father. He needed her help to defeat me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling it best to leave out his plans to do just that for now, Ursa looked around. It was fortunate they were alone in the garden just then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are angry. Is it because you think he married below his station because of your personal past with his chosen bride?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned and turned her ire on Ursa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm angry. I'm fucking furious! Can you blame me? Are you taking his side? Of course you would. He runs off and marries some foreign bitch that almost killed me and you're asking me if I'm angry. He even went and got her pregnant too, and in the middle of a war! What an idiot!" She kicked at the bushes around her and wiped roughly at her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not taking anyone's side, Azula." She turned and sighed. "It's always so complicated with our family isn't it." Dusting her hands off on her tunic, she stood and went to her daughter. "I understand why you are upset. I do. Neither you or your brother have had very happy or easy lives." Azula rolled her eyes but didn't interrupt. "You have both been so miserable for so long. This water tribe girl, even you say you could tell how much he cared for her. Yun Sui told me from what he saw after your Agni Kai that they seemed very close. Desperately in love. He married her because he loves her, not as a slight to you," she stroked Azula's hair back from her eyes and smiled at her. "He had an opportunity to marry for love and start his own family, to be happy. That is all I ever wanted for both of you. I never thought it was possible, but he did it." Azula pushed away and wiped her eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. He gets to be a happy Earth Kingdom peasant with his water tribe hussy and a no doubt irritatingly adorable baby and I'm stuck here. Broken, useless, miserable and bereft my one true joy. Without my bending I feel like I'm... missing my favorite arm." Ursa's heart clenched listening to her, her voice becoming almost a whisper by the end. "It's not fair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the end of your story Azula. You won’t be trapped here forever. It’s only been a few months and look how much progress you’ve made. I don’t know if I am helping you at all but… As much as it breaks my heart to see what Ozai and… and what I have done to you, I am so proud of you for working so hard to overcome it all.” Ursa put a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Yun Sui </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you your bending back someday, you won’t feel this way forever. I want more than anything for you to find happiness too and I know in my heart that you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula turned around and gave her a long, speculative look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really believe that don’t you?” When she only nodded in reply, Azula huffed and turned to head back inside. “I think I’ve had enough digging in the dirt for today, Mother. I’d like to take my dinner alone tonight. I find that I am too tired for further company today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa watched her go, thinking back over their conversation and wishing she’d had more care. Here she was doing her best to help Azula, to understand her and love her how she needed and she still couldn’t get it quite right. How could she have been so callous when talking about Ozai’s abhorrent behavior? She was angry with him all over again for so easily dismissing his children and spurning their memory once he believed them dead. Kicking out at the closest fire lily, Ursa swore when her toe caught a particularly thick plant stalk. Huffing in agitation, she followed Azula inside and decided she might try some meditation after her own dinner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 41</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Learning about her father’s recent actions and her brothers perceived betrayal had taken weeks for Azula to get over. She hated that she had been so emotional over it. It made her feel weak and not in control of herself. The deep hurt she felt when she thought about how easily her father had cast her memory aside as though she had been some lowly maid servant had completely disrupted her progress. For three days after the conversation in the garden, Azula hardly left her bed. When she did, the nightmare visions of her mother that had more or less ceased to bother her recently came back with crippling force.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hallucinations were further warped now that she had begun to bond with her real mother. Now that she could finally admit to herself that the Ursa in her mirror was just in her head, her self loathing subconscious took full creative control. Sometimes the reflections would twist and a hideous amalgamation of her parents' faces would leer down at her instead. Ozai’s voice was every bit as cruel when it dripped like acid from her mother’s mouth. Whatever she saw, their words always tore at her deepest insecurities and guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fourth morning her mother, the real one, had evidently had enough of being locked out again. She had told Azula, after barging in and kneeling beside her bed, she couldn't bear to let her wallow in despair a moment longer. When Azula had refused to allow the blankets to be pulled from over her face, Ursa had wrenched the mirror from the wall and thrown it out the open window. “There, I am your mother Azula and only me. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside your head that haunts you speaks only lies. I am here now and I banish it.” With that she had yanked the covers from her face and pulled her daughter into her arms, murmuring words of love and acceptance against her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually, they had gotten back into their routine. Sessions with her mind healer, hours in the garden learning what was needed to make a burn salve, daily meditation, all helped as Azula tried to relearn who she was. Months passed this way. As Azula learned the properties of various plants, her mother tried also to teach her about empathy and kindness. After a while, Azula felt she understood at least in principle. Weather or not she would be able to act on the new skills she didn't know. Cloistered away as they were, she had little interaction with other people besides her mother and Yun Sui. She had little call to speak with the nurses, though sometimes she would try to practice polite conversation when they brought her meals. It was always stilted and left Azula feeling frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Azula knew for certain was that spending so much time with her mother was revitalizing. She had never realized just how much she needed the unconditional love and understanding that she'd witnessed between her mother and Zuko. Having it now, free from her father’s influence Azula was beginning to feel something she never truly had. She was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tentative at first. Allowing her walls to come down, letting go of her hurt and all of the unattainable expectations she had always held herself too had been difficult. Ursa, her mother, had refused to give up on her. It was one afternoon, several months after Lieutenant Jee’s first visit, while grinding herbs in the garden beside her mother that she had first felt it. She had nearly dropped her pestle when the thought occurred to her. There hadn’t been anything special about the moment. Ursa had been telling her about her life before she had met Ozai while they worked and they had just shared a laugh at a particularly funny memory. In that moment, she was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While meditating the next morning, Azula had noted the beauty of the sunrise from her balcony. The smouldering embers of her inner fire had felt hot in her chest as she watched a myriad of color bloom across the sky before bright blue overtook everything in sight. Agni seemed to shine brighter just for her that morning and the joy she felt lasted the whole day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer was upon them before they knew it and the days were long and hot. So close to the ocean, cool salty breezes kept them outdoors despite the warm sun. It was on one such glorious day that more news came. Yun Sui was away, visiting an old friend in the Earth Kingdom, so the nurse had summoned Ursa when it arrived. When she came back to where they had been working in the garden, Azula noticed her furrowed brow and sad eyes. Whatever it was, it had not been good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong mother? I know I’m still not an expert at reading others emotions but even I can tell you seem… upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa looked at her for a long moment before shaking her head as if to banish the bad thoughts and forced a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. Nothing important…” She joined her at their work table, carefully avoiding her eye as she ran her hands over the various plant cuttings laid out. Azula turned and glared at her, knowing she was lying. When she finally caught her eye, Ursa sighed and reached for her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are lying, Mother. Whatever it is has you worried, tell me what it is.” As an afterthought, “please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally answered, Ursa spoke slowly as if she were afraid of how she would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your father’s new bride. She has given birth to a son, they have named him Sozin. Forgive me for trying to keep it from you my love. I only wanted to spare you this as long as I could but you are too perceptive. I suppose I was wrong to try to withhold it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel her mother’s careful gaze as she stared at the late summer blooms before her. Azula waited for the pain to come, the sadness at her father’s abandonment that had nearly destroyed her months before. Breathing deeply through her nose, she closed her eyes. The earth was cool between her toes, and a gentle breeze stirred her hair. There was no pain, no overwhelming sadness. At least not for herself. Remembering her own childhood, Azula felt pity for the babe. Surely this child, her half brother, would know an even worse side of their father. Opening her eyes and looking back at her mother, perhaps for the first time in her life she was moved with compassion and the need to do something for someone else. This cycle could not continue. She could not allow her father to hurt this baby as he had hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to kill him.” At her mother’s alarmed look she amended. “Not the child, father. He is going to do to this new son what he did to me. Worse maybe. He’s named him Sozin for Agni’s sake. Clearly he intends to mold him in his image. I feel the strangest urge to protect this baby I owe absolutely nothing to.” It was a completely forigen feeling to her. Her whole life she had tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to care about others, and the older she got it was natural to think only of her own needs and desires. Suddenly her breath hitched as a new thought occurred to her. “Do you think… Do you think Zuko ever felt that way about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa reached up and ran her hand through Azula’s hair and thought a moment before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did. When you were very small, Zuko doted on you. You were his precious baby sister.” Azula wished she could remember as she watched a wistful smile flit briefly across her mother’s face. “The older you got and the more Ozai influenced you, the more your brother’s love turned to fear and mistrust. But it didn’t start out that way. I don’t know what all has transpired between the pair of you since I was banished but I hope that one day you will have a better relationship again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that insane comment, Azula snorted a laugh and turned back to her work. She had betrayed her brother too many times for him to ever trust her again. Now that she had this new relationship with their mother, she regretted her treatment of Zuko. Ozai had truly poisoned everything he touched. What would her life be like now if she had been able to hang on to their relationship. She shook her head to banish the thought, it was too late for that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not likely, mother. I believe I have betrayed his better nature too many times. ‘Azula always lies.'' His favorite saying anytime I interact with him. One I earned several times over. I don’t think Zuko could ever trust me again. How good of a relationship can there be if there is no trust? You told me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa was thoughtful beside her at the work table for a moment before putting her hand on her shoulder. Azula paused her mixing to look up at her mother again. Ursa’s eyes were sad but she smiled at her and reached up to brush the hair that had fallen into Azula’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps one day you could learn to love one another again. I know it might seem impossible now but who knows.” Dropping her hand, she looked over the various gathered herbs and flowers. “It’s my hope anyway. If there was no war and no great distance between us I would like to have my family together.” Azula rolled her eyes at her mother’s idealistic nonsense but did not interrupt. “I can’t believe I am a grandmother. I wonder when the baby was born, if it was a son or a daughter. What do you think they would have named it? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Probably something water tribe. Katara, his wife, I don’t really know much about her other than she is a water bender and annoyingly righteous. Anyway, I bet she would want it that way. She seems like she would be a bossy and comendeering wife. I bet all she has to do is say ‘jump’ and Zuko asks ‘how high?’” Ursa sighed and gave her a dubious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, that is an uncharitable thing to say. I know it has been many years since I have seen your brother but I doubt that very much. Though, you are probably correct about the name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked together in a comfortable silence for some time after that. The grinding of their pestles the only sound as Azula’s thoughts wandered to her new brother again. She had meant what she’d said. She wanted to kill her father, not that she would ever have the chance. Everything he had done to her was enough of an incentive but now there was someone else who needed to be free of him. The more she thought about it the more anxious she became. Suddenly her mother grabbed her hands and stopped her. Looking down she saw that she had overdone it and nearly cracked the small stone bowl she was using. Huffing in irritation she threw her pestle down and turned from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula drug her fingers through her hair and made an attempt at the breathing exercises the mind healer had taught her. Halfway through the second breath her frustration got the better of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not. I meant what I said about father. I don’t understand why I feel so strongly about this, but I want to help this child. Maybe it’s because I have completely ruined my relationship with my other brother. Maybe it's because I know what it’s like to be raised by Ozai. I know father will be even worse this time, more controlling, more manipulative. This child will be subject to even more,” she paused trying to recall the phrasing her healer had used “mental anguish than I was. What if he disappoints him the way Zuko did and he disfugers him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning on her heel, she faced her mother again. The look of pained understanding she found there only frustrated her more. She growled out her anger at the cloudless sky. Never had she felt so helpless. Trapped here on this stupid vacation island in this stupid care facility with these stupid people, she wanted to burn it to the ground. More than anything she wanted her fire back. She missed the way it burned hot inside her chest. She missed sparring and training and the rush of creating lightning. Azula knew why Yun Sui had taken away her bending. A year ago she had been raving and paranoid and, if she was truly honest with herself, a little evil. It had been for everyone else’s protection that he had done it. Now though, was she still that person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked at her mother through tear blurred eyes, she hoped she wasn’t. She didn’t want to be that person anymore. That girl had been sad and angry and so very lonely. More than a year spent in this stupid garden with the mother she now knew loved her and Azula was finally happy. Sure she still got angry sometimes but she was pretty sure that was something everyone struggled with but that didn’t matter because she was a different person now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa interrupted her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, now is a good time to tell you that Zuko plans to face your father again. Perhaps, perhaps you might be able to save little Sozin after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 42</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stared at her mother for a full minute before reacting. Zuko was going to challenge their father. Of fucking course he was, the suicidal idiot. She thought Ursa may have been anticipating a positive reaction to the news, but Zuko’s predictability was infuriating. When she finally found her voice, it came out with an irritated scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That loved up, honor obsessed, idiot! What is he thinking? If it was Uncle then maybe they’d stand a chance but that moron couldn’t even beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> by himself. How does he expect to defeat father?” She threw her hands in the air and stomped a few steps away. “Oh could he be any more predictable? As if father won’t be expecting him. What does he think is going to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother seemed mildly shocked by her outburst but had obviously chosen to let her vent. Azula chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried to understand her brother’s thinking and absently wondered if there was anything she could do to help. She scoffed to herself. As if he would ever accept her help with anything. Turning to her mother, she angrily realized she had tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stupid idiot! He is just going to get himself killed! I would have thought getting married and having a baby might have made him more eager to live! Ugh! He is going to run off to his death and I am stuck here on this Agni forsaken rock, and even if I could somehow get to him and think of some way to help he’d kill me as soon as he saw me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Ursa was beside her and had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They stood there for several more minutes with their foreheads together as Azula grieved the loss of her brother’s trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may not trust you anymore but, hasn’t he already had the chance to kill you? After your fight on the day of the comet? Neither he or his new wife used their opportunity to kill you. Instead he made sure you were cared for. Zuko doesn’t want you dead Azula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula laughed out loud at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he doesn’t but his boomerang wielding brother in law and the rest of their gang of friends sure do. Besides, he has a child now. Do you really think that will make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> likely to have me around? Not likely. If he thinks I am a threat to his family he won’t hesitate.” She wiped her eyes and met her mother’s concerned look. “What would I even be able to offer him anyway? I can’t bend and none of them trust me not to betray them when it counts. Damn if I didn’t feel totally useless before…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked over to a nearby bench and sank down, her face in her hands, Ursa crossed her arms and offered her opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had your bending back you could help him defeat your father. I know it would take a lot to get him to believe you really wanted to help him but I have to believe it’s possible. Maybe, the two of us could go to Ba Sing Se together and speak to him. If we could just get him to see how much you’ve changed and how much you want the same thing he does…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula thought about what she was saying. There was no way he would ever believe her on her own but if their mother was there too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then there was a shout from inside and she never had the chance to think on it any further as she followed her mother to see what had happened. The mind healers were gathered in the main room with several nurses, a newly returned Yun Sui, and three men she didn't know. Yun Sui still wore his travel cloak and he stood beside  the head mind healer, both wearing thunderous expressions as the strangers spoke. Azula stood behind her mother and tried to listen without drawing attention to herself. One of the new men was clearly a palace official, the other two were soldiers. The last thing she wanted was for her father to learn that she was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious, the service we provide here is unique to the Fire Nation and important! If you shut us down what will become of our patients? Do you intend to cast the mentally unstable out onto the streets? They are cared for here, this is inhumane! What is Fire Lord Ozai thinking? Surely if I could have an audience…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harried looking official had evidently had enough and put up a hand to silence the head healer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Healer Fong, I am quite aware of how important your work here is. My own aunt spent time here nearly a decade ago, it saved her life. Trust me when I tell you that I understand and that I am truly sorry. Unfortunately this facility is funded by the crown. As such, thanks to recent tax increases and coin grabbing, it is being shut down. Several other facilities share your fate. Three hospitals and all war orphanages have been closed as well, patients and children turned out onto the streets." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa was practically vibrating with rage beside Azula. Looking around the room she saw that her mother was not the only one. The two soldiers looked impassive but their shoulders were slumped and their hands hung limp at their sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to watch Healer Fong, Azula was only a little shocked to see that all the fight had gone out of him. He looked around at his employees and hung his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long do we have before we need to be out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weary official pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three days. The property has been let to some wealthy Lord. I am sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Healer Fong nodded, fists clenched, as the official and two soldiers turned to leave. Just as he was almost out the door, he looked back over his shoulder and spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be best if you all left without a fuss. The army has orders to arrest anyone not cooperating." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were gone, Yun Sui ushered Azula and her mother to her room. He appeared less ruffled than Azula had expected and sat calmly on her window bench for several moments before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps now is a good time for the pair of you to head to Ba Sing Se. I will find lodging and remain here to keep in contact with Lieutenant Jee. I've returned at just the right moment it would seem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stalking over to them from where she had been angrily pacing, Ursa seemed to be trying not to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare he. How DARE he! How can he be so fucking ruthless and cruel?" Azula's eyes widened at her mother's language. "Closing down hospitals? Casting homeless children into the streets? Oh I wish I could…" She clenched her hands in front of herself as though strangling someone, her face a mask of fury. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. He maimed his son and abused his daughter, Agni knows what he’s doing to his new child bride. This latest bout of insanity is hardly unlike him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry my dear. I’m just so angry. Of course we will go to Ba Sing Se, Yun Sui. But… Before we do, I would ask you to return Azula’s bending. Who knows if we will see you again and from what I understand, your chi blocking is an uncommon skill. She needs to be able to protect herself, both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yun Sui turned to Azula, his stare penetrating. She grit her teeth and refused to drop her gaze as he watched her. Azula knew she had changed, that she was a different person than she had been more than a year ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Princess Azula is no longer a danger to herself and others, well except perhaps her father.” The fire sage suddenly looked much older as he offered her a grave smile. “I am so proud of you Princess. You have come so far in such a short time, I know you will find happiness one day. I believe in you. Come, stand just here,” He gestured to the space in front of him as he stood. Once she was standing before him, Yun Sui dropped into a horse stance and closed his eyes, his hand gestures reminding Azula of her old friend Ty Lee. After a deep breath, she watched him jab two fingers precisely at various places along her chi paths. With each jab, she felt her inner fire burn brighter. It was as if she had been dead and suddenly now roared back to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finished, Azula grit her teeth and groaned, falling to her knees. Fire burned in her blood and roiled in her gut. Tears slid down her face as she reveled in the sweet heat. She hardly noticed her mother on her knees beside her, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Cupping her hands out in front of her, Azula took a deep breath and let her fire spill forth. It had been so long since she had bent, it took far too much effort to contain the flame to her hands but the warm glow brought fresh sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agni, it’s so beautiful…”  Unable to contain the fire, she stood and ran to her balcony. Taking another breath, she twisted her body in a complicated bending pattern. It came back to her so easily, like breathing. At the end of the movement, a burst of blue flame erupted out her window and into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the wonderful fire dissipate, Azula smirked to herself. Nothing felt at good as firebending did, and she was pleased to know her 15 month restriction hadn’t dulled her skill. Standing upright, she looked back at her mother, a wide smile splitting her face. She was pleased to see her joy mirrored there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to get out of here so I can really do some bending. Oh Agni I wish I could explain to you how wonderful this feels mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa beamed at her. Yun Sui had collapsed back onto his bench and was laughing gently. He wiped his brow and looked up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be wonderful my dear. Now, you and your mother must pack and be off. I will go down to the docks and find you passage to the colonies. The man I have been in contact with there will help you get what you need to get to Omashu. It will take almost three weeks to get there, and then another month to Ba Sing Se if all goes well. King Bumi has sent me word that your uncle Iroh has a tea shop in the middle ring where you should meet him. He will be able to provide you with the paperwork to get into the city and through to the middle ring. Azula, I truly am proud of you. If you continue the way you are, you have a bright future ahead. I know you will be able to reconcile with your brother, I know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted his chest fondly as he stood to leave. Azula chewed the inside of her cheek as she struggled with his words. She so wanted to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yun Sui… um… Thank you. For… believing in me and… well everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt uncomfortable as he smiled and left. Now that she was finally facing her freedom she was nervous. It had all sounded great, finally getting out of this Agni forsaken sick house and having her bending back. The more she thought about it now though, the pressure to stay the course and ‘be good’ was overwhelming. Her mother seemed to guess her mind, coming over to where she stood by the window and pulling her into her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright sweetheart. You are going to be fine.” She pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I believe in you too. Don’t worry about facing Zuko or your father. Lets just take this one day at a time. Together. I’ll be here with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa kissed her temple and left too, going back to her own room to pack her few belongings. Alone for the moment, Azula looked around and wondered what she even had to pack. She hadn’t brought anything with her but the clothes she’d had on when Yun Sui had brought her. Turning back to the window, she watched the sun set to the west and hoped desperately that her mother was right about her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 43</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take two weeks to reach the southernmost Fire Nation colony. The ship Yun Sui had found passage for them on was small and sparsely peopled. Four soldiers returning to duty from leave and a handful of people hoping to help their families living in the colonies. Azula and Ursa learned from these fellow travelers just how bad things had gotten in the year they had been isolated at the care home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a handful of exceptions, the home islands had largely prospered during the last century of war. It was a profitable enterprise for industry and expanded tax revenues helped pay for increased standards in major cities. Pride in their country, and fierce loyalty to the Fire Lord was fairly standard among people of all ranks. In the last eight months, Ozai had destroyed it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had been shocked to learn it had apparently only taken three of the late Avatar's friends to decimate her father's entire air fleet. The air fleet, she knew, had been key to his plans to finally conquer the Earth kingdom. Even without the comet to strengthen his firebenders, Ozai was intent to try his push again. That meant he needed another fleet. Building so many airships was incredibly expensive, he had drained the royal coffers the first time. Now he was taxing his people to the brink of starvation to try again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa had insisted they take their meals in the small mess with the other passengers. The four soldiers always did and she wanted to find out anything useful they might know. Spending time with her mother may have gone a long way towards making Azula less cruel and apathetic, but it hadn't done much for her conversation skills. Brief greetings aside, she let her mother do most of the talking. More than a week in and the soldiers had grown comfortable enough with their presence to share military gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, miss Noriko, I used to serve with Fire Lady Lei. She was in my regiment until she was sent to the palace for Fire Lord Ozai's bride tournament." The young soldier looked contemplative as he took another bite of his dinner. "Beautiful, intelligent, she is the strongest female firebender in the nation. Well, now that princess Azula is dead anyway." Azula's gut churned at the odd praise but she didn't let her confusion show. "We were, are, proud of her. Who would have ever imagined a common born soldier would become the Fire Lady? It was amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the soldier, Azula remembered he'd said his name was Lu Wen, paused to eat again, she thought she saw a dark look pass briefly across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While I was on leave, I visited family in the capital. My sister is a servant in the palace, one of the ladies maids. She didn't seem herself, withdrawn and quiet. I got worried maybe something was wrong at work. Anyway, I tried to ask her about Lei; how she was doing, if she was happy. Ming, that's my sister, got this sad look in her eye and wouldn't talk about it at first. Obviously that set off all kinds of warning bells. Since she clammed up I went to see one of her friends who works there too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula recoiled at Lu Wen's now palpable anger. She cast a sidelong glance to her mother and found his anger reflected there. Ursa clearly knew where this was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire Lord Ozai hasn't been an honorable husband since the prince was conceived." He looked around nervously as if he feared retribution for his words. None of the other soldiers sitting with him were officers and they all looked as if they had already heard this story and shared Lu Wen's feelings. He lowered his voice anyway. "The Fire lord has been plagued with nightmares and his behavior has become erratic and obsessive. My friend says he has kept Lei sequestered in her chambers for months. When he does deign to visit her, she has poorly hidden bruises. He beat her, while she was pregnant!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this honestly shocked Azula. Recently having become aware of how abusive her father could be, the fact that he was treating his new wife so poorly felt expected. Looking around their small table, she noted it was fortunate that none of the soldiers were benders. They all looked murderous and emotional outbursts were a firebenders enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely you are not surprised? Ozai… Fire Lord Ozai does not have a history of kindness when it comes to his family. You only have to see his son's face for evidence of his cruelty." Ursa's voice was hard beside her and Azula lowered her eyes to her lap, quietly agreeing. "Now that the prince is born he will have even less need of her, besides to fulfill her duty to him once she is healed from childbirth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lu Wen stood abruptly then, his hands fisted at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me ladies, I suddenly find myself extremely tired. Goodnight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched him go, Azula was confused by his sudden departure. He'd been the one to bring up the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He also learned from this friend that his sister is the Fire Lord's current favorite maid servant. She refuses to quit, not that she could, because their family needs the money even more now thanks to the new taxation. Sacrificing herself to feed her family. Lu Wen's salary isn't enough and jobs are increasingly hard to come by. He's naturally furious, but helpless to change it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes. Her father's favorite pastime, sexually assaulting the servants. A fairly common trait among Fire lords, high ranking military officials and less scrupulous lords alike. Most servants were so desperate for the uncommonly high salary the palace offered they put up with it. It was common knowledge that it was a possibility. Some of them even seemed to revel in her father's attention if they could keep it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her own dinner was no longer appetizing. Standing, she excused herself for bed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the Earth Kingdom colonies, they swapped their red Fire nation robes for green and brown traveling clothes. The plain, itchy garb chafed at Azula’s pride. She missed blood red silks, gold and black enameled armour, and custom made boots. At the care home it hadn’t mattered. It was essentially a hospital and her clothes had been what all of the patients wore; a uniform. Most importantly, it had been red. Being out in public, even if no one knew who she really was, in ill fitting Earth kingdom peasant clothing was more than she could take. As if her hair wasn’t bad enough. Azula had always liked her hair to be just so. After the hack job she’d given herself more than a year ago, the nurses had cut her hair to her chin and shortened her bangs in an effort to keep it symmetrical. For some reason she couldn’t for the life of her remember now, she had kept it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had walked through three Fire Nation colonies before Yun Sui’s man snuck them into Earth Kingdom territory. If things in the Fire Nation proper had been bad, the colonies were decidedly worse. There were skinny, dirt smeared children wondering forlornly in the streets. Market stalls had few offerings marked at outrageous prices and it was clear that everyone was starving. After nearly a century of intermarrige and occupation, these people didn’t belong in the Earth Kingdom anymore and they were looked down on by most in the Fire nation. They didn’t have anywhere else to go, so they stayed despite the suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth Kingdom soldiers patrolled the borders as they continued to fight against the tide of invasion. This made crossing difficult. If they hadn’t been in such a hurry, Azula thought a smaller vessel to one of the southern Earth Kingdom ports would have been a safer bet. As it was, they had to cross through dense forest in the dead of night. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done it before when she had been following the Avatar or her brother, this time though she was a fugitive. Her mother tried to remind her that she wasn’t a princess at the moment and how she looked or traveled didn’t matter. She tried to remind herself that if her big stupid brother could do it, so could she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were far enough away from any other people, Azula started practicing her bending again in earnest. It did not go well to start. Rather than trying beginner forms as Yun Sui had suggested to re familiarize her body with what she was doing, she jumped right back to lightning. She ran through the practiced motions and sucked in the charged air with anticipation but was devastated to realize she could no longer produce it. After trying for several nights in a row her fury won out and several nearby trees suffered for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa had been at something of a loss to help her as she wasn't a bender. Opting to let her take her frustration out on the trees, she waited for her to exhaust herself. Azula eventually let put a mighty yell at the empty night sky and put out the fire as she sank to the ground. It had taken some time for Ursa to convince her that no, she wasn't a failure but simply out of practice. The next day she had followed Yun Sui's advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traveling on foot, it took them a week to get to Omashu. Azula had traveled through the Earth Kingdom before. Komodo dragons and royal provisions made for a very different trip. She had never day dreamed about a bath so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should reach Omashu before sundown. Our contact said we only had to show the men at the gate the tile Yun Sui gave you and we would be led right to King Bumi. I do hope he lets us use the royal baths. I have dirt in places it does NOT belong and every joint in my body is screaming at me.” Ursa’s hands were kneading her lower back as they walked along the deserted road. The tree’s were thinning as they got closer to the city and the air was humid and thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time I was here, traveling was much easier. This was the short part of our journey. It will take at least a month to reach Ba Sing Se on foot. At least when Zuko and his…” She grumbled over how to address the water tribe bitch to her mother. “Wife.” She said it as if the word burned. “I bet getting to fuck her every night made the trip much more enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa gasped and stared at her, only looking a little shocked at what she’d said. Catching her glare over her shoulder, Azula shrugged and continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true. Well, I assume it is, I wouldn’t know personally. I’m a good Fire Nation girl mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a solid minute before her mother laughed and started walking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite sure you’re right Azula. I wish I had a handsome traveling companion too." Ursa gave her a horrifyingly mischievous smile that implied more than Azula ever wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh mother! We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Southern water tribe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't do that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa only laughed harder and gave her a look that was only slightly condescending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my dear girl, life outside of the palace and manor houses of the social elite is far different. But never mind that now. See," she pointed ahead of them through the last of the trees, "there are the city walls! We're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula rolled her eyes at her sudden change in subject and fished around in her pocket for the pouch that held her pai sho tile. The bridge and gate looked just as she had remembered, the green armour clad soldiers barely noticed them. As they approached the gate, a city guard approached and Azula handed him her tile. She hoped he wouldn't recognize her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting close to Ba Sing Se! A little more travel and Azula will see her brother again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 44</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marching along the palace halls beside the city guard, Azula made a point to keep her head high. These men didn't know who she was but she couldn't bring herself to not act the princess here. King Bumi must have had standing orders to bring anyone bearing the oddly important pai sho tile directly to him. She hadn't even had to explain herself or ask to see him after she produced it before four guards had ushered them into a stone cart and bent them up a steep slide to the palace. She was loath to admit it, but it had been exhilarating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were led into a smaller chamber off what she knew to be the throne room. The gnarled king sat hunched in a large stone seat at the end of a stone slab table. He gave her a piercing look over his tea. She shivered. It should be outlawed to have such an asymmetrical face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy door swung shut behind them and they were alone with the ancient king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah princess Azula, Lady Ursa, what interesting visitors. Fire Lord Ozai certainly has a penchant for exaggeration and deception!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula had frozen in shock when he said their names, his insane howel of laughter after only intensified her unease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasure? Are you here to take over my city princess? Ehh?” He cocked his head and closed one eye, his gaze focused on her. Before she could find her voice again he answered for her. “No HA! I think not. You would not have come into possession of one of these” he held up a lotus tile exactly like her own, “if your intentions were devious. No no no ladies, you are here for something else I think. Please, sit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured to the other chairs and two slid out from the table. Azula shot her mother a look out of the corner of her eye. Ursa gave a tight nod. Her instinct was to sit tall and proud, to exude the power and pride that had always come easy to her. As she moved to sit, she thought about what they wanted from this man and what he likely already knew about it. He knew who they were so he must be in contact with Yun Sui. Deciding, she adopted an air of humility and allowed herself to appear intimidated by the crazed king. She realized what she was doing as soon as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha HA! You do not fool me Princess Azula, I remember you from your last visit. No, you need not hide your true self from me girl. You are royalty! False contrition will not do. You will not find me easy to manipulate to your whims, although I somehow doubt it will be necessary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula felt a humiliating flush creep up her neck at his directness and she frowned at him before lowering her eyes. Damn him for seeing through her and damn herself for trying. She was trying to be a better person. Good people didn’t use tricks and manipulation to get what they wanted, at least so her mother said. This man was infinitely more shrewd than he looked. Honesty was their only option here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Bumi,” Her mother spoke next, drawing his attention away from her at last. “how do you know us? Have you been in contact with Yun Sui? What do you know about our reasons for traveling here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Ursa, though I suppose it is rather just Ursa now. Rock candy? Tea?" He handed her a green crystal which she took with an expertly concealed cringe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tea would be wonderful, your Highness, it has been a long journey." With an expression that Azula could only describe as jolly, King Bumi poured them both tea. Still angry at herself for falling back on old, bad habits Azula decided to let her mother handle this unless called on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To answer your questions, yes. I have had word from Yun Sui. When he was last here in person, several months ago, he mentioned that the pair of you would likely be traveling to Ba Sing Se in the future. His most recent message arrived only days ago and mentioned the increasing tensions in the Fire nation army.” He paused to pop one of the green crystals into his mouth and chew rather loudly. At least he had the decency to swallow before he continued. “Apparently there is anger brewing over the Fire Lord's treatment of his new wife. Tell me, has she given birth yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. A son. The great beast has named the poor child Sozin. That is one of the reasons we are here. Well, that and he has shut down every hospital, orphanage, care facility and shelter in the country to help pay for his new air fleet. The bastard. I believe my daughter is ready to help her brother kill their father. Yun Sui shared my faith in her. It is time to end this at last.” Listening to her mother’s voice became increasingly murderous as she spoke about her former husband, Azula realized she may not have gotten her mean streak solely from her father. If her mother had been any kind of a fighter, she had no doubt she and Zuko would have had to get in line behind her to kill Ozai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah of course. Normally I would send word ahead to warn them you are coming, but I think this would be more fun as a surprise!” He let out another chilling cackle and downed the rest of his tea. “I will have someone escort you to the palace baths, I am sure you could use them, and then off to bed. A few days rest will do you wonders before you head north. I will provide you with the necessary papers to get onto the ferry that will take you to Ba Sing Se, of course. Goodnight ladies!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he was gone. The floor beneath him opened up and he slid down and away towards Agni knew where, his ‘whoop’ echoing after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who made that nut case a King?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azula!” Her admonishment fell flat as she could not contain her own laugh. “He is mad isn’t he? I wonder how much of it is an act, he is certainly much more keen of mind then he lets on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows. He saw through me easily enough.” She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. “Forgive me mother, I am trying to be honest and forthcoming like everyone keeps telling me but apparently I still fall back on old habits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ursa sighed too, and squeezed her shoulder as she stood. “It’s ok dear. You won't become a new person overnight. Not even after a year. Changing, breaking habits and overcoming traits ingrained in you since childhood will take time. I want you to know how proud I am that you are trying.” She kissed the top of her head and made for the door. “Now, let's go find those royal baths, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bathing had indeed been marvelous. The meal afterwards had been almost too rich after more than a year of simple foods. Azula had been exhausted afterwards, she and her mother had gone to their shared room and fallen asleep almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still dark when Azula woke. She rubbed her eyes and tried to determine what had woken her. A gasp at her right drew her attention and she rolled over to face her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ursa was breathing hard and tossing her head back and forth as though pained. Azula sat up and in a rush, lit every candle in the room. In the light she could see her mother's face was pale and sweat ran down her brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ursa only groaned in response. Azula started to panic. She had no idea what to do, her mother had been the picture of health hours earlier and now she looked like she was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother! What's wrong? What do I do, what do I do? I don't…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get… heal..er.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't have to be told twice. Azula sprang from the bed and tore out of the room, shouting for help. A maid came running and she was nearly knocked over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My mother, she needs a healer! I don't know what happened but she is sweaty and pale and groaning. Help!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right away miss, I'll fetch the royal healer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone in the hall again, realized she was only wearing a thin night dress and her feet were bare. Sighing in frustration, she stomped back to her room to sit with her mother while they waited. The healer didn't take long. A portly woman with grey hair pulled up in a severe bun and a tired look bustled into their room. She may have been woken in the middle of the night but she tended to Ursa thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I have good news and bad. She has something we call, the Lover's revenge. It's not fatal, she will recover. However, it is a long lasting illness. The fever will only last a few days but the malaise will last weeks. Most affected hardly leave their beds for the duration. I'm afraid you will be stuck here for some time. It is fortunate for you King Bumi is such a generous host. Whoever you are." She gave Azula an appraising sidelong glance and stood from the bed. "Keep her hydrated, I'll be back in the morning with some medicines to help with the body aches."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A maid swept in as the healer left with a steaming pot of tea and a pitcher of water. Setting them on the bedside table, she inclined her head to Azula and informed her that she'd woken the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He asked to be notified if anything happened or if you needed anything. He will be along shortly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonderful, a visit from that maniac was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she needed. Azula groaned and sat beside her mother, her head in her hands. This was just perfect. She didn't want to give her father an extra month but there was no way she could go to Ba Sing Se without her mother. As much as she wanted to help and save her half brother, she didn't have a death wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was about to crawl into bed again, the door slid into the ground and king Bumi ambled in. Azula huffed in irritation as he approached the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah what an unfortunate development! The Lovers Revenge, what an impediment to your goals. Hmm, it's too bad Ursa won't be able to go with you to Ba Sing Se." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula turned to stare at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean? I can't go without her, Zuko will kill me. I need her to be with me when I meet him again!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Bumi only laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have met master Katara, his wife, and the rest of their friends. Not to mention, I have known your uncle for some time. I think you will be fine. You will have the papers from me and perhaps after the fever passes your mother might write your brother a letter. Yes. That sounds perfect! You may stay a few more days until your mother is well enough to write. Then I will send you on your way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't be serious. Her mouth hung open in an undignified manner as she watched him go, cackling madly as he went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five days later she learned he was in fact, serious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 45</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have thought she could have made better traveling by herself. There was less to pack up in the morning, less to do at night. As it turned out, having her mother walking beside her had given her an extra pep as they walked the miles. Someone to talk to made it go by faster. Now, with nothing but the sound of her feet against the road, her pack felt twice as heavy, and the way twice as long. Walking endlessly by herself, she realized that this was the first time she was truly alone. In the Fire Nation she had always had others around her. Then she had her ‘friends’ Mai and Tylee. There had been soldiers she commanded and servants. Even at the care home there were always other people around. Here on the road to Ba Sing Se, she was alone. It unnerved her terribly. At night, lying beneath the stars and trying to sleep, every snapped twig or animal call made her flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After almost two weeks Azula felt close to another mental break, this time from the silence. There were no cruel visions or voices in her head this time but she still felt like she was losing it. She had taken to talking to herself as she walked. Sometimes she tried to practice small talk and nice things to say to sad people. Most of the time she imagined all the different ways the conversation might go when she finally reached Ba Sing Se. Sometimes Zuko sicked his wife on her and she froze all the blood in her veins and killed her before she had said a word. Others felt more realistic but they were less entertaining to contemplate. Most often she tried to practice what to say when she finally saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should she play to his soft side and come off overly sad and remorseful? It might work for half a second before he remembered who he was talking to and how prone to deceit she was. She ‘always lied’ after all. Then she remembered how she had felt after trying to manipulate King Bumi that way. She was working so hard to become a better person, why should she throw it all away like that? Falling back on old habits, especially when it wasn’t likely to help her seemed like a poor plan. Once she had decided to be as honest as possible and hope for the best, she spent an entire day thinking of exactly what to say. If she caught him alone or with Uncle Iroh it would be easier to get the words out before the threats started. If he was with his wife and their friends she would have to be fast. She prayed their child wasn’t around, she doubted she would even have time to say hello if it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting up her camp for the night, Azula sat on her bed roll and wished desperately for someone to talk to. Anyone at all would do. Strangely, there had been almost no one on the road with her. She had thought she would have run into more travelers the closer she got to Ba Sing Se considering how many people flocked there seeking refuge from the war. There had been the odd person here or there, but no one had seemed overly interested in talking to her once they realized she had the social skills of an angry hog monkey. She tried, but being nice to strangers and coming up with small talk when they had absolutely nothing in common was completely beyond her. By now though, she would be happy to follow along and listen to other people prattle on about anything. Even cabbages!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she had fished a few handfuls of fruit from her pack to have with the bird she had cooked over her fire, the bushes beside her began to rustle. Azula froze with the berries halfway to her mouth and slowly turned her head to look wide eyed at the offending bush. Nothing happened for long enough that she began to berate herself for being startled by nothing when suddenly the bush shook again. Two large yellow eyes peered out from beneath the foliage and glared at the fruit in her hand. A low trilling sound was all the warning she had before a blur of white and brown fur dove out from the bush and tackled her. She was too shocked to even bend. The handful of berries she had were deftly wrested from her before the long tailed creature darted back to the safety of the bush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! you fuzzy thief, those were mine! How dare you steal from me, do you have any idea who I am?” She lit a small ball of flame and tried to look menacingly at the bushes around her. There was no more movement or noise so she assumed the creature had run off with its prize. After one last huff in its general direction, Azula turned back to her fire and plucked the bird from the stick she’d stuck it on to cook. As she tore into it, she thought more about what had just happened. That angry fuzz ball had been vaguely familiar. Something about the noise it had made and the coloring and its tail pricked the edges of her memory. Where had she seen something like that before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so wrapped up in that line of thought, she didn’t notice the rest of her berries were about to be pilfered until the animal she now instantly recognized was reaching into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU! No wait! Here!” For some reason she couldn’t name, she was holding several berries out to the flying lemur in an attempt to draw him back. “Come on you furry little berry thief, that’s it…” She wished she could think of his name. He was always flying around the Avatar and his friends, one of his companions from the air temple like the great bison. Slowly and with his weary eyes locked on hers, he reached out and snached them from her hand. “There, see I can be nice.” She took another bite of her bird as she watched him munch on the berries. When he finished she handed him more which he took without hesitation this time. “What are you doing out here anyways? We're hundreds of miles south of where father defeated your friend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a sad sort of chatter and reached for another berry. Why was he here? Surely the Avatar's other friends would have looked for him. Wouldn't they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would they just leave you behind? Maybe they were too scared after the Avatar died and they forgot about you. That sounds like something they'd do." The lemur trilled angrily at her as if chastising her for deriding his friends. She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, they were probably really, really scared and couldn't go back for you. I’m sure they miss you terribly." A long oscillating series of chirps and trills as if he were trying to speak actual words came as a reply. Azula stared at him, as though she could understand if only she concentrated enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he quieted and reached for the last of her berries, Azula had a sudden epiphany. She fixed the animal with a calculating gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you come with me, I can take you to your friends. I'm already going to Ba Sing Se anyway and that's probably where they all are." He clocked his head as if listening and didn't look away as he chewed slowly. "You know, the bushy haired girl that plays in the water, the dirt covered blind girl, the boomerang freak and my dumb brother." He chirped. "This could benefit both of us. You could get back to them and they might be more willing to not kill me if I have you with me. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her for a long moment before turning around and darting into the bushes. Well damn. Azula was surprised at how much it stung to watch him go. Biting the inside of her cheek to suppress her sudden swell of emotions, she glared down at her fire. Stupid, big eared, freak. She didn't need him anyway. Maybe she could tell them where she'd seen him and they could look for him themselves. Huffing as she swallowed the last of her meal, she didn't think that was likely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just shoving her pack over to use as a pillow when the bushes shook and twigs snapped. He was back. Shocked, she watched him as he picked his way to her bedroll. There was something in his mouth. When he stopped and perched on her legs, she could see it was a small carved animal of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd run off. What do ya have there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lemur plucked it from his mouth and cradled it in his hands, holding it up to his chest. He trilled softly and held it up for her inspection. It was a carved bison, whistle? A small piece of torn orange fabric was tied around its middle. Azula realized with a gasp that it must have belonged to the Avatar. He always wore the orange robes of a monk and the whistle probably had something to do with the flying bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You miss them huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nuzzling against the whistle now and chirp-talking again. She recalled Yun Sui mentioning that the bison had died when the Avatar had. This little flying lemur had somehow survived more than a year on his own. Watching him, she thought she should say something. Maybe she should practice the empathy her mother was always trying to explain. He couldn’t really understand so he wouldn’t care if she was awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry your friends are dead. I don’t have any friends. I have to find my brother. I’m hoping I can make him trust me enough to let me help him kill our father, that’s the man that killed your friends… If you come with me it might make that easier. I don’t know how much help I’ll be to him but I doubt he can do it on his own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her another long look that made her wonder how much he actually understood. After apparently reaching a decision, he hopped past her to curl up on her pack. She glared at him. Well it wasn't like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pillow to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing dramatically, she flopped down on her bedroll beside him. They still had two weeks of walking ahead of them. The thought made her tired all over again. She rolled around a bit to get comfortable and closed her eyes. A small smile curved her lips as she fell asleep too. She might still be ages from Ba Sing Se, but now she wouldn't be alone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 46</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The second half of her journey seemed to fly by now that she had an irritating companion. She had only been a little surprised to find him curled up practically on top of her head the next morning. He had dropped his precious totum into her pack and flown on ahead after she had started off. After finding something to eat, he had returned and flown around her head for a while before settling on her shoulder. He chattered in her ear intermittently and she made up her side of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had eventually been right about the road traffic. When they were about a week away from Half Moon Bay there were so many people traveling the same direction she naturally fell in with a large group. It could have been passingly pleasant if it wasn’t for the children’s unfortunate infatuation with the lemur. He, equally unfortunately, seemed to bask in the attention. Considering he had been alone for more than a year, she thought he must have been even more lonely than she was. It was almost painful, but she endured the clamouring children to keep her only friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children, it turned out, were even more difficult than their parents. Where an adult, even a peasant, had an understanding of social cues, filters and niceties, children had no notion of these things. They were more like herself in that way and it made for uncomfortable conversations. It didn’t help that she hadn’t been able to come up with something to call the lemur. They were not impressed with her declaration that she didn’t know the animal's name and simply referred to him as 'annoying berry thief.’ Children were mean too. She rather thought an adult would keep certain observations to themselves, even if she hadn’t ever done that herself. Though, she was only 16, only just now an adult. She didn’t think she would point out severe haircuts or frigid dispositions to strangers anymore. Probably not anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several days with them, the children invited her to join them in their evening game. It was some Earth Kingdom game that involved kicking a ball into goals. They explained the rules and she thought it sounded easy enough. The lemur chattered excitedly and flew around them as they formed teams and set themselves up but Azula was a little nervous. Thanks to the past year of therapy, she was acutely aware of her deeply ingrained need to win at everything she did. She didn’t know what would happen if she lost, if she wasn’t perfect at something. When the ball thumped in front of her the first time though, she decided not to worry about it and to try and enjoy herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out well. Running back and forth, shouting with the children and focusing on the leather ball lit something up in her she hadn't realized she’d missed. As it turned out though, this was just not her sport. Despite being much older, the other children had more experience at the game. The longer it went on the more frustrated she became. When she got close to scoring, small boys would dart around her and kick the ball away from her. After the other team had scored passed her for the third time, she growled and kicked at the dirt. It had taken everything in her not to light the ball on fire. She was so unreasonably angry. Not picking up on her emotions, the children had continued to play. Angry tears burned her eyes as their playful banter whipped around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt so helpless to stop her anger from consuming her. All she wanted to do was burn everything as though it could stop it offending her. She couldn’t reveal herself though, she had to get to her brother. So she stood, fists clenched and jaw tight, as the children ran and shouted completely oblivious to her plight. Not until he was clapping his hands on her cheeks did she notice the lemur had landed on her shoulder. His soft, padded hands prodded her until she blinked and looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so angry, why can’t I do this? It’s so stupid! I should be able to do this!” Azula had no doubt she looked ridiculous whispering to the animal but she didn’t care. For his part, he tugged on her hair and chittered consolingly. She took a deep breath, held it for the count of seven and exhaled slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey lady! Kick it to me! Here! I’m open, lady, I’m open!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hard leather ball had landed at her feet. Clenching her jaw again, she kicked as hard as she could towards the voice. She could do this. She could fail at a children's game without completely losing it. Excited chirping circled her head as the lemur flew around her. It didn’t last much longer and her team did in fact lose. Observing the other children, she took her cue from them. Smiles and laughter and playful teasing after a failure felt completely wrong to Azula. She tried for a smile she was sure looked more like a grimace and forced a laugh as she made her way back to her bedroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she lay awake that night, staring up at the stars, Azula was proud of herself. It had been a close thing, but she had managed it. If she thought about it too hard it seemed silly and inconsequential. It was just a game of ball with children after all. For her though that children's game was a big deal. She had been absolutely abysmal at it, her team had lost, and she had been able to keep her cool. Granted, she had some help from her flying furry friend but she still counted it as a victory. As if summoned by her thought, the lemur descended from wherever he had been and plopped onto her lap. He chirped as she stroked his soft ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for earlier, I’m sure I could have handled it by myself but...you helped. So thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furry little fruit thief made a sound like a purr and curled up to sleep beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>endless </span>
  </em>
  <span>walking and blisters, they reached the Ferry port at Half Moon Bay. The papers King Bumi had provided her got her on the ship and on her way. It took two days to reach the city gates from the port town and her papers got her on a train straight to the gates of the middle ring. The lemur stayed tucked into Azula’s outer tunic on the train and chattered softly from his hiding spot. She didn't realize she was anxiously petting his head perhaps a little too hard until he nipped her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Hey you furry little…” Azula stopped abruptly when she remembered the animal was hidden and the other passengers had started to look at her oddly. Straightening in her seat, she turned her face so her mouth was right next to his head under the collar of her tunic. "Sorry, I  guess I've been ignoring my anxiety about meeting my brother again until now. He might kill me. I... I don't want to die yet." A fuzzy pay poked out above her collar and patted her cheek. No one was looking at her anymore, there were enough people on the train that her whispered confession went unnoticed. "Remember the plan, ya? If it looks like they're about to attack me, pop up and make sure they see you. If you're my friend I can't be all bad right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only chattered in response as the train came to a stop. Azula took a deep breath and strode from the stone car with as much confidence as she could muster. It was now or never. She could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Bumi had given her the name and approximate location of the Jasmine Dragon. With directions from a few upper class citizens clearly disgusted by her dirty traveler's clothes, she found it. Standing outside, across the street, everything around her seemed to slow. Her chest ached to breathe and the only sound was the blood rushing in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking along the street towards the tea shop. His hair was longer than she'd ever seen it, brushing his shoulders and half pulled back. When he turned his head she could see a strand of blue and white beads hanging beside the burned side of his face. He was tan too, as though he spent hours a day in the sun. She had a fleeting thought about Fire Nation princes looking like water tribe peasants but then he laughed at something and suddenly the world around her started again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him was another long haired man she instantly recognized as the Avatar's water tribe friend. They were both dressed in dark greens and blacks, leather belts and bare shoulders. As people pushed passed her, she couldn't help but notice how happy Zuko looked. Seeing them together she remembered why she was there and her breathing came back in a painful rush. How quickly would his laughing face turn furious when he saw her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and the water tribe man were still laughing when they ducked into the tea shop. Oh Agni this was it. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. The lemur must have seen them too because he was chirping excitedly and tugging at her clothes in an effort to get her to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok. Remember, you're my shield. Ok… let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula took a breath, steeled herself and stepped into the street. Every step brought her closer to what could very well be her death. She thought of her mother and how much faith she had in her. If only she was here with her this would be so much less likely to end in her death. Hand on the door, she slipped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several people in the tea shop so no one noticed a travel worn stranger. Claiming a seat near the exit, Azula watched her brother. He and the water tribe man had stopped at a table near the back of the shop to talk to an old woman. There was some gesturing and more laughter before a shout of "Look its daddy!" drew her attention. Katara had come from the back of the shop, her long hair pulled up with a white hair comb with a flattering green dress and apron on. Azula felt her heart skip when she saw the child in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark curls stuck up at odd angles on a tiny head. A green ribbon wound around ending in a bow on the baby's forehead. Her skin, for she was clearly a girl, was fairer than her mother's but not as pale as Zuko's. A daughter. Azula allowed herself a small harsh laugh. At least her mother would have another little girl to dote on when she was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We missed you daddy! Guess what we learned to do today!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scooped his daughter up from his wife's arms and kissed her round cheeks. The little girl let out a squeal of delight when he tickled her sides. Azula had never seen such a radiant and happy look on her brother's face as he laughed with his daughter. Her heart ached at the sight. She couldn't be sure of course, but she doubted her own father had ever loved her like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What has my brilliant niece learned today, sis? Is my little moose lion freezing water yet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed at his baby tone and reached out to take her baby back. She knelt down and plopped the girl on the floor. Azula was confused for a moment. Then Zuko and Katara's brother both knelt as well and exclaimed over the little girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at how big you're getting! Sitting up all by herself." Zuko picked her up and kissed her face again. "My smart little turtle duck!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt the tears on her face before she could stop them. After growing up the way they had, after everything he had been through, Zuko was so happy. He had a family that truly loved him. Azula wished, not for the first time, that their lives could have been swapped. She wiped her face and marveled at her niece a moment longer before the impatient lemur crawled from her tunic and tugged at her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered harshly to him. "Are you crazy? I can't do this now, not when his baby is here. He'll get all protective and kill me straight away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal didn't seem to care. He chattered and tugged and nearly knocked the table over. When he seemed to realize she wasn't budging, he let go of her and flew over to his friends directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Traitor!" she hissed as she watched him go, all hope of convincing them lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the.. Momo?! Momo! It is you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo had landed on the water tribe man's head and was flitting excitedly between him and Katara and Zuko. They were all of them teary eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you come from buddy? Oh man we've missed you, even Zuko!" The water tribe man, she thought she heard her brother call Sokka, was hugging the flying lemur and wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry we left you buddy, we didn't mean to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, holding the baby again, approached Momo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Kya, this is mommy and daddy's friend Momo. We missed him so much. Momo, this is Kya." The aforementioned Momo leaned towards the baby and reached out to pat her head. Only Zuko seemed to still be wondering how he had found them. He was looking around the shop with wary eyes. Azula ducked her head behind the potted plant on her table. Just as she had made up her mind to slip out, she heard a familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nephew, welcome back. How was your work this fine day? Ah, who is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Iroh. Azula peeked around the plant to see him come out of the back. Behind him, a short girl with fringe covering her face followed. Warning bells went off in Azula's head but nearly a year out of practice had made her slow. Before she even realized what was happening, stone from the floor had risen up and encased her legs to the knee. She was a tangle of limbs as the floor shifted around her and drug her across the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my shop!" Iroh cried out as the dust settled around them. Azula coughed and wiped her hair from her face, her ears ringing in the foreboding silence. Taking what might be her last breath, Azula thought one last time of her mother and opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stood around her looking equally confused and afraid. Katara clutched little Kya to her chest and Zuko moved to stand in front of them. Surprisingly, it was Sokka that spoke first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Azula?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 47</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was sure he wouldn't have been more shocked if Agni himself appeared before him. Her hair was cropped short, curling under her chin, and she wore travel stained greens and browns. No disguise could ever mask her identity to him though, those piercing golden eyes were so like his own after all. His sister sat awkwardly, pinned down thanks to Toph's bending,and he had never seen her look so… nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he'd recognized her, Zuko had put himself between her and his family. Having her so close to his daughter was flooding his senses with dread. Behind him, he could almost feel the anger and anxiety coming off of Katara in waves. Sokka had stepped closer to him and reached back for his boomerang, also shielding Katara and Kya from view. Blood rushing in his ears, Zuko couldn’t think about anything but protecting Kya from her aunt. Sokka spoke first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Azula?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched her eye Sokka's weapon with resignation. To his continued surprise, rather than reply to Sokka, Azula turned a half hearted glare on Momo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were supposed to stick with me until they saw me, you furry food thief."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't talk to Momo you crazy-lady, jerkbender!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him and heaved a tired sigh and looked up into Zuko's eyes. "Hello brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He thought Iroh was calling out to the few patrons who hadn't already fled and closing the shop. Zuko was so hyper focused on his sister’s movements and thinking how to get his family away that he couldn’t be sure what Iroh was saying. No one else moved or spoke until they were alone. As soon as Iroh closed the door behind the last guest, Zuko sprang forward and gripped Azula by the front of her shirt with one hand, the other pressed a blade against her throat. She didn't flinch but her frown deepened. His voice was deadly and sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a reason Azula. I may have spared you the last time we met, I won't hesitate to protect my family now. What are you doing here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you here? What happened to Yun Sui?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could answer, Momo flew from his perch on Katara's shoulders to chatter angrily in his face before landing in Azula's lap. He reached up and nipped Zuko on the wrist, causing him to pull the blade back from his sister. Sokka tried to pull him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What's wrong with you Momo? We like Zuko, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azula, if you're going to bite anyone bite her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo twisted against his hands and bit him too. Katara must have passed Kya to Iroh because suddenly she was beside him in a stance he'd only seen once before. A strangled cry drew his eyes back to Azula. Katara's voice was cold and cut through the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here Azula? I might not be able to tell if you're lying, but I can end you in a second if I don't like your answer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked past Zuko and met Katara's fierce gaze, her face turning red as she strained against the invisible hold. Her eyes widened in terror at the sudden loss of control over her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.. what is she doing to me? Why can’t I move? Zuko, what is she doing to me? It… it hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the panicked fear on Azula’s face for the first time in her life only made him worry more. If she broke free, he couldn’t imagine she wouldn’t retaliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about what I’m doing, Azula. Answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara must have tightened her grip on his sister because she gasped loudly and made another strangled cry before she answered in a shaky voice. Zuko watched Azula closely for any sign she was overpowering the blood bending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to help you when you go back to the Fire Nation…” Her voice was strained as though it took great effort.  “I want to help you kill our father." Sokka scoffed and would have interrupted were it not for his sister's silencing glare. "His wife has given him a new son. He's called Sozin." Zuko's frown deepened. "I know you have no reason to believe me but, I want him dead. Father, not the child. To answer your other questions, I have something for you in my pack." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo dove  into her pack and pulled out a letter. Zuko took it and cocked a brow at the seal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is from King Bumi? You've been through Omashu?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nodded slowly, as much as she was able. Sokka leaned over to look at the seal. He had a doubtful glare as Zuko opened the letter and read it quickly. When he realized who it was from, he fell on his backside and ran a hand down his face in disbelief. Telling no one to move, he cast Azula a questioning glare and read it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To my precious son,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish with all of my heart that I was with you. I have heard that you are married and now have a child of your own. I hope I will not be long in meeting your new family. Give my new grandchild my love and know that I could not be more happy for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I believe you do not outright wish Azula dead so I beg you, read this before deciding anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your sister was forced to go on without me from Omashu when I was struck down with illness. Do not worry, I will be fine. King Bumi's personal healer assures me that I will be fit again, likely by the time you read this. Lover's revenge is long lasting and debilitating but not fatal. Unfortunately, I did not feel we could delay an extra month and so sent Azula on alone, trusting her to seek you out despite her fear of your wrath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fourteen months ago, the man you entrusted your sister to sought me out. At that point I believed both of my children to be dead. When Yun Sui appeared telling me that my daughter was alive and that she needed me, my world which had ceased to turn with my children's deaths, burst to life again. I have been with her ever since, even after I learned you were alive as well. I hope you will forgive me for this choice, but I knew she needed me more. You had your Uncle and new family beside you. Azula, as always, had no true support or love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Getting passed the betrayal she felt after Ozai celebrated her death alongside yours, and the decade of hurt that I caused took months. She has had to face painful truths about her relationship with Ozai and her own personality. Something I believe you may understand. She may share more detail than I can here if you give her the chance. Please know that she has worked so hard to overcome her past and the personality flaws your father instilled in her. I am so proud of how far she has come and the person she is becoming. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please my son, I do not ask you to trust her on my word alone or forgive her for your shared past, that isn't my place. All that I ask is you give her a chance. Your people need you more than ever now and she can help you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of my love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>your ever loving mother, Ursa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Stunned, Zuko tried to hand the note to his wife. Katara cocked an incredulous brow. She looked down at her hands still holding Azula's blood captive, and back to Zuko. Iroh took it instead and held it so she could read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is from your mother?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it says…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he had been reading his mother's letter, Azula had sat frozen in an uncomfortable looking position before him. Momo chirped in the talking-like-people way he had from her lap while Sokka attempted to argue with him. Zuko turned to watch his wife read his mother's words. Her brow furrowed in a way that made him want to reach up and smooth the worry from her face. If what the letter said was true, could he give his sister this chance? His panic for his family's safety warred with his desire to believe his mother’s words. Azula always lied after all. If he did as his mother had asked, it would be a huge risk to them and he wasn’t sure he could do it. Besides those important questions, he had a dozen more about his mother and he felt himself beginning to grow overwhelmed by emotions he had long since tried to bury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka made a startled sound that pulled him from his thoughts. Momo had reached into Azula's pack again and pulled out a small pouch. Hopping from her lap, he flew to Iroh and dropped it in his hands. Adjusting his granddaughter in his arms, Iroh emptied the pouch into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is.. ahh. 'Sent her on alone, old friend. I hope it is as thrilling as I guessed.' A Lotus tile and a note from King Bumi." He laughed at the missive before handing the tile to Zuko. "Well nephew, it seems she has been sent to us by our allies. What should we do with her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking quickly to banish the burning in his eyes, he looked to his wife again. They shared a long look that conveyed her own confusion and unease. She glared hard at Azula before giving him a small shrug and dropping her stance. Her body now free Azula collapsed awkwardly to her side. Her feet still encased in the stone floor she curled in on herself as much as she could and took slow, shaky breaths. Katara took Kya back from Iroh and clutched her tightly to her side, watching Azula as closely as Zuko was. Glancing at Sokka, he watched as several emotions crossed his brother-in-laws face while he looked the letter over. His resulting silence was unhelpful. He would choose that moment to attempt silent contemplation. Sighing and pushing down the swell of emotion, Zuko stood and faced his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think Toph?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blind girl had been quiet so far, even though she had been the one to recognize Azula and capture her. He wondered what she could see that they couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been able to tell if she's lying. She's too good at it. What does the letter say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mother asks that I not kill her and that I allow her to help us when we return to the Fire Nation to defeat my father. She claims Azula has changed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking her head to the side as if listening she finally spoke. "She has been genuinely panicked. Momo likes her anyway. Why is that buddy? Did you come with her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chirped in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Is that so? Where did you find him princess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula cast a wary glance at Katara before pushing herself back up and answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't. He tumbled into my camp two weeks out from Omashu and stole my dinner. I recognized him as the Avatar's pet so I told him I was looking for you. I guess he understood because he stuck around." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph looked thoughtful, her hands crossed under her chest and her unseeing eyes on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Momo likes her. Maybe you should let her live. Appa liked you before we did remember, animals know things people can't pick up on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was apoplectic beside him, gesturing wildly at the prisoner in question. Ignoring him, Zuko made a decision. His voice came out sharper than he intended but it was a tremendous effort to keep his worry in check. He could feel his internal fire roiling with the need to eliminate the threat to his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Katara, take Kya to Natuk and Sitka’s and stay with them until I come for you." At her irritated glare, he gave her an apologetic shrug. Her sudden stiffness and hard look revealed her fury at being ordered to leave, but for now he was glad to see she listened. He reached over to stroke his daughter's hair before they left and turned to Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go with them, please. If she's here, who knows who else could be out there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last smug glare for Azula, he followed his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Katara and Sokka had left the tea shop, Zuko let out a ragged breath. It took several seconds to let go of enough of his panic so he could focus on his sister. Whatever she had expected, this clearly wasn't it. Azula looked extremely relieved despite still being pinned to the floor. She watched Zuko and Iroh in turn with wide eyes as she scratched behind Momo's ears. Turning slightly so he was facing his uncle, Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. What were they going to do with her? Could they really ensure she wasn't a threat? The very idea seemed ludicrous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Toph, can you get her to the palace? I have no idea how to do that without people noticing. That's the last thing we need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I can. But it won't exactly be subtle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps if we wait until dark? For now, nephew I think it would be wise if you had a conversation with your sister. I'll be in the back if you need me. Toph, perhaps you will help me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earth bender laughed and followed the old man out of the room, leaving Zuko alone with his sister. Only his mother's letter giving him small faith Azula wouldn't turn on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has mother really been with you this whole time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sighed and seemed to consider her answer before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The last time you saw me, I… I wasn't myself. She's helped me a lot. When she told me that she had learned you were alive shortly after arriving, you can imagine my shock that she chose to stay with me. I thought she would have sought out her favorite child as soon as she could. But, she stayed with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched in fascination as his sister displayed more honest emotion than he'd ever seen. He wondered if it was genuine. She had always been a masterful liar, but she had always kept her face carefully blank. He was less surprised by his mother's choice to stay with Azula. As she had said in the letter, he didn't need her like his sister did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here now? What was so important that you had to leave her in Omashu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and huffed a humourless laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have a choice there. King Bumi practically shoved me out of the city. It was important because, I don't know how much you've heard recently about things back home but it's gotten rather bad. Father is squeezing every last coin he can out of our people. Ever hospital, orphanage, care facility and shelter has been closed, the colonies have been taxed to starvation and the home islands aren't far behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hung his head, righteous fury for his people burning in his chest. He needed to stop their father and end his people's suffering. Guilt that he had waited so long extinguished the fire of fury with self loathing. His people were suffering and he was doing nothing to help them. Meeting Azula's eyes again, he knew that couldn't be it. No matter how reformed she claimed to be, she would never risk her life for peasants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not why you're here. You don't care about those people, what else is there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing dramatically and looking away, she muttered to herself before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it was disturbing to see children starving in the streets as we passed through the colonies, but you're right. I don't care enough for those people to risk this meeting. No matter that mother has been trying to teach me empathy. No, I didn't come all this way for them." She huffed and closed her eyes as though preparing herself for what she had to say. When she opened them, Zuko was once again struck by the emotion there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I'm here to help you kill father. What he did to me, the way he used me… how he always treated you. He has a new heir now and after all of his recent failures and how poorly we lived up to his expectations, I shudder to think what he'll do to him. He's named him Sozin for Agni's sake!" She swallowed thickly. "He's our brother too and he's just a baby. I can't explain why I care about him but I do. I think about him and all the rumors about how father is treating his new wife, at least you had a mother when we were children. He needs us Zuko. You have a baby now, how would you feel if she was being raised by father?"At his pained and confused expression she elaborated. "Mother does these exercises with me to think about other people's feelings. Anyway, that's why I'm here. For Sozin. I want to help him and I want to kill our father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched her for any sign she was lying, but saw only open emotion. As many times as he'd been burned by her duplicity before he was wary to believe what she said. The letter was the only thing stopping him from killing her outright to protect his family. If what she said was true, she was right. The time for them to act was at last upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and stared down at her, fists clenched at his sides. "If it weren't for Mother's letter I wouldn't think of believing you, even now I'm doubtful. Not once in the history of our relationship have you been truthful, not without some ulterior motive that always ended in pain or humiliation for me. You will stay in the palace under guard while we corroborate your information with our informants and decide what to do. I wish I could easily trust your word Azula. I wish we didn't have the past that we do." Bending down so his face was level with hers, his voice was suddenly steel. "Don't make me regret giving you this chance. You only have the one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he called for his uncle and Toph to take care of her and left the tea shop. Hopefully Katara wouldn't be too angry with him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 48</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was furious. If it had been entirely up to her Azula would have been killed before she had the chance to speak. It wasn't like her to be so cold hearted she knew, but the moment she laid eyes on Azula her protective instincts had kicked in and she knew she had it in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there had been the letter from Zuko's mother. She didn't know what to make of that. If it was at all true it complicated things. Was it even possible that someone as warped as Azula could be rehabilitated? Katara seriously doubted it. That meant that as long as she was here, she was a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Sokka had left her with Sitka and Natuk and gone to their father's. She didn't think she could take much more of his commentary on the subject. He was all for killing Azula no matter what her mother may or may not have said. Knowing Zuko wasn't likely to do so, at least not yet, her brother's opinionated bluster only annoyed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had reached her friends apartment, they had instantly jumped up at her obvious distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara! What is it? Has something happened? Where is Zuko?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed and shook her head, shifting Kya in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is still with his Uncle, I need to stay here for a while. Can I put Kya down in your bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitka nodded emphatically as Katara disappeared into their room. Once Kya was asleep, she shuffled back to the main room and accepted tea from her friend. She was still fuming over how Zuko had ordered her out of the tea shop, but she supposed she ought to tell Sitka and Natuk what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for storming in here so late. Something has happened. Azula, Zuko's sister showed up in Iroh's tea shop today, just after Zuko and Sokka got there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natuk looked as though he were trying to recall something before he interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Azula, didn't she nearly kill Zuko when you both faced her on the day of Sozin's comet? What is she doing here? I thought he sent her to a place for people with sick minds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of her tea and sinking onto a cushion beside the table, Katara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes well apparently with the help of the mind healers and shockingly, Zuko and Azula's mother, she has changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> King Bumi thought it would be hilarious to send her here alone. She had a letter from their mother and claims she wants to help Zuko kill their father." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed harshly as she finished her tea and slammed the glass down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what he decided to do with her or what other information he got from her because he ordered me to leave. Like, some vassal or servant, 'take Kya and leave.' What if she decided to attack or escape? What if he needed my help like the last time and I'm not there? How could he just dismiss me like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice had risen several octaves as her anger boiled over. Natuk and Sitka shared a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he was only thinking about getting the pair of you, especially Kya, away from his sister. If she is as dangerous as he's said, he was probably panicking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I wasn't? The last time he faced his sister he almost died and would have if it wasn't for me. I don't understand why he would send me away like that. Someone else could have taken Kya. I hate that he thinks he can tell me what to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After having a silent conversation with his wife, Natuk ran his hand along his chin and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara, if my son was threatened, there is no one I would want with him more than his mother. Even before you taught her to use her bending to fight, who else would be as fierce a protector than a mother? Nevermind that Zuko was likely worried for you as well. It doesn't matter that you could hold your own, you are his wife, the mother of his daughter. He knows what it is to lose a mother, for that matter, so do you." Katara's anger fizzled at the mention of her mother. "As to the ordering, I am certain he was trying very hard to contain his panic for you and the natural desire to eliminate the perceived threat. Have you never snapped at your loved ones in a tense moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara hung her head and sighed. Natuk was right. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized how unreasonable she was being. Why was she so angry really? It had felt so wrong to be commanded to do something by Zuko. He had only ever treated her with the respect of an equal, she was his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitka reached across the table to take her hand and picked up where her husband left off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Katara, when he succeeds in defeating his father, Zuko will be Fire Lord. The ruler of a nation. Perhaps the reason you are so upset is that you worry what your role will be as his wife in that context. Will he still treat you as he always has or will that change when he suddenly has the power of the Fire Lord?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thoughtful for a long moment. Sitka, perceptive woman that she was, was right. Katara had avoided thinking about what their lives would be like after the war was over. It was so far away and they still had a war to fight. Any time she thought about it she remembered how cold and austere she had found the Fire Nation palace. Did a Fire Lady have any role other than ornamental? Would it be her lot to be seen and not heard, given daily directives and tasks? Perhaps it was time to ask her husband what he was expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing out the window, Katara noted how dark it was getting. If Zuko didn't get back soon he would be stuck in the middle ring until morning. Pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning softly, Katara conceded to her friends that she needed to talk to her husband. Pushing up from the low table, she walked over to lean against the open door. The streets weren't terribly busy so it would be easy to see Zuko when he got close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, just before the sky darkened completely, Zuko rounded the corner and jogged to where she stood. She was so relieved that he'd made it back, she forgot her worries and threw her arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was starting to worry. About Azula, or if you'd make it back before they closed the gates."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko held her tight, burying his face in her neck and kissing his way up to her lips. Desperation and anxiety were evident in the firmness of his kiss and tilt of his frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agni, when I realized it was her I was so afraid for you and Kya. Where is she?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inside, she's asleep. What happened after I left? Are you ready to go home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took her hand and headed in, going straight for his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya I am, I'm exhausted Katara. Can we get Kya home and talk about it there?" Katara smiled and nodded as she followed him to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he saw her, Zuko scooped the girl into his arms and pressed his cheek against her tiny head. The tension bled from his shoulders almost instantly as he let out a long breath and kissed her. He stood there, reveling in the weight of her for several minutes before turning to Katara with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her close, he reminded Natuk about the Lotus meeting in the morning and bid them goodnight. As they walked, Katara watched Zuko cling to their daughter, her tiny head tucked under his chin. She thought briefly how nice it was that they lived so close to their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Kya was tucked into her cot beside their bed, Zuko sat heavily beside Katara. Sighing, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Katara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara leaned forward, leaning on her elbows, and waited expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I ordered you out of the tea shop like that, I know you probably hated that. I just… didn't know what else to do. All I could think was getting her out of there. I was so overwhelmed with so many things I've been ignoring for so long. My mother, my… my father." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in his eyes when he finally sat up and took her hand broke her heart, replacing any lingering upset with a weary sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to go back soon. I need to face my father and end this war. If what Azula says is true, and I think that part might be at least, my people are suffering Katara. He is taxing them to starvation, closing hospitals and abandoning war orphans to the streets. I have to help them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara reached her free hand up to cup his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've lived every day since the comet knowing this was coming Zuko." She paused to run her thumb across his cheek and kiss him softly. "I was angry earlier, after you sent us away. I hated the way you just... did it without a thought like it was the most normal thing in the world to order me around. And what if you had needed me? I hated being dismissed. Of course, the more I thought about it I remembered how you looked to me before you made any decision, how you shared the letter with me first. I thought about how you've always treated me like your partner, an equal. Seeing Azula, it reminded me that someday soon you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the Fire Lord. I guess, I was really upset because deep down I wondered if that was going to be my life in the Fire Nation. Will you still care about my opinion when you're Fire Lord? We haven’t ever really talked about what will happen after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked hurt by her question at first, but understanding flooded his face. He shook his head slowly and brought her hand to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I will Katara. You are my wife, my partner. I will always seek your counsel, especially when something directly impacts our family. Yes, there will be times when I will tell you what to do. When we are at council, or in front of people outside of our friends and family, I won't have the luxury of asking and discussing with you beforehand. But you should know that we will always be able to talk about anything when we are alone. You can always come to me with anything Katara. I love you so much, and I wouldn't have pursued you if I didn't think you would be a good Fire Lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled at him and kissed him fiercely then. She knew it wouldn't be easy for them but she wouldn't doubt him. When he pulled back he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that matters though if we can't defeat my father. Aang failed because…" He sighed. His hair had come loose and he ran a frustrated hand through it. "The whole reason we're in this mess is because he couldn't kill him." Standing, Zuko went to their window as he continued. "What if, what if we're there and he's nearly beat and all it would take is a killing blow and I can't do it? For as evil as he is, for all that he's done to me, he is still my father. I was ready to kill Azula today because of Kya. If she hadn't been there I don't think I would have been able to do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at her, conflict and pain in his beautiful golden eyes. How could she, how could any of them expect him to kill his own father so easily? She knew the kind of man he was. In the end he would do it because he had to, but the guilt would eat at him the rest of his life. He was remarkably like Aang that way. Certainly no pacifist, but honorable to his grave. There was very little honor in patricide. Even if his father was doing his best to destroy his nation and starve his people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stood and went to him, meeting her husband's distressed gaze with a steady one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father is running his people into the ground. Those people, your people, they will be my people too, Zuko. They are suffering and we have a duty to protect them from your father. As their would-be Fire Lady, isn't it my job too? I will kill Ozai if you cannot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned and shook his head, his knuckles white where he gripped her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no I can't ask you to do that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a smile and a hand on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to ask Zuko. Ozai is nothing to me but a tyrant and a murderer that threatens my family and my people. You should not have to bear the weight of his death alone. I am your wife, we are one. It is my responsibility to help you and support you. Let me help you carry this burden Zuko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slid up her shoulders to cup her face, his forehead pressed to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you Katara, so, so much." He kissed her hard, his lips slanting against hers until they were both gasping for breath. "I don't… I don't think I could do this without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you could, you are strong enough all on your own. I just make it easier is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled again, honestly this time, and reached down to pull her hips flush against him. Katara laughed softly and tugged on his tunic and walked them backwards until they fell into their bed. They took their time, savoring each other as they made love, the rawness of their emotions intensifying every sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards as they clung to one another, sweaty and sated, Katara thought again about their future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to change now isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he answered as he kissed her forehead. “Yes it will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 49</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sokka had ensured Katara and his baby niece had made it to the apartment he shared with Natuk and Sitka as Zuko had asked, he went to their father's. Azula's sudden arrival had set him on edge. The fact that Zuko had opted </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill her gave them all one more thing to worry about. He could sympathize with his desire to believe his long lost mother's words but Azula was dangerous. Her presence in the city could be putting them all at risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From everything that he had experienced of her himself or heard from Zuko, they had no way of knowing if Azula was putting on an act. She had always been loyal to Ozai. What if she was just pretending to be remorseful and would betray them all the moment they let down their guard? It wouldn't be the first time she'd used subterfuge to gain access to Ba Sing Se. Well, Sokka would just have to make sure that didn't happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda had been surprised, but more understanding of Zuko's actions than Sokka had expected. He had come to understand something of the man his son-in-law was. Expecting Zuko to kill his sister in cold blood was unfair, despite their past. Sokka had tried to imagine what he would feel if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>sister that was the crazy former enemy but he just couldn't picture Katara that way. He did know how much he loved her though and supposed he could almost understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sharing dinner with his father and Bato, Sokka had gone home. Natuk told him that Zuko had seemed extremely weary and relieved to be away from Azula when he had come to take his family home. He hadn't said much but as there was already a Lotus meeting planned for the next day, both water tribe men assumed they would hear more then. He didn't sleep well that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After trudging all the way to the palace in the upper ring the next morning, Sokka was still on edge. His sister and her husband were a few places ahead and Natuk walked beside him. When Katara and Zuko had come by to leave Kya with Sitka and her son before they'd left, Sokka had tried to get a feel for what his brother in law was thinking. He was not in a talkative mood. Now, approaching the gates to the upper ring, no one spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards knew them by sight and stood aside to allow them to pass. As there was a gathering at the palace today, the massive stone gates were dropped. Sokka wondered how this meeting would go. Having recently received word from Lieutenant Jee, Iroh had summoned all of their allies and any Lotus members who resided in the city. As this was a nearly impenetrable stronghold, nearly everyone who mattered to their war effort had opted to live there. There had only been a scant handful of meetings so far as communication was slow and progress seemed slower still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the meeting hall, the same large room with tables laid out in a large circle, Sokka glanced around for his father. Spotting him, he took the seat to his right, Natuk sitting beside him. Zuko, he noticed, sat beside his uncle rather than with him as he usually did. As Iroh was the head of the White Lotus, it signaled to anyone paying attention that Zuko was perhaps about to take up his role as a leader at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome my friends. I have called you here to discuss the extremely important developments we received word of earlier this week. As you know, Lieutenant Jee has been sending us updates on his progress within the Fire Nation military as well as anything else he deems important. Finally, it seems, he sends good news."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although his words should have sparked a more relaxed tone, Iroh was steel and fire. In that moment, Sokka saw not the jovial old tea master but General Iroh, Dragon of the West. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brother has made a critical mistake. When he chose his bride from the military ranks, he ensured their increased loyalty. However, rumors of his treatment of the Fire Lady have sparked outrage and unrest." Iroh paused as though what he was about to say made him as angry as it did the men who knew Fire Lady Lei. "Ozai has kept his wife in forced isolation since her pregnancy. There have been reports of physical abuse as well as psychological."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he was not overly shocked, laying hands on a woman, never mind a pregnant one, made his gut churn in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks to her personal maid servants and many friends, this information has been widely shared. While this alone has sown resentment, there is more. The Fire Lord is desperate to rebuild his air fleet and in so doing has nearly brought the entire empire to financial ruin. People are starving in the colonies and nearly there on the home islands. Lieutenant Jee believes that if we were to mount a coup we would have little resistance. Especially if it was led by the very much alive Prince Zuko." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh paused again, seemingly done speaking, and looked expectantly at his nephew. Zuko's face was an impassive mask, but Sokka saw his quick glance at Katara and her slight nod before he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire Lord Ozai, in his mad race to bring the rest of the world under his control, is destroying my home. He has no regard for the lives of his people, those soldiers that fight his battles and the regular citizens alike. These people, my people are suffering and dying under his rule. More than that the Earth Kingdom will suffer inumerable losses as well if he is allowed to complete his new air fleet.” Taking a breath, Zuko looked down at Katara for a long moment before addressing the room again. “We have all lived in relative ease here behind the high walls of Ba Sing Se for the last year, enjoying the stalemate. I myself have never known such a time of peace as I have since returning to this city to live with my new family. Knowing now how my people are suffering because of my father, I can no longer keep living my happy life here. Not when my people will continue to suffer for my inaction. The time to return to war is upon us.” He looked around the room, daring anyone to look away from his determined gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh spoke next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have also just had word that the Fire Lady has recently given birth, a son he has named Sozin.” Only because he had come to know Zuko so well could Sokka tell how much this news affected him. The slight crease around his good eye and the way his fingers twitched with the urge to clench betrayed the swell of no doubt confused emotion he felt at his uncle's words. “My brother’s intentions could not be more clear. As prince Zuko has said, the time to act is now. We must begin to plan our assault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some general uproar as both doubt and ideas swirled around the tables. While everyone was united with their ultimate cause, some were not prepared to return to fighting again. Beside Sokka, his father murmured with Bato concerning their own numbers and thoughts. Sokka was surprised though at who rose to silence the room and speak next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara tried twice to speak over the cacophony and gain everyone's attention. When few abandoned their own conversations at her request, Sokka watched her temper flare with trepidation. Nothing good ever came from that look. Suddenly she was bending. Ice darts flew from her hip flask to impale the tables in front of everyone who hadn't noticed her. The room was silent as wide eyes found hers. Sokka shared the amused smirk his brother-in-law wore at her tactics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now then." Having the room's attention at last, Katara straightened from her stance and rested her fingertips on the table in front of her. "When we arrive in the Fire Nation, we will need to ensure the loyalty of the military. As we have just learned there is enough resentment and discord already, it might not take much to set them off against Ozai. We need to ensure they know who we are and that they can trust us. They are angry about the treatment of the Fire Lady which they have taken personally, and they are angry because their families are being starved." Seeing that no one had moved to interrupt her, Katara turned to Iroh. "Do we know what Lieutenant Jee is telling them? Is it possible or advisable to have him spread information about a coup? Perhaps only that Zuko is alive? Or maybe just that you yourself are angry with them and plan to overthrow your brother?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh looked thoughtful as he turned over her questions in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has been searching out dissent and fanning the flames as it were. As long we were waiting, other than finding potential allies that is all he has been doing. Zuko is dead as far as anyone else knows. Perhaps if they learned otherwise though… I wouldn’t want word that he is alive to get back to his father though. Not until we are there. If the Lieutenant were to spread around word that I had learned of the state of things and planned to intervene… perhaps that would be enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. “It would give us a few months too. Time for these orders to reach him, and ensure the information was widely disseminated. I had an idea about how to approach.” He walked around to a smaller table that had a stack of maps. Shuffling through them until he found what he wanted, Zuko tugged one map out and laid it out on a center table. “I want to sweep up the home islands from the south east. There is a military presence on nearly every island. If we make our way north, with any forces we bring from the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe, we can confront Fire Nation soldiers as we go. They will see that it isn’t General Iroh, but me, still coming to rid them of my father. It is important they know that, while our forces will be Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe, it is not a forigen invasion but a true coup. We want their help to restore the Fire Nation, not their resistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next hour going over more detailed plans. They would pass through Omashu again and Sokka could tell Zuko was anxious about seeing his mother again. After plans were laid, they dismissed for the day. They all had their temporary orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka held Zuko up once the room had mostly emptied besides the two of them and Katara. He had half expected Azula to be mentioned during the meeting and when she hadn't been, Sokka questions became more pressing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko. What happened with your sister after Katara and I left last night? Where is she now? Did she say anything else or try to attack you? I know that bit about the Fire Lord's new son didn't come from Jee's man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the reminder of his sister, Zuko sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. The weariness that Natuk had mentioned the night before seemed to flood back into his features as he thought of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now Azula is under guard in the lower levels of the palace. It isn't technically a prison but it's as good as. Yes, we did talk more when we were alone." At Sokka's incredulous look he rolled his eyes. "What? She was still trapped against the floor and Uncle and Toph were just in the other room if she tried anything. Anyway I was able to get a more detailed answer as to why she's here. First, she corroborated everything Jee has sent us about conditions in the Fire Nation. According to Azula the colonies are even worse. She didn't say exactly but I gathered that the care facility I sent her too was shut down, hence her timing. One of the casualties of my father's money grab. Anyway, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who told us about Sozin. Apparently she cares about him and doesn't like what she imagines his life will be with our father." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat heavily beside Katara, his wife reaching out and taking his hand. He nodded at Sokka's scoff. "I don't believe she has the ability to care like that but, well I'd say she was sincere if I didn't know her. Either way she's right about one thing. Our people are suffering and we need to act. I warned her she wouldn't have another chance if she broke faith this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was still frowning but accepted his answer. He would probably be worried for their safety as long as she was here, but at least she was locked away for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand that she's your sister and you can't just kill her. Why keep her so close though? Why not, I don't know, kick her out of the city? I'm just worried about Kya and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm not?" Zuko had pushed himself up from where he sat. "Kya is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter, Sokka! The first thing that I felt when I saw my sister was blind panic. The last time I saw her, we were fighting an Agni Kai and she aimed her lightning at Katara because she knew she was important to me. What do you think she would do.. what would she do to my baby." His voice had lost all of its heat by the end as he struggled with his emotions again. Taking pity on him, Sokka waited for him to finish. Katara was standing with them now, her hand finding her husband's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know she's a threat, but if what the letter said is true I can't hurt her. I won't do that to my mother." Zuko cleared his throat and smiled at Katara over his shoulder. "It's not a perfect solution but for now it will have to do. And before you say anything, yes I know how important she is. Next Avatar or not it doesn't change that she's my daughter and I will do everything, anything to keep her safe. If Azula tries anything, lashes out at anyone I will kill her. No matter what the letter said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka met his determined gaze with a speculative one for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. "I'm sorry Zuko. I'll trust you in this. Let's get out of here ya?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed softly as they filed out of the room, none of them noticing the opening in the far stone wall sliding shut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 50</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"At ease boys. I'm here to see the prisoner." Sokka strode up to the Earth Kingdom guards at Azula's door as though he owned the palace. He had told Zuko and Katara he was going to enjoy the palace baths while he was there but after they'd parted company he had headed for Azula. The soldiers looked at one another with uncertainty, he knew they'd been given orders to admit no one but Iroh or Zuko. Sokka had a few things he'd like to say to the errant princess so he made up a story he thought might work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, no one but Lord Iroh is permitted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka waved this away as though it were the most unimportant thing he'd  heard that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, ya I know. Ole Uncle Iroh is the one who sent me. Thought maybe my handsome self might be able to persuade her to cooperate." He gave them a conspiratorial look and stood back as if waiting for them to open the door for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they had likely seen him around the palace and upper ring before, usually with Iroh. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to believe his story. Reluctantly, they stood aside and bent the door open. Sokka smiled indulgently and walked past them into the room. They closed the door as soon as he'd crossed the threshold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was small and windowless. A bed, a brazier and a screen that likely hid a toilet was all there was. Azula sat on the edge of the bed staring into the flames, cheek resting on her hand. She did not look up when he entered and Sokka tried not to take offense. Momo, who had apparently opted to stay with Azula, looked up from her lap and flew over to greet him. He was scratching behind his ears when Azula finally spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you're here to kill me then. Well go on, get it over with it." She sighed but didn't move otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here to kill you, Azula. I just want to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula turned to look at him curiously just as Momo crashed back into her, chirping and chittering. A small smile crept up her face as she patted his head and listened to him chirp at her. Sokka watched their interaction with a frown. He didn't understand why Momo liked her so much. Azula was crazy evil. Weren't animals supposed to have sense about people? Watching them together, he thought about what her mother's letter had said. Even King Bumi seemed to be supporting her claims, not that having his royal craziness on her side was saying much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to make him like you so much? He's usually such a good judge of character."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small smile slid from her face and was replaced by a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No idea. I shared my food with him once and he wouldn't leave me alone after. It was nice… he's been very helpful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched them interact a moment longer before shrugging. Who knew what animals thought anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you think would happen when you showed up here? You had to know you'd be out numbered and that there was no way any of us would believe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula cocked her head and gave him a tired smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that all the proof you need that I'm telling the truth? No doubt Zuko has told you why I came. Why would I risk death just to lie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. "Gee I don't know, maybe because you're a manipulative crazy person? I have no idea what you could be thinking. Personally, I wish Zuko had killed you, or at the very least kicked you out of the city. But, I trust his judgment. He would never allow a threat to his family to go unchecked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sat back on her hands and let out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is she like? My niece? She's just a baby so I don't imagine she has much of a personality yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken off guard by her change in subject, Sokka debated what to say. Would his sister care if he told Azula about Kya? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… why do you want to know about her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'll ever be allowed in the same room as her but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my niece. I didn't get a good look yesterday. Does she favor my brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figured as long as he kept the most important part to himself, she might reveal something if he got her talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Kya has Zuko's pointed chin and her hair is as black as pitch but its wavy like Katara's and it looks like her eyes will be blue." She made a thoughtful noise as he tried to think what else to say. Smiling to himself, he recalled what had happened when he had watched her the week before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last week I had her with me for a few hours while Zuko and Katara and some of our friends were sparring. She has a set of wooden blocks my dad carved for her and we spent forever playing with them, me stacking them up as fast as I could before she knocked them over. Her laugh is the best sound, shrieks and giggles, it melts my heart." Remembering who he was talking to, he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother told me a few months ago that I was a happy baby. That all changed of course but, I started out the same. Zuko might remember those happier times but I don’t really. I wonder what I would be like now if I had grown up surrounded by people that genuinely loved me. Kya is lucky to have that. I know I only had a small glimpse of Zuko as a dad but I can tell he is nothing like ours was. Ozai was cold and domineering at the best of times, and he did not love our mother. Tell me mister water tribe man, is my brother as happy as he seemed yesterday before your blind friend discovered me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn't think of anything to say to that. The dangerous and crazed Azula he remembered from their many encounters before the comet could never have been a sweet baby like his niece. He couldn’t imagine it. Then he remembered the painting of baby Ozai they had found more than a year ago and he supposed she must have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking of her like that, he looked at her again. With a critical eye Sokka noticed for the first time that everything about her seemed different. Not just the obvious things like her cropped hair or her worn green tunic. There was a softness around her weary looking eyes that wasn’t there before and the relaxed way she held herself was different too. It was as if all of the anger and pretense had been dropped and what was left before him was Azula; still guarded, but not in the midst of a mind game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sokka, and yes he is happy. I haven't known him as long as you obviously but, well he isn’t the same guy he was when we first met. I wouldn’t have let him marry my sister if he was.” He chuckled at the thought, as if he could have stopped Katara from doing anything. “He is a dedicated and loving husband and father, I am proud to call him my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as an emotion he didn’t have time to identify flickered across her face before disappearing behind a stoic mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. You know… Recently I find myself wishing  it was Zuzu that had been born the gifted bender and I the disappointment. Would our lots be reversed now?” She cast a critical eye over Sokka as the corner of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. “Perhaps it would have been I that fled the capital to teach the Avatar only to fall into bed with one of his friends.” Her upturned lip had become a full smirk as she watched understanding bloom on his face, followed by brief revulsion, and finally replaced by an equally smug smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy the company of other women do you princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow at his redirection, Azula snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly, not that it matters now.” Suddenly all traces of humor melted away leaving behind cold determination. “All that matters now is that I help my brother defeat father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka realized with a jolt that despite what his rational side was saying, his gut told him Azula was ernest in that desire. Whatever had happened to her since the last time he had seen her, she was changed and wanted her father dead. If she had lowered her guard at least this much the night before with Zuko, he understood now why he had made the decision he had. Whether or not she was truly trustworthy remained to be seen, but her intentions at least, were clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will. I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a hard look for a moment before Azula broke it to stare into the small fire that illuminated her room. Watching her close herself off again, her arms drawing her knees to her chest, Sokka recognized the end of their conversation. Letting out a soft huff, he bid her goodbye and knocked on the stone door to be let out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the lower ring alone, Sokka let his mind wonder, thinking about all the things Azula had said. Thinking about his niece and how precious she was to him, her uncle, he wondered how in the world a father could have ever treated their child as the Fire Lord had done. He was startled to find that he was angry with Ozai on Azula’s behalf. Not that he needed another reason to hate the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagining what Zuko and Azula’s childhoods had been like made him think about the other things she had said. It could have easily gone as she’d wished if the Spirits had willed it. Would Azula have followed a similar path that her brother had in the shadow of her father's disappointment and rejection? Azula could have been the one to teach Aang. It was difficult to picture the violent, cold eyed girl they had fought so many times calmly meditating with the airbender. Then there was her suggestion that she may have found her way into his bed as Zuko had Katara’s. He knew it had been an attempt at humor but it made him shudder regardless. That, he decided, hardly bore thinking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Prince Zuko had turned up alive in Ba Sing Se mere days after Wei Lin had returned from his meeting with Fire Lord Ozai, he had been stunned. He had followed the erstwhile crown prince and his companion through the city himself. The shock had only gotten worse. Zuko was apparently the father of the baby they suspected to be the next Avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Lin was thrown into panicked confusion. They had been so sure this was the baby. Everything made perfect sense. Now all the certainty had evaporated like so much dew fall. The next Avatar was supposed to be Water Tribe. Could he or she have mixed parentage? It seemed impossible, it had never happened before. Wei Lin and the rest of the remaining Dai Lee had been forced to change tactics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five agents spread out across the lower ring to monitor water tribe refugees. There were many pregnancies and any one of them could be the Avatar. Wei Lin personally continued to monitor the waterbender, Katara, while the two remaining agents memorized the routines of everyone that would be around her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for them to realize it would be extremely difficult to grab the child if it was the one they wanted. Not only was Katara a master bender and quite dangerous, there were two master firebenders, an earthbender that could sense any movement and a slew of warriors would surround the child at any given time. Whatever they planned, they would have to act at just the right moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One perfectly normal spring day, the Fire Lord's grandchild was born. Wei Lin had never been present at a birth, much less that of a waterbender, but he doubted the amount of unseasonable ice and frost he could see from outside of the apartment was normal. He had noticed Katara had been displaying more erratic than normal bending, this freezing childbirth made him much more certain. It wasn't enough though. Ozai would not accept failure and if they brought him the wrong baby he would kill them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks after the baby was born proved his concern about her security well founded. She even slept in her parents' bed. Frustrated with the lack of openings or iron certainty about the Avatar's identity, what was left of the Dai Lee struggled to form a plan. There was no sign of General Iroh or any of the Lotus members trying to determine if any Water Tribe babies were the Avatar or even any talk of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Lin had discovered, after the careful interrogation of one of the Earth Kingdom Lotus members, the location of their meetings. From there it was  a simple matter following the old Dai Lee tunnels. He was able to avoid detection by the blind earthbender by bending a deep trench between the stone he stood on the wall he hid behind. It was lucky he had had someone keeping an eye on the group. An agent disguised as a palace servant was able to watch them train several times and was able to discern her incredible talent. He chose a place behind a pillar and bent a narrow opening in the wall, hidden from view but near enough to overhear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling himself in for the meeting, Wei Lin was anxious about what kind of information he would hear. He knew there had been something happening recently. A disturbance in the tea shop run by General Iroh and a mysterious visitor to that same shop days before had the Dai Lee agent on edge. If the White Lotus decided it was finally time to make their move, Wei Lin was running out of time to snatch the Avatar. While he still believed the disgraced prince’s daughter to be the Avatar, they needed to be absolutely certain. There had been no talk on the subject by anyone he would have assumed to have known. He was hopeful that this meeting would be illuminating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, it had been. From his vantage he discovered nearly everything about the plans the White Lotus and prince Zuko had to enact their coup. If he was being honest with himself, Wei Lin wondered if it was in their best interest to continue working with Ozai. He pushed down the doubt as soon as he felt it, stubbornly telling himself that if they managed to capture the Avatar, they would have the upper hand. None of the discord or strife in the Fire Nation would matter if they could only achieve that goal. The spirits, it seemed, were with him that morning. After the meeting was over and just before he slipped away, he finally heard the piece of information they had been waiting on for months. Prince Zuko, believing himself alone with his wife and brother in law, revealed the identity of the Avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, the remaining Dai Lee would be having a secret meeting of their own. Avatar Kya would be in their hands and en route to her grandfather before the week was out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 51</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a tense week. After the Lotus meeting five days earlier, they had sent Lieutenant Jee’s man back to him with orders to spread rumors of the coming coup. The warriors from Katara’s tribe began to meet in the upper ring to join the remaining gaang to train. They would allow three weeks for the swift footed messenger to rendezvous with the Lieutenant and another three for the information to touch the ears of as many soldiers as possible. In just another week, they would begin their long trek to Omashu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, of course, had refused to be left behind in the walled city with the other Water Tribe women to protect Kya. It had in fact been Azula who had suggested an alternative. Partially out of curiosity and partially because she wanted to see what had so changed Sokka’s opinion of the firebender, she had gone to speak with her. Zuko had been furious at first when she told him later what she had done, but her reminder of who exactly it was that had defeated Azula last time had quickly silenced him. Aside from the strangely unthreatening demeanor, Azula had shocked her when she mentioned how glad she was that Zuko was so happy. Katara had thought she would have been more bitter or angry but she appeared genuinely satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had asked after the plans to invade the Fire Nation, Katara had huffed. Azula had laughed when she told her that both Zuko and Sokka thought she should stay behind with Kya. Apparently the princess also thought it a ridiculous waste of talent and valuable manpower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were able to defeat me, granted I wasn’t at my best but still. Why my brother doesn’t want you at his side when he fights our father is beyond me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned into silence at Azula’s compliment, the firebender had taken the opportunity to impart her opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously you should take Kya to Omashu. Our mother is there and the city is well protected. She would be safe there and no doubt mother would spoil her with affection.” A relieved smile had overtaken her shock at the suggestion, but it was replaced by an annoyed frown when Azula next opened her mouth. “Why no one else has suggested it is beyond me. Then, I did always have a better mind for strategy than Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had left the encounter feeling more confused about her sister in law than ever, but glad she had spoken to her. After some initial concern over why Azula would suggest it, Zuko unsure if he wanted to risk traveling with both his daughter and his sister, he relented. Not that Katara would have allowed herself to be left behind anyway. There was no way she was going to allow her husband to face this alone. She had also reminded Zuko of her promise to help him with his father. Remembering that conversation, he apologized for being so overprotective again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they trained. Everyday. Since they would be leaving soon, the men spent more days sparring and training together than laboring. Even Iroh closed his tea shop until after lunch to train as well. He wasn't sure what his role would be but he didn't want to be unprepared, soft again from the year in his tea shop. Most often he sparred with Zuko and Katara. Preparing them as best as he could to face his brother. For her part, Katara knew she planned to use bloodbending against the tyrant and that was not something to practice in a spar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathered together in the tea shop for lunch after a particularly intense day of sparring, Katara had a bad feeling niggling at the back of her mind. She couldn't understand where it had come from. Azula was under guard, the city walls had not been breached by anyone else that they knew and Kya was likely down for her nap with Sitka and Natuk's son. She had been more fussy than usual that morning. Her first tooth was coming in and even Katara's healing couldn't take away all of the pain. So they had left her with Sitka who had volunteered to take a break from the training to spend the day with the babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sipping her tea, Katara noticed that her husband was frowning too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, the confusion on his face making her nagging bad feeling grow to something more foreboding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I just feel... like I'm missing something important. It's probably just because Kya isn't here. I always worry when I'm not with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seemed to try and dismiss his feelings after that, turning his attention back to his food, but Katara was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was wrong. Panic wound its way around her like a cold vice and her breathing hitched. She stood suddenly, her tea spilling across the table as every eye turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara?" Zuko sounded alarmed at her sudden change in demeanor and when she fled the shop he rushed to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something's wrong. I need to check on Kya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Toph had followed them as they ran toward the lower ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know? She's with Sitka, I'm sure they're fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nearly growled at her brother as she ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's my daughter Sokka! I just know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was frowning beside her as they made their way down the narrow streets of the lower ring. The short mile jaunt never felt so long, the streets never so crowded. Katara felt her panic swell with every step. When they finally reached the apartment, no one questioned her instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Zuko only paused for a heartbeat before rushing past the broken door to find their daughter. Neither of them heard Toph's shout to wait. Dodging a falling chunk of ceiling, they frantically looked around the front room, signs that an earthbender and a waterbender had fought were evident. Katara locked eyes with Zuko, the consuming terror she felt was mirrored on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natuk, having followed them as well, knocked the door from its last hinge as he rushed in behind them. He called out for his wife as Katara and Zuko each checked one of the bedrooms, a crying infant drawing them to the back of the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sitka! Sitka where are you? Oh Tui and La what happened here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara found nothing in Sokka's room and ran to her husband when she heard his furious cry. He stood beside Natuk who knelt beside his motionless and bleeding wife, holding his terrified son in one arm and stroking her hair back from her face with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's gone Katara!" All the color had drained from his face as he looked around the room, hands fisted in his hair. "They took Kya, where is she now? We have to…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked her way around more rubble and wrapped her arms around Zuko, sobbing angry tears into his tunic as he clung to her just as tightly. Somehow Ozai had breached the high walls and stolen their daughter away. They had to find her before it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's still alive, Natuk. Katara, I know you're freaking out right now but if you don't help Sitka right now she's going to die. Her heartbeat is really weak." Toph's voice was calm and carefully controlled as she pulled Katara's focus away from her own panic. She looked up at her husband's tear streaked face and saw fear, but hard resolve as well. He nodded at her and kissed her forehead before she stepped away to do what she could to heal her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a calming breath and wiped her eyes. Pulling water from her hip flask, Katara worked to save her friend. So focused was she on her task, she hardly noticed Zuko brush past her and out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face was thunderous as he pushed past Sokka. Whirling around on his heel, he followed his brother in law from his wrecked apartment and back into the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Where are you going? Kya is missing, someone attacked Sitka, we need to figure out what happened. Hey, I’m talking to you Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire bender stopped and rounded on Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m doing Sokka! Now either shut up and help me or go back inside and help your sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not cowed in the face of Zuko’s anger, Sokka grit his teeth and pushed back, his own panic getting the best of his judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how leaving is helping anything! We should be asking the neighbors if they saw anything or, I don’t know, looking for clues or something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke off at Zuko’s incredulous scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clues? What the fuck Sokka?” Zuko turned back towards the upper ring and started walking again. Sokka had to jog to keep up as they dodged a produce cart. “It’s the middle of the day. Most of the neighborhood is at work and anyone outside wouldn't have seen much. The fight was inside and nearly all of the damage was contained."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally understanding what Zuko was getting at, Sokka finished the thought. "There likely aren't witnesses. We're going to see Azula."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I don't know if she's involved but I have a guess who did this and she would know if it's possible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither spoke after that, both lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to the palace. Sokka wondered who Ozai would have sent, it had clearly been an earthbender. Who would have turned traitor against their nation and the Avatar to help that tyrannical monster?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the guards outside of Azula's door, Zuko asked Sokka to let him do the talking. Sokka scoffed but decided he’d let him do this. It was his sister after all. The door was immediately dropped for them and they strode into her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was sitting as she usually was when Sokka visited her, knees drawn up to her chin, fingers laced together as she stared into the small fire she had for light. She sat back suddenly when Zuko sent a jet of flame in front of her face. Only slightly shocked at his aggression, Sokka laid a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy Zuko. She won’t be any help to us if you fry her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling at him and shrugging his hand from his shoulder, Zuko stepped closer to his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she Azula! Who are you working with? Dammit I knew you were lying again. I never should have trusted my family's safety to a letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her part, Sokka thought Azula looked genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Who…" Her confusion turned to controlled panic as realization washed over her. "Someone took Kya.” Sokka thought her voice might have shook slightly but he couldn't be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you say her name! Where is she Azula! I know you had something to do with this. Who are you working with? They were earthbenders, are there still Dai Lee agents in the city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sucked in a breath at the mention of the former city secret police. Memories of their underground tunnels and mind control sent a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula held her hands up in an attempt at placating her brother and tried for steady control. She failed,  her voice definitely sounding unsure this time. “I told you why I was here Zuko and I didn’t lie. I swear to you I have nothing to do with this, but yes there might still be agents here. If any were smart, and they were that no matter how easily led by ambition, they would have fled into their tunnels when they saw they were losing. No one else would have known they existed so Uncle would have believed them all dead. If it was them who took K… your daughter, you don’t have time to be here accusing me. They will be out of the city and on the way to father before the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. Father probably sent you. You could have easily sought out the survivors and told them what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth and stood up to him stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I have only ever hurt you in the past brother, but this time it wasn’t me. I’m sorry your daughter is missing. Truly, but I swear on our mother’s life that I had nothing to do with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s fists were clenched so tightly, Sokka thought he might have drawn blood as he made a frustrated noise and stomped from the room. Sokka waited a moment to be sure Zuko was gone before opening his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really had nothing to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula practically growled. Sokka wondered briefly if the siblings knew how alike they were when angry before shaking the thoughts from his head and returning to his conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why but I believe you. I know you’re the last person in the Earth Kingdom anyone should trust but… The Dai Lee worked for you when you took over the city didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It is possible that when they fled, any survivors would have sought out my father. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out he would have wanted spies in the city. Although, why they would have taken my brother’s child makes little sense. I doubt father even knows she exists what with the way communication has been so restricted lately. Surely they wouldn’t be stupid enough to blow their cover when father surely has more important goals here unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guessing where the clever princess’s thoughts were headed, Sokka wondered what he should do or say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your sister are from the Southern Water Tribe aren’t you? Kya would have been conceived right around the time of the comet, Katara certainly didn’t look pregnant when I last saw her and Kya can’t be more than six months old. Kya is…” Her eyes widened and she looked up at Sokka with a fearful expression. “Our niece is the new Avatar isn’t she!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka swallowed audibly and nodded slowly. He knew Azula was good at manipulation and thinking on her feet but her reaction to the news couldn’t have been faked. She was also right that it was unlikely that Ozai knew his son had a daughter, both of those things together made it extremely difficult to believe that Azula was working with her father to take the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes perfect sense. Father would have given orders to his spies to keep their eye out for the new Avatar. It wouldn’t have been difficult to guess that your tribe would have come here to hide from him and Lieutenant Jee said that the North Pole was impregnable. Sokka if they are taking her to my father… If she wasn’t Zuko’s daughter I would say that she wouldn’t be in mortal danger but if they tell him that she is his granddaughter… Sokka you have to find her before they leave the city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sudden panic was unnerving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should her parentage make a difference to his plans for her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh are all of your people so dense? It matters because my father hates my brother. He believes Zuko is dead. If he finds out not only that he is alive but that he went and fathered the Avatar, he might kill her just to hurt Zuko. His desire to manipulate and hurt his own children might outweigh his need to control the Avatar if he is in the wrong mood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh dred filled Sokka at her words. Suddenly all he could think of was the need to find Kya. Turning to race after Zuko, a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help. Please. I know you don't trust me but I can help. I think I know the tunnel they will take out of the city. I want to help save her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned and almost said no. He took in her earnest and open face, anxiety coming off of her like a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was going to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For that matter, so would Katara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 52</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>When Azula had asked the Water tribe man to allow her to help, as earnest as she'd been she was surprised he'd relented. He had ordered one of the guards outside of her room to follow them at first to bend the tunnel opening and then to run to find Zuko and the others to tell them where to look. Despite his better judgment, he was apparently trusting her not to kill him and escape. The fact that she probably could have escaped her stone prison if she'd wanted to bad enough must not have gone as unnoticed as she'd initially thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, leading him down the tunnel she believed the Dai Lee were most likely to use, Azula knew she had to use this opportunity to prove herself. If she made one wrong move they'd believe it was on purpose because she was working with the rogue earthbenders. She hoped she'd have better control of her bending then she'd had in recent weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Approaching what she knew to be a side chamber, Azula held up her hands for Sokka to stop. She was more thankful than ever for taking time to memorize the tunnel map she'd been given by Long Feng the last time she was here. There were voices coming from the doorway they crouched behind. They seemed to be arguing about what to do with the baby who was quite distressed by the sound of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tapped her shoulder, holding up four, then five fingers as he frowned. He appeared to be listening intently, counting the number of agents there might be. Damn, at her best she could have taken them by herself. As it was, she doubted this would have a good outcome. Suddenly Sokka was extremely close to her, his mouth by her ear. Stiffening at the overwhelming physical contact, his chest pressed against her back and his hand gripped her shoulder. She held back a shudder as his breath ghosted across her cheek as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt we can take all of them alone. The others know where to look for us, we just need to make sure they don't get out of the city before they get here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, Azula nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should wait, let them make the first move. I doubt they will harm Kya. They need her alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Sokka tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I worry about what they'll do to stop her crying. They better not hurt her…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation over for the time being, Sokka moved away from her to crouch back against the wall. Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Azula settled in for a wait, glancing nervously at her partner. She had never been that close to a male she wasn't related to or trying to kill and she was unsettled by how it had felt. For a Water Tribe peasant, he was surprisingly warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya’s cries continued, upsetting Azula more than she had expected. As the minutes ticked by, the cries and arguments continuing, her anxiety rose. How much longer would it take for Zuko and Katara to get there? When would the Dai Lee make their move? Surely they wouldn't wait around much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her questions were answered when one agent spoke over the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't wait any longer. Every minute we sit here we risk discovery. It's only a matter of time before that blind girl feels us out, they have probably have been captured. We must leave while we still can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Wei Lin, if they're captured, won't Ozai punish…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest was mumbled and unintelligible from where they sat but the gist was clear. Sokka drew his boomerang and Azula tensed for the fight. Kya hadn't stopped screaming yet but the sound of shuffling feet told them the Dai Lee agents were on the move. Azula took a deep breath and locked her gaze on the opening in the cavern wall, igniting a small blue flame in her hand. Agni, be her flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Sokka had been gone for what felt like ages. More than an hour had passed since her husband and brother had stormed out and she was growing increasingly frantic. She had been able to heal Sitka, her friend had woken terrified and devastated. Clinging to her husband and sobbing into her son's hair, Sitka told them what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six men, Katara determined to be Dai Lee based on Sitka's description, had burst through the front door. She had tried valiantly to hold them off, both screaming babies behind her, but it had been six on one. They never told her what they wanted, only attacking relentlessly until they'd succeeded in knocking her unconscious. All told it had taken only scant minutes but Sitka thought she had injured one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pacing the floor of the small apartment, Katara's panic was threatening to consume her. She had no idea where Zuko and Sokka had gone and all she wanted was to find her baby. Toph could find the nearest underground tunnel and they could start searching. Neither of them had any idea how extensive the Dai Lee’secreat maze was or how long it might take to search but waiting here was doing her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's back. Sokka's not with him though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara spun towards the door at Toph’s words and flew into her husband's arms almost before he’d crossed the threshold. More tears fell from her eyes as she told him what Sitka had recalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was the Dai Lee. Zuko, where were you?" She pulled back and smacked his chest in frustration. "We have to check the tunnels and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed her hand in his and spoke in as reassuring a voice as he could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went to speak to my sister. I thought she might have had something to do with it. She said she didn't, but I know it was the Dai Lee, Katara. Azula said it's likely a few agents survived the White Lotus's purge and hid in the tunnels. They are probably working for my father now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Iroh came through the doorway just then, his face a mask of fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brother has stolen my granddaughter. Do not worry Katara, we will find her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked around the older man and then back to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is my brother? Didn't he go with you Zuko?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and looked over his shoulder and out the door. "I thought he was behind me. The streets are still crowded… I'm sure he'll be along." Zuko shrugged and turned to Toph. "Can you find the nearest tunnels Toph? We need to start searching right away. If they're working for my father we don't have much time. There should be tunnels that lead out of the city." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph nodded and made her way out and into the street. Standing to the side so as not to be trampled, she closed her eyes and focused. Katara watched, impatient to begin searching, as Zuko took her hand in his. They said nothing, neither having the words to fill the tense moments. It took several minutes and a walk around the apartment building but a loud rumble signaled that Toph had found a tunnel. Before they could make it around to the far side of the building, shouting and more rumbles told them the tunnel hadn’t been empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn’t hesitate to leap down into the now open passage to join her friend. Two Dai Lee agents fought to hold their own against the blind bandit. A third lay a few meters up the tunnel, unconscious or worse. Judging from the large dark stain beneath him, he was dead. Feeling her anger overwhelm her, Katara tried to reach for the blood of the man nearest her but was thrown back by a barrage of stone. Zuko had leapt down as well and stone shattered against powerful bursts of flame. Now outnumbered, the two Dai Lee agents tried to flee but were too slow for Toph. When they stumbled over suddenly uneven ground, Katara pulled them back to kneel awkwardly before her. Both men wore matching looks horror at the feeling of complete loss of control of their own bodies. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she should feel guilty for bloodbending so much recently but the feeling passed almost instantly. These men had taken her baby and Katara was not so forgiving as other people she had known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baring her teeth in a furious snarl, Katara  demanded answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is my daughter? Kya, where did you take her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither man made any move to talk, their fear at her power over them not out weighing their loyalty to their oaths. Incensed at their silence, Katara pulled harder, restricting blood flow and inflicting pain. She might be horrified by her actions later but for now she wanted them to feel everything she did to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They groaned in pain but still did not speak. Zuko didn’t seem to be moving where he stood beside her, but she noticed smoke begin to rise up from where the two Dai Lee men knelt. He had ignited the cloth of their pants, the thin material burned slowly up their legs searing the flesh beneath as it went. It must be taking immense concentration and she could see the effect it was having on the men before her. Sweat poured down their brows and their faces contorted in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T.. they.. AHH! They won’t l...l..leave w..without us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man somehow roused enough at his partners stammered words to remember who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell them..Hhha... Hhngh.. Mmmm… Don’t.. We are D..Dai Lee, we d… d.. don’t break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh, now beside her as well, moved to tower over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my brother, Fire Lord Ozai is the one pulling your strings. We know it is to him you plan to take her. If the others are still in the city, where are they hiding? It is in your best interest to tell us what you know. My brother will not be on his throne much longer, if you help us you may outlive him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara felt herself growing close to the limit of her control. Thoughts of what Ozai would do to her precious baby if he got his hands on her made her feel more desperate and dangerous with each passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that had spoken first looked to the other from the corner of his eye, indecision plain on his face. Whatever he saw there only firmed his resolve however and kept his silence. The flames on their clothing jumped and they screamed as their flesh burned. Katara dropped her arms and turned from them, shoulder to shoulder with Zuko as he watched the men who had stolen their daughter die. Toph bent herself and Iroh out of the tunnel but Katara and Zuko stayed. Eyes burning from the smoke and the stench, Katara gripped her husband’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned from the wretched sight, Zuko’s face was wet but his jaw was set. She knew they would both have to deal with the fallout of what they had just done, but first they had to find their daughter. He cupped her cheek and a look of understanding passed between them before he pressed his forehead to hers. A tear slid free as she gripped the front of his filthy tunic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to find Kya, they had to save their daughter from Ozai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shout broke them from their reverie and they looked up to see a palace guard leaning over the edge of the tunnel entrance. Katara thought he looked familiar but didn’t know where from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, Master Katara’s brother sent me. He took your sister and went into the tunnels. He sent me to tell you they know where to go. Your sister said she knew the general layout of the tunnels and which was likely to be used by the kidnappers. Come…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard bent the ground beneath their feet up and out until they stood beside him. Katara was confused and furious. What was her brother thinking? How did he know she wasn’t leading him into a trap?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Sokka took Azula? You were supposed to be keeping her in her cell!” Zuko had advanced on the man, his control well and truly spent. “She might be behind the abduction to start with! What kind of incompatant fools let their prisoner walk out of their cell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew.” Iroh lay a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Did you hear what he said? Your sister believes she knows where to find Kya. Perhaps she wanted to help? It might be difficult to believe, but if Sokka trusted her enough to give her the chance, perhaps we should as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Zuko turned to the older man, matching looks of incredulity the general would have found amusing under different circumstances. He turned to the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this tunnel? Can you take us to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard nodded rapidly and turned and headed towards a main road that led to the last inner wall. They followed, worry and anger for Sokka compounding their existing fears. Katara prayed, as they leaped down into another tunnel the guard had opened for them, that her brother knew what he was doing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 53</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were in the new tunnel, Toph had paused to feel which way they should go. It hadn’t taken her long before she was leading them down the tunnel and towards the outer city wall. Katara’s stomach was in knots as they ran, terrified of what they would find. She knew they would need Kya alive so that thought gave her some small comfort, however thinking how they would care for an infant made her sick to her stomach. Images of her brother, charred and broken, spurred her on too. Sokka was ok. He wouldn’t have taken Azula out of her room if he didn’t have a damn good reason. She had to trust him. Kya meant as much to Sokka as she did to her, he wouldn’t risk their chances of finding her for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nearly tripped as the ground beneath her shook. Earthbenders were fighting up ahead. Another great shudder and she did fall to her knees. She met her husband's eyes as he pulled her back to her feet. They were close. As they ran down the crystal lit tunnel, another tremor shook the earth, this time a plume of dust reached them and shouts could be heard. Stone breaking on metal and the undeniable sound of jets of flame followed the shouting, the shrill cry of a baby punctuating the sounds of battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya!” Katara cried out, the sound of her daughter’s distress making her heart clench painfully in her chest. Pushing herself even harder, she ran toward the sound. Another dip and curve in the tunnel and they could see a flash of light from a burst of fire. Someone that sounded to her ear like Sokka shouted ‘Run Azula!’ Confusion and terror for her now hysterical daughter and brother made breathing an excruciating task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula came into view ahead of a small explosion, stumbling into the tunnel wall. When she started running towards them again Katara could see that she clutched something to her chest, tucked lovingly under her chin. Sokka came into view a heartbeat later but she barely noticed as horror and fury claimed her focus. The something Azula had clutched to her chest was a terrified Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was carrying her daughter and running full tilt towards them, blood running down her pained looking face. Her initial feelings at that realization were almost immediately pushed aside as four Dai Lee agents followed Sokka from around the bend, rock crashing against his boomerang before it could strike either of them. Whatever was happening, Sokka was with Azula and their priority was the Dai Lee. One enemy at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stumbled again as the ground opened up beneath her. Curling her body around Kya, she rolled away from the gash in the earth. Toph was suddenly out front, bending back against the Earth Kingdom traitors. Sokka ducked behind her and helped Azula to her feet, relief flooding his face as he helped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank the Spirits. I didn't know how much longer we were gonna last on our own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Zuko and Iroh had joined Toph, sending rapid bursts of flame against flying rock. Katara took only a moment longer to watch Sokka help a badly injured Azula to her feet and together they staggered up the tunnel the way they had come. Turning back to the fray, cautious relief bolstering her, Katara focused on the fourth enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood quickly pulled him to his knees as she yanked the earthbender from his stance. Taking the opportunity to practice the abhorrent bending, Katara closed the major arteries around his heart. It was a sickening kind of power to have over someone she knew. Watching him as the organ gradually gave out, she had to remind herself that the man would have dashed her daughter’s head against the ground if Ozai had ordered it. Still, she prayed she would survive the war and still be able to count on one hand how many times she had used such a terrifying ability. The shock at how easy it had been in her furious haze only lasted for a moment before Zuko's flaming fist blasted apart a rock inches from her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling water from her hip flask, Katara sent blades of ice at the throat of the agent attempting to flatten her husband. He managed to block them but was unable to dodge the twin jets of flame Zuko sent directly after. Two men down, the couple turned to watch Iroh and Toph dispatch the remaining two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Toph could strike the killing blow, Zuko called for her to wait. Katara slid into the now familiar stance and held the battered man tight while he was questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are working for my father. He wanted you to bring him the new Avatar. Unfortunately for you, she happens to be my daughter and there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect her. I also know that the Dai Lee pride themselves on their loyalty, though apparently not to their country, so I won’t waste time trying to get you to talk. I just wanted you to know that you are dying a traitorous coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flame burned hot and controlled in Zuko’s hand before it leapt gracefully forward to consume the restrained Dai Lee agent. Katara dropped her stance the moment it was no longer necessary and turned and ran to catch up to her brother. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn’t need to look back to know that Zuko had followed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle and Toph are taking care of the bodies. Sokka wasn’t moving very fast with Azula and Kya, they couldn’t have gotten far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They both looked injured. I hope they’re ok. There, I can hear Kya screaming again. Oh my baby girl they better not have hurt you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rounding a bend, they came into view. Sokka had set Azula down against the tunnel wall, her head hung limply to the side and her breathing looked shallow. He was braced against the wall and trying in vain to sooth the frantic infant in his arms. When he heard them approach, relief washed over his face, his head falling back against the stone in exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank La. I can’t make her stop crying and one of those assholes hit my leg and I think Azula might be dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept rambling as Katara took her daughter from him. She buried her nose in Kya’s hair as the tiny girl was wrapped in both of her parents' arms, her screams settling to soft whimpering cries almost immediately as she recognized her mother. Zuko kissed her round wet cheeks and caught Katara’s tear filled eyes over her head. Their little girl was safe. The tension that had wound them so tightly for hours released as they cooed over their recovered baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments together, Katara soothed Kya against her chest as Zuko knelt down in front of his sister. He gently took her chin in his hand to inspect her wounds. Blood ran down the left side of her face from a gash along her brow and her eyes were shut tight in pain. From where she stood behind Zuko, Azula didn’t look too bad. A glance at her brother told her he had likely damaged the leg he’d broken on the day of the comet and would no doubt have severe bruising in many places. He hardly moved as he spoke to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She took a pretty good hit to the chest and back. I'm surprised she got up to be honest.” Sokka ran a hand through his mussed hair and slid down the tunnel wall so he was sitting beside Azula and Zuko. “It's a good thing she did though. They clearly thought she was down and it surprised them long enough so she could snatch Kya. Bet she's messed up inside, made it this far on determination alone. Once we were far enough from the fight she collapsed." He looked at the girl beside him with something like admiration and Katara felt even more unsure of her opinion of the firebender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula groaned as Zuko tried to check her over for more signs of bleeding. There was concern on his face as he tried to get her to open her eyes and look at him. She didn’t, merely groaning again and hissing in pain when he prodded the flesh around the head wound. He looked up at Katara with a silent question, his sister's life in her hands once again. With some reluctance, she passed Kya to him and knelt where he had to do what she could. Drawing water onto her hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She had exhausted herself from so much bloodbending and the extent of Azula’s injuries would take everything she had left. Frowning as she counted the broken ribs, Katara decided to focus on the most dire things first. She would have to rest before she could fully heal her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was damage to her lungs making her breathing rattle, but the most imminent threats were the liver and kidneys. They were bleeding and close to fully rupturing. If that happened it wouldn’t take long for her to bleed out internally and die. Katara would have to heal those things before she could be moved. Taking a deep breath, she willed her chi to knit the flesh back and stop the bleeding. Healing the two small organs, she moved her focus to Azula’s lungs. Luckily neither had been punctured by the many broken ribs so it didn’t take long. By the time she was finished with the most critical injuries, Katara felt as though her own blood had been turned to lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back against the wall opposite her patient, she looked longingly at Kya in her father’s arms. Zuko got the hint and set the now starving baby in her lap, kissing her and thanking her for helping his sister. Drawing her knees up to help support her arms, she smiled weakly at him and set about feeding Kya as they waited for Iroh and Toph. Azula had begun to breathe more evenly and Sokka looked to have dozed off where he sat. Only Zuko stood still, watching over them as they waited on their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have long to wait. Toph had bent the tunnel open and sent the bodies of the five Dai Lee agents that had been there up into a field above. Iroh had cremated them and then they had jumped back into the tunnel. Before they left, Toph had closed the tunnel off for nearly a mile out, hopefully preventing any more intrusion until they were ready to use it again. Iroh had realized it would be immensely useful in getting all of their people out of the city without alarming the populous and any potentially lingering spies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they joined them at last, Toph bent a slab from the ground to carry Azula and sent it along ahead of them as they made their way back to the city. Sokka limped along between Zuko and Katara as they went, his re-injured leg requiring him to lean on his brother-in-law as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this isn’t really my business but I seem to remember your sister being some kind of firebending prodigy. She seemed off to me. Like her bending wasn’t quite right. It was almost like she hadn’t fully mastered it yet or something. I don’t know, maybe I’m imagining things but, well she didn’t even try the lightning.” He grunted as they stepped up a ledge and continued. “Although, that may have just been because Kya was there and she didn’t want to accidentally hurt her. I just thought it was kind of her favorite thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peering around her brother, Katara tried to decipher husband’s thoughts from his expression. He looked at the ground in front of them thoughtfully as they walked for several minutes before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Yun Sui had done something like the chi blocking her friend Ty Lee does. She didn’t have her bending for more than a year. That would certainly make it more difficult. It is possible that… No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and looked up to where Azula lay, still unconscious on the gently rumbling stone. In the dimly lit tunnel, it was difficult to make out the look on his face and they were all too tired for much more conversation. When they had all healed and rested, they would need to have a long talk about Azula.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 54</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt as though she had been run over by a moose lion. Her whole body ached, her head more than anything. Groaning as she regained full consciousness, bright light had her squeezing her eyes shut again. She reached up to prod the left side of her brow where the pain seemed to be coming from but froze when she realized she had no idea where she was. Blinking slowly, she squinted around the room. There was too much natural light to be her dark cell. That also ruled out having been left for dead in the tunnels. To her right was a row of small windows, gauzy curtains that reminded her of the care home but for their green color stirred in a cool breeze. Beside the bed was a large basin of water and a wooden stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain lanced through her middle as she tried to sit up. Her accompanying hiss of pain drew the attention of a guest she hadn’t known was there. Steady hands were suddenly supporting her and helping her to a more comfortable position. Letting out a long breath once she was finally settled, she turned to her left. Zuko looked terrible. His hair was loose around his face and he had dark smudges beneath his good eye. When their eyes met, he gave her a small pained smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only mumble something unintelligible in reply. Her mouth was dry and her throat felt tight. Luckily, he seemed to have more to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been asleep for two days. Katara has been in to heal you a few times, but you were so badly injured it’s taken her a while. How are you feeling? Should I get her? She said you might be in some pain when you woke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nodded absently but reached out for him as he made to stand. Her voice came out like a dry croak at first when she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… wait. She… Katara has been healing me? But I thought, what happ…” She suddenly remembered why she had been down in the tunnels to begin with. “Is Kya, is she ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face was guarded again and there was a pause before he nodded. “She’s fine. We’ve been staying at the palace again. The lower ring doesn’t feel safe anymore and we’re leaving soon anyway. Plus, it’s easier to heal you if Katara is close by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula relaxed back into the pillows and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, I wanted to say… well… If you and Sokka hadn’t intercepted the Dai Lee when you did we may not have caught up to them in time. It would have been nearly impossible to catch them if they had made it past the outer wall and we never would have been able to find them so fast if it wasn’t for you.” Zuko frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Seeming unsure of what to say, he gave her a contemplative look. “I’m not sorry I didn’t trust you. You have never, not once in our lives given me a reason to. Especially not now that I have more than ever to lose. But, like I said if it wasn’t for you we might not have gotten Kya back. Normally I’d be inclined to think you only helped to further some plot but, you almost died. Katara said if she hadn’t healed your internal organs right away you wouldn’t have made it back to the palace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and reached forward to take her hand where it lay on the bed beside her. “What I’m trying to say is, thank you Azula. I don’t know why, but you risked your life to save my daughter. I still don’t think I can trust you completely, there’s just so much history of betrayal there but, thank you. No matter what your personal motives might be, I owe you my daughter’s life. I have no doubt that father would have…” Azula winced as he was momentarily overcome by his emotions. His eyes squeezed shut and his lips pressed in a tight line. “Well, anyway thank you. I should get Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula blinked back an annoying burning in her eyes and called after her brother as he stood to leave. Her words came out in a nervous rush at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t believe me but I don’t have any ulterior motives this time. Well, unless you count helping you kill father and keeping Kya safe from him because she’s my niece and I don’t want that bastard getting anywhere near her.” She blinked rapidly again and looked away from him. “I told you before that the reason I want to deal with our father so badly is because of Sozin, our half brother. Spending so much time with mother and working through lots of… uncomfortable trama stuff has me feeling all kinds of things I used to ignore. Like how desperately I wish we could have had a different childhood. Maybe if we had been raised by normal people instead of a sociopath we could have been friends.” Keeping her eyes on the windows and letting out a shaky breath, Azula pushed on. “I wish we could trust each other. I wish we loved each other. I wish we had a normal relationship and someday I could teach my niece how to bend lightning and tell her all kinds of embarrassing stories about her dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to look at him. Zuko was facing the door a few feet from the bed and when she paused he looked back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t have to almost die for us to have a civil conversation. Look Zuko, I know you probably won’t ever really trust me, but I want you to know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry for well, basically our entire relationship until now. I’m so relieved that I was right when I chose the tunnel I did to look for the Dai Lee and I want you to know that I would have died to save Kya. You don’t have to thank me Zuko. You’re my family and mother says a family is supposed to protect and support one another. I think I'd like for her to be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was still frowning, but now his eyes were as wet as hers were. Azula didn’t want him to cry, she was already giving it everything she had to keep her own tears in check. This conversation was already almost too much for her to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get your wife Zuko. She was right, there is a lot of pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked away his confusion at her sudden subject change and the lingering wetness in his eyes and gave her a lopsided smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Azula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed herself a small smile as he left. They wouldn’t ever have a perfect relationship, but maybe they could have something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had woken early that morning. Not that she had slept well to begin with. It helped that they were staying at the palace, but even the added security it provided couldn’t ease her anxiety. They had come so close to losing Kya. Worse, she owed her daughters safe return to someone she considered an enemy. Azula had tried to kill her and her friends on multiple occasions and she was notoriously manipulative and dishonest. That made it all the more confusing that she had almost died saving Kya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a light breakfast she headed to Azula’s room. Kya was playing with Sokka and Toph, and she knew the firebender would need another healing session soon. It had been two days since the fight with the Dai Lee and Azula still hadn’t woken. Her injuries had been severe and even with Katara and Sitka’s combined efforts it would take time for her to be fully healed. As she walked down the high stone hall, she hoped Azula wouldn’t be in too much pain if she woke before she got to her. That thought stopped her in her tracks for a moment as she was once again faced with the fact that she was caring for a former enemy. What would Aang say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her footsteps were slower as her mind wandered. When he had fought Ozai, he had faced his foe with compassion for his humanity. It had ultimately gotten him killed but then again, Ozai hadn’t been trying to help them. She remembered what he had said when she had gone to find the man responsible for her mother’s death. Then too he had stressed forgiveness and compassion. If he were here, would he trust Azula? He had been able to forgive Zuko and form a bond of friendship with him, and he had spent almost a year chasing them around the world intent on capturing the Avatar. Was Azula any different really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices snapped her from her thoughtful daze as she approached Azula’s door. Her hand on the door, she paused to listen. From the sound of it, Zuko was thanking her for helping to save Kya. When he had finished speaking, Katara made to push the door open but Azula’s voice gave her pause. She pressed her ear to the door, her eyes wide at what she was hearing. A short lifetime filled with regrets and a sacred sibling bond broken by mistrust and manipulation. It was sad really; Katara’s eyes filled as she listened to Azula’s words. She thought about her relationship with her own brother and how precious that bond was to her. It was impossible to imagine what her life would have been like if Hakoda had raised Sokka and herself to hate one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Zuko was moving towards her causing Katara to jump back from the door as if it had bitten her. Even though they were married, his conversation with Azula had sounded private. Being caught eavesdropping was not how she wanted to start the day. Thankfully she had backed several feet down the hall by the time Zuko opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, morning Katara. I was just coming to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His genuine smile when he saw her settled the rioting nerves she’d felt all morning and she reached up on her toes to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my love. We woke early and I figured your sister might need me. I thought I heard voices just now, is she awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid one hand around her waist, the other cupped her face as he kissed her back before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You were right about her being in pain. She’s never been one to appear weak so I have no idea how bad it is but she asked for me to find you.” Katara nodded and gave his chest a pat before stepping around him. “Will you need anything? I can stay if you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be ok Zuko.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “Kya is with Toph and Sokka, so you could find your Uncle. I am sure he would like to know Azula is awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His frown only lasted a moment before he smiled at her again and turned down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Katara took a deep breath and opened the door. Azula was facing the windows and didn’t show any sign that she had heard her enter. There was a small smile on her face but her eyes were far away. It wasn’t until she had walked around to the far side of the bed that Azula looked at her. Her apprehension was evident but besides gripping the blankets a little tighter, she didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Azula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast. Zuko only just left to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara huffed a nervous laugh and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was already on my way here. I didn’t know if you’d be awake but I had wanted to get here early just in case you were.” There was an awkward pause in which both women stared at one another. “So, Zuko said you are in pain? I was able to knit your ribs back together, you had broken six of them, but there is still tissue damage around them and the internal injuries will probably require more work too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked like she was as uncomfortable as Katara felt, it had been so much easier to heal her when she was still unconscious. Finally she nodded and spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My whole body aches, but my chest and stomach are the worst. If I try to move it feels like I’m being stabbed all over here.” She gestured to her side and where Katara knew her worst damage had been. “And my head feels like it’s been split in half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded and forced a tight smile as she moved to stand beside the bed. She pulled water from the large basin and brought it to her hands and reached over Azula’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lets see what I can do about that. This will repair more of the damage, but I brought something Sitka, my friend who has also been helping to heal you, made up. It will help with the pain. I understand from what Sokka has said that it tastes terrible but it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and focused. The water around her hands glowed as she moved it along Azula’s injuries. All of the bones were mended and the organs were whole again, the remaining tissue damage was much easier to repair. Azula let out a long hiss as she knit muscle and tendon back to her ribs. Peeking up at her patient, Katara gave her a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know this part hurts. It’s a good thing you weren’t conscious for the worst of it honestly. This skill is almost miraculous in how it allows for such fast and accurate healing but regrowing flesh and attaching ligaments is painful when it happens so suddenly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula didn’t respond but her labored breathing told Katara she was doing her best not to show how much it hurt. She finished her work in silence, pausing only to reach for fresh water. Not for the first time, Katara found herself thankful that such intense healing required her to close her eyes in concentration. Feeling Azula’s eyes on her was bad enough, having to see her watching her as she worked would have been unnerving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took nearly an hour before she was satisfied, having taken a break after all half way through to give Azula a moment from the pain. Tomorrow, she thought, she could focus on tissue inflammation. Now that everything was finally put back together she could try to decrease pain. Watching her one time enemy sigh in relief, she decided she owed her that much. No matter what she had done in the past she had saved Kya. That meant more to Katara than she could say. Sitting back onto the stool, she ran her hands down her thighs and tried to decide what to say next. Azula spoke before she could manage it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. For doing that. I must admit, I was surprised when Zuko told me you were using your healing powers on me. I guess I thought you might have preferred to leave me in the tunnels."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt twisted her gut. Katara knew if anyone had asked her three days ago, she would have done just that. Now she felt ashamed to have ever been capable of that. Thoughts of the bloodbending she'd done only added to the shame. At this point she wasn't sure if she was any better than Azula ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm healing you. You saved my daughter." She straightened and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for that Azula. I have my baby back because of you. This is the least I could do." With another tight smile, she stood to leave. "I should go, I'm sure Kya is hungry." As she walked around the bed toward the door, Katara remembered the last thing Azula had said to Zuko.  Remembering Aang, she decided to take a chance and spun around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Azula, no matter what your history is, you are Zuko's sister, and I'm his wife. That makes us family. Unless you give us reason to doubt you again, that means something. If you need anything, just send someone to find me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parting words spoken, Katara left to find the rest of her family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 55</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The week following the attempted kidnapping felt agonizingly slow to Sokka. They had decided it wasn't safe to stay in the lower ring anymore and had moved up their departure. He knew that he, along with Toph, his sister, Zuko and now Azula, would be one of the first groups to leave and he could not wait to escape the stifling palace walls. As repetitive as the labor work he had done for the last year was, he missed the freedom it afforded him. Living in the lower ring with his friends and family had been a welcome normalcy after two years of war. Being stuck in the now overcrowded Palace with so many anxious people on the eve of battle was doing him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was more brooding than normal after he’d had a chance to talk to his sister and both he and Katara had been extra annoyingly protective of Kya. He couldn’t really blame them for that, but it wasn’t just them. Everyone seemed to be on edge. In his opinion, not that anyone asked for it, there was way too much emotional drama in one place. Thankfully, there was ample opportunity to blow off steam. There was always someone to spar with and the Sokka spent hours doing just that. He also spent his lunches with Azula. Fighting together against the Dai Lee had forged a bond between them and he found her decided lack of obvious anxiety made for enjoyable company. She never had much to talk about, more or less bed ridden as she was, but she listened to him talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days after they had dealt with the Dai Lee, they had had another White Lotus meeting. They had decided to move up their timeline a week and several Earth Kingdom members had left the city that day. A special force of earthbenders Toph had taught to metal bend would be infiltrating some of the lower security Fire Nation prisons in the colonies to free captured soldiers and other allies. Sokka had been only mildly surprised to hear that his father had sent a runner south to Kyoshi Island after the last meeting to share their plans with Suki and her warriors. He had returned only the day before with word that the Kyoshi warriors would meet them on the coast before they began their invasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been more than a year since Sokka had seen Suki and he had mixed feelings about seeing her again. They had parted ways amicably and it would be good to see her. He just hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. Sokka hadn’t really ‘dated’ anyone since Omashu, but neither had he found that living in a forigen city kept him from living as most unmarried people of his tribe did. There were many single young women in the lower ring whose company he had found diverting, but there hadn’t been anyone special. He had imagined once or twice that if Toph were a couple years older… But no, they were friends and the younger girl had never really expressed any interest, no matter how pretty she was becoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason he couldn’t name, a few days later he had found himself discussing his love life with Azula of all people. It hadn’t started that way, he had begun by sharing a general estimation of their numbers and allies over lunch. When he had mentioned the Kyoshi warriors, Azula had remembered Suki and that they had been in a relationship and asked after her. He had ended up telling her all about their break up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> had led to a conversation about his plans for his future. Really more his decided lack of plans, but either way it had been the longest lunch he had ever had. Afterwards, as he searched for his father, he wondered what had possessed him to have such a personal conversation with Azula. It was truly a bizarre twist that his one time enemy was such a good listener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that same day and after a fruitless search for Hakoda, Sokka found Toph giving a last minute metal bending lesson. The group of benders that would be liberating prisons were, thanks to Toph, elite benders. Twenty men and women who had been able to master her new technique and although she might not say so outright, Sokka knew Toph was proud. Sokka leaned against the courtyard wall and watched them. Toph’s hands were clasped behind her back as she walked among her benders, feeling their skill as they moved through the drill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Snoozles, don’t you have better things to do than hold up walls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and shook his head. He smirked as Toph dismissed the other earthbenders and sauntered over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it so happens, I do not. Everything I needed to do before we leave is done and I’ve already had a good spar this morning. I was looking for dad but I guess he’s busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya, I saw Hakoda earlier. He was headed to the lower ring with Bato to check in one last time with the people from your tribe that are staying behind. Our group is leaving in the morning, I’m sure you’ll see him before we go.”Hands on his hips, Sokka fell instep besideToph. “My little badgermoles are heading out when we do, they’re going to kick some Fire Nation butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed again. “Ya, they’re pretty impressive thanks to you, if my humble nonbender opinion matters at all.” Toph punched his arm and smirked beneath her fringe. “You really have done an amazing job with them Toph. Have you thought about what you’ll do after we’re done with all this fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph grinned. “Ya, I think I’ll keep doing this. I’ll open a school and teach metal bending and maybe even my special brand of sight.” Her smile dropped for a moment and she grew serious. “We have to make it through the next couple of months first though. As much confidence as I have in our plan, I’m not naive enough to think we won’t have any casualties. We got lucky the last time we invaded the capital. They took prisoners and we all got away. There won’t be an eclipse or any prisoner taking this time. By the time we get there Ozai will be backed into a corner and that’s when people are most dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a while after that, both thinking about the battles ahead. Deciding he had had enough seriousness, Sokka changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think about Azula coming with us? That’ll be weird right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph turned toward him with a raised brow. “Ya I guess, no more weird than when ole Sparky joined the team. I thought you two were friends now? You’re the one that sprung her loose </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do hang out with her every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a faint blush creep up his face, Sokka had never been more thankful that Toph was blind. When she smirked again, he realized his heartbeat must have given him away. Stupid feet-sight. Why would thinking about Azula affect him like that anyway? He barely liked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, so she’s alright. As long as she isn’t secretly planning to betray us when we get to the Fire Nation capital it’ll be fine I guess.” Thinking back to their conversation that afternoon he smiled. “It’s weird how easy she is to talk to. She’s a good listener. There’s no dramatic mothering like when you talk to Katara, or sage opinions like talking to dad or Iroh. It’s kind of like talking to you actually. Just, easy.” After a brief pause, he realized how that must have sounded. “Not that I like talking to her more than you or Katara… I mean… Weird, right?” He laughed a little too loudly as he walked around the corner into the palace kitchens, hoping Toph would let the subject drop with the promise of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been only somewhat surprising that Sokka continued to spend his free time with her. Azula knew they were all preparing to leave for the Fire Nation and the atmosphere was likely rather tense. He had stopped by to chat a few times before Kya had been taken but the daily conversations over lunch together were… nice. Loathe as she was to admit to an emotional weakness, even if only to herself, she found that she had been extremely lonely. She was still weak and hadn’t been out of bed for more than her morning meditation so his regular company was appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That day their conversation had taken a decidedly personal turn and Azula had done her best to keep up emotionally. When he mentioned the Kyoshi warriors she had remembered Suki and how important she had seemed to him. A wistful look crossed his face briefly before he smiled and launched into a long story about why their relationship hadn’t worked out and what his plans for the future were. It was almost too much for her but somehow she had managed to say the right things. Sokka had left their lunch in a better, if subdued, mood than he had arrived. Azula had felt the need to meditate the moment he had left her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t gotten the chance though. Not five minutes after Sokka had left, someone else had knocked on her door. Sighing in irritation at the interruption, Azula had bid whomever it was to enter without bothering to move from her spot on the floor. A soft chuckle she recognized too well, considering how long it had been since she’d properly seen her uncle under peaceful circumstances, had her opening her eyes and biting her lip in uncharacteristic apprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, I see you have finally taken my advice after all these years.” When she started to rise, he held up a hand to stop her. “Please, don’t let me interrupt. If it’s alright with you, I could do with a bit of meditation myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still looking a bit wary, Azula nodded slowly at her uncle as she watched him walk around the room to join her on the floor. Not until he was seated beside her, legs folded and eyes closed, did she relax at all. She watched the flame on the small yellow candle he had produced grow and shrink in time with his breaths. Iroh was thinner than she remembered him being, stronger despite his age. Remembering that he was once greatly revered as a powerful master bender, Azula wondered if she would even stand a chance if he decided she wasn’t worth the risk. No, if she was honest with herself she doubted she would have been able to truly defeat him even at her best. As it was, she stood a better chance of surviving a fall from one of her windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Azula, one is meant to clear their minds when meditating. I can hear your thoughts, whirring around your head from here. Tell me, what has you suddenly so distracted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting at his voice after so many minutes of silence, Azula gazed down at her own candle as she tried to think of what to say. The flame had gone out and she hadn’t even noticed. Chancing a glance at her uncle again, she let out a small sigh of relief to see that he hadn’t opened his eyes. Straightening her back, she relit her candle and closed her own eyes before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must know, there are many things currently inhibiting my concentration. Foremost being my curiosity as to why you are here.” After a brief hesitation, she continued. “Also, I was wondering what I should do if you had decided it was too risky after all to keep me with you and had come to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another soft chuckle came from the older man beside her at her confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you do not think it would be easy for me to defeat you. I have fought you before you remember, you are quite powerful for one so young.” Keeping her eyes closed in an attempt to ease her discomfort, Azula did not see the sidelong glance Iroh gave her, inspecting her for signs of dishonesty and finding none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been… That is to say…” She huffed in frustration. Admitting this weakness, this personal failing, had been painful when it had only been a realization to herself. Sharing this with anyone, particularly her own family, was proving as difficult as she had anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even since Yun Sui unblocked my chi and gave me back my bending, it’s been off.” Completely giving up the pretense of meditation, Azula opened her eyes and stood from her spot beside Iroh. She wrapped her arms around herself and faced the window, silently glaring out at the city for several minutes before she brought herself to speak again. “I can’t bend lightning. No matter how many times I tried as I traveled here from the care home, it just keeps blowing up in my face. It used to be as easy as anything but now… It’s worse than that though. While it’s still blue, my fire is not nearly as hot or powerful as it once was. I think Sokka was more responsible for holding back the Dai Lee than anything I managed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she paused again, Iroh spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sokka is quite a mighty warrior despite his not being a bender. Both of you are quite lucky to have survived as long as you did though. As I’m sure you know, the Dai Lee are quite powerful and it was five to two. Tell me Azula, what does it feel like when you bend. Inside, in your gut, why do you feel you are struggling now when all your life you have been a prodigious bender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had been in the tunnels, fighting for their lives as well as Kya’s, Azula had felt so desperate. It had taken everything she had had to fight off the earthbenders. Inside she had felt as though all of her chi, all of her power, was being choked off. The adrenaline and panic of the moment had only made it worse. Other times, like when she had been alone as she traveled from Omashu, it had been as though her fire was confused. On a basic level, she understood. The thoughts and feelings that she had always used to fuel her fire were gone and what was left was weak and conflicted. Any idea of how to fix this was completely beyond her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explained it to her uncle as best as she could, her shame at the admission causing her words to falter more than once. He had worn a knowing look when she finally faced him again and smiled to himself as he stood. Crossing to her, Iroh put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last year and a half has changed nearly everything about you. Your allegiances, your feelings about your family, about yourself. Our fire comes from within, Azula. Everything inside of you is different and still jumbled. It will take time for you to be as strong as you once were. It is good that you are meditating. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to train with me while we travel as I once trained your brother. You will have to relearn your connection with the fire inside yourself and it will not be easy. I have faith in you though, my niece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her then, a genuine smile and it took everything Azula had not to cry. A few tears did slip free when he pulled her into an embrace. Willing her eyes to dry, Azula allowed herself to relish the happiness the brief affection brought her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N WARNING this chapter has non-con moments. Mostly mentioned but the opening scene is the lead up to. I stop the memory before anything goes too far but it definitely could be triggering. If you would like to skip the worst bit, scroll to the first page break. There is another non-con scene in the last two paragraphs, it is kind of important to the plot though so..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 56</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last three months had been the worst of Ming's life. She had known that certain, distasteful things were possible when working in the palace, but never in her wildest dreams was it like this. When the Fire Lord had summoned her so late the night Sozin was born the other maids had given her pitying looks as she redressed. It was late and she had already been in her bed in the servants quarters when the summons came. Between the looks from her fellows, and the way the Fire Lord had been acting lately, Ming walked the dark halls with dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing nothing but a silk robe when she got to his rooms. Ming had never seen the Fire Lord look so casual. She had stood in the middle of his bedchamber, eyes downcast, as he rose from his seat to stalk toward her. A chill raced down her spine at the dark look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Disrobe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes wide as she stared at the floor, Ming trembled where she stood. It was as she had feared, he had chosen her to take his wife's place in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My, my Lord?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two callused fingers tipped her chin up until she met his eyes. His grin was vile and his voice was low as he enunciated slowly so she would be sure to understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Disrobe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back from her, Ozai watched hungrily as she began unfastening the ties on her dress. Her fingers shook worse with each knot, shame coiling hot in her gut. Once she was bare before him he circled her, running a hand up her backside as he went. When he stopped before her she could feel his breath on her face. Gripping her wrists, he roughly tore her hands away from her breasts. Ozai seemed to appraise her for a moment, rolling a nipple painfully between his fingers as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are untouched?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ming nodded, choking back a sob when she felt what she knew was his manhood forcefully prodding her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
<p><span>His kiss was demanding as his lips and tongue roamed her chest before he dragged her to the bed. She tried to remember why she was there, why it was so important that she worked in the palace but anything she could think of was completely</span> <span>inadequate a reason to endure this. As her innocence was ripped away, Ming bit her lip to stop herself from crying and tried to focus on the coolness of the red silk against her cheek.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOoOo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, Ming shook as she dressed and fled as fast as she could, ignoring the burning ache between her thighs. Back in the servants quarters, she was surprised to see her lamp lit and one of the older women waiting on her bed. Lu had been another one of the servants rehired after princess Azula was gone and had worked in the palace some ten years before that. That wretched night, she was sitting with her head bowed, only looking up when Ming sat beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was he terribly rough with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears poured from her eyes as she sobbed into her hands, but she shook her head after a moment's thought. Lu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her until she could cry no more, the shame and humiliation and anger all threatening to consume her. Once her sobs had quieted what felt like hours later, she helped Ming to sit up and handed her a cup of tea. 'To keep the seed from taking root' she had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she sipped the bitter drink, Lu talked to her, quietly so as not to wake anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A year after I began working here, I too caught the Fire Lord's attention. It is a privilege of his station that we cannot refuse him anything lest he decide to execute us for treason." Her voice was soft but her tone was bitter as she shared the painful memories. "It was nearly a year before he grew bored of me and moved on to someone else." Ming's horror must have been evident on her face as Lu gave her an uncomfortable smile. "Do not worry Ming, there is a Fire Lady now. I am certain that once she is healed from childbirth the Fire Lord will have her in his bed again. It is painful but you can endure it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why can't I just leave? There are other wealthy families who need servants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ozai is vengeful and not sound of mind. It would not be surprising to me if your family would suffer were you to flee. Besides, in no other family's service would you be privy to the kind of information you have been sharing with those outside the palace loyal to the prince."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ming was terrified for a heartbeat that she had been found out. Lu's knowing look was not reassuring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not worry, I know your older brother and he has shared things he hears. I only know it is you passing information because I pay attention. This new position you find yourself in may be beneficial to you. Ozai will call on you to serve him during the day instead of his lady wife as you have been. The better to ogle you and grope you when he can not take you as he'd like. When you pour tea during council meetings, listen. When you are bent over his desk in his private study, try to read the missives he leaves scattered beneath you. He thinks us weak and stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but he is wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Use your temporary position. Keep your eyes and ears open while he keeps you close."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ming frowned at the intensity of the other woman's gaze. After a swift kiss to her temple, Lu left her to her thoughts. Lying in bed that night, she decided Lu was right. She didn't really have a choice but to endure the Fire Lord's whims, it would give her strength to use the situation to her advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the last 12 weeks Ming had done just that. Ozai's touch was painful and hated but knowing that as he used her, she was gleaning information for his enemies brought her a sick kind of pleasure. He had no idea his indiscretion was costing him so much. She only hoped she wouldn't have long to endure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen her brother once before he shipped out again a few days after her special service began. He knew right away something was wrong but Ming said nothing. If he knew the truth he would never have let her return to the palace. The second time Ozai had summoned her she asked him what would happen to her if she refused him. Lu had not been exaggerating. She was thankful the marks he had left were hidden by her clothes or she was certain her brother would have stormed the palace himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been little contact with her family since she spent her scant personal time meeting with one of Lieutenant Jee's men in seedy locales. Most frequently, her news was of the much abused Fire Lady. It might not have seemed terribly important but Ming knew how much it angered the soldiers and their support would be needed when it came time to overthrow Ozai. Sometimes though she would overhear what the Fire Lord was scheming to unburden his people of even more coin. Just four weeks ago she had been able to send word ahead of palace guards who had been tasked with rounding up villagers from unimportant smaller islands to work on his new air fleet. By the time the guards arrived the villagers had fled to colonies or bigger cities. That victory had made all of her suffering feel worth it, but then Ozai had taken his rage out on her body. She had not been able to sit the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she was doing today though, if she wasn't found out, could very well be the difference between success and failure. As the Fire Lord's preferred servant, she was given any missives to bring to him. Apparently the male servants thought he was less likely to burn her if it was bad news since he was fucking her. Well, he never burned her. One of her friends in the palace laundry of all places had shown her how to steam the seals open and replace them in a way so that no one would know the difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was how she learned the Fire Nation outposts in the Earth kingdom had seen large groups of people moving from Ba Sing Se, south west towards the coast. These groups appeared to be Earth kingdom, but the fact that they were headed </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the walled refuge city was suspicious. Ming knew, from her late night clandestine meetings with prince Zuko's agents that those groups were his forces, such as they were. If Fire Lord Ozai found out about this, he would likely try to ambush them before they reached their goal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Missive tucked into her apron, Ming made her way to Ozai's private study. There were two options before her. The obvious answer would be to destroy it. Ozai would never see it and the banished prince's forces would hopefully continue on unmolested. However, the Fire Lord would know there had been a ship from the colonies and if she did not bring anything to him it would be highly suspect. A thought occurred to her and suddenly she was headed in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the palace library she found a fresh sheet of Fire Nation parchment just like the one she had tucked in her apron. Taking out the original, Ming carefully peeled the seal back. It was still soft since she'd only just opened it. Taking a brush, she did her best to copy the rushed, heavy strokes of the soldier. Rather than alerting the Fire Lord about the groups moving south west, Ming wrote of a small rebellion in the northernmost colonies. Already put down but worthy of note anyhow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once her false message was complete, she held the seal over a candle before pressing it gently to the new paper. Letting out a breath, Ming held the original over her candle. Evidence destroyed, she made for Ozai's study once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting at his desk, looking for all the world serene and thoughtful. Ming knew better. These days Fire Lord Ozai was nearly always three wrong words from fury. Lack of sleep and slow progress towards his goals made him more volatile than ever. She hoped her news would be well received, he was so much more violent when he took her if he was angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that has sought </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> out, I assume you have something for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ming gave a perfunctory bow and withdrew the message she had written. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes my Lord. This was sent from the navy ship that docked this morning, it had just returned from the Earth kingdom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muscles tense as she watched him read it, she tried to mentally prepare herself for what would come next. Hopefully it would go the way she planned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. Not more ill tidings for once." She kept her eyes on the elaborate carpet and tried to appear as timid and anxious as she could, the sick bastard seemed to get off on her fear and she needed this to go just right. Through her lashes she could see him eyeing her, weighing the importance of his schedule against his desire to fuck her now that she had turned up on her own. Finally he tossed the parchment down onto his desk and grabbed her arm, pulling her flush against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This hardly warrants a reply, but as you're already here…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged on her braid to expose her neck to him, licking her from clavicle to cheek before turning her and shoving her down against the desk. Absently she felt something sharp pressing into her stomach as he yanked up her skirts behind her. Trying to brace herself for the onslaught, Ming inched her arm towards his royal seal as he jostled her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fast and brutal and it was all she could do to keep from crying out from the pain even as she focused on her goal. She needed his seal. The officer that had given her the original message was expecting a response. Forging the Fire Lord's hand and seal, sending false orders to his troops, it would be more than her virtue if she was discovered. So she grit her teeth and slid her hand along his desk with every bone rattling thrust, thanking Agni for voluminous sleeves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 57</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around her sparked with uncontrolled electricity and smelled of ozone. She heard her uncle shouting at her to stop but she couldn’t, it was too late for that. Azula clenched her teeth and squinted as she continued the hand motions to bend the lightning to her will, even as she realized it was futile. One moment she was standing, arms tracing wide arcs, the next she was being thrown back into Iroh. Both of them landed in a heap on the hard ground. Groaning as she rolled off her uncle, Azula swiped at the hair that clung to her face and swore when she realized how badly it was singed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit! What is wrong with me Uncle? Lightning has always been so easy for me but ever since Yun Sui unblocked my chi I can't manage to control it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh reached a hand up and she helped him to stand. As he dusted himself off, he gave her an appraising look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I am being honest Azula, I've never understood how you could bend lightning to begin with. Separating the elements to form lightning requires a sound and peaceful mind and balanced chi. While you may have been sound of mind before your father pushed you to your mental break, you have never had a peaceful mind. According to Zuko, you were clearly not in your right mind when you had your Agni Kai and yet you nearly killed him with it then. You defy what should be, my niece. I think tomorrow I will teach you to redirect as I did Zuko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula thought about this. How could that be true? Iroh was right that she had never had a peaceful mind and even after her break she had been able to produce lightning. Why then, now that she had regained her sanity notably with more peace than ever before, could she not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps it is down to your natural talent and the confidence it gave you. You knew you could because everyone always told you that you were the greatest young bender in an age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula groaned and tugged on her singed hair as they walked back to camp. "But that doesn't explain why I can't do it now! What is wrong with me uncle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sighed heavily beside her. "Before you found us in Ba Sing Se,  Zuko and I had been traveling for many weeks. Most of that time your brother was on his own. While traveling as an Earth Kingdom refugee he witnessed some of the horrors our country has visited upon the people here. These experiences caused him to question everything he had ever been taught. This created great conflict within him and as a result his bending suffered. As you know, many firebenders use their hate and anger to fuel their fire but Zuko found that was no longer enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing in irritation, Azula interrupted. "What does Zuko's problem have to do with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh only chuckled. "Why, everything my dear. When your brother faced a crisis of personal identity, he could not properly control his fire. He had to reconcile himself with his new understanding of the world and the fact that he could no longer fuel his fire with hate and anger." He put a hand on her shoulder, turning her gently to face him. "You too, my dear, face a similar problem. Truly let go of the anger you hold for your past and embrace the possibility of a future full of family and love." It took a few uncomfortable moments before Azula returned the embrace. When he pulled back, he was smiling. "Now, I think I need a nice cup of tea after that. We have a long day of walking ahead of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing she could say to that. She didn't know if she could let go of her anger and a future like the one he described seemed impossible for her. Shaking her head, Azula marched back to her tent and began packing up her things. As she stuffed the last of her things into her pack, Katara's voice broke into her concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait Sokka! Let me make sure she's secure first!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was following an amused Sokka towards her, Kya attached to his chest in a dark green wrap of fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Katara, I've got this. See, she's perfectly happy. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> fed her and I even changed her pants! Calm down and go find Zuko or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara folded her arms across her command huffed irritably before throwing her hands in the air in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, come find me in a few hours when she's hungry. Just be careful!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed after his sister had gone and walked the few feet to Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear, your mommy needs to relax. It's not like this is the first time I've babysat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stood with a tight smile. Kya turned and stared at her with wide blue eyes, her pudgy hand waving in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? She remembers you. This is your Aunt Azula, she helped save you from the big mean men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, Azula met Kya’s grabby hand with her finger, cringing when it was immediately pulled into the baby's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gross, you have no idea where that's been."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and ruffled the girl's soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She puts </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her mouth. Katara and Sitka say it's normal but I'm waiting for her to eat something gross off the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she pulled her hand back and wiped her finger on her pants, she bent to grab her pack. Momo, who had been off finding breakfast, came back just then and flew up to Sokka's shoulder. The furry, big eared creature patted Kya on the head, eliciting a shriek of delight. Azula laughed and reached to stroke the little girl's hair as the lemur grabbed his ears at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is loud isn't she. At least she's cute I guess." Sokka smiled at her over Kya’s head and she felt her face heat so she turned away a little too quickly. “Come on you, it’s time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could hear him laughing as she stalked towards the rest of their group with a small smile of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had never been such a confused mix of hope and trepidation as they walked to Omashu. Azula interacting with her daughter and brother felt otherworldly. Deciding to give her husband's sister a chance had been one thing, not interfering when she was near Kya was proving to be nearly too much. Despite everything, Katara still expected Azula to betray them. Then she would say something Katara couldn't hear and Sokka would laugh or she would smile tentatively and play with Kya how Sokka showed her and the hope that Azula really had changed would bloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the look he'd had all day as he walked beside her, Zuko felt similarly. They had clutched tightly to one another's hands, each keeping the other from swooping in to take their daughter back. When they had finally stopped to make camp for the night and Sokka had handed Kya back to her, Katara had felt a little silly for being so relieved. She hugged her happy baby tight and tried not to be too obvious as she kept one eye on Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting beside her, Zuko swept her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. He handed her dinner and watched their friends around the fire as he ate. Before he could say anything, Toph plopped down on Katara's other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone else find it a little weird that we haven't had any trouble with the Fire Nation soldiers that should be keeping an eye on this road? We aren't exactly subtle and a group this large traveling </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Ba Sing Se should attract attention. I have no doubt Ozai has scouts throughout this region."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara frowned as she considered this. They were still well within Earth Kingdom territory but that had never stopped refugees from being attacked by Fire Nation raiders from time to time. Toph was right, their group was a prime target for such an attack. In fact they had anticipated it. At night they took turns keeping watch and the warriors they traveled with was on alert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any raiding in this region would have to be approved by my father. He most definitely has eyes here, I don't know why we haven't been bothered yet. As far as I know, we don't have anyone inside the palace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No that wasn't right, the maid… oh what was her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko do you remember the maid that helped us escape? She said she was going to try to get her job back so she could pass information. What was her name… Maybe she has something to do with it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked thoughtful a moment before shaking his head. "Not likely. She was just a ladies maid, she wouldn't be close enough to my father to intercept news like that, nevermind it would be incredibly dangerous. Her name was Ming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the other side of the fire beside Sokka, Azula interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I realize that is probably a common name but on the ship Mother and I took to the colonies we met a soldier with a sister named Ming. She was a ladies maid in the palace. The soldier was rather put out with Father because apparently his sister had the misfortune of catching his eye once the new Fire Lady had given birth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leveled Zuko with a meaningful glare and a lead weight sank in Katara's gut when she understood. Beside her, Zuko's brow was drawn in anger. The young woman that had helped them was kind and brave, she didn't deserve to be raped for her trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wondered why she would stay if it was so bad for her, it couldn't have just been the pay. If she was sneaking out information though…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a long breath and leaned forward, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father deserves everything he's going to get. Yes, that makes sense. If that's the same Ming, she is likely the one sharing information about the Fire Lady. She would also be well placed as father's… </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> to intercept any missives if she were daring enough. That would explain a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence after that, each pondering the fate of the maid turned spy. Noticing Kya was asleep in her lap, Katara finished her meal and excused herself. Zuko stood to follow and the three of them went back to their tent. Once Kya was tucked in bed in her side of their small shelter, Katara sat back in Zuko's lap and they stared at her. Zuko's voice rumbled against her back when he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She seemed to enjoy herself today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tired smile lifted the corner of Katara’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves her uncle Sokka.” Running a finger along Kya’s cheek she added, “She seems to like your sister too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what it felt like for you when I joined the group back in the Western Air Temple? Like up is down and you’re the only one that doesn’t get it? Sokka clearly has some weird thing with her and even Toph tolerates her. Iroh would give anyone a chance if he thought they deserved it and he clearly has. Even my own daughter smiles at her; but everytime I look at her I remember ‘Azula always lies,’ the mantra of my childhood and I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nuzzling back into Zuko’s chest, Katara tried to remember how it had felt to mistrust her husband. Truthfully she couldn’t say exactly when that had changed, only that it had and then everything was different. After his betrayal in Ba Sing Se she hadn’t wanted to believe he could change, but he had and gradually she accepted it. Azula had betrayed Zuko similarly more times than she knew, it was no wonder he was so confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, only you have a more complicated history with your sister than we ever had. If it makes you feel any better, I have been feeling the same way all day.” Remembering what Azula had said to Zuko weeks before, she rolled so she could look him in the eye. “I overheard what she said to you, the morning she woke up? I didn’t mean to but I got there just as she was talking. She sounded so sincerely heartbroken about your relationship. It made me think of Sokka and how important he is to me, I don’t know what I’d do if we had been raised like the pair of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked immensely sad at the mention of their shared childhood and ruined bond. Reaching up to brush his cheek, she waited for him to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know there was a time when we were small, before either of us could bend, that we were like normal kids. My memories are hazy because I was so young, but I know we used to love each other. What she said to me that day, what you heard, it made me hate our father so much more for taking that away from us.” Katara caught the first tear that escaped as he allowed himself to feel the hurt and anger that he usually kept locked away. “I want so badly to have that again, to have what you and Sokka have, what we should have had, but I just don’t think I will ever be able to trust her. You can’t have any kind of relationship, not anything meaningful, without trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing this damaged and heartbroken side of her husband hurt terribly. The healer in Katara wanted to fix the wound she knew was there, but this was not something a little bit of glowing water could solve. What he said was true, as long as he withheld trust, Zuko and Azula would never have any kind of relationship. Unable to take away his pain, Katara held him close, offering him what comfort she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s only been in our lives again for little more than a month, give it time. We don’t have to trust her with Kya, but maybe you can start by opening yourself to her a little at a time. If she ends up betraying you again well, we can fight that fight when we come to it. If not, maybe someday you’ll have a better relationship. You can’t love someone without risk, you might as well take a small one while she’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was slight, but the kiss that followed told her that he understood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 58</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be there soon. One of king Bumi's rangers had spotted them a week ago. By the time he returned he estimated they were only two days behind him. That news was now two days old. Ursa paced around the outer courtyard in the palace waiting for word that they'd arrived. As she paced, she fretted over her imminent reunion with her son. Would he be happy to see her? Would he be able to forgive her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had first reunited with Azula her daughter had been angry. It hadn't taken them long to get past but Zuko was different. He had likely felt even more betrayed than Azula by her abandonment. Her decision to stay near his sister rather than seek him out after his banishment likely only further alienated him. Now he had a family of her own. Would he be able to forgive her like his sister had? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the servant until they were practically shouting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Ursa, excuse me, King Bumi sent me to find you. Prince Zuko and his family have arrived at the city gates. They are making their way to the palace now. Would you like to join the King to greet them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knots in her stomach pulled tighter and she felt sick. This was it. He would either be glad to see her, or not. If he was, everything would be ok and they could all be a family again. If not well… She couldn’t dwell on that. Clenching her fists and taking a calming breath, Ursa pulled her shoulders back and nodded. She could do this. If Azula had forgiven her and accepted her back into her life, surely Zuko would too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the hall where they had gathered, what she saw stole her breath. He looked different than the picture on the wanted posters and death notices. The scar was just as terrible as she’d imagined but his hair was long and the dark green he wore flattered his coloring. Most shocking was how much older he looked. When Ursa had left him behind he had been a boy. Now he was every inch the man. Standing beside King Bumi, Zuko looked tall and strong. A shrill cry that could only have come from a baby broke her from her reverie. She had to fight back the tears when a smile split her sons face as a beautiful young woman placed a wriggling baby in his arms. Zuko laughed and made a show of introducing the child to King Bumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tearing her eyes from her son, she took in the others in the room. A more careful look at the young woman and Ursa knew she could only be the waterbender, Katara. Zuko’s wife was lithe and beautiful as she smiled fondly at her family. Ursa could tell at once that she must love her son and she wanted very much to know this girl. Beside her stood a younger girl that looked Earth Kingdom and a young man that could have been master Katara’s brother. They looked so alike. She smiled when she saw Iroh, noting how well the years had treated him. He was chuckling at something King Bumi had said and wrapping an arm around… Azula! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had come with them. Whatever had happened between her and Zuko, he hadn’t hurt her and she had traveled back with them. Ursa had fretted over how he would react when Azula found them in Ba SIng Se. While she had faith Zuko wouldn’t kill his sister, a crystal lit cell in some dank dungeon wasn’t an impossibility. To see her with her uncle and unrestrained filled her with relief. Perhaps her dream that they could be a family again wasn’t so ridiculous after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that she’d lingered in the doorway long enough, Ursa wiped her eyes and stepped into the room. The Earth Kingdom girl noticed her first, turning to face her with downcast eyes. Her movement drew Azula’s attention and her uncomfortable frown melted into a smile when she saw Ursa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” Azula was across the room with her arms around her before she could think. "I missed you. I lived for years without you but now that I'm used to you again these two months were lonely on my own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too my dear girl." Ursa pulled back to look her daughter over. "Your hair is growing out, you look healthy." Azula smirked and looked back over her shoulder where the others stood, a slight blush coloring her cheeks when the Water Tribe man smiled at them. Ursa would have to remember to ask her about that later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice, so much deeper than the last time she had heard it, washed over her like a welcome rain. She had spent so long believing him dead, and then he was alive again but out of her reach. When their eyes met, for the briefest of moments she was back at the palace and he was a little boy asking to feed the turtle ducks again. Her throat was tight and tears spilled down her cheeks and she found she could not move. It was Azula’s hand on her arm that brought her back to herself. Suddenly where her innocent boy had been a man now stood. His broad shoulders and stubbled chin so different from the way she remembered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The terrible, twisted, burnt flesh that marred his handsome face and made her curse her own cowardice. It taunted her, ‘all her fault’ it seemed to scream at her. If only she had taken him with her, if only she had protected him, if only she had killed Ozai like she’d killed his father. Before she knew she had crossed the room, Ursa was standing in front of Zuko. Anger at herself and at Ozai raged beneath her breast as she reached a hand up to cup his face, her thumb running along the edge of the too-smooth skin. Sharing the burden of both of her children's suffering, Ursa had been able to help Azula. As she traced her fingers over her son's ruined cheek she knew there was nothing she could do for this wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you from him. I’m sorry I abandoned you.” She wasn’t sure how she had thought their reunion would go but now that she was here the guilt she had felt when she had found Azula threatened to consume her all over again. She could no more stop the apologies than she could the tears. “I’m sorry I never tried to find you.” There were tears in Zuko’s eyes too as her other hand rested tentatively on his chest. “Oh my son, I’m so… I’m sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled laugh broke free from her son before she was crushed against him. Zuko clung to her, his own tears dampening her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa held him back just as tight, belatedly realizing how tall he had grown when she noticed he had pulled her nearly off her feet. When they finally pulled apart, Zuko was smiling down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't feel guilty over this." He gestured to his face. "If it hadn't happened, if I hadn't been banished, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I wouldn't have my family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much. Ursa sobbed openly and hugged him tight again. That he could forgive her was wonderful, but to have such a positive view of the pain and suffering he'd endured as a child? He was right of course, who knows what he would have been if he hadn't escaped Ozai when he did. Now he had everything she'd ever wanted for him. She was so inexpressibly proud of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s everything to me to see you again, Zuko. I missed you more than you can know. I'm so, so very proud of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back over his shoulder towards his family before replying, the wide smile not leaving his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I have so many things I want to tell you. So much has happened, so much has changed since you left but first, I want you to meet my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa smiled at that, overjoyed that not every moment her son had lived these last few years had been painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman she had rightly guessed to be Katara stepped around him and smiled nervously at her, her face as wet as Zuko's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Katara, my wife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair shared a look for a moment that spoke more than words. Ursa knew at once that Yun Sui had been correct in his assessment of their bond. It was obvious from that brief interaction and the proud smile her son wore how much they cared for one another. Although she would never admit it out loud, Ursa had worried slightly that they had only married out of duty when Katara had gotten pregnant. She knew all too well what a marriage of duty was like. The lingering anxiety evaporated knowing that hadn't been the case. Ursa was only slightly surprised to find herself suddenly embracing her daughter in law. Her voice came in a rush against Ursa's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy to meet you. Zuko has spoken of you often. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that he has you again." Ursa's heart squeezed at the honest joy in her voice. When she pulled back, the two women smiled at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I thank Agni for your life, you have made my son so happy. When this war is over I look forward to getting to know you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's dark skin reddened slightly at the praise but any further conversation was cut off by Iroh's jovial interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As delighted as I'm sure you no doubt are to see</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ursa, I am positive this little lady would love to meet her grandmother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh handed the little girl back to her father, his broad smile displayed his own happiness over the reunion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl. A granddaughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a beautiful little thing. Her silky dark hair was just beginning to curl over cerulean eyes, a perfect blend of her parents. Ursa loved her at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Kya, after Katara's mother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula caught her eye with a smug grin, she had been correct about the name after all. Ursa smiled with sudden jubilant laughter as Zuko handed her the girl. Kya looked up at her with wide, curious eyes as she spoke to her in a silly voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello you precious girl." She kissed her soft temple and was rewarded with a slobbery smile. "I am your grandmother, your daddy's mummy. What a miracle you are." Ursa looked up at her son and his wife, tears burning the corners of her eyes. "She is beautiful, I am so happy for you my son. Agni has truly blessed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an amused snort, Azula stepped up to her side as she passed Kya back to Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the half of it, Mother.” Azula reached a finger out to poke her niece on the nose as Zuko cast anxious eyes around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula.. not here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something passed between the three of them that had Ursa’s gut tightening uncomfortably. What had happened? Taking a moment to observe the three of them interacting, it was clear something rather monumental had to have. Neither Zuko or Katara seemed at all fussed as Kya tugged on Azula’s finger. Noting the tense air that had suddenly fallen on the room, Ursa looked to her former husband's brother with a question on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strange man that was called king made himself known for the first time since she had joined them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should adjourn to my private parlor, fewer ears for sensitive matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh nodded and gestured for the others to follow the older man from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like an excellent idea, old friend. There is much to tell indeed, and one can never be too careful these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Iroh implying there were spies in Omashu? A cold dread settled over her as his words sparked a terrifying thought. Had Ozai somehow reached them in Ba Sing Se? Kya was hardly more than half a year old and already her young life was filled with uncertainty and danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were safely sequestered in King Bumi’s private chambers, Iroh set about making them tea while Katara and Zuko took turns telling her all that had happened since the comet. Ursa could tell by the way she glared into her lap that Katara had been as horrified by Zuko and her brother’s brush with death the year before as she was. While she had known it must have been a close thing to convince Ozai, knowing just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> close her son had actually come to death nearly had her in a fit. Then they had fled north, and everywhere in between it seemed, reached Ba Sing Se at last and Zuko had married his bride. Ursa wished terribly that she could have been present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally got to Azula’s arrival in the walled city, they were on their second pot of tea and every one of their faces were grim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Katara that spoke at last, ending the tense silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what all you did for Azula, but… thank you so much for sending her on ahead. I know it must have been difficult given what you knew of Zuko and her relationship.” She paused, seeming to have difficulty speaking around her obvious upset. Zuko took her hand in his and after a long sigh, she continued. “While she was with us in Ba Sing Se, some of Ozai's spies managed to kidnap Kya. If it hadn’t been for Azula and her knowledge of the underground tunnels from her last stay in the city, we never would have found them in time. If they had made it beyond the outer wall… Azula and my brother Sokka got to them first. They were outnumbered and Azula was very nearly killed but they managed to get Kya away from them just as we finally arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa was stunned. Whatever she had imagined had happened, this wasn’t it. Her ever present hatred for her former husband stirred at the idea that he would try to hurt their family again in this way. Although, why would he? Surely he didn’t know about Kya, and she couldn’t imagine his spies would have risked exposure over a baby when there had to be more important information for them to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they kidnap her? I doubt Ozai, bastard though he is, would approve his spies revealing themselves just for her. He already assumes both of my children are dead, did he somehow find out about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Azula was nearly vibrating from holding back. Zuko straightened and looked ready to say something when his sister beat him to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as we know, Father has no idea either of us are alive nor does he know about Zuko’s daughter. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did, however</span>
  </em>
  <span>, likely have orders to find the next Avatar. Katara is from the Southern Water tribe, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> all sought refuge in Ba Sing Se after the comet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a solid minute for Ursa to comprehend what Azula was saying. When she finally spoke again, it was with all the haughty airs of a former royal and the very smuggest of grins.</span>
</p><p><span>“Well, so much for the end of my </span><em><span>weak</span></em> <em><span>line</span></em><span>. The arrogant bastard would die of shock if he knew, and it would serve him right.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original note from September 2019 <br/>So, all the crap I've been dealing with the last few months knda came to a head recently. The day before I uploaded chapter 58 my grandmother suffered a widow maker heart attack. I posted the last chapter while I waited on my brothers to meet up with me so we could drive together to see her We were able to spend some time with her that weekend and she passed away the following Tuesday. The two weeks after that were busy and stressful and depressing and I just didn't feel up to writing. I have finally had the time and desire to write again so here you go, finally, another chapter. I would apologize for the long wait but I mean, my grandma died. I do know what it feels like to get into a story and have the author suddenly fall off the face of the earth so I will apologize for that. I am optimistic about my ability to write again but, considering life has rather enjoyed calling my bluff every time I do that I'll settle for, "I'm trying." Hope you enjoy, please review!"</p>
<p>Special shout to CeCeHigganbotham I saw your review a few hours after my grandmothers funeral mass as I was getting ready to drive home. It couldn't have come at a better time. Thank you so much for your kind and supportive words. I am so glad you are enjoying this so much. I don't usually do this but I just wanted you to know you made me smile on a really bad day. </p>
<p>UPDATED<br/>I wanted to leave that because it was a big deal to me. Obviously an old note for January 2021 but.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 59</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They planned to spend at least a week in Omashu while they waited for all of their allies to gather before they planned their advance. Two days after meeting Ursa again, Hakoda and the rest of the Water tribe warriors arrived in the city. Katara was thankful to see her father again, the wonder at how they had all made the journey without seeing so much as a fire emblazoned flag once again on her mind. She worried about the soft spoken serving girl that had once helped them and Katara pledged that she would see her properly honored, if she survived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Dinner that night was a boisterous, family affair. Both her and Zuko’s family, Toph and King Bumi all sat around a low table in a small dining hall. As they ate, Kya was passed around and between greedy grandparents and Hakoda regaled Ursa with tales of life on the frozen tundra. Sokka interjected from time to time, detailing to Azula and Toph, who each sat beside him, his first time “ice” dodging. Katara, for the moment, not holding a squirming baby reclined against her husband and watched the scene before her with an aching heart. Having their whole family together, it was painfully clear who was missing and how close they were to possibly losing more of them. Katara missed her mother, and she missed Aang. Blinking back the tears that threatened, she prayed the spirits would see them all through the coming battles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, not blind to his wife’s distress, kissed her temple and spoke into her ear; his warm breath tickling her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Katara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she tried to put her thoughts into words. Swiping her hand across her eyes, Katara looked up at her husband with a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss my mom. Watching your mother play with Kya these past two days, watching her sit here tonight with my family, it keeps reminding me what I’m missing. She should be here Zuko and it hurts me that she isn’t.” Katara relaxed back against his chest and sighed as he held her tighter. “I miss Aang too. Sometimes I wonder where we’d be if he had succeeded against your father. Not having to worry about Kya’s future at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was quiet a moment before he responded. When he did, his voice was a soft flutter against her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry she isn’t here too Katara, I wish I could change that for you.” He paused a moment to kiss the top of her head and think. “Do you think she would have liked me as much as my mother seems to like you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara laughed softly at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so young when she died that I sometimes think I don’t remember her properly, or that I really didn’t know her at all. Dad loves you though, so I think she would have too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him smile as his lips brushed his brow before he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try not to think about where we’d be if Aang hadn’t died. There’s no sense in thinking about what could have been, it only makes it hurt worse. Though, if things had gone that way, we would still always worry about Kya. Instead of growing up to be the Avatar, she would be the future Fire Lord and that has its own set of problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conceding his point, Katara twisted around to kiss him before sitting up to finish her dinner. From across the table, Hakoda smiled at her and Katara knew from the sheen in his eyes that his thoughts matched her own. They would always miss those they had lost, she only prayed the Spirits would protect their remaining family in the weeks to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka knew that Suki was in the city. Toph had told him the Kyoshi warriors had arrived the day before but he wasn’t in any hurry to see his ex. It wasn’t that he was anticipating an ugly confrontation. They had ended things fairly amicably when they had last been in Omashu together. He just didn’t feel the lovesick urge to find her and spend all of his time with her the way he did at the start of their relationship. Suki would be at the meeting later that night with everyone else, there was no need to seek her out now. It helped that he had other things to occupy his time. Or rather, other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Azula with her mother the last several days was a revelation that answered his questions about her dramatic change of personality. Ursa was an affectionate and open mother and the effect her attention had on her daughter was undeniable. It was easy to see how more than a year of this, as well as a few painful revelations about Ozi would have had a profound effect on Azula. When Ursa would speak to her and gently brush her hair back, a genuine smile would spread across the princess’s face that would make Sokka’s heart ache for his own mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair of them, along with Toph, had spent most of their free time together wandering around the city. Sokka found he rather liked Azula’s awkward, sarcastic sense of humor. Convincing her that a ride in the city’s famous stone tracks was the perfect way to blow off some steam felt like a priceless victory. The begrudgingly happy screams as they flew down the steep tracks lit up something in Sokka he hadn’t known he was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at the end of one of these rides that the trio found themselves face to face with a confused looking Suki. Azula was clinging onto Sokka for dear life as the stone cart came to an abrupt stop, Toph was holding her side as she laughed at her friends. Sokka was the first to spot Suki, his own laugh fading as he worked to pry Azula’s fingers from his tunic. He cleared his throat and stood from the cart, helping the other two out before leaping down from the platform to greet her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki’s eyes were wide as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Princess Azula? I had heard that she was here. I guess I just figured she’d be locked up somewhere. Instead I find her clinging to you and being laughed at by Toph like they’re old friends. What… What is going on here?” She was glaring at Azula where she stood behind Sokka now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Suki, I heard you managed to find the rest of your warriors. Since the Fire Nation’s most secure prison couldn’t even hold you, it’s no surprise the rest of your friends escaped too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka thought he was beginning to understand the princess and knew this to be an attempt at a compliment, to Suki though it was only a reminder of how much she hated the other girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rich, considering you were the reason we were locked up to begin with. What are you doing here anyway? I was so disappointed to hear Zuko hadn’t killed you the moment you set foot in Ba Sing Se, I never would have thought I’d find you being treated like a friend by people that have so much cause to hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka needed to redirect Suki before this became a fight, he glared down at Toph who was being unhelpfully silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suki, I thought we’d see you at the meeting later. Dad said your warriors were spending the afternoon sparring with our Water Tribe men. Why are you all the way down here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suki looked irritated at having her questions ignored but she thankfully seemed willing to put them aside for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too Sokka, I was looking for you actually. I thought you might like a spar. Only, it’s taken me so long to find you that we don’t have time. The meeting will start soon, we should be getting back.” She gave Azula one last scathing glare before spinning on her heel and stalking back up towards the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Toph shook her head and stomped after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earthbender remember? Get back here Suki and we can all ride up in a cart. It will take way less time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response was a curt, ‘No thank you’ as she continued on out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sokka tried to decide what he should say to his friend the next time he saw her, Azula spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that certainly went better than I thought it would. I am surprised she didn’t attack me. It’s not as if I haven’t ever given her reason to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his arms crossed tensely across his chest, Sokka gave Azula what might pass for an encouraging look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her. She doesn't have to be your friend, but we need to be able to work together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph was smirking darkly as they walked back to the stone cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait until she sees you at the meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka did his best to ignore the twinge of worry that was suddenly twisting his gut. It would be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we set foot in the Fire Nation, we need to present a united front behind Prince Zuko. My brother will try to spread fear in the capital of invading armies coming to destroy the proud Fire Nation. We must set those lies to rest the moment we arrive. Everything, from the colors we wear to the words we speak must give the correct impression of a military coup, not a foriegn invasion. Prince Zuko’s plan to sweep the islands, gathering the angry Fire Nation troops to us will be instrumental in the final battle for the Capital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko listened attentively where he sat between his uncle and Katara. They would be leaving soon, sailing to the easternmost island in two days. On Iroh’s other side, Azula sat stoically beside their mother, her face a false mask of calm. He knew, even though she would die before admitting it, that she was worried about facing their father again. Before the comet, Azula had lived to please Ozai, now she would face him as a traitor. Zuko could only guess at how he would react. Watching her face for some sign of what she was thinking, he prayed to Agni she wouldn’t betray them at the last. No matter what had happened in the last month, Zuko still withheld trust. They would be facing Ozai after all, who knew how she would react when faced with him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he scanned the faces of the others gathered around the room, he was taken aback by the pure fury coming from Suki. If looks could kill, Azula would be so much ash on the floor, the glare the Kyoshi warrior had for his sister was unwavering, but not surprising. Sokka had warned him before the meeting about Suki’s anger where Azula was concerned. Truthfully, Zuko thought she had every right to feel that way. Azula had wronged many in her quest to dominate the world at their father’s command and when this was all over she would have to make amends. For now though, they had little time for infighting, no matter how justified. There was a war to win first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he had been lost to his thoughts and missed most of what his uncle had said, Zuko shook his head and turned to the man that now had the floor. Sokka was serious for once, though he appeared confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt General, but you mentioned our clothes. What difference does that make? Obviously I, along with the rest of the Water Tribe warriors will wear our traditional battle costume.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh nodded in acknowledgement of his point and took a moment to carefully phrase his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not the same kind of battle that you fought the last time you attempted to take the Capital on the day of the eclipse. This is not an invasionary force come to topple a monarchy and defeat the nation. We are trying to save the people of the Fire Nation from a tyrant by replacing him with his son, thereby ending the war for everyone. The image we present will be important. While we needn't all wear the same uniform, if the people see the fearsome blue wolves of the Southern tribe inundate their shores they will believe my brother’s propaganda and rebuff our efforts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small frown, Sokka nodded before asking the obvious next question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you suggest? Surely we don’t have time to have new uniforms made for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Iroh smiled. Zuko knew his uncle was right, but their invasion was days away, he shared his brother-in-laws question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been pondering this problem for longer than this week. When we were still in Ba Sing Se, I sent word with one of the runners King Bumi sent with instructions.” He paused and gestured to a servant standing near King Bumi. At Iroh’s signal, he nodded and ducked from the room. “When my nephew married your sister, master Katara, I was inspired by the masterful bead work on her gown. The sun and moon, bound into one sidgel. Two nations, two elements, united in a common cause. While our three nations are and will remain separate, we have come together to vanquish a common foe. This coup will be the first moment of a future of peace and cooperation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that the servant returned, five more servants trailing behind him. They each carried what looked like bolts of red fabric. When the first man reached Iroh, his uncle took the fabric from the servant and shook it out, holding it up for everyone to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deep red fabric was a wide sash, embroidered in gold was the same moon and sun that Katara had worn when they married. King Bumi was holding up another sash, his bore a golden flame and earth symbol linked together. Iroh passed the sash to Katara and held up his hands for silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These will be worn by the soldiers of the respective nations. A sign that the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom recognize our efforts and will support the reign of Fire Lord Zuko and the end to 100 years of war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His uncle’s words were met with resounding approval. Zuko met his uncle’s eyes and they shared a hopeful smile before the meeting moved on to finalize other plans. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 60</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gu Long had joined the Fire Nation navy, like nearly every other young man from his home village, as a fresh and enthusiastic 17 year old. He, like so many others, was eager for the perceived glory to be had fighting for his country. The Fire Nation was the greatest country on earth, it was an honor to be a part of the divine fight to spread that greatness across the world. Sadly, that eagerness was dashed against the cruel reality of an unjust and wasteful war waged for the benefit of the wealthy and powerful. Gu Long was witness to and part of more horrors than he cared to think about anymore. His anger at the Fire Lord for the callous way he sent his patriotic young men and women to their deaths, and the things he commanded of them before they met their ends simmered just beneath the thin veneer of a faithful officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Avatar lost once again, General Iroh in exile, and Prince Zuko dead, Captain Gu Long saw no end in sight. “Attack the Northern Tribe.” Those orders had resulted in hundreds more pointless deaths before Lieutenant Jee managed to convince their commanders to abandon that fruitless venture. He had been ordered to the South pole next, all to find an abandoned frozen wasteland. For the last year, the newly graying Captain had been under orders to sail up and down the Eastern Sea. Officially they were there to patrol Fire Nation waters, personally Captain Gu Long hoped there was something to the rumblings he’d heard about the Dragon of the West the last time he had been home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he could, he had tried to maintain position to the south-east. Everyone knew the mad King in Omashu was one of General Iroh’s compatriots. It seemed likely, at least to Captain Gu Long, that if the General were to infiltrate the Fire Nation again he would set sail from the ports south of the Earth Kingdom city. All that meant nothing if the rumors he’d heard in the officer clubs and seedier sailor taverns were just that-hopeful ramblings of other soldiers just as worn down as he. Still, he kept his eyeglass pointed towards the Earth Kingdom. The harder things became for his people, the more desperate for something to happen the Captain became. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the last morning of summer, Captain Gu Long rose early for his usual meditations. After dressing and breaking his fast, he strode from his cabin up to the main deck of his ship. The sunrise that day was a brilliant kaleidoscope of color, the golden hue that drenched everything it touched felt like a sign from Agni himself. Smiling wistfully at the magnificent view, Gu Long took a few moments to savor the peaceful moment before pulling out his telescope to once again sweep the eastern horizon. At last, to his astonishment, he saw something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dozen ships approached from the south-east, a mix of Earth Kingdom vessels and smaller ships that he couldn’t identify. The small flicker of hope he nurtured erupted at the sight. The first flag he could see flying proudly above the deck of the lead ship was the black, five clawed dragon of General Iroh, Dragon of the west. Then the wind shifted just so and he could see the other flags and his initial feelings turned to confusion and curiosity. Below the dragon flew a black Flame on a red field, the flag of the Fire Nation. Two more were next that he had never seen; a golden sun and moon wrought as one on a blue field, and a golden flame linked to the green and gold Earth Kingdom ‘rock.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gu Long lowered his telescope from his eye in shock. Combined totems, could this mean alliance? If so, how and who was responsible? As he peered again at the new flags sailing towards him, Gu Long became suddenly wary. He prayed that he had not been wrong in guessing General Iroh’s intentions as he turned to give orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched intently as his signal to parley was seen, their reply immediate. Despite the great distance between them, the winds were favorable so he did not have long to wait before his iron Fire Nation cruiser was angling alongside the Earth Kingdom ship. Bracing himself for the worst, Captain Gu Long and his first officer boarded the enemy ship together. They were both stopped short by what they saw. General Iroh was indeed on board, his deep red robes and burnished armor reminding Captain Gu Long of the proud commander the older man had been more than a decade before. It was the small delegation he stood with that had them so shocked. The Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Fire Nation were all represented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko, whose supposed death Captain Gu Long had mourned in secret, looked every inch the Fire Lord he was born to be. He had never seen the young man in person before, but he looked nothing like the petulant boy in his wanted poster. His long hair in a traditional top knot, blood red military robes trimmed in gold fit across his broad chest. Rather than the ostentatious and ornamental armor favored by his father, Prince Zuko had clearly opted for function. It was clear that this young prince was nothing like Fire Lord Ozai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in the mix of people before him, Captain Gu Long weighed his words carefully before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, my name is Captain Gu Long. I must say, I am surprised to see you alive, and back in Fire Nation territory. Forgive my frankness but, why are you here and with a foreign army at your back?” He indicated the five others that stood around the prince and his uncle, their coloring and dress giving them away as Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Prince Zuko gave a tight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took a risk in deciding to parley instead of attack. I will repay that mercy with frankness. I have returned to defeat my father and claim my place as Fire Lord. For too long, he and his forebears have wasted our nations people and resources in an endless war. Worse, since the comet Fire Lord Ozai has callously discarded the lives of his loyal soldiers and taxed both the colonies and the home islands into poverty and starvation. I can not sit idly while he destroys my home.” He turned to the young woman to his left, raising her hand to his lips in a brief display of intimacy. She too was dressed in red. Her gold trimmed dress looked made for free movement with the joint sun and moon on her breastplate. “This is my wife, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, former teacher to the Avatar.” Captain Gu Long could not hide his surprise, his mouth opening in shock. Next, Prince Zuko indicated the two men behind his wife “Her father, Chief Hakoda and her brother, Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Water Tribe men wore traditional blues and greys, but wide red sashes bearing the same emblem master Katara wore hung from their right shoulders to their left hips. After Prince Zuko introduced them, the other men smiled stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Toph Befong, Master earth and metal bender, former teacher to the Avatar, and my trusted ally. Beside her is Commander Ludong, leader of King Bumi’s military in Omashu.” The middle aged man and short girl to his right wore green Earth Kingdom military fatigues beneath red sashes like the Water Tribe men. “Even in exile, my uncle and I have done everything we could to aid our people. We have worked these last months to gather allies and spread the word of my uncle's anger over our people's plight. It is not our intention to fight a bloody battle against the Fire Nation military, wasting more precious lives. We mean to take the throne leading a military coup."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As understanding dawned, the Captain had more questions. He held up a hand to interrupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have heard whispers that the Dragon of the West was stirring and many are saying he planned to depose his brother. Are you saying these tavern hall rumors were manufactured on purpose? How is that possible? Do you have supporters in the military already? If so, who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko grew solemn, so too he noticed, did the Water Tribe man called Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Captain, I have a loyal man, an officer that has been fanning the flames of descent my father ignites with his every breath. More than a year ago, my brother in law Sokka and I were at the North pole. By chance we arrived only days before the Fire Nation navy. Trapped there I watched for weeks, unable to help, as hundreds of soldiers drowned and froze. It was a nightmare, until finally I saw a way to end the suffering. Lieutenant Jee, who spent years commanding my ship when I was first in exile, took his rotation on the ice. He was always loyal to me and my uncle so I met him that night and asked for his help. I told him to convince the generals to abandon the North pole and he has been working for me ever since."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Gu Long, for the second time, stood mouth agape. He had spent many nights wondering what he would do if he ever found General Iroh, now that he was here knew what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there, I nearly died on that ice. Lieutenant Jee saved my life, pulling me and another man from the sea himself. We were so relieved when he was suddenly able to convince our commanders to leave. Lieutenant Jee cares deeply for his men and his country and he has my respect.” Captain Gu Long sighed and briefly looked out across the western horizon before catching the eye of his officer. The younger man gave a slight nod and they both turned back to face Prince Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A military coup you say? Treason is not something I would have ever thought I could consider, but Fire Lord Ozai has betrayed his people. If Lieutenant Jee believes you are a worthy replacement and has chosen to support your claim to the throne then so will I. I love my country Prince Zuko. My fire, and my ship, are yours.” With that he placed his fist across his heart and both he and his officer bowed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they rose, General Iroh was smiling broadly and approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the revolution Captain Gu Long. How about you join us for some tea and we can explain our strategy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The now anxious Captain accepted, there was indeed much more still to discuss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara rested her head against her palm as she leant against the forward gunwale. The sunset was nearly as magnificent as the dawn had been that day and Katara laughed softly to herself as she remembered Iroh’s pronouncement that it was a sign of Agni’s blessing. After the day they had had, she thought he must have been right. Captain Gu Long may have only been one officer, but his pledge to Zuko had bolstered her hopes for the coming days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been difficult to leave Kya with Ursa. She was still so young, not even a year and the separation was painful. They had only been gone a week but already Katara was desperate to hold her daughter in her arms again. Perhaps she had made a mistake coming with Zuko after all. Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need her there? What purpose had she served today when they met the Captain? She hadn’t spoken a word, just stood at her husband's side. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Katara wondered how long it would take her to get back to Omashu if she bent the water beneath a raft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d find you here, I was just thinking… Katara what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had been so upset she hadn’t even noticed Zuko approaching. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and cupped her face in his other hand. His calloused thumb swiped across her cheek, wiping away her tears. She sobbed at his tender affection and clung to him, allowing the heat he always radiated to soothe her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss Kya, Zuko. I think it was a mistake to leave her. She’s too young, she needs her mother. I want to go back to Omashu.” Katara pressed her cheek to his chest, unable to look in his eyes while she asked to abandon him and their fight. “You don’t need me here anyway. You swayed that Captain today all on your own, I just stood there looking pretty on your arm. Please, say you can do this without me, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed into her hair and kissed her forehead. Gently, he pulled back and tilted her chin to make her look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, if you are sure that’s what you want, of course I won’t stop you. I miss her too. But, you know that she is going to be ok while we’re gone. She is with my mother, and Sitka is going to feed her while you can’t. Between the two of them Kya is more than cared for.” Katara knew he was right but it didn’t ease her distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And please don’t make the mistake of thinking that I don’t need you. Didn’t you see Captain Gu Long’s face when I introduced you as my wife? I know you weren’t with us when we talked more but he was very impressed with you. Both by what he has heard about the “fearsome Master Katara, friend of the Avatar” and by the fact that you’re my wife. He said, ‘Master Katara looked as fearsome and beautiful as I’d imagined. I would be proud to have her as Fire Lady.’ And that was only our first contact, there will be times when I will need you to talk to these people.” She was smiling at him now, remembering why she had wanted to come in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget you promised to help me take down my father. There isn’t anyone I would rather have with me for that fight, Katara. I love you and I want you here with me. I need you, but if you really want to go back to Omashu I won’t stop you.” He kissed her softly and turned with her to lean against the rail. The crescent moon hung low in the sky as they sailed towards their destiny. Katara laid her head against Zuko’s shoulder as she contemplated leaving. She did miss her daughter, but her husband needed her too. The world needed them to be successful, and he needed her by his side to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay. If I wasn’t with you I would be worried sick for you. Kya is with your mother and Sitka. I trained her myself, she will keep Kya safe. But the very second your father is dealt with and everything is done, I’m taking the fastest ship to Omashu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a relieved sigh and took her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I love you Katara, and Kya. So much. No matter what happens I need you to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite what his words insinuated, Katara felt no dread. In her heart she knew they would be ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know, and I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>violence and assault. not rape but, mildly sexual in nature</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 61</strong>
</p><p>The air around the Fire Nation royal palace seethed with tension. Every servant could feel it like a constant watcher at their backs, everyone growing more tightly wound as the days wore on. Fire Lord Ozai rarely left his study except to sleep and anyone unfortunate enough to require an audience left with, if they were lucky, singed robes. His mood had been dangerous since they’d first had word of the coup. A handful of older soldiers too stuck in their ways to entertain any ideas of treason had arrived from one of the eastern islands with the news two weeks before and had nearly been killed for their loyalty.</p><p>Everyone had heard the rumors of General Iroh’s wrath and most expected some kind of attack. A military coup led by the resurrected Prince Zuko had been an astounding shock. The Fire Lord had not taken it well. In the kitchens and the servants quarters, tales of the unlucky woman that had taken Ozai his dinner and not been seen since were spoken in hushed voices. </p><p>Every morning, before returning to cloister himself in his study, Ozai visited his new son and bride. The wet nurse, hardly allowed to leave the nursery, said he would look upon the child for only a moment before entering his wife’s chambers. From what the nurse said of the noises she heard, the Fire Lady had lost the enthusiastic desire she once had for her husband and now feared his touch. Although Ming was relieved to no longer have to endure it herself, she felt an overwhelming pity for Fire Lady Lei. </p><p>Once he no longer had need of her, Ozai had returned Ming to her duties serving his wife. It was her task to care for her Lady after he had ravaged her every morning. The weeks she spent in his bed, bent over his desk or pressed against an alcove wall had been unimaginably painful, but at least Ming had a reason to endure it. Fire Lady Lei had nothing to keep her strong. Seperated from her baby for all but an hour after his morning nap, she wasted away in her grand bed. Ming tended to her bruises and sore flesh, but there was no one to soothe her broken spirit. More and more, Ming worried the Fire Lady would slip away in her sleep, dead of a broken heart.</p><p>Just as she was on her way to the servants quarters for her dinner, one of the Fire Lords male servants approached her. He kept his bowed and his voice shook. The hair on the back of Ming’s neck stood up at the message this young man was terrified to relay. Fire Lord Ozai demanded her presence immediately. </p><p>Despite her dread, Ming raced through the corridors to his chambers. Based on the servant’s disposition, whatever he needed her for was not good and tardiness would only make him angry. As she approached, the unusual emptiness of the halls surrounding his office set her gut churning. There were always servants or guards about despite his recent rage. Ming slowed her steps as she rounded the last corner and tried in vain to stop herself from shaking. At her knock, his voice sounded as calm as ever when he bid her enter.</p><p>Ozai stood, his hair undone and the front of his robe open, beside his fireplace. He gripped the mantle with his right hand as though he may drift away were he to let go. With the door shut behind her, Ming suddenly felt as though obeying this order had been a fatal mistake. She should have fled. The look in his eye when he looked down at her made her knees weak. It was almost a relief when he commanded her to kneel before him. </p><p>“Ming… do you know who I’ve seen today? One of my Generals that was stationed in the colonies has just returned to the city. While questioning him, trying desperately to understand how my… how that pretender calling himself Prince, and my Agni damned brother managed to slip by him without so much as a word of warning to me I learned something interesting.” He knew. Agni, he knew of her treachery. Ming’s head swam as she fought to keep from fainting.</p><p>“Apparently, more than a month ago this general claims to have sent such a missive, along with a request for how he should intervene. Now, a man with a blade to his groin and fire at his throat will say anything to save himself, but his surprise at hearing that I received no such thing was so genuine that I am inclined to believe him. In fact, as I thought about it more, I remembered I did in fact receive a note from him. Only, that note said nothing of my brother or my dead son or anything of that nature.” He was directly in front of her now and she stared hard at the knot in his belt. She could feel his furious gaze burning into the top of her head.</p><p>“Do you remember, little Ming, who it was that brought me that missive?”</p><p>She opened her mouth but could not speak. Her throat felt as though it had sealed closed and her mouth had gone dry. Running her tongue along her lips to wet them, she tried again. </p><p>“I… I did, my… My Lord. I brought you that note.”</p><p>Calloused fingers gripped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. They appeared to her to glow, the golden color brightened by his too calm rage.</p><p>“Yes, you did. You brought me all of my correspondence while you served me. Isn’t it curious. I wonder, could you perhaps be more than you appear, dear little MIng? Not just the dutiful, soft bodied servant but a spy.” He slapped her hard across the face, hauling her back to her knees by her hair when she fell. “A spy! You must have been so pleased when I chose you to wet my cock. I kept you so close, always near, always listening. Access to all communication to and from the palace.” His grip on her hair had tears leaking from her eyes, but she dared not cry out lest she encourage him. “It’s so obvious now, the way you seemed so resigned to my attention, so accepting despite the obvious pain I caused you. Yes, you must have intercepted my Generals missive and presented me with a fake. How you managed to send him orders in my apparent hand… now that I’d like to know. What do you have to say for yourself? I command you to tell me!”</p><p>Ming did sob then as he shook her by the hair, shouting so harshly that spittle landed on her face. She had fallen back to the floor as he leaned into her and it took her several seconds to calm down enough to speak when he finally stopped shaking her. Her first instinct was to deny everything. Surely he had no actual proof, but she knew it was no use. He knew he had been betrayed and she would pay no matter her guilt. Taking one last second to steady her voice, Ming confessed.</p><p>“Yes. I did it. I carefully replaced his wax seal on a note of my own devising and burnt the original. After I gave it to you, you bent me over your desk and while you lost yourself in my <em> soft body </em> I slid your personal seal into my sleeve. I opened every single missive, letter and note I brought you. That was not the first I kept from you but it was the only one I forged.” </p><p>While he listened, he became eerily calm, his face a blank mask. Ming had learned the hard way that this contemplative silence always preceded something horrible for her.</p><p>“I am surprised you did not try to deny it. Foolish of you really, nevermind, I have heard enough.” A truly terrifying smile slid across his face. “I will make sure everyone knows what you are. When I’m through no one will ever dare betray me again.”</p><p>He stood again and pulled her sharply back to her knees. One hand kept his painful grip on her hair as his other thumb traced softly across her face, the gentle touch only increasing her dread. When she felt the heat it was a sudden and blinding agony. He traced along her forehead in slow, deliberate strokes, holding her steady as she fought to pull away. She had no notion of anything beyond the pain, her skin feeling as though it would slough off and leave her skull bare to the world. </p><p>At last, Ming thought he had ceased writing across her face, though she could hardly tell from the continued searing pain. She barely had time to breath before he was hauling her to her feet and bending her over his desk. She thought for a moment he was going to rape her but instead of pulling her skirts up he tore her tunic open, exposing her back. Gripping her shoulders, his hands turned to hot irons again as he burned his hand prints along her exposed skin, marking her as his. Once she could hear his cruel laughter again past the sounds of her own screaming, he grabbed her chin and jerked her face so she could see herself on the side of a polished bronze ornament. He pressed himself against her, his chest to her tortured back, and spoke into her ear as she looked at what he had done to her. Fresh tears slid down her cheek and onto the hard wood desk as she read the characters for “traitor” in uneven script across her forehead. </p><p>“There, now when they find you they will know what you were. Nothing but a traitorous whore who in the end, belonged to me.”</p><p>So he meant to kill her here then. No trials, no dank prison cell, no public execution for high crimes. No one would know what she had done and no one would remember her sacrifice. She would die alone, in this horrible room, nothing but the Fire Lord’s sneaking toy. What would her brother think? For a moment she wanted to weep all over again for him but then Ozai was moving and she could only pray that her precious brother would forgive her.</p><p>Ozai pinned her to the desk with one hand on the back of her neck so she could do nothing to fight him, not that she had any strength left. She didn’t feel the steel at first, thinking for a moment that he was beating her. Not until he had gone and she tried to move did she realize he’d had a blade in his hand. Warm blood soaked her through her robes and she watched with a detached satisfaction as it spread out and covered nearly everything on his desk. She coughed and more blood sputtered from her mouth onto her bronze reflection. Her last thoughts, as her vision faded, were of a scarred prince and his waterbender and a victory she would never see.</p><p>oOoOoOoOoOo</p><p>The next morning Ozai did not rise with the sun. Continued poor sleep and incessant nightmares had stolen that ability from him. Instead he woke when a servant brought him breakfast. He wasn’t hungry and so singed the man’s clothing as he fled his presence. Unable to find the desire to get out of bed, he buried his face in his arm and thought about all the reasons it didn’t matter if he did.</p><p>Zuko was alive, and there were reports that Azula was as well and that she was with her brother. There was a chance there, he thought, if he could get his hooks back into her when they inevitably stormed the city. Perhaps he could sway her as he always had and convince her to turn on Zuko. That would depend on him having a chance to even speak to her and that was less likely. His own Spirits damned, tea soaked, idiot brother was with them, and at last count two thirds of his own military, never mind the Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers. By the time they reached the Capitol that number was going to be higher. </p><p>If only he had discovered Ming and her treason sooner! He should have seen her for what she was but he was blinded by his own arrogance. Stabbing the bitch to death had been more satisfying than any time he had fucked her. She would serve as an example to the other servants, lest they get above themselves with any ideas of betrayal or espionage. It was a shame really that she had been a spy. Ozai was fairly sure his wife would waste away to nothing any day and now he would have to break in a new girl. </p><p>If he lived that long.</p><p>No.</p><p>No he could not think like that. Of course he, the greatest Fire Lord in history would defeat his fat brother and feeble minded son. It wasn't even a question. He didn't need the soldiers and sailors that had abandoned him by the platoon. It would come down to him and his son alone, he was sure. With Zuko dead this entire, ridiculous coup would die along with him. It was almost too easy. </p><p>So encouraged, Ozai flung back the blanket from his bed and rose at last. He would bathe and dress and then assemble his remaining generals after he visited Lei. Yes, today would be a fine day. </p><p>Just as he was about to undress, there was a knock at his door. Angry at the interruption, Ozai stormed across the room and opened the heavy door. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>There was a guard standing next to a distraught wet nurse. </p><p>"Why are you not with my son?"</p><p>The guard looked angry but before he could say his piece the nurse exclaimed. </p><p>"Forgive me my Lord, it's the Fire Lady, she's… She.. my Lord she…"</p><p>"Out with it woman!"</p><p>She sobbed loudly and wrung her hands, calming herself enough to speak when the guard placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"The Fire Lady has thrown herself from her balcony. She is dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original note from October 2019<br/>The idea for this chapter came to me, like so many of my ideas, while I was driving home from work listening to completely unrelated music. It was not part of my original outline but I thought, after the last chapter, that this was just what needed to happen. It would have been up sooner but last Thursday, instead of spending my evening working on this I was at a children's hospital with my four year old. He had a blood infection attacking his kidney's but I am happy to report that after a week stay, dialysis, blood transfusions and lots of sitting around while he slept, he is going home tomorrow and going to be fine! Answered prayers, no long term complications. SO the last few days have been easier and I got this done. My amazing beta got it back to me this morning so here it is for you!</p><p>Damn 2019 was a hell of a year for me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 62</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken formal apologies to the handful of officers that had once been under her command to ingratiate Azula to the soldiers that had come to their side. Even still, there were confused and sometimes downright hostile stares as she walked among them. Then Sokka would catch up with her and throw an arm around her shoulders, or her brother would call her over for a public conversation and anyone staring suddenly had better things to do. Public interaction with Katara seemed to go the farthest ironically. That was how Azula found herself teaching her sister-in-law how to make the healing salves she’d learned during her time at the care home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, your mother said this is good for burns? It smells awful!” Katara gagged and set the ground plant back on the bench between them. Azula laughed and added a pinch of the foul smelling stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, it smells but it really cuts through the pain. Ok, add water slowly until it’s a smooth paste.” Azula held her bowl of mixed plants and ground herbs out as Katara bent a thin stream of water into it. It was mesmerizing to watch the water, swirling slower as it mixed with the herbs. “This is much easier than mixing it by hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smiled at her before focusing again on what she was doing. “We make a good team I guess. Who would have thought?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly not Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been more surprised than anyone to find that Katara was tolerable company. It wasn’t as though Azula had interacted with the other woman outside of fights and taunts before she found them in Ba SIng Se, so she hadn’t really known what she was like. Katara was not what she expected. Before Zuko had finally grown a pair and abandoned their father, he had said the waterbender was an annoying and uppity peasant. Azula had come to realize that indictment had been born from a combination of latent attraction and embarrassment at having been bested by her. While her new sister definitely had the occasional bout of temper, she wasn’t what Azula would call “uppity.” Somehow, despite all that she had suffered at the hands of the FIre Nation, Katara was kind and generous to both the people on the islands they passed through and the soldiers who joined them. Even though she could tell it was hard for her at first, Katara had made a dedicated effort to move past their shared history and get to know Azula as she was now. It may have been uncomfortable and forced at times, but Azula was smart enough to know not to waste the waterbender’s goodwill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s face fell and Azula felt her gut twist. She looked on the verge of tears and that was something she was not equipped to deal with. Looking around quickly for someone else to handle her companions emotional upheaval, she found that they were alone. Thinking back to what her mother had said, she tried for a sympathetic smile and tentatively patted Katara on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess our working together </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of nice, but you don’t need to cry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked up at her with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, sorry.” She pressed her hands to her face to wipe away the few tears that had escaped and laughed lightly. “I mean it is nice, but that’s not why I was upset. It’s just, well this salve, the herbalist work you have with your mother. I hope you know how precious that is.” Her face was more vulnerable than Azula had ever seen it, her eyes sad and earnest. Azula’s heart clenched at the raw emotion and she remembered that Katara and Sokka’s mother had been killed by the Fire Nation years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could think of anything to say a commotion drew both their attention. Shouting came from the beach and a soldier ran past them to Zuko’s tent. Katara was on her feet and headed for her husband, Azula right behind her. When they threw back the tent flap, they were nearly knocked over as Zuko and Iroh rushed out. Zuko grabbed Katara’s hand and turned Azula toward the shore by the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a ship from the capital. One of the smaller ones built. Whoever it is must have been in a hurry. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the shore, a throng of villagers and soldiers had gathered to speculate about the new ship. Zuko and his uncle shouldered their way through a few people until their presence was noticed and the crowd parted for them. There were two long boats making their way in from the ship through the choppy water, and standing beside his uncle, wife and sister, Zuko counted ten men total. As the boats drew closer, he thought he could almost make out their uniforms. Azula, not suffering from a mildly damaged eye as he did, recognized them first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are palace guards! I don’t know who, but those are their uniforms. What are they doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one expected Ozai to send anyone to try and negotiate, and to arrive so openly made it unlikely that this was some kind of assination attempt. Zuko grew increasingly anxious as the waves tossed the men about until Katara, clearly impatient with their slow progress, sank into a bending stance beside him and calmed the sea, drawing them in quickly. If the newcomers were shocked by this, they did not show it as they disembarked. Now that they were closer, Zuko could see his sister had been right about their identity. Nine palace guards worked together to unload what everyone immediately realized were stretchers bearing two covered bodies as the tenth stumbled up the uneven sand to fall to his knees at Zuko’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, my Lord, we are unendingly grateful to Agni that you live and that we were able to find you so quickly.” Zuko’s gut clenched when he saw the honest despair on the man’s face as he knelt before him. Reaching out, he gripped the guard by his shoulders to hold him upright as he continued. “We have sailed without rest these last 48 hours, pushing our ship as hard as we could.” By now the other men had carried their burdens up the beach and set them gently onto the sand, all nine of them collapsing to their knees as well. It was plain they were all exhausted from their journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bring ill news, my Lord. Three and a half days ago a servant was found murdered in the Fire Lord’s private office, dead by his hand and left as a warning.” Before Zuko could ask what he meant, the heavy red cloth was thrown back from the first body. Shocked murmurs filled the air as the young woman’s burned flesh was exposed. ‘Traitor’ was burned in crude characters across her forehead and what looked like handprint burns marred what he could see of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ming!” Katara pushed past him and the kneeling soldiers to see the dead servant better, her hands shaking as they hovered helplessly over the lifeless body. “Oh Ming, you brave girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy hand on his wrist brought his attention back to the man at his feet as Zuko tore his eyes from his wife. “Ming was sneaking information to someone outside the palace and Ozai found her out and killed her for it. I only know this because the servant who discovered her was a close friend and had evidently followed her once. Not twelve hours later,” he paused and gestured for the other body to be uncovered “Fire Lady Lei finally succumbed to the hell that was her life and threw herself from her balcony. I.. I saw it happen myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock turned to outrage as the soldiers that had gathered saw the broken body of their former comrade. Blood had run down her chin, leaving dark stains along the top of her robes and dry smudges on her pale skin. Zuko thought of his own mother and wondered if this might have been her fate had she stayed. Her relationship with Ozai had always been contentious, even as a child he had seen that. The way he was rumoured to have treated this woman though, barely older than himself, was horrific. Katara had told him that some women suffered depression after they gave birth. If the Fire Lady had been experiencing that on top of her husband's extreme abuse it was no wonder she had chosen to end her own life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s angry shouting pulled him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Sozin? Where is my half brother? Is he alive or has my father murdered him as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furious cacophony around them came to a head, threatening to grow out of control. Zuko put his hands in the air and called for silence. When that only half worked, he sank into a bending stance and sent a jet of flame into the air until everyone but Azula had quieted. His sister was undeterred and growing hysterical, trying to get closer to the man at Zuko’s feet to better shout at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me! Why did you leave the baby with him? He’s just a baby, and now his mother is dead! How could you leave him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko held her back with one hand and half faced her as Katara gripped her by the shoulder, though his wife’s face told him she also wanted to know Sozin’s fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, calm down.” His voice was firm but not unkind, and with a fierce glare she finally obeyed. Turning back to the guard, he did not have to wait long for his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my Lord. Fire Lord Ozai cared nothing for the maid’s body, likely assuming she would be disposed of with the morning waste.” The disgust was plain on his face as he shook himself and continued. “Lei, her body he had laid out in her rooms. When it became clear he had no intention of properly honoring her, we made plans to take her with us too, hoping to honor them both properly. It was not difficult to get the two of them from the palace, but the baby was moved to a small room connected to the Fire Lord's bedchambers. Although his nurse has no love for Ozai, she is terrified of him. I tried to convince her to take the child and flee with us but she refused. She feared Ozai would harm the child in his wrath were they caught, and with how possessive he has been of the boy after his mother’s death it was likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt Azula stiffen beside him and growl something he couldn’t make out. Though he kept it better hidden, Zuko was as angry as his sister. Of course their father would cling to the baby now, keeping him close as the world closed in on him. His son was nearly all he had left. No matter what happened, at least he had his preferred heir. A quick glance at his wife showed she was just as disgusted as the rest of them. Her tear filled blue eyes reminded him of his own child and he was briefly overcome with the desire to see her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking hard against the sudden burning in his eyes, Zuko knew exactly what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to forgive. I am certain you would have been found out had you tried to take the child. I am also confident my father will not harm Sozin. He needs him, he is his heir. It is likely that he believes that, even if he were to fall, his supporters would continue to oppose my claim in favor of their dead Fire Lord’s presumed heir.” He turned to Azula. “Don’t worry Azula, I will do everything I can to ensure his safety when we reach the capital. Trust that he is as important to me as he is to you.” She eyed him speculatively for a moment before relenting with a tight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next he turned to an officer that had joined them on the beach. “Ming has a brother on one of the ships that joined us from the colonies. Find him.” The officer nodded and turned, running back towards their camp. After he had gone, Zuko leaned down and hauled the man before him to his feet, nodding at the others to stand as well. “You have done your nation a great service, risking your lives to bring these women to us to be properly honored.” Raising his voice so everyone could hear, he walked around until he stood between both stretchers. “And honor them we will. One, the Fire Lady, the other a servant, both suffering at the hands of a mad tyrant and ultimately giving their lives for their nation. Both as Fire Lady and soldier, Lei honored her family and her people and will be remembered as the brave and patriotic warrier, the talented bender that she was. Ming gave her life working to further our cause in the palace in order to protect the country she loved from a war my father hopes will never end. She died a hero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the mood was one of simmering anger and sadness, Zuko could see approval in the faces around him. Katara slid her hand into his and for a moment, he felt like a Fire Lord. For the first time since he’d left the Fire Nation to find the Avatar, he truly believed he could do it. He could lead these people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding at the weary guards, he instructed several of the nearby soldiers to carry the bodies to the islands small temple. They would build pyres and send them to the Spirit world tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you had asked Yulin only a day ago what he thought of Prince Zuko, he wouldn't have been sure what to say. His unit had been stationed on one of the eastern islands and his commanders had immediately sworn their fire and their men to the prince when his mixed forces had landed. Yulin had worried it was premature. Prince Zuko came with foreign soldiers and a Water Tribe bride at his side, surely he wasn't someone they should follow. Were his commanders not proud Fire Nation soldiers? Was Fire Lord Ozai so bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Fire Lady Lei had been killed. Although Yulin hadn't personally known her before she'd married Ozai, like so many others he had felt a kinship with her as a soldier and a patriot. He had been stunned by Prince Zuko’s reaction, the genuine anger on the face of his waterbending wife and the pure fury from his formerly crazed sister had been more surprising still. He had followed with the rest of the crowd as they made their way through the village to its modest temple and helped to erect the pyres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Katara had evidently met the servant, Ming at some point. She had gone into the temple to help dress their bodies, arranging their white robes and long dark hair herself according to the female soldiers that had been present. Hearing, and seeing, how this forigen women could have so much compassion for his people endeared her to him. Yulin knew such stories would win over any detractors she was likely to have as Fire Lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ming’s brother had been found and Prince Zuko and General Iroh had delivered the news themselves. The man had naturally been heartbroken but had known for some time what his sister had been risking and was proud of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A handful of soldiers who had served with Lei laid the bodies atop the pyres and paid their final respects. Prince Zuko and his wife, a man Yulin knew to be her brother, General Iroh, Princess Azula and the Earth Kingdom girl Toph knelt together, all dressed in modest white robes, borrowed from no doubt honored villagers. A fire sage spoke words befitting a hero’s funeral but Yulin was too focused on the prince and his entourage to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone could have asked Yulin at that moment what he thought of them, he would have said he was impressed by those former enemies that could show so much respect to a Fire Nation soldier turned Fire Lady and a palace servant. He would have said he was amazed at how changed Princess Azula was from the power obsessed maniac she was before her rumored death and how devoted she seemed to her people now. He would have said how happy he was that the future Fire Lady had so much genuine love for a people not her own, and how for the first time in his life he could imagine a peaceful and prosperous future for his beloved country that did not include war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have said that he would gladly give his life to see Prince Zuko lead the Fire Nation into that future as Fire Lord.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 63</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Things moved very quickly after the funeral. The next evening there had been a final meeting to discuss their plans. Not everyone agreed on the best course of action, but eventually they’d worked it out. They would leave the next afternoon for the capital, a now fully unified force. Zuko hadn’t liked the idea of using the deaths of the Fire Lady or Ming for any kind of political gain, their fates were just the latest in a long line of tragedy he hoped to put an end to. It ended up that way though. After his heartfelt speech on the beach and the hero’s funeral, any uncertainty about him or his forigen backers among the soldiers disappeared overnight. The morning they were to leave, Katara interrupted his meditation and pulled him out of their tent in time to see several older Generals and high ranking officers bow deeply. He knew these men had not been easy to win over. Their whole lives had been devoted to the war and for the last decade, his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko choked back his surprise as Katara straightened his tunic for him before the officers stood from their bow. The oldest, an Admiral that had only agreed to aid him because all of the officers on his ship refused to follow Ozai when they had a better choice, spoke for the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, as you know, when I first heard about what you are attempting to do I was unimpressed. Treason is not something any loyal subject should ever consider, let alone a soldier. When my entire ship threatened mutiny if I did not go along with this I was furious, but my hands were tied. Until yesterday I believed you to be no more than a young deserter, come back with a foriegn water witch for a bride and enemy soldiers to commit patricide and steal a crown you thought you deserved. While I had little love for Ozai, Azulon was something of a mentor to me in my younger years and I believed in this war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was stiff at his side, likely upset at such an unflattering commentary. He took her hand where it hung beside him and ran his thumb along her knuckles as the Admiral finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "After yesterday, knowing what Ozai has done and watching you and your family respond, and a rather long conversation with General Iroh, I have changed my mind." He looked around at the other men gathered around him, all of them nodding solemnly. "We all have. We have come to formally pledge our fire and our service to you, prince Zuko. When you reach the capital, we will be behind you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost too stunned to speak, Zuko could only thank the men and respond in kind as they bowed again. The Admiral gave Katara an appraising look before inclining his head and leaving. All but one of the others left in his wake. A General, seemingly of an age with his uncle, hesitated a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lieutenant Lei was under my command. I sent her to the palace when Ozai demanded the best we had. I didn't know why then, though in hindsight it was obvious what he wanted them for. In truth, it would not have changed my decision to send her had he asked plainly for potential brides. Her family had died some time before and she was someone that I was particularly proud of. To be chosen as Fire Lady was a tremendous honor." The General seemed to wilt before their eyes. "I refused to believe the reports from the palace. If they were true then her suffering was my fault. Then yesterday…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened, clearing his throat and tucking his helmet under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, both of you, for what you did for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having said his peace, the older man left too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. That wasn't how I expected to start the day. I thought… Katara?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quietly sobbing beside him, her hand pressed to her lips to keep from crying out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara, what's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just, so sad. I didn't know she didn't have any family and… oh I miss my own mother and, damn it I'm sorry Zuko." She rubbed furiously at her face, making an effort to calm herself. "It's been more than a month since I've seen Kya and without her nursing, my hormones are just… and I miss her. But, I need to get ahold of myself. I can't keep doing this. I feel like we have this conversation twice a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed a laugh and pulled her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her too. It's ok to get upset. Please stop apologizing to me for missing her." He kissed her tenderly and almost laughed again at her expression as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes were red still from crying, but they sparked with mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, since I already interrupted your meditation… I bet we could get away with another hour before anyone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs us. It’s still so early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned eagerly and let her pull him back into their tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wet pebbles and sand made a satisfying crunch with each step as Azula paced anxiously along the beach. There had been a meeting the night before to finalize their plans for the capital invasion. It was a good plan. Everyone was sure it would be successful. Zuko had asked the guards that had come from the capital what things were like outside of the palace. There were almost no soldiers left in the city, all having been sent out with various orders before Zuko had begun his sweep of the islands and Ozai had sent for mercenaries to defend himself once it became clear he was losing his military. These men would care little for the civilians should it come to an all out clash so it was important to get to the palace quickly. With Ozai dealt with the mercenaries would have no more reason to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the palace, Zuko, Katara, and their Uncle would go straight for Ozai.  Zuko would not be drawn into an Agni Kai this time. He had learned his lesson when he had faced her on the day of the comet and they could leave no room for error. It wasn’t that Zuko wasn’t confident that he could best their father, Iroh said he was at least equal to Ozai. But they knew he was more dangerous than ever now, losing his grip on reality as Azula once had and forced into a corner with nothing left to lose. No one could deny Katara and Zuko were terrifying together, their training with Iroh the last few weeks had been amazing to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personally, Azula hoped her sister-in-law used her bloodbending against Ozai. She wanted him to feel true fear before he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapid, heavy footsteps behind her halted her pacing and she turned to see Sokka running towards her. He slid to a stop, wet sand splattering her boots as he slung an arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go, partner? Everyone is loading up, Zuko said something about wanting to see you before we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula tried not to roll her eyes as she let Sokka steer her up the beach towards wherever he had come from. When they were planning the night before, Azula had naturally volunteered to find baby Sozin. Although she had improved much over the last month, she was still nowhere nearer bending lightning. This deficiency made her exceedingly wary of a clash with Ozai. Zuko had immediately approved and was about to assign a handful of soldiers to go with her when the Water Tribe man spoke up, reminding everyone how good a team the pair of them made when rescuing Kya so if anyone was going to be joining her for more baby saving it should obviously be him. Azula had wanted to burn him on the spot for the suspicious look Zuko sent them both before agreeing and insisting Toph go with them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them, along with three more fire bending soldiers, would enter the palace through the servants quarters. With Zuko and Katara drawing attention to the main halls and front entrance, they should run into less trouble. That was the idea anyway. Azula wondered if, in his current state, Ozai wouldn’t hold up in his room with the baby. If that were the case, things would go wrong very quickly. She hoped, prayed, that her father’s pride and hatred of Zuko would beat his desire to cling to Sozin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Azula had the strangest urge to reach up and grab Sokka’s hand where it still hung from her shoulder, but she ignored it. He was overly touchy with most of his friends but it would be strange if she reciprocated. She had grown more used to affection and casual touch over the last year and even found it soothing at times, but Azula did not feel soothed when Sokka touched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were almost back to the disassembling camp, Sokka going on about something called cactus juice, when Suki intercepted them. Not even her face paint and head piece could hide the sour look she got when she saw them together. Azula had been spending enough time with Sokka and Katara that she had crossed paths with the Kyoshi warrior several times in the last month. After their initial reunion in Omashu Azula had tried, for the sake of her burgeoning friendship with Sokka and Toph, to apologize for her past wrongs against Suki. She didn’t expect to be immediately forgiven, she could acknowledge that the other woman had legitimate reasons to mistrust and dislike her. Suki however, had not been at all receptive and the attempt only seemed to inflame her grudge. Azula had taken to leaving when Suki was around. It went against her nature to allow herself to be so cowed but she didn’t want to risk losing her temper. A fight would shatter the fragile acceptance she had been working so hard to build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki glared at Sokka's arm around Azula before addressing him, her tone cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping I could talk to you alone Sokka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Azula tried to pull away, Sokka tightened his grip on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About…” Her eyes slid over Azula again before focusing on Sokka again. “About today. Your plans, my plans… plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka thought for a moment, a slight frown bending his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well Azula and I are headed somewhere together. I don’t see why she’d need to leave for that. She is part of my plans anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I wanted to know why you would want to go with her today. Prince Sozin is no one to you. Come with me and my warriors, I… we need you too. More even, she'll have Toph."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed heavily, running his free hand through his hair and flashing Azula an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suki, I'm going with Azula because I want to. She's my friend, so is Toph, I want to be with them for this. You don't need me, and you don't have any claim to my time. We're not together anymore Suki. I thought we were friends still too, but e</span>
  <span>ver since we met again at Omashu you’ve been so angry and weird anytime I try to talk to you. What changed so much that we can’t even talk anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the painfully shocked look on the other womens face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? What’s changed, Sokka, is that you’ve been spending so much time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any time I want to talk to you or spar or, I don’t know fuck just because we can, she’s there. I don’t understand why you find her such acceptable company. She tried to capture or kill you on multiple occasions, spirits she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> capture me and throw me in prison. Or did you forget all that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka had grown increasingly upset as Suki ranted. For her part, Azula was unsurprised to learn the pair of them had been sleeping together but horrified by the crass way Suki suggested they take it up again. The tight arm finally slid from her shoulders as Sokka stepped towards his ex girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t forgotten anything, I forgave it. It’s in the past. We all forgave Zuko and you’ve said yourself that you consider him a friend. How is Azula any different? I know she tried to talk to you, have you even given her a chance?” Azula wanted the ground to open up under her. “And I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her.” He pulled up, arms crossed, and gave her his most sarcastic face. “I do sleep alone.” Suki’s jaw clenched fury was completely wasted on him. “As to that other stuff, why would you think I’d want to, ‘fuck just because?’” The sarcasm fell away, anger in its place. “Just because my people don’t wait until they’re married to sleep together doesn’t mean we think it’s meaningless. When you and I were together like that, I cared about you a lot, eventually I loved you. We decided together to call it quits and I don’t feel that way about you anymore. I’m not about to crawl back into your bed just because you’re available. That means something to me Suki. I know, shocking. I am going with Azula and Toph. I’ll see you when it’s all over, be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Sokka spoke, the hotter Azula’s face got. She knew by the time he finished and turned toward her again, ready to continue back to camp, that it must have been as red as her tunic. His hands were fisted in his pockets as he met her eyes and nodded towards camp. Azula caught up to him and they continued their trek side by side. Behind them, Suki was fuming. Unable to let it go, she shouted back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, you’re fucking her then. That’s disgusting Sokka, what would your sister think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furious at the implications and her refusal to leave Sokka alone, Azula spun on the spot and opened her mouth without thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering Katara is </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother I doubt she’d care very much. And not that it’s any of your business, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>IF</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka ever wanted to... to fuck me, he’d have to work a lot harder than, ‘just because.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing furiously, Azula stomped past a gobsmacked Sokka, not pausing to see if he’d followed. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His roaring laughter that followed her loosened the knot in her chest and turned her lips up in a small, victorious smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 64</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gone out that morning to scan the horizon himself, some part of him knowing that would be the day. After the bodies of his wife and the servant he’d dealt with had gone missing he’d realized just how vastly he’d been betrayed. Even the palace guards wanted him ousted. Surely with that final turn in his favor, Iroh would not allow Zuko to waste any more time in the outer islands. The underground tunnel from the palace, out of the caldera to the bay was nearly three miles long and the silence of the passage seemed to press in on Ozai as he walked. When he at last reached the parapets above one of the great stone dragons that flanked the obscene monument to his father, salted wind rushed against him as though he had done it some personal wrong, twisting his robes about his legs and lashing his hair against his face. Persisting against the furious wind, he stalked to the rail and squinted against Agni’s glare. From his vantage overlooking the bay, Ozai could just make out a fleet of ships with his strongest spyglass. Something that was most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dread filled his gut as he watched their progress for a full minute before turning and racing back to the palace. Zuko would be in the city by sundown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai knew he had to act, he could not allow the traitors to be victorious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Fire Lord and he had no intention of relinquishing that title. Returned to the palace, he called the leaders of the mercenary bands he had hired and waited for them in his throne room. The impertinent mongrels should have been honored to have his patronage, hardly fit to live in his nation though they were. Instead they were flippant and crass, no doubt aware of his desperate position. This was what he had been reduced to. It had been humiliating to have been forced to hire men to patrol his city and guard his palace, promising them all the gold in his coffers. He would have them all put down once he regained control of his army. Actually paying them what he would owe would be impossible. That money, little though there was, would be needed to root out those that would still defy him in the Earth Kingdom once Zuko was dealt with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an unseemly amount of time they filed in, their almost jaunty swagger and utter lack of respect infuriated Ozai but they were all he had so he kept his silence. There were five of them in total, ranging from ex Fire Nation soldiers that had grown too bloodthirsty for their station to a multinational band of pirates only in it for the gold. Speaking loudly amongst themselves, the rough men did not even seem to notice him. Oh how Ozai longed to burn them all to ash where they stood. Once they were finally seated, he demanded silence and gave them their orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The traitor calling himself ‘prince’ and his band of rebels will be here just before nightfall. I do not expect that when he arrives, the few soldiers I have left in the city will hold him. In fact it would not surprise me if they fell to their knees and offered themselves to him like the traitorous cowards their brothers have proven to be. When I kill Zuko once and for all, they will know how deserters and betrayers are dealt with in the Fire Nation. I will rely on you. Engage his forces if you want, but that is not where I want you to expend the most energy.” Ozai paused dramatically, taking in their narrowed eyes and skeptical anticipation. “Burn the city. I care nothing for the foul people that would turn on me in an instant, do to them as you please but fill the air with smoke. Leave no clear path to the palace. Only fire and devastation. If my son thinks he can take my throne from me, let him rule over ash and death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The promise of such unhindered violence seemed to please them, but they still seemed wary.  One, a round man with close cropped hair and a thin beard spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Ozai, this is a most tempting offer, but… there are rumors that your son has amassed quite an army. You admit yourself that you have lost control of nearly your entire military. Why should we continue to fight against him? If he is victorious and we have committed what he would consider atrocities against his people, your promised gold will be the least of our worries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai nearly stood and descended on the fool for acknowledging Zuko as his son. The reply he managed came as a furious shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The traitor Zuko is no son of mine! Do not forget it again or you will share his fate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, they appeared suitibly chastened so he continued. “Regardless, he will come to me. His army will mean nothing when he falls in an Agni Kai. When I kill the traitorous scum, you and your men will all be greatly rewarded. Heros, great generals of the Fire Nation. Do not fear retribution. I will be victorious! Now go! Set to work at once!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at one another, as if to gauge whether or not this tempting venture was worth the risk of ending up on the losing side. It only took a moment for their basor nature to win out over their initial instinct and they left quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone again, Ozai contemplated his next move. Zuko would come for him and then it would be easy to draw him into an Agni Kai. A one on one with the over emotional, pathetic excuse for a bender would be an easy victory. Sozin would be a problem though. For the last week Ozai had kept the baby close, installing the nurse in a small apartment connected to his bed chambers. He couldn't be sure Sozin would be safe there, but anywhere near the Agni Kai and he would be in the line of fire quite literally. It was a good thing he had a few hours to think on a suitable solution. Rising, Ozai headed for his chambers to look in on the babe. Perhaps there were a few able bodied Fire Sages available.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rose too fast behind them, large and ominously red as they approached the Capital. From where he stood on the bridge of his flagship, spyglass to his good eye, Zuko scanned the bay still miles ahead. There were no ships there to speak of, only a few fishing boats heading out for the day’s work. Gaze sliding up the massive stone monoliths that made up the Gates of Azulon, he fancied he could see the glint of another spyglass and imagined his father along the parapets overlooking the bay and wondered what he would feel if he saw them. Anger no doubt. A dry, humorless  laugh escaped his lips at the idea of his father sitting in the throne room behind a wall of flame, waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For his part, Zuko was calm. He had been making this journey his whole life, everything before now merely preparation for this day. Banishment, hunting the Avatar, Aang, Katara, fighting Azula. His index finger ran unconsciously along the side of his nose and under his burned eye as he reflected. Ozai had always been a bastard and as a father now himself, he understood the man even less. There was nothing from his childhood to indicate he had ever truly cared for Zuko and yet he had idolized the man even after he had destroyed half of his face. How sad that that horrifying mutilation and subsequent banishment had been the only good thing his father had ever done for him no matter his intentions. Surely if Zuko had stayed in the palace under Ozai's influence he would be as cruel and miserable as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hard clank of the door opening behind him told him he was no longer alone with his musings. Slender arms sliding around his waist and a cheek resting against his back told him it was his wife who had joined him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Zuko." She paused, her breathing hitched. "I know we've done all we can to prepare for this but... I'm scared. The last time we were here I almost lost you and we did lose Aang."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collapsing the spyglass and placing it on the small table beside him, he wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won’t lose me today Katara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned and held him tighter. “You can’t possibly know that Zuko. I just have this feeling that it’s all going to go horribly wrong the moment we set foot in that place. It’s not that I doubt you, and we are so strong together but…” Katara looked up at him, confused anger in her eyes. “Yesterday I wasn’t worried either. When I woke up this morning I just had this… this feeling of dread I can’t explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Zuko kissed her forehead as she clung to him and watched the blood red sky begin to fade into blue over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am positive it won’t go to plan. Before Sokka left yesterday with my sister he said nothing ever does. But that doesn’t matter. We’re going to be ok. I know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke again for several minutes, both of them savoring the feel of the other in their arms. Eventually, thinking about his family reminded him of something he had been wanting to discuss with his wife since the final meeting two nights ago. Thinking they could both do a distraction, he mentioned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katara, have you noticed... this sounds crazy even to me but, do you think there is anything going on between Azula and Sokka? It’s just, they spend so much time together and then the way he volunteered to go with her to find Sozin and… What? Are you laughing? I know it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> ridiculous but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… No it’s not ridiculous!” Katara pulled away to wipe away tears brought on by laughter before she could go on. “You should hear Suki. When your sister tried to apologize when we all were in Omashu, she just got even more angry with her. Not that she doesn’t have good reasons to not like Azula, but she just can’t seem to move on like the rest of us have been trying to.” Zuko felt a twinge of understanding for his sister. He knew how hard it was to win them over first hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean like how you refused to accept me at first when I found you all in the Western Air Temple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara only looked smug. “Well, I guess it is a little like that. Anyway, she just can’t understand why Sokka likes Azula so much. And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>spend a lot of time together. It’s all she talks about when we’re together. A couple of weeks ago when Suki wasn’t around, Toph mentioned that my brother’s heartbeat does weird things when he sees Azula.” She laughed again. “Azula gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> red around him too. I think it’s pretty obvious there is something going on there. Or at least, that there could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let that roll around in his head for a few moments. Sokka and Azula. If he was honest, he wasn't sure he ever pictured his sister with anyone. The only point of a political marriage was alliance and progeny and imagining pre comet Azula as a mother was horrifying. Now though, Azula seemed set on raising their infant brother herself. Zuko didn't have the relationship with Azula that Katara had with her brother and therefore didn't have the same 'protective older brother' feelings that he had. Thinking about his sister with the man he considered his best friend stirred… something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think that would be a good idea?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looked thoughtful. "I don’t see why not. They’re both adults, and she has changed so much. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> you didn't I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Married? Surely not. Sokka was going to live at the South pole. She'd never willingly live there would she? Zuko was so caught up in this line of thinking Katara had to say his name three times before he looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was reaching for his spyglass and pointing in the direction of the Capital. Zuko squinted where she indicated. Something was wrong. Without aid,he could only see a darkening over the distant city. Katara gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, what can you see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, she thrust the spyglass into his waiting hand. As he realized what he was looking at, the dread Katara had mentioned earlier took hold of him too. Dark tendrils of smoke rose all over the city, both from the outer villages and the caldera itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father had set the Capital ablaze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 65</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko did not allow any time for outrage or despair after realizing what his father had done. He and Katara had raced through the ship, her to alert their communication officer to signal the other ships, him to the bridge. From there he ordered full speed. They had planned to arrive just before sundown. It would weaken Zuko mildly as well as Ozai, but Katara would be at full strength under the nearly full moon. With the lives of the people in the city and industriall villages between the harbor and the caldera in danger, they would have to scrap that plan. Pushing the steam powered ships to the point of potential damage, they would be there in a few short hours. Zuko hoped they wouldn’t be too late. Iroh had worried that he was playing into Ozai’s hand, but he agreed that there was nothing else to be done. There were thousands of people living in and around the caldera and he was still confident in Zuko and Katara’s ability to defeat Ozai, time of day notwithstanding. They would still make for the palace, the rest of his army had been given orders to kill any mercenary on sight and help anyone they could. All firebenders were to work to control the blaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been two stressful hours ago. Now Zuko stood on the forecastle of his ship with several others as they neared the Great Gates of Azulon. No one spoke as they watched the sky darken, ash had been raining down on them for the last hour. His gut churned with nerves. This was either going to be a success or go as wrong as the day of the comet but either way many of his people would likely lose their lives. He wished for the hundredth time since that morning that he could have predicted his father’s choices and somehow prevented them. If only they had arrived sooner, or if it was the sight of them that had set Ozai off perhaps under cover of night? Shaking his head, he reached out for his wife’s hand. Beside him, Katara’s face was grim as she spoke to him under her breath so only he could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn the Northern tribe. We need more waterbenders, more healers. Now more than ever. I can only imagine the suffering… the injuries. It will be so hard to ignore it while we run to the palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko understood exactly what she meant. He was no healer but passing his suffering people, mercenaries doing no doubt unspeakable things, while he went to meet his father would be unbearable. His heart ached thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we have master Pakku… I know he isn’t a trained healer but you and Sitka taught him some. And, you don’t have to completely ignore it. When we first land, I think it will be a little chaotic. Refugees are gathering in the Royal Plaza, we will have to linger there long enough to give Uncle and his men time to clear a path for us. We can set up the medics and the supplies we have, plenty of time to heal a few injuries. As for the rest, once we defeat my father we can focus on the people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, still looking straight ahead. “I have to keep reminding myself that we aren’t alone this time and that I can’t heal everyone even if I wanted to. If I tried I would pass out from exhaustion. No, killing your father is the priority. It’s how we really help them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.” An explosion sounded in the direction of the city and Katara growled in anger. “And if I didn’t already want to kill your father, I do now. I know it’s wrong to speak ill of the dead but damn Aang and his useless sentiment too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko made a noise of agreement and turned back to the sight before him. Iroh and several other firebending officers stood with them as their ship passed the massive effigy of his grandfather Azulon. He was unsurprised the flaming gates had not risen to keep them out. Evidentially, Ozai had only enough manpower to burn his city and murder his people. Huffing a relieved sigh, Zuko spoke to his officers one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, when we land your priority is helping the people. It looks like the Royal Plaza is full of refugees from the city so setting up basic medical care there will be a priority. Those of you who will be with me,” Five men, two firebenders, one of Toph’s students and two Water Tribe warriors nodded at his acknowledgment. “I have no doubt they have done everything they can to try and block our way so we will need to wait for General Iroh to give the signal that our way is clear before we can head for the road to the caldera.” He turned to his uncle. “I’m counting on you Uncle. Stop those mercenary bastards, don’t let any of them escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh smiled grimly and looked to the many ships on either side of their own, every deck full of multinational soldiers. “Do not worry about me, nephew. After watching their flames destroy my home all morning I am anxious to get my hands on them.” Looking around Zuko he gave Katara a dangerous, and significant look. “Make sure my brother suffers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looked fiercely back at him, Zuko thought she had never been more beautiful.  "As you say, Uncle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several tense minutes later the fleet was dropping anchor and they were filling the long boats. As they rowed closer to the Royal plaza, Zuko was momentarily relieved to see just how full of people it was. The relief was short lived as they finally came ashore and he could see the state the refugees were in. He would kill Chief Arnook the next time he was in the North for abandoning them. Katara had been right, they needed waterbending healers, an army of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At seventy-five, Mei-lin had never known a time without war. Her father had been a soldier, her husband and all three of her sons too. The glory and might of the FIre Nation was taught to her as a child and she taught her children. The other nations and their people were inferior and it was their destiny to be conquered. It was not until her son’s stopped coming home, dying for that glory and conquest, that Mei-lin began to question whether or not it was all true or worth the price even if it was. Only one son had lived long enough to give her a grandchild and against her wishes he enlisted as soon as he was old enough, just like his father had, not yet having lived long enough to see the war as anything but a grand adventure. He had married a kind but sickly woman that had died giving birth to his daughter. Mai-Lin raised the little girl while her father was away fighting the Fire Lord’s war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been six years ago. Her grandson had been stationed on a ship in the South sea more than a month ago when the rumors started. Prince Zuko had somehow been resurrected, if he’d even been dead to start with, and he and his uncle, the formidable General Iroh were returning. Some people said he had married the waterbender that had killed his sister and that she was either some kind of miracle healer or monstrous witch. Others claimed he had an Earth Kingdom horde at his back that would swallow the Fire Nation up as one giant colony for him to rule, taking back his birthright the only way he could. The most reliable information in Mei-lin’s opinion came from the few remaining soldiers in the city. They said Prince Zuko and his uncle were coming to save them from Fire Lord Ozai’s destructive obsession with war machines and violence, not that they would ever admit to such knowledge while in uniform. More information came to them in the capitol as everyday whole ships of soldiers abandoned Ozai in favor of his son and what was clearly a military coup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One week after her grandson’s ship was declared a traitor vessel, the Fire Lord brought strange and cruel men into the city. They enforced his obscene taxation and new curfews, harassing anyone they felt failed to comply. Young women especially found themselves targeted. Mei-Lin and her granddaughter only left their house during the busiest times of the day to avoid being caught up by the violent mercenaries. Everyone was on edge, never knowing how long Fire Lord Ozai would be able to keep the strangers from causing real harm or if he even would. Between the food shortages, taxation and violent mercenaries, people began praying that Prince Zuko would get there soon no matter why he was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the death of the Fire Lady, the tension in the city became unbearable. Everyone had heard what the servants and palace guards were saying about her treatment and seemed to agree that the blame for her death lay squarely at the feet of her husband. In the days since people had finally lost any remaining respect for Ozai, but refusal to pay his taxes or picking fights with his mercenaries always resulted in bloodshed and arrests. Neither injury or imprisonment could stop the foolhardy and the angry from trying though so the violent clashes were near daily occurrences. Mei-lin wondered how much longer they would survive this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning she had her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had risen shortly after sunrise, habit after years married to a firebender, and woken her great granddaughter. They had eaten a meger breakfast of rice and gone out to bring in the washing when the first ash began to fall. Having been protected from the harsh realities of the war as most children growing up in the capitol, her granddaughter felt only awe as she held out her hands to catch the slow falling pieces of blackened life. Dread pooled in Mei-lin’s gut and wound its way around her throat as she watched the young girl smile and turn circles in the ash fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look nanna, it's snowing! My teachers said it snows in the Earth Kingdom but never here but they were wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei-lin snatched her outstretched hand and tugged her close as she looked to the sky above the caldera. It was dark and ominous like a storm but only great fires could do this. From where she stood, she could see the great stair leading from the entrance of the caldera to their city below and it seemed as though every one of the mercenaries the Fire Lord had hired were on that road headed for them. It would not take them long to reach the outskirts of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not snow, foolish child, what kind of snow is black? Quick, into the house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, trying to reach for more falling ash. “But nanna I want to play in the snow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not snow! It is ash! See, look there,” She pointed to the stair so the girl could see. “The bad men the Fire Lord sent to tell us what to do are coming and I do not think they want to play. Now, get inside at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last she obeyed and they hurried inside, washing forgotten on the line. Mei-lin was in a panic. They needed to get out of the city but from where they lived it was two long miles and she was slow in her old age. Damn her grandson for leaving them alone! There was nothing for it, they had no choice. She helped her granddaughter into her boots and collected the few precious mementoes she had of her dead sons and husband and the two of them fled the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone that lived in their district had abandoned their homes, carrying few things and heading for the harbor. The streets were crowded and Mei-lin had to fight to keep hold of her granddaughters hand amid the panicked mass. Suddenly there was shouting behind them and a loud booming sound that had everyone covering their heads in fear. Peeking around the large man crouching beside her, she could see smoke and fire coming from the small factory near the gate to the caldera road. The mercenaries were there and spreading out through the streets, setting everything they passed on fire and with another great shudder, one blasted apart a section of the main road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that it was chaos. Screaming and panic and running. The strangers who had until that morning been holding back when they dealt with the people, seemed to have been given free reign. Young women were grabbed and dragged away, anyone who tried to fight back was cut down and everywhere there was fire and destruction. Mei-lin choked on fear and ash as she drug her granddaughter ever towards the great harbor. From seemingly out of nowhere man screamed just to her right and fell into her, knocking her to the ground and causing her to lose her granddaughter in the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! My granddaughter! My Ling! Wait!” She scrambled to her feet, jostled by the terrified and bleeding people all around her. Looking desperately around for her granddaughter, she saw the building they had been running along had caught fire and an upper wooden balcony had collapsed down onto the man that had knocked her down. Her desperation grew the longer she could not find her only grandson’s only child. Tears followed familiar paths down her face as she pushed back against the flood of people and called out for the little girl. Gradually she was pushed away from the last place she had seen her and closer to the harbor gates. She could only pray the child was similarly moved along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she heard a small voice cry, “Nanna!” and she turned to see her granddaughter in the arms of a tall man. She vaguely recognized him from the market and ran toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my baby, I was so afraid I’d lost you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could get a good look at the child the man wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and ushered her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get out of here.” It was obvious from the odd way he held her and the pale and pained look on her face that the little girl was badly hurt, but he was right, they needed to get away before tending to any injury. They were no longer truly being followed, the mercenaries had fanned out through the city, spreading into other districts to burn and reave. As they passed through the harbor gates it became apparent that destroying the city and roads was their main goal, none of them followed into the Royal Plaza. The small line of soldiers guarding the gates and protecting the refugees inside may have had something to do with it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei-Lin wondered how long they would be safe as they walked down the causeway to find a place to rest. With everyone gathered in one place they would be easy targets if the mercenaries converged on the few soldiers protecting them. Then she looked out to the sea and saw dozens of Fire Nation ships nearing the Gates of Azulon. Prince Zuko was coming. As more and more people noticed, shouts of relief and fear both rang out, but before Mei-lin could think on it too hard her granddaughter whined in pain from the man's arms and took all of her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found a space of empty wall and the man set her granddaughter down against it. Mei-lin gasped at the sight. Her small leg appeared crushed below the knee. Blood seeped out of gashes soaking her stockings and the man’s now darker red tunic. Kneeling beside the pale waif, Mei-lin feared she would lose yet another precious child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found her on the ground near a burning building. Part of a balcony had collapsed and was pinning her leg to the ground. I was able to move it but it just kept bleeding and bleeding.. There were so many people jostling around and I knew she belonged to someone so I grabbed her and hoped to find help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her small face had never looked so frail, deathly pale and not nearly as warm to the touch as it should have been. She was clearly in shock, her large dark eyes darting around in confusion as she sobbed quietly from the pain. Mei-lin inspected the leg, if she lived she would never walk again. The bone was broken in at least three places that she could tell and she had lost so much blood. Mei-lin was certain that unless a healer could be found she would die. She brushed back the hair from the little girl's face and tried to smile reassuringly even as she wept and sat back against the wall beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could have been hours or minutes later, more shouting started up again and Mei-lin tried to ignore it, too tired to care, until the crowd shifted and she could see what it was about. Long boats carrying soldiers were approaching the shore all along the harbor. As the boats neared, everyone could see that the soldiers were both their own and Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe together. The first boat to land ran aground on the back of a low wave that immediately dispersed as the first person lept out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko looked thunderous as he surveyed his people, long hair drawn up in the traditional way over red and gold burnished armor. Everyone around her stared at the returned prince with silent anticipation, but Mei-lin looked passed him to the dark skinned women that had lept gracefully from the boat to stand at his right hand. She wore a fierce look on her beautiful face and Mei-lin knew at once, despite her red uniform, that this was Master Katara. They only stood silent for a moment before Prince Zuko stepped forward and began ordering the soldiers forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start in the city, work your way out to the villages. Bring the injured here and show no mercy to the mercenaries and anyone else you find doing my father’s work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei-lin looked back to Master Katara. She was still standing beside Prince Zuko, looking around at the injured and afraid before her as if suddenly overwhelmed. With a jolt, Mei-lin remembered that this foreign woman was supposed to be a healer. She wondered if she would go with the prince to face Fire Lord Ozai and how much longer they would linger in the plaza before following their soldiers into the city. Would she have time to heal one little girl? With one last glance down at her great granddaughter, Mei-lin stood without taking time to think of consequences and hobbled forward. The crowd parted for her, still too apprehensive to approach or speak themselves, as she neared the line of long boats. Her steps faltered as Prince Zuko’s hard gaze fell on her but then his eyes softened and she inclined her head to him before bravely stepping up to the young woman at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the waterbender called Katara?” Long brown curls swayed around her face as she nodded. “Is it true that you a healer?” Again she nodded but before she could open her mouth to respond Mei-lin finally noticed the particular gold pattern on her collar and sleeves. She gasped and quickly lowered her eyes in deference. The rumors were true! Prince Zuko had married her. This woman would be Fire Lady if the prince killed his father that day and Mei-lin had addressed her so informally! She stammered. “My, My Lady, forgive me but.. my great granddaughter is badly hurt, please, she is all I have left…” A gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her tearful plea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today I am only Katara. Please, take me to your granddaughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei-lin could hardly muster a thank you before leading her away to where her granddaughter still sat against the wall. When they reached her, Mei-lin let out a sob. Her eyes were shut and her chest barely rose with each breath. Katara, as she’d asked to be called, knelt beside Mei-lin to inspect her leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to her?” Her voice was choked with anger and sadness as she reached to uncork a flask at her hip. Mei-lin watched in amazement as water flowed through the air from the flask and onto her hands as the man that had helped them explained how he had found her. She held one hand over the mangled leg and another over her heart, her eyes closed as if listening to something only she could hear as the water on her hands began to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is weak, she’s lost almost more blood than such a small child can without dying. The bones in her leg need setting before I can heal the tissues.” Katara sniffled and Mei-lin looked up just in time to see her wipe a tear away with her arm before looking to the man beside them. “Hold her?” He did and she worked quickly to reset the bones. Mei-lin had expected some kind of reaction from her granddaughter as her leg was painfully manipulated but she hardly stirred, managing only a weak groan in her fevered sleep. She did not move the entire time Katara worked on her leg, finally sitting back on her heels with a great sigh after nearly ten minutes. By then some of the onlookers had dispersed, lining up for food or medical attention from the handful of field doctors that had come with Prince Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have done all I can, the bones will take time to knit back together and she will have some scarring but… she still lost so much blood. She needs rest and if.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wakes she will need nourishment.” Katara stood and looked at Mei-lin with apologetic eyes. “I am sorry, I wish I could do more for her but I can’t replace her blood. Her body will have to do that on its own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei-lin had been astonished by what her waterbending healing had been able to do and felt certain in her heart that her precious granddaughter would live. She reached forward and took the young woman’s hands, kissing them reverently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you helped us I was resigned that my great granddaughter would follow my sons and my husband to the spirit world but now she may yet live. Thank you, thank you Lady Katara for giving her that chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future Fire Lady smiled sadly and nodded as if Mei-lin’s words had somehow reassured her. Prince Zuko and someone Mei-lin immediately knew to be General Iroh approached then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Katara?” Prince Zuko reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and looked down at Mai-lin’s granddaughter with grave concern. “Is the little girl…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did everything I could, it’s up to her now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and they shared a look. It was short, and if she hadn’t been paying attention Mai-lin would have missed it. They had both been looking at her granddaughter with sad eyes before Master Katara turned to her husband and for a moment seemed to be in great distress. Prince Zuko’s expression shifted to understanding and then reassurance as he rested his forehead against hers. A breath later and they were saying goodbye and wishing her well. As they walked away, towards the gates to the city, Mei-lin smiled sadly. She knew as sure as she knew her own hand that Prince Zuko and his Lady must have a child of their own. From the intensity of Master Katara’s distress she guessed that they had left it safe in the Earth Kingdom more than a month ago. It’s what she would have done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to her own little girl, Mei-lin muttered a prayer to Agni to protect the Prince and his young wife. Let no more families be destroyed for the Fire Lord’s war.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 66</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had been anxiously pacing the deck of their small ship for the last hour. They had dropped anchor as close as they could to the massive stone dragon on the north end of the Gates of Azulon and were waiting for the signal from Zuko before they took the hidden passage to the palace. Practically beside herself with anger and fear for her half brother since they’d first seen the smoke over the city that morning, Azula was starting to worry him. Watching as she passed him for the hundredth time, Sokka sighed and reached out to grab her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, stop pacing. Come here.” She begrudgingly allowed him to pull her to where he stood next to Toph. “Zuko and Katara will be through the villages and on their way up to the caldera soon. I’m sure we’ll see their signal any minute. You're just wasting energy and wearing a path in the deck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and yanked her hand away. "Excuse me for being worried, in case you didn't notice my father seems to have set the whole of the Capitol on fire. My brother is out there in it and so is my uncle, and your sister who I was actually starting to like." Sokka sighed as she turned back to face the smoking city. "I just wish I knew where he was keeping baby Sozin. We might find them in the tunnels beneath the palace. Or maybe he's in the palace somewhere… I hope the burning city doesn't mean he's completely lost it, what if he decided he didn't need an heir at all anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph leaned against the rail beside Azula. “I don’t think you need to worry about that. The people in the city, they don’t matter to him, but he needs the kid. Ensuring his legacy and all that. I bet he kept some of those mercenary guys back to guard him too. He’s got to be expecting a fight with Zuko. Relax, fire britches, we’ve got this. Your over loved up brother and his wife will take out your crazy dad and we’ll save the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cringing at the mention of Zuko and Katara’s less than private tent activities, Azula kept her eyes trained on the city. “I don’t know how you can be so optimistic. The last time you were all here my father killed the Avatar. How can you be so sure he won't kill Zuko and Katara too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining them against the rail, shoulder to shoulder with Azula, Sokka thought about Aang. They’d been friends for a little less than two years but the young Airbender had been like a brother to him at the end. As he caught ash in his hand, he remembered watching Aang fall. Ozai had been an incredible force with the comet in the sky, but he should have fallen to the Avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t happen. Aang was never going to kill Ozai. He went into that fight knowing he wanted to try to save him from himself.” He sighed and looked at the anxious princess beside him. “Zuko knows that isn’t possible. He and Katara are going to kill your father, Azula. I’m not worried because I know what the pair of them are capable of together. There’s no comet today, he has only his own skill to defend himself now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meant what he said. Sokka wasn’t worried for his sister this time. Besides their amazing power when Katara and Zuko fought as one, they weren’t going to let anything stop them from getting back to Kya. He was mildly concerned with how long it might take to find baby Sozin however. She was right, they didn’t know exactly where he was being kept and time was definitely limited. There was no telling what would happen if whomever was guarding the prince decided Ozai was on the outs. Sokka wouldn’t put it past the mercenaries not to take the infant prince hostage to barter their lives. If the Fire Lord had used loyal fire sages or the few stalwart loyalist officers that were likely still in the city to protect his progeny, he could be spirited away and raised under their influence only to return to challenge Zuko one day. While these thoughts may have rioted in Sokka’s mind as he watched the Princess out of the corner of his eye, he wasn’t about to share them with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint popping sound pulled Sokka from his thoughts and he looked up just in time to see an Earth Kingdom flare go off below the stairway to the caldera. Azula pushed back from the rail, a determined look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is! That’s the signal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked to Toph who smirked to herself before standing from the rail and heading towards the gathered firebenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allright boys, let's go save a baby!” She paused and cocked her head in the direction of one of the taller men, a slow grin forming on her face. “You, you’re with me. It’s Tatsuo right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything else she said to him was lost as they climbed over the side of the ship into the waiting long boat, the tall soldier helping her where she could not see. Sokka took one last look at the smoking city and offered up a quick plea to Tui and La for them all before following them over the rail. With so many rowing, they were across the water and landing on the scrap of beach below the great dragon in minutes. In even less time, they were flying up the side of the stone monolith as Toph bent the earth beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running down the tunnel from the gates to the palace reminded Sokka of the tunnels beneath Ba Sing Se. Instead of being bathed in green crystal glow, the tunnels in the Fire Nation capital were lit with ominous flickering torches. The natural added tension of being underground was the same though, as were their goals. At least in Ba Sing Se they had had some idea of what awaited them at the other end. Not for the first time, Sokka was thankful Toph was with them. Knowing what lay around the bend would mean precious seconds to think before jumping into a fight. The rest of the tunnel was empty though as nearly a half an hour later, Azula and the other firebenders stopped running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are just below the palace, I thought for sure father would have him down here. Although perhaps he guessed we might make use of this passage.” Azula stepped up to the entrance and bent a concentrated jet of flame through a hardly noticeable hole in the wall. If Sokka hadn’t been looking for it, he likely would have ran right past it. There was a clunking sound and the stone rolled aside revealing a dark corridor with lacquered walls and a polished floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I could have just blasted that open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka almost laughed as he followed his friend through to the palace hall. “Normally I’d love to see you blast apart ole Ozai’s place, but as we’re kind of trying to be stealthy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did laugh where she crept beside him. “Ruin all my fun why don’t ya. Come on Tatsuo, scout ahead with me.” He watched them race ahead through the gloom to feel out what was on the other side of the smooth palace walls. Hopefully Toph would be able to get an idea of how many people were around before they started for the family wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laid a hand against the wall as he stood with the remaining five soldiers and Azula. No one spoke as they waited in the dim light, the silence an eerie contrast to the loud sounds of suffering and death he knew were echoing in the city around them. Reaching out, Sokka closed his hand around Azula’s clenched fist and squeezed gently until she relaxed her fingers against his. Her hand was warm in his and his mind wandered to untimely thoughts he’d been trying to repress. Now was not the time to be thinking about how badly he wanted to press her against the cool lacquer and kiss the worry and stress right out of her. Shaking the thought away, he leaned in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know,” he whispered against her ear, “if anyone’s gonna take a bad hit and end up the hero this time, it’s definitely my turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and gave him an odd look he didn’t have time to decipher before Toph and her tall soldier were back and telling them the cost was clear. Azula’s hand slid from his as she led the way to a hidden door and from there, through the maze of halls to the family wing. Sokka had never been in the palace, but they were too focused on their goal to take in the grand columns and ornate architecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, he thought as they crossed yet another deserted hall, that there was no one in this part of the palace. Azula had said that the family wing was on the opposite end from the grand courtyards where Ozai was likely to face Zuko and Katara, but he had expected at least a few people. From the anxious tilt to her brow, Azula had thought the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of them, Toph finally stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Through there, I see several people.” She paused. “At least six. Azula, where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my father’s private room. He must have thought he’d be safe here.” Striding forward, she hesitated only a moment at the grand double door before pushing it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Sokka had expected to find, this was not it. There were three dead fire sages and two men in what looked to be a motley of colors lying on the ground. He knew they were dead because one was burnt to a crisp and the other two clearly had more outside than ought to be in. Two men in the same mismatched uniforms as the two dead men stood back to back surrounded by three older officers and the only remaining fire sage. Beyond the men a young woman crouched in the corner with a screaming infant clutched to her breast. Her dress was torn at the shoulder and she looked terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door had slammed open everyone in the room had frozen. Azula looked thunderous as she surveyed the carnage and the six firebenders that stormed in behind her were no better. Sokka and Toph stood on either side of the furious princess, Toph in a bending stance and Sokka with his weapon at the ready. For a long moment the only sound was baby Sozin’s screams as what was left of his guard sized up the intruders. The six who had only just been at one another’s throats now seemed to weigh their odds against the unknown threat. Only one of the older officers seemed to recognize Azula but he made no move to speak. One of the two that Sokka now realized must have been mercenaries was the first to break the trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula took a step forward, her head high and her stance commanding. For a moment, Sokka was reminded of the old Azula. The girl that ordered about men three times her age with the kind of unsubtle arrogance only found in the highborn and the powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Princess Azula, daughter of Ozai and sister to your new Fire Lord, and I have come for my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pregnant pause as the mercenary that had spoken gave her an appraising look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so. I heard you were alive too. You and your brother sure seem to have a knack for returning from the dead.” He was cut off by the senior officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough. The prince is staying right where he is. New Fire Lord you say? I doubt that very much young lady. Fire Lord Ozai will defeat his traitor offspring in Agni Kai and then you will all be executed for treason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula clenched her fists and took a step towards the older man. “You’ve got one thing right. There will be executions for treason today, yours.” With that, she leapt at the man, blue flames wrapped around her fists. The officer was quick to defend but all around them became chaos as the firebenders joined Azula in the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka went for the mercenary nearest him with his new sword and for an indeterminate time the rest of the room was lost to him as he focused on his foe. His leg throbbed as he forced the rough looking mercenary into a corner, the lingering scent of burnt flesh and the coppery tang of blood unsettling amid the frey. With so many combatants in such a contained space, it was unclear if the smell was from those that had been dead before their arrival or if it was fresh. The man he fought gave a gurgling cry as Sokka’s blade ran him through before sliding to the floor dead as he drew back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his first opponent was dead, Sokka turned to see how his friends were faring. Toph had the Fire Sage and the other mercenary bound in what looked to have been the metal gilding from the ostentatious door. They struggled in vain against the restraints as Toph had moved to fight beside her tall firebender. One of their soldiers sagged against the far wall, his breathing heavy as blood dripped down his arm to the floor. He looked to be their only casualty though. The remaining two officers stood, backs together against the remaining five soldiers and a smirking Toph, apparently having decided dying here was their best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was still locked in battle with the officer who had spoken and from what Sokka could tell, she was falling behind. Although she had worked hard over the last month to improve her bending, she was still not back to her former power. Sokka had sparred with her against Zuko and Katara enough to know how to help against another firebender and so jumped to her aid. Now seeing he faced two opponents, the officer ducked through a door and onto a low balcony and down into the courtyard below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Azula, you are a shade of what you once were.” The old man shot off a barrage against each of them as he nimbly danced out of their range. “It seems that joining your pathetic brother has weakened you as well. How disappointing. You need the aid of so many others to manage fights you once could have dealt with on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka narrowly dodged a burst of flame as he followed Azula and the older man over the balcony rail. They needed to end this fight. He could tell the man's words were affecting Azula. She was beginning to grow erratic in her desperate need to destroy him and all of his painful reminders. The screams of baby Sozin may have faded the farther they got from Ozai’s chambers, but it suddenly reminded Sokka of the last time he had fought alongside the princess and how terribly that had ended for her. Anxiety piqued, Sokka finally caught up to the pair and swung his new sword. He managed to nearly sever the officer’s right arm, saving himself and Azula from a jet of flame. As their foe cried out over his devastating injury, Sokka turned to Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him Azula, he is trying to get to you. He doesn’t know you at all.” Azula’s chest heaved from exertion but he thought her lip twitched as he looked down at her. “We will end this, and then we’ll take your baby brother back to the ship like we planned.” Sokka cast a glance over his shoulder at the still seemingly incapacitated officer before reaching out to brush the hair from her face. “I believe in you Azula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat, just long enough for their eyes to meet before Sokka heard a grunt just behind his right side. Suddenly there was blinding, searing pain radiating from the middle of his back. As he lost consciousness, he was aware of two things. First, if he woke up he would definitely be making a move on Azula. Second, what kind of idiot turns his back on his enemy during a fight?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 67</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After healing the little girl, Katara and Zuko moved slowly toward the gates of the city, helping more people as they went. The miserable state of those that had been able to escape to the plaza was heartbreaking. Katara had known since she was a little girl that Fire Lord Ozai, just as his father and grandfather before him, was a vile monster, but everyone’s enemy is a monster in war. To order this kind of destruction onto his own people just to spite his son, Ozai truly was the worst kind of despot. From where they stood in the plaza, sounds of Iroh and the rest of their soldiers chasing down mercenaries could be heard and Katara hoped they made quick work of them. She was anxious to get the fight ahead over with and return to her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercifully, she did not have long to wait. Less than an hour after Iroh had led his men through the gates, a solitary soldier came running back towards them. He gave them each a shallow bow before relaying Iroh’s message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Iroh says the main road to the caldera is secured, Prince Zuko. You should be able to make your way there without incident.” Zuko nodded but the soldier wasn’t finished. “I should warn you, there hasn’t been time to clear much from the roads. It’s…” He sighed and looked away, swiping roughly at his eyes. “Well not everyone was as lucky as the people here in the plaza.” Zuko gripped the stricken young man by the shoulder, thanking him, and turned to Katara and their group of five that stood behind her. It was time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara tried her best to block out the carnage as they raced to the high stair, but it was difficult to ignore when it was sprawled out in the streets beneath her feet. The people in the plaza had been injured and terrified but seeing what had befallen the city itself and those not lucky enough to escape the mercenaries filled her with righteous fury. Buildings were toppled, nearly every wooden structure was on fire, and the bodies… Running down the street nearly choking on the ash and the smell of burning flesh, Katara was overcome with heartache and hatred. Only knowing they were going to kill Ozai kept her from weeping and despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main body of soldiers that had gone on ahead of them had split themselves into two groups. Most of them were engaged in chasing down the mercenaries but whole units of firebenders had been tasked with putting out burning buildings and helping the injured back to the harbor for treatment. Bodies and debris filled the streets, slowing their pace and forcing them to pick their way more carefully. Sounds of battle echoed throughout the city as they made their way and Katara knew her husband was struggling as much as she was not to join in. She had expected violence and pillage but the horrific reality was so much worse. Knowing the Fire Nation soldiers would be even more moved than she and act accordingly was only so reassuring. In the main square of the city, near the high stone stairs, a massive statue of Fire Lord Ozai gazed down at them with an almost smug glare. Gritting her teeth, Katara resolved to have the monstrosity destroyed the moment Ozai was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were out of the city, it was a comparatively easy climb up the winding stone stair into the caldera and the royal city. At the rim, one of the men in their group set off a flair to signal Sokka and Azula before they passed through the gates. Inside the caldera itself, it was immediately clear that this was where the mercenaries had begun their ruinous path. Nearly every building besides the palace itself was burned to stone foundations. Fewer people lived here than the city below and many of those that had were well connected enough to know when to flee. Even without the bodies and wounded people, the streets were still nearly impassable and Katara wondered if that hadn't been an order from the Fire Lord himself. Small craters peppered the wide stone streets and several of the larger structures had been pulled down to block their way. As they descended into the smouldering chaos, Katara wondered how they would ever be able to rebuild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the labyrinthine state of the city, it only took twenty minutes to reach the palace gates. The mercenaries had done their work and all gone down to the city below so there weren’t any left to interfere. There wasn’t anyone to interfere. The royal city was deserted and eerily quiet. Hanging at wrong angles as though they had been blasted open from the inside, the palace gates themselves did nothing to block their way. While there had been no signs of human casualties outside the palace, the bodies of several servants struck down as they fled littered the courtyard and Katara thought again of Ming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Zuko stopped, hands clenched and jaw tight. She could feel the fury burning off of him, heating the air around them as he looked around at the dead servants. They had been defenceless, none of them were soldiers or benders. It had been a massacre just like the main city below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything else to be said and, with a furious sigh of flame, Zuko strode on ahead of them through the gates and into the palace. Katara glanced over her shoulder at the men behind them before following him, her gold trimmed skirts whispering across the bloodstained ground. The wide, lacquered hall beyond the courtyard was as deserted as the city had been, only the clack of their shoes against the tiled floor disturbing the ominous silence. After several minutes of finding no one, Katara began to wonder if Ozai wasn’t hiding in a bunker somewhere rather than waiting for them as they’d thought until they came upon a set of massive gilded wooden doors. Katara recognized them from the last time they had been in the palace. On the other side was the grand central courtyard where they had fought Azula on the day of the comet. If Ozai was waiting for them, it was likely he would be there. She met Zuko’s hard gaze with a reassuring one of her own and nodded. Together they thrust the doors open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash from his ruined city rained down around Ozai, blanketing the flagstones in the courtyard before him and clinging to his plain red robes. Zuko would be there soon, he could feel it. Unlike the last time they faced each other in an Agni Kai, there would be no mercy. One of them was going to die. Ozai had done everything he could to prepare; Sozin was well protected and if he was lucky Zuko would be exhausted from fighting his way to the palace. It did not matter that the Fire Nation army, every warrior from the Southern Water Tribe and many from the Earth Kingdom fought with him, Zuko was such a slave to petty things like compassion and love that Ozai knew he would throw himself into the fighting, saving as many worthless peasants as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted as he looked at where Agni hung in the sky. On a normal day it took less than an hour to reach the palace from the harbor and Ozai knew the traitors had landed nearly three hours earlier. No matter how little he thought of Zuko, he was not foolish enough to believe he’d fall to the mercenaries. Would he be brave enough to come alone or would he bring his whole army? Anticipation and something like resignation filled his gut. Today he would kill his son. His firstborn. Recalling every failure, every disappointment, every time Zuko proved himself unequal to his rank, Ozai wondered if he wouldn’t have been better off smothered in his crib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no shouting nor sounds of fighting preceding Zuko’s entrance to the courtyard. One moment Ozai sat in silent contemplation, the next the great wooden doors were flung open and there he was. He had not come alone, but he neither did he have a horde at his back. Five warriors of mixed nationality filed in behind their leader but they did not follow him into the courtyard, instead standing sentry along the far wall as if to ensure they were not interrupted. It had been more than two years since Ozai had last seen his son and he was much changed for it. He was taller. More muscle strengthened his still lean frame, his hair was nearly as long as Ozai’s own and it was styled the same. If not for the scar that marred half his face he would have thought Zuko an apparition of his own younger self. For one heartstopping second Ozai’s gut twisted with the realization that despite everything Zuko truly was his son and in moments they would be fighting to the death. Bile threatened at the unnatural wrongness of it but then his eyes slid over the women at his son's side and he remembered who he was and that looks were the only thing still connecting Ozai to the man before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few generals that had returned to him had told disgusted tales of how the disgraced Fire Nation prince had sullied himself by marrying the late Avatar's waterbending teacher. He had not doubted it. This Southern whore had helped Zuko defeat Azula and now she dared wear the royal crest on her breast as if she had the right. His momentary hesitation forgotten, Ozai's face slid into a sneer of distaste as he stood to address his errant son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew, the moment I learned you were still alive I knew you would come to face me again.  I see you brought the waterbender that defeated your pathetic sister. Good, it saves me the trouble of finding her myself.” Neither of them flinched as he carried on. “I have heard from those officers you were unable to convince to commit treason that you further dishonored yourself by marrying her. I can see she wears the royal crest so it must be true. Awfully presumptuous.” He smirked. “And here I thought you could not sink any lower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally a reaction, though not as dramatic as he'd expected. Zuko's voice was as measured steel when he rebuked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not speak to me of honor. I have come through the city you ordered sacked. Your own people, raped and burned and murdered and for what? To spite me? You know nothing of honor." Ozai could only glare. "Fire Lord Ozai, by the authority entrusted to me by the people of the Fire Nation, the whole of her military and by the right of my birth; for crimes against the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom and your own people, I, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation sentence you to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai snarled in rage as he descended the dias. "How dare you! You are no Prince, you have no authority over me! I am Fire Lord still, it will be Agni Kai or nothing! You will not execute me like some common criminal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko only stared at him with a look somewhere between molten, righteous fury, and profound sadness. "An Agni Kai is an ancient Fire Nation rite, practically sacred, a fight for honor. You threw away any shred of honor you had left and your right to that privilege when you set murderers and rapists on your people. You betrayed the Fire Nation, and for that sin you will die by my hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozai tore his glare away from his son long enough to see the woman sink into a stance beside him. "By your hand, and yet you need this Water Tribe filth to help you." A humorless laugh clawed its way out of his throat. "What a waste of Agni's breath!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My wife, master Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, has as much right to this fight as me. Your death is a burden we have chosen to share."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A final furious bellow and flames erupted from Ozai's fists. "Come on then!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They attacked, moving as if of one mind and more than prepared for everything Ozai could throw at them. Steam filled the courtyard. He thought to strike the wet flagstone with lightning but the waterbender did not allow any water to linger there long enough. As they three danced, ash filled the water, blackening it with the wrath of his people. For the first time, Ozai felt a thread of fear wind itself up his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last he perceived an opening and, drawing his arms around himself in familiar arcs, shot a mighty bolt of lightning at Zuko. He had forgotten the women in his haste to strike his son. Half a breath later and the screeching blue nightmare was crashing back just above his own head. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a strange shiver ran through his body as he turned to sneer at Zuko and fire another blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he made to raise his arms, he found that he could not move them. He could not move at all. The strange shiver he'd felt a moment before began to burn, slowly at first and becoming more painful by the second until Ozai could not hold back a cry of pain. Whatever it was that held him forced him to his knees. His teeth ground together as his eyes frantically searched for the source of his paralysis. Zuko stood solemnly before him, his hands at his side while his wife sank into a rigid bending stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.. What is sssshee... “ The edges of his vision blurred as the pain became excruciating. “What is she grr... dd.. doing to m me?” His voice grew shrill in his mounting hysteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s bending your blood and you will die if she continues. It could be fast if she were feeling merciful, though given the state of the people we’ve just seen I doubt it.” Ozai’s heart gave a great lurch in his chest making the organ feel close to bursting. “But as I’ve said, you’ll die by my hand. I wish it hadn't come to this.. father. I wish you could have been an honorable man like your brother, a good father and a just ruler but it was not to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s words cut through the cloud of agony and Ozai had a flash of their Agni Ka,i when their positions had been reversed. Taking a shaking breath through his nose, he ground out what he was sure would be his final words. “It… it was nn..n..necessary… all of it. Some.. Someday when you.. you’re a father… you’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could no longer clearly see his son’s face but his voice dripped with regret. “You’re wrong. I already am a father and I’ve never understood you less.” There was the unmistakable hiss of steel sliding against the leather of a scabbard as a confused wonder swirled in Ozai’s nearly obliterated consciousness. “I’ll tell you something father. I spent years trying to find the Avatar and capture him on your orders. Turns out, all I had to do was marry a Water Tribe woman and have a child with her. The spirits sure have an ironic sense of things, don’t they.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sightless eyes opened wide and a garbled, hysterical sound that might have been a laugh fell from Ozai’s lips as the air whistled around Zuko’s blade. The last thought Fire Lord Ozai had before his head was parted from his shoulders was that his son was wrong. The spirits weren't ironic, they were spiteful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Epilogue Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue part 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffled voices filtered through the darkness that Sokka had been drifting in and out of for Yue knew how long. Sometimes, in particularly lucid moments he thought he could recognize the low, rough voice of Zuko, or the deep and familiar tones of his father but it was never clear enough to be sure. There had been a long conversation with Aang. It had been as vivid as it was surreal, but as he continued to drift in the dark, his memories of their encounter blurred until he could no longer remember much of what was said. He knew he wasn't dead though. That was one of the few things he remembered Aang had said. Something about Katara and his chakras… Spirits only knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a pained cry cut through the nothingness and the voices that only moments ago sounded muffled and distant, were right beside him. No sooner had Sokka recognized the screaming as his own voice, than pain was assaulting his still confused senses. His head felt as though he’d been kicked by a moose-lion and his back… Oh Spirits his back felt like it was on fire. Heavy limbs twitched as he tried to remember what had happened and where he was. Sokka thought he recognized the voices but… hadn’t they been fighting? Yue, what had happened to his back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firm, warm hands gripped his shoulders, holding him down when he tried to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still Sokka. It’s ok, everything is ok just… you can’t move yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to open his eyes and turn his head towards the voice but his eyelids were as sluggish as the rest of him. He was surrounded by a sea of red silk and painful light streamed in from somewhere on his left, stinging his eyes and making his headache worse. A pitiful moan clawed its way up his too dry throat as the pain continued to pulse. The warm hands moved from his shoulders to cup his face, gently bracing his head in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. He must be in agony." Azula, that was definitely Azula, she was there with him. Something about that calmed him despite the pain so he stopped trying to escape, instead relaxing into her hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pained whimper slid past his lips as the heat scalding his back flared again. Azula stroked the hair from his face as she continued to hold his head steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you have to wake him for this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to undo the block I'd made in his chi to keep him asleep in order to heal the last of his spine. Keep him still Azula, I'm almost done." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka focused on the uncharacteristically gentle hands on his face and tried to breathe. After a few moments and a lull in the pain, he squinted and tried to discern his surroundings but found his vision was still blurred. Azula’s face was hovering over his but out of focus, everything around them varying shades of red and brown. Assuming that, wherever they were he was safe, Sokka closed his eyes to endure whatever his sister was doing to him. Gradually, the feeling in his arms and legs began to normalize. Being careful not to move his head, he slowly reached up to grab Azula's arm. He clung to her as the pain flashed again before receding, becoming a dull ache.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From somewhere beside him, Katara let out a relieved sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. Unfortunately the damage was so extensive he's going to scar, even with your burn salve, Azula. That will be the worst of it at least. We were able to save his spine and most of the muscle tissue. It’s a good thing you were in Omashu Sitka, I don’t think I could have done that on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without your use of bloodbending, it wouldn’t have been possible at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister and the other water tribe women went on like that for a while longer but Sokka tuned them out, focusing on the firebender instead. Blinking slowly and testing the strength in his neck, he turned his face towards hers. He tried to smile but the sudden tears on her cheek made him falter. She drew her hand back from his face to wipe them away before anyone else could see, but Sokka hadn’t missed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he spoke, his voice was rough and hardly more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smiled weakly at him and took his hand again. She glanced up at the other women in the room and sniffled before looking back at Sokka, her voice as low as his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost died Sokka. If Katara hadn’t… If she hadn’t gotten there as soon as she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s confusion must have shown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember? We got separated from Toph and the others and the general we were fighting hit you when your back was turned. I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of memory came back to him. They had been fighting. Were they in Ba Sing Se? No, that was months ago… Wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mass of brown hair fell into his vision and his sister was talking to him all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel Sokka? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and tried to wave her away. “Mmfine sis… so loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” She crouched down beside Azula to better see into his face. “You’ve had us so worried Sokka. I had to put you in a coma so your body could heal. If you’d been awake I'm not sure you could have stood the pain.” He sighed as she fussed over him for a few more minutes before kissing his forehead and ushering everyone but Azula out of the room. As soon as they were alone he reached out for the hand she’d taken back when Katara had interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shock at his lapse lasted only a moment before she sniffed and briefly detailed the hours leading up to his injury. As she talked, memories flooded back and a flash of her looking tense and determined and beautiful in the dark hidden hallway as they snuck into the palace turned up the corners of his mouth. The sadness in her eyes brought him back though and he suddenly had more pressing questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I remember seeing the smoke from the city… Ozai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad frown bent her brow and she stared at their hands for a long moment before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead. Zuko and Katara killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for long enough that Sokka started to worry but she spoke again before he could ask if she was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After seeing what he did to the city before we got here, I hope he suffered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka squeezed her hand until she met his eyes and tried to ignore the panic that he felt at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, what did he do? How long was I out for and how did he die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand back Azula stood and, with her arms wrapped around herself, slowly walked to the window, staring out in silence for several minutes. For the first time, he noticed what she was wearing. Sokka would have thought she’d have been happy to wear the rich red and gold silks she’d been denied for almost two years. The simple white tunic dress and pants was unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’ve been asleep almost two weeks. Katara worked for hours once things were settled to save you. Once you were stable she went back to Omashu to get Kya and my mother. She only got back last night. I’ve been with you as much as I could be… even though you were asleep you still needed daily care.” She turned to him with an apologetic frown. “Katara was right, even with fresh burn salve every day and all of her work, your back won’t ever look the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was positive that at some point in the future he would lament his disfigured back but just then it wasn’t his priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, she turned back to the window. “We could see the fire, the smoke, from where we waited on the ships, you said you remembered?” She went on before he could respond. “I knew, after the last year, that my father was a monster, but somehow I didn’t think… I thought maybe he’d had them set fire to some of the buildings to cause chaos, I couldn’t have imagined.” Her voice caught and, not for the first time in the course of their conversation, Sokka desperately wished he could go to her, take her in his arms and comfort her. “He turned the mercenaries loose on the city Sokka. On the people. They didn’t just destroy buildings, they raped and burned and murdered. So many people, my people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking people, Sokka. All my life I’ve been taught the superiority of the Fire Nation and our people and how it was the divine right of the Fire Lord to rule and protect. To wage war to advance our cause in the world. Sure he was, I was…” She gripped the window ledge and hung her head, tense as she fought off tears. “But that was war. Soldiers die in war. We were… he was a brutal military leader and I understand now how cruel and unjust that was but, this was different Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she turned to face him, her fists clenched and her eyes red and brimming with barely contained tears. “Children and grandmothers butchered in the street, women, girls raped and left for dead. So many, burned and disfigured and broken and for what? To spite my brother? Uncle Iroh?” Her lip trembled as the first tear slid free. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped her face as though the very idea of tears offended her and Sokka found himself unable to speak. What could he say to that? It wasn’t all that surprising to him if he was honest. He had seen what was left of the air temples and he knew first hand what the Fire Nation had done to his own people. Murdering innocent people was nothing new for them. As cruel as Ozai had raised Azula to be, he had apparently still shielded her from the in person reality of their more horrific war crimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever her past actions, Azula at present looked shattered to have finally had the last vestiges of the image she’d held of her father for so long, well and truly destroyed. Sokka had no idea what to say or do for her. Comforting people, especially women, especially women he cared about, was not something he was particularly good at. So he stretched out his hand and hoped she’d take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sob, she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days after he’d awoken, Sokka was sitting up in bed while his father helped him dress. Thanks to Katara and Sitka’s combined efforts, he had been walking since the day before but raising his arms over his head was still painful. As Hakoda helped him shrug on his new tunic, he groaned around a twinge of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko is lucky he’s family now, otherwise I’d stay here and sleep through his coronation.” Another strained grunt interrupted his train of thought. “I wish he could have put it off a few more days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda huffed a small laugh as he finished tying Sokka’s hair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already has. It’s been nearly three weeks and his people need this. I know you’ve heard about the hell they’ve gone through. They need to see Zuko take his place as their new Fire Lord, for morale as much as political influence. He’s spent these last weeks down in the city, helping his soldiers clear the streets and lighting funeral pyres, but he won’t be able to continue that way. The war may be over, but there are still battles ahead of him. Settling peace with the other nations won’t be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scuffed his boot against the dark lacquered floor and looked out the window behind his father. The next months would be filled with negotiations and peace talks and trying to fund reparations while rebuilding the Fire Nation itself. He did not envy his brother in law. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you will do now, Sokka?” Hakoda gave him a curious look but he couldn’t think of an answer. “You are my son, and as your sister will be here, you are my only heir.” Turning from his father’s contemplative stare, Sokka fastened his belt and inspected himself in a mirror and tried to think. “While I know you to be a strong and competent leader, I somehow don’t think you’d be happy as chief back home.” He laughed softly again and placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much son, there is time enough to decide your future now. Come, we have a Fire Lord to crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave himself one last look over before following his father out of the room, his thoughts lingering on that Fire Lord’s sister. He did indeed have much to think on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later saw Sokka winding his way through the long, deserted halls of the palace. Precious few servants had survived to return and those that had were dismissed for the day to be with their families. He imagined the silence should feel peaceful or something. Aang probably would have hated it too, he thought with a wry grin, remembering how much his friend had loved being around people. After everything that had happened here, the silence was oppressive. Running his fingers along the smooth, warm walls, Sokka wondered where Azula had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coronation had been a solemn affair. Zuko had knelt before his newly appointed High Fire Sage to receive the five pointed flame and had proceeded to give a stirring speech that had left hardly a dry eye. In Sokka’s opinion, Katara had never looked more splendid as her husband crowned her as his Fire Lady. Iroh, Ursa and Azula had stood beside them as the multitude shook the mountain with their applause and the five of them had led the procession out of the caldera. Choosing to forgo the traditional festival, a memorial for the dead  in the lower city had followed. Representatives from all three nations had taken part, pointing the way for a united and peaceful future. It had all been very touching and Sokka had fled as soon as was acceptable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry from a furious sounding baby broke his reverie and Sokka realized he must have wandered to the living quarters. He followed the sound until he came to little Sozin’s nursery, the sight that greeted him making him smile. Leaning against the doorway, Sokka watched Azula gently bounce the hysterical infant. Only her unusually soft voice masked the frustrated string of expletives as she tried in vain to get him to take his bottle. She looked up sharply when he let out a chuckle. The glare she sent him turned his next laugh into an embarrassed cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine what you could possibly find so funny about this but as you’re here why don’t you at least make yourself useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did laugh again at that, but he walked farther into the room and took the squalling baby from her. As soon as she was free of him, Azula sank back into a plush chair with a sigh. Sokka propped the baby on his shoulder and patted his back as he bounced in place, all the time he’d spent babysitting his niece turning out to be useful after all. After a few minutes, a belch worthy of someone much larger erupted close to Sokka’s ear and the wailing faded to pitiful wimpers. Azula gave him a scathing look when he laughed again and passed the baby back to her. Now calm, Sozin took his bottle eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have done that myself you know. Thanks all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled warmly at the picture they made before flushing at the memory of all the things he wanted to tell her. Clearing his throat, he offered a mumbled “No problem” and stepped to look out the large window to organize his thoughts. Before he could make himself speak however, Azula was filling the comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that he would be fine if I left him to your sister and my brother but… Ever since I knew he existed I’ve felt like…” She screwed up her face as she tried to find a way to explain a complicated emotion. Evidentially giving up, she sighed and looked up at Sokka with eyes that begged him to understand. “He needs me. I don’t know why, obviously I'm terrible at this but I just, I can’t leave him to be raised by anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood. Something in his eyes must have shown that he did because after a moment, she smiled sadly at him before turning back to watch her little brother. How could he not understand? Katara was not nearly so much younger than him but he had always known he would do anything to keep her safe. It did however, change his plans somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planning to stay here for a while then?” he asked, trying his best to sound casual and not as disappointed as he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him, brow raised and lips slightly parted and La why did she have to look like that? Kissing her now would only make it harder when he left in a few days. Clearing his throat against its rapid tightening, he nodded down at Sozin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, since you want to take care of him. I guess you’ll want to stay here with your family for a while.” He ran his hand through his loose hair and tried to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes, for a while at least. He’s too young for much travel. I hadn’t really thought much farther than that actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly less comfortable, at least for Sokka, silence descended for a few minutes as she gazed thoughtfully down at the baby in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to live here, in the palace I mean, for very long. I hate being here. Mother said… that is… She knows how I feel here and she had suggested returning to Hira’a with her. It’s close enough that she can still be around for Zuko when he needs her but it's apparently much more comfortable. It’s been more than a year since she left but she continued her family's herbalist work in the village. When we were together on Ember Island she was teaching me.” She was smiling brighter now and Sokka couldn't help returning it. “I enjoy it but I don’t think I’d want to live there forever either.” Pausing as something seemed to occur to her, a faint blush darkened her cheeks and she glanced up at him again nervously before decidedly looking back at Sozin as she went on. “What about you? Any big plans now there’s no more battles to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What to say? He had planned to tell her how he felt about her, ask her to come with him, wherever that would be. Now he was kicking himself for not remembering Sozin. Sokka had a hopeful suspicion she felt the same way about him but he would never ask her to leave her brother. Chewing on the inside of his lip for a moment, he tried to decide what he should tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d had an idea but… I don’t think now’s the right time.” He blushed too at the curious look she sent him and quickly turned to face the window. “I’m heading back to Ba Sing Se with Dad and our warriors in a few days to get the rest of our tribe and take them home. That will take a few months. But I don’t think I want to stay there forever either. I’ve been away too long and even though I’m pretty sure there’s no place on earth as beautiful as the tundra on the first sunrise of the year, it just doesn’t seem like home anymore.” Remembering what his dad had told him after their part in the memorial earlier, he brightened and looked back at Azula to find her watching him intently. “Dad asked me to represent the Southern Water Tribe for the peace negotiations that will likely take place in Omashu. I’ll probably visit Katara now and then too. I mean, I’ll be close after all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words failed him when he finally met her eyes. There was something there, something cautious and hopeful but still guarded. Dammit this was so much harder than he’d imagined. It didn’t matter that she was going to raise her brother. It wasn’t like that meant she was going to take a vow of chastity and never get married or…Taking a deep breath, he decided to say it before his courage could fail him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula I… I know now isn’t the best time and there’s a lot going on now and you have Sozin to think about and I’m leaving in a few days for a few months but well… I mean this might sound crazy but I… I’ve realized recently that, well as we’ve gotten to know each other and we work so well together you know?” Risking a glance at Azula, he saw that her face was as red as his felt. “What I’m trying to say is that I care about you a lot Azula, not like I care about Toph or Katara. I know I’m leaving so this is maybe stupid of me to even admit but I couldn’t leave and not say anything. Maybe..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything else, she had reached up and taken a hold of the front of his tunic and pulled him down so their faces were level. She was almost as red the dress she wore and her eyes were wide and panicked. Not giving either of them time to think about it, she squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him. It only lasted long enough for Sokka to get over his shock and want to kiss her back. He desperately hoped she hadn’t heard the embarrassing little whine he hadn’t been able to hold back when she pulled away but if she did, she didn’t mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, Sokka.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Epilogue Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I still have ideas for a five years later chapter but I am really not sure when I will get to it. I am kind of burned out with the ATLA fandom atm. I might come back to it though<br/>My girl Sophie, Excited-Insomniac on FFN. Without her this never would have been half so good or long. Mad props girl! Go check her stuff out on FFN she does HP and ATLA !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue: Part 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had hardly slept in the two weeks since he’d killed his father. There was so much work to do he hardly had the time. Katara, Agni bless her, had been desperate to get back to their daughter after more than a month’s separation but stayed for three days healing night and day until she’d collapsed from exhaustion. He hoped the trip back to Omashu was restful. As for himself, the devastation his father had wrought seemed endless. Before the mercenaries had razed the city, its streets had been lined with colorfully painted, ornately carved wooden structures, many of which had stood for centuries. Rebuilding would take decades and it would never be the same. Not for the first time, Zuko found himself immensely grateful that so many earthbending soldiers had taken part in their invasion. They had been able to construct temporary villages for the people that had chosen to stay in the city, some of the more skilled even attempting to recreate traditional motifs where they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrecked buildings were, for the moment, the least of his concerns. 16,285 of the nearly 150,000 people that lived in the Capital city proper and port villages had been killed, and thousands more were suffering from some degree of injury. The once beautiful and thriving city had been reduced to a smouldering hell, the last of the bodies only having been pulled from the rubble the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> As he stood vigil over the last of the mass funeral pyres, some of the older women could be overheard whispering about the vengeance of angry Spirits and divine retribution. Watching the flames fade up into the dark, star filled sky, Zuko was overcome with grief at the realization that the old crones were likely right. Decimating the Air Nomads was merely the first in a hundred year long line of atrocities and war crimes committed by the Fire Nation. Other than soldiers, the Fire Nation had been largely untouched by the violence. Not until his father sank into insanity and desperation did their own people begin to suffer too. Thankful for the darkness to hide his sorrow, Zuko wondered if the Earth Kingdom lords would care that his nation had been so recently devastated when it came to talks of reparations and peace. He doubted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the last of the mourners had gone, Zuko turned to trudge back to the palace. He hadn’t made it far before Azula fell in step beside him. Not meeting his eye, she reached up to dust the ash from the shoulder of his stiff white tunic. She sniffled and cleared her throat before staring hard at the rubble to her right. It had been one of the few positive things to come out of their invasion, but Zuko and Azula’s relationship had changed drastically. While she spent at least half of her time in the palace tending to Sokka’s hideous burns, the rest of her day was spent at Zuko’s side, helping the wounded as far as they were able and accounting for the dead. They hadn’t actually spoken to each other much, Azula hardly speaking at all, but something important had changed for the better between them. So, when her steps brought her closer as they walked up the road, Zuko put his arm around her shoulders without much thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really was a monster, wasn’t he?” Her voice broke as she forced out the words and Zuko had to swallow down the lump in his throat before he could answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s dead, and I’m glad you killed him.” She was quiet for a moment before looking up at him. It was hard to tell in the dark but he could still make out the glistening of tears on her cheek. “I’m glad it was you that did it, well and you and Katara.” She looked down, watching her feet. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it, but I’m glad it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say to that so he just nodded and squeezed her a little bit tighter. She hadn’t said anything that day after he had told her Ozai was dead, just nodded solemnly and gone back to caring for Sozin.They continued on that way for some time, contemplative silence broken only by the call of night birds as they climbed the gentle sloping high stair to the caldera. When Azula again broke the silence, stopping them abruptly mid stride so she could face him, Zuko was momentarily taken aback by her change in mood and subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you married Katara. I was... so, so angry when I found out but… I guess she isn’t so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… I’m glad you approve, I guess.”  She gave a little nod and carried on walking without him, her hands folded behind her back and her general posture more rigid. He watched her with mild amusement for a moment before huffing a quiet laugh and following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had finally made it into the caldera when she spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You and Sokka, you’re friends, you like him right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, slowing to stare at her in confusion. Noticing that he was no longer beside her, Azlua stopped and glanced primly at him over her shoulder, her face red up to her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula… are you blushing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes going momentarily wide with indignation, she blustered as her blush deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Me, blushing?” She scoffed. “Certainly not brother, don't be ridiculous.” The poor attempt at her old haughtiness made Zuko narrow his eyes in suspicion, something between dread and humor settling in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Sokka just fine, I would have thought it obvious. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of determined nonchalance as she picked idly at the pressed white sleeve of her dress was almost too much but he knew that if he laughed at her, she’d be hurt and probably never bring up whatever it was she wanted to say again. With as much restraint as he could muster in his currently exhausted state, Zuko kept any reactions to himself until she was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know if you’d… well, if he.. I sort of thought that he, and I… well.” Sighing in frustration, Azula stared fixedly at a spot somewhere over Zuko’s left shoulder and finally let it out in a great rush. “It’s just that I quite like him a lot and I think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel the same way but I’m not really sure as we’ve not exactly had a chance to discuss it and now he’s in a coma so he doesn't have a whole lot to say when I talk to him and I know that things are tense right now and that we both have responsibilities for the next few months that would make it difficult but I just wanted to know,” pausing for breath, she finally looked him in the eye “what you’d think if we made a match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she seemed to have said everything she wanted to say, Zuko felt momentarily at a loss for words. There had been more than one significant bit of information in her rushed monologue and he couldn’t decide which to focus on first. She had said she was interested in someone but she wasn’t entirely sure if her feelings were returned and yet she had essentially asked his permission before initiating any kind of relationship. For the second time in as many years, he was reminded of the stark differences between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe when it came to courtship. Zuko wasn’t entirely sure but he didn’t think Katara had so much as mentioned their relationship to her brother before she’d gotten pregnant. Such a casual and unarranged tryst was absolutely unheard of in the upper rings of Fire Nation society. Had their family not been entirely fucked, they both would have had arranged marriages, Zuko having moderately more freedom to refuse or accept a match than Azula, with little to no care given to mutual attraction. As it was, no such arrangements had been made. His banishment at 13 and Azula’s favored position, along with the appearance of a certain bald air bender, distracted their father from such trivialities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the fact that she had brought this to him at all. He would have thought she would have gone to their mother once she was back in the city or even their uncle before mentioning it to him. Although, now that Ozai was dead, Zuko was both her brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> her Fire Lord. In any normal situation, he would have had final say over her suitors. But this wasn’t a normal situation. Their relationship was still so fragile and with their history, he would never have presumed to intrude into her life that way. Never mind the fact that Katara would have been horrified. Realising that, for the first time in her life, Azula seemed to care about what he thought almost had him misty eyed. If she wanted to be with Sokka, who was he to stop her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka? Had she said she was interested in Sokka? When in Agni’s name had that happened? All previous thoughts of touching sentiment and courtship rituals fled his mind as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of Sokka and Azula together. It just seemed wrong. His rapidly changing emotions must have shown on his face because Azula’s tentative, hopeful smile had melted into a defensive frown. For just a second, something in the stubborn tilt to her lip reminded him of Katara and suddenly it all made sense. If anyone had suggested to him before the Western Air Temple that he’d be married to Katara, he would have laughed them right off of his ship. Now she was everything to him. Realizing that he had better say something and that he only had one chance not to screw it up, Zuko cleared his throat and tried to arrange his face into something less shocked. She was bringing this to him, he would take her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka is a good man and a skilled warrior, I respect him a lot. I'm just a little shocked, is all. I knew you had spent a decent amount of time together but I had no idea… I mean I never would have imagined you to care for him like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula wrapped her arms around herself and a small smile graced her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not the same person I used to be, and... he sees that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled at that. She was right, she had changed so much in the last two years and no one seemed to appreciate that more than Sokka. Even if her romantic interest had caught him off guard, anyone could see that they were good friends. He did have one concern though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, I’m honored that you’d bring this to me, and assuming he feels the same way I would be happy for both of you. But, speaking as someone who knows, there are a lot of things our two cultures do very differently.” Zuko felt his good ear burn with embarrassment at what he was trying to say to his younger sister. “What I mean is that if it didn’t work out and you wanted to marry into the Fire Nation nobility, such that it is now, if you weren’t… Well Sokka might, and it’s not like I have any kind of right to say anything but... You see Azula, it’s very cold in the South Pole and they don’t have the same standards about a woman's virtue as most people do here and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror had replaced the smile this time. “ZUKO! Stop! Right now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> care what you do, it’s just that I know how crazy people here are about that and I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ZUKO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to keep that in mind is all. It’s a stupid double standard but it is what it is and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes squeezed tight, face as red as their flag, Azula had surged forward and clamped her hands over his mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE, Zuko, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nervous laugh was muffled behind her hands as he reached up to pull them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok fine. I just.. don't want you to get hurt, is all. I was stupid and selfish and didn’t think of the possible implications for Katara when we were.. well you know. If we hadn’t worked out she could have married anyone from her tribe that she wanted to but when Sokka and I went to the North Pole..” A sour look passed over his face as he remembered Hahn. “They’re just as bad as here, maybe worse. She never could have married anyone worthy of her there.”  He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. “I also want you to know that I’ll always be here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes even as she smiled, Azula laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Zuko. And I know all that already. Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel the same way, anything between us would have to be very official and we probably won’t even see eachother much for a while anyways so you don’t need to worry about me, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave an exaggerated nod and the pair turned back to the palace when a sudden thought struck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to ask Hakoda for permission to marry Katara. I was more than a little intimidated and Sokka thought it was hilarious. If this works out, he’d have to ask me. You know what, please marry him Azula, let me have that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sharp jab to his ribs only made him laugh harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara returned the next day. It had only been two weeks but he’d missed her terribly. His days had been filled with devastation that left him emotionally exhausted. By the time he’d finally made it to bed every night, all he wanted was to hold his wife while he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After so long away, the lavish room and overly plush bed were uncomfortable and facing the big empty space alone after a long day pulling his dead countrymen from rubble was unbearable. Two nights after Katara left he’d started sleeping on a small couch in Sokka’s room so he wouldn’t be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning, Zuko was inspecting what was left of their food and medical supplies. Iroh walked beside him as they pondered the starvation of their people. For so long the Fire Nation had largely relied on imports from the colonies for much of their food supply. The once great rice plantations and vegetable farms were no longer able to sustain the home islands after a century of preference for cheaper colony imports. At least they had maintained their fishing trade, but even that wouldn't be enough to feed everyone. It would take time to reestablish their own food supply, time they didn’t have. Thanks to Ozai’s obsession with the Avatar, and later finding Zuko and rebuilding his air fleet, almost no money had been spent on importing food in the last two years. There was hardly enough to last the Capital the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve saved my people from my father only to watch them starve to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sighed, looking over his shoulder at the ledgers. “It does seem that way. Would that Ozai had as much care for rice as he had for machines of war. We may need to ask for help from the Earth Kingdom, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed at that. “Why would they help us? We’ve only spent the last century making unprovoked war on them, I’m sure they would love to see us starve. Most of the Lords and landowners that helped us plan and end the war only worked with us because they had no better option. I am sure they are sitting in their jade and carved stone manors, excitedly waiting for the first peace meeting so they can demand reparations we have no hope of paying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am certain you are right about some of them. However, I am equally certain there are those who would help us, should we humble ourselves to ask. It would serve no one if the Fire Nation ceased to exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration and exhaustion hindered Zuko’s ability to accept what his uncle was saying but before he could respond, a soldier came running up to them from the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord Zuko, Master Katara’s ship has returned but it is not alone. There is a large, Earth Kingdom ship waiting to dock in the harbor too. What should I tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He all but threw the ledgers he had been agonizing over at Iroh in his haste. “Nothing, I’ll see to it myself.” A late-remembered “Thank-you” was shouted over his shoulder as he ran for the ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached the docks, Katara had already disembarked and was shouting orders at Earth Kingdom men on the other ship. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he watched her as she directed the unloading of cargo. He was glad to notice that she did in fact seem well rested. Her face was aglow as it hadn’t been since they’d left Omashu and her stride was full of focused energy. The white mourning robes were simple and the only adornment she wore was the hair comb he had given her on their wedding night but Zuko thought she had never looked more like a queen. Like the Fire Lady he would soon crown her to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara!” She whirled around and smiled when her eyes found him amid the crowd of sailors and soldiers. Zuko wove around a man pushing a large pallet of produce and ran the last few steps, wrapping her in his arms at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” he murmured into her hair. When she lifted her face up from his chest to respond, her smile faltered and her hand came up to cup his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko, have you been sleeping at all? You look terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to blink back tears as everything he had been holding back since they’d killed Ozai threatened to overwhelm him at once. She didn’t need him to explain, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight as he pulled himself together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat and pulling back, he looked around in confusion at the soldiers unloading what he now noticed were cases of rice and other food staples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again. “While I was in Omashu, I had a long talk with King Bumi. When he heard what Ozai had done he was as serious as I’ve ever seen him. I know we don’t have many allies right now and we are going to need help to get the Fire Nation back on her feet after everything Ozai did and well… King Bumi seemed sympathetic to our people so... I may have talked him into sending enough food to get the Capital cities through until we can feed ourselves. They have had good harvests for many years so they had plenty to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh had been right. Zuko smiled and took his wife’s face in his hands and kissed her. The way she referred to his people and his country as her own so naturally made him love her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look my little turtle duck, there’s daddy! I told you we’d see him soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up to see his mother, holding Kya, waving at him as they stepped onto the dock. Taking Katara’s hand, he ran to meet them. He had been nervous that his daughter might not recognize him after more than a month apart but as soon as he was standing in front of them, chubby little arms reached out for him. Kya’s warm little body tucked under his chin, her gurgled “Da!” and he was finally undone. The tears he had been fighting all week fell into her feathery black hair as he wept silently. Ursa choked out a sob watching them and reached up to wipe his cheek, wrapping them both in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my son, I am so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing his eyes shut to stem the flow of tears and not fully trusting his voice, Zuko whispered to Ursa. “It… It was so horrific. Why did he, how could he...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Zuko. I never could have imagined it either.” When she pulled back, her face was grim and tear streaked but determined. “But I know you must be blaming yourself and I need you to understand that this was not your fault. You are not responsible for the decisions your father made, do you understand me Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing self deprecatingly, Zuko looked down at Kya, suddenly unable to meet his mother’s eyes. “Of course it is. If we hadn’t attacked he wouldn’t have set the mercenaries on the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive my intrusion, Fire Lord Zuko, but the Lady is right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sudden flush of embarrassment at the reminder that he had just broken down in a very public place, Zuko turned towards the voice. A soldier, some years older than himself and newly familiar after the last two weeks, had gone to one knee before him. Looking around, several of his soldiers had done the same. Sailors and dock workers had stopped what they were doing to bow their heads and the few Earth Kingdom soldiers that had come with Katara stood in solemn silence. Shifting Kya to one side, Zuko wiped roughly at his face and turned his attention back to the soldier who had spoken, nodding for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one could have predicted that Fire Lord Ozai would have gone to such extremes. The blood of our people is on his hands only. Those of us that abandoned him to follow you did so because we understood that you were our only hope for peace and prosperity for our families. We still believe this. It is gratifying to know that you share the pains of your people even as Fire Lord, but please, do not blame yourself for their suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile. Taking a deep breath and looking up at the city beyond the harbor, Zuko nodded again. They were right. It was difficult to separate his guilt over what his father had done from the pain at witnessing the suffering of his people but he could not continue to carry that burden. Meeting the serious eyes of his loyal soldiers, Zuko stood straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a step closer to the man that had spoken, Zuko laid his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And you’re right. My father told me all my life that I wasn’t good enough, that I wasn’t worthy to be Fire Lord. If I allow guilt over his sins to rule me I will only prove him right. Please continue to advise me well, General Katsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new General gasped and watched with wide eyes as Zuko turned away. His uncle was standing beside Ursa, evidently having followed him to the docks, and seemed to have heard the conversation if the proud smile on his face was any indication. Sharing a look with Katara, Zuko turned to address the crowd, many of who were now staring curiously at Kya and Ursa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother, the Lady Ursa, was banished by my father and has now returned home at last. And this,” He turned Kya in his arms so she faced the curious people “Is my daughter, Princess Kya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara beamed at his side amid the applause and cheers. After a moment, he turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you needed here for much longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want to oversee the unloading of the ships personally and then I want to visit with the wounded in the city. Leave your new General with me and I will join you at the palace later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned up on her toes to kiss him and then their daughter before approaching the soldiers. Zuko turned back to his mother and extended his free arm to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Mother, Uncle Iroh and I will walk with you to the palace. We have a lot to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and took his arm and together they left the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His coronation had been nothing like a traditional Fire Nation coronation. For as long as anyone could remember, new Fire Lords were crowned in the caldera at the royal palace. Lords and Ladies, military leaders and, before the war, forign dignitaries flooded the halls for balls and dinners that sometimes lasted a week. In the city below, the people celebrated their new monarch with festivals and parties of their own. This time there would be no balls, no grand celebrations. The war was over and the world was relieved but in the Fire Nation, few felt like celebrating and a festival seemed wasteful. Instead, Zuko opted for something more subdued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony began just before noon. Zuko, his family, his generals and as many people from all three nations that could fit filled the city square around the massive statue of Ozai. Katara had been itching to tear it down since they’d first passed it on the day of their invasion and she wasn’t the only one. Soldiers threw thick ropes around the effigy and the royal family stood aside as eager citizens pulled it down. Toph had offered to take it down herself but Zuko assured her it was the sentiment that was important. The replacement would be dedicated as soon as a local mason had it completed in a little more than a month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was there that Zukko was crowned, not in some gilded hall or elaborately decorated stage but at the foot of the volcano amidst the ruined city. He, his family and his newly appointed officials all wore white capes over formal uniforms or robes. It was the first time any of them had worn the traditional red since the invasion. After the statue had fallen, the capes were removed, signifying the end of mourning and the hope of this new beginning. As he knelt before Yun Sui, his newly appointed High Sage, Agni was at his zenith and his rays glinted off the five pointed flame as it was held aloft for blessing and placed on Zuko’s head. When he rose, Fire Lord Zuko, his shoulders felt the immense weight of that slight piece of gold.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing that he could have said would have been adequate to the moment but he did his best. When he looked out at the sea of faces, more than a few were openly weeping by the time he was finished. After his speech, his beautiful, powerful, bride who had already won the hearts of many of his people, knelt before him. Katara looked resplendent, the red and gold of her new home accented perfectly with the blue of her people. They shared a tender smile as he placed the golden flame of the Fire Lady in her hair. There had been a small and public ceremony with the Fire Sage the night before in the same place to bless their marriage in the Fire Nation tradition. It had been almost as heavily attended as the coronation and it was then that they had presented Kya officially as the Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stood together as Fire Lord and Lady, the applause was thunderous. In that moment, Zuko reflected how different it was compared to how he had pictured as a boy. Nothing about this was how he’d thought it would be but, both for the man he was and the woman at his side, he was thankful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a festival, there had been a memorial service that lasted well into the night. It was for the war, the soldiers and peoples of all four nations that had suffered and died for one hundred years. Hakoda and Sokka had represented the Southern Water Tribe, Master Pakku and Sitka the North, and Toph and King Bumi, who had surprised everyone by showing up two days after Katara, stood for the Earth Kingdoms. There were more speeches and many tears. Zuko felt Aang’s absence more keenly than he ever had. The Avatar should have been there, both for his people and as the Avatar. But watching his mother and father in law gesticulating animatedly with his daughter across the crowd, Zuko supposed that in a way, he was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>